Love, and All it's Glory
by cucumber07
Summary: While trying to cope with the aftermath of the war with the Volturi,and dealing with arising problems within the packs, what happens when a wandering shapeshifter begins showing a strange intrest in Leah? How far will Jacob go to help her? *blackwater*
1. The War is Over Right?

**To avoid any confusion…**

***Set about a week after BD. Jacob DID imprint on Renesmee. There WAS a war, characters were injured and bla bla. Rated M for a reason!!! Jacob, Leah and Seth are still a pack and stay at the Cullen's for the time being. Embry and Quil have joined their pack. If you like Sam, Bella, or Renesmee you most likely wont like this fan fic. This is my first so I apologize for any mistakes. Please rate and I'm open to criticism!!!! Chapter one is in Leah's POV. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters this is JUST a Fan Fiction.***

**Chapter 1. The War is Over…. Right?**

I focused on the steady beat of my paws against the forest floor as I tore through the trees into a small clearing I had found a few weeks back. It was the only place I could go now a days without someone finding me. I usually phased back so none of the boys could see it in my head and come ruin the only piece of personal space I had left. I phased back and dressed myself into the usual sweat pant and tank top ensemble I had tied to my ankle. I laid in the grass and gazed at the almost full moon that was out. Memories of the past few weeks began to flood my head. About a week ago the Volturi were planning to investigate the demon spawn they like to call "Renesmee", some bullshit about how vampires are not allowed to turn children because they cant be controlled and they thought that's what they had done. When in reality there was a much more simple explanation right? Yeah its really no big deal, Bella decided she wanted to marry a mind-raping vampire and go off to a secluded island to have sex with the fucker, then return a few days later looking like she's around eight months pregnant. Oh it gets better! She's pregnant with a dead man's child that is about to eat her from the inside out and then announces she's going to keep it! How noble of her right? Well Edward, the mind-raping vampire, ends up having to like chew through her stomach to get it out and when he does he has to change Bella into a vampire in order for her to survive. Thus, we have Renesmee. Simple huh?

Well, they came alright. We hoped it would just be them showing up, having the situation explained to them, and them leaving. At first it was looking like that's what was going to happen, but apparently they didn't really care. They were just worried about the Cullen's "coven" becoming stronger than theirs. So what started as a boring conversation between vamps that seemed to last forever, turned into the worst thing I have ever experienced. Almost everyone was injured, including myself. Only one person was killed, unfortunately it was one of our pups. That's what we call the younger kids that are new to phasing. His name was Drake, he was only fourteen when he phased. Jacob was still kind of sick over it. About four vampires were tearing into Drake when Jacob found him. He fought all four of them off, landing him some pretty disgusting wounds, but he was to late. That was all we could see in his head when we phased the next few days, so I just quit looking. Honestly, it almost brought me to tears every time I saw it. I could feel Jacob's pain when he would run through the sequence of events. How he could have got there sooner, how he could have fought harder, how he could have called for help then started fighting them, how he could have stayed closer to him. No matter how he would begin the thought, it always ended with Drake's body on the ground, lifeless and bloody.

Jacob stayed with Renesmee most of the time and left me to run patrols, trading with one of the others if needed. I didn't really mind, I liked being in wolf form more so than human. I liked running patrols alone, it gave me something to keep my mind off the mess that my life had become. Unfortunately, I still thought about Sam and Emily a lot, and found myself thinking of my dad way to often. Then, of course, I had the memories of the war we had just went through to be depressed about. It seemed no matter how hard I tried I found some way to make myself feel like shit. It seemed worse since everyone was sort of distant from each other. Seth was home with mom a lot, he was really upset about Drake and I don't think he had quite gotten over it yet. Quil was stuck up his imprint's ass until I called him to patrol, Embry was pretty much the same story. He had imprinted about a day before the first fight broke out, it was some girl they went to school with named Beth. I had to admit she was beautiful. She had that natural beauty, there was nothing fake about it. I was the only one besides Seth and the pups that had not imprinted, the elders told me it might never happen. Being the first female wolf they don't know much about how things work with me.

So there I was, in my little clearing, thinking of all the things that made my life miserable. I picked myself up off the ground and started walking towards the trail that led to the Cullen's manor. I heard a twig snap behind me and quickly spun around in the direction of the sound. I was about to phase when I saw him. He had dark hair, and caramel colored eyes. He was shorter than Jacob, but taller than Sam. A few months ago that didn't mean much. Sam was always the biggest in our pack but over the last month or so Jacob had grown a great deal. He was built about the same as the other pack members, with the same tan skin and huge muscles. I looked at him with wide eyes and wasn't quite sure what to do. Did I phase? What if he ran and told someone? What if he was human? Did I run? What if he came after me? I was frozen.

He slowly stalked towards me with a very handsome, very scary, grin on his face. When we were almost nose to nose, he spoke.

"So you're the she wolf everyone has been talking about? They were right, you are beautiful. Leah Clearwater am I right?"

His voice was like thunder, actually it reminded me a lot of Jacob's when he was talking to someone other than us or the Cullens.

"Um.. Yes. Who are you?"

I was a little afraid to ask at this point.

"My name is Damien. I'm from another pack. Our home is in the Canadian territory but my brothers and I like to roam. I'm not much for being trapped in one place. Where is your Alpha?"

He began to circle me, looking at me almost mockingly. I didn't know weather to lie and say Jacob was running patrols with me or tell the truth. If he had been watching me he would know I was lying.

"We stay at our friend's home not to far from here, would you like me to take you there? So you can talk to him?"

He chuckled darkly. He was in front of me again, sniffing me of all things.

"You smell so strange to me, and no. I don't want to talk to him. I'm not here for him sweetheart. I'm here for you…"

Before I could respond I heard the familiar sound of someone phasing. I turned to find Embry coming quickly to me from the woods. He looked worried and a bit pissed.

"Uh.. Who the hell is this Leah?"

He said louder than I was used to hearing him speak.

"My name is Damien. I am alpha of another pack in the Canadian territory, I mean no harm friend. I'm just here to talk to Ms. Clearwater. We have all heard of her but I wanted to see for myself."

Embry waited for him to finish and surprised me by stepping in front of me in a very protective position.

"Well, you have seen her, she is real. You can leave now."

He stated very sternly. Damien began to laugh loudly only to stop abruptly and step dangerously close to Embry's face.

"I'm sorry, who are you? Your not her alpha. Your not her imprint, brother, father, or guardian in any way. As far as I'm concerned her affairs are non of your business. She's going to come with me now. **YOU** can leave."

I wasn't sure if I heard him right, but judging by Embry's reaction, I was pretty sure he had said what I thought he said. For the record, there was no way in hell I was going with him.

"Excuse me!!! I can speak for myself, and I'm not going anywhere with you. Embry is right, you have finished your business here, now leave."

When I first saw him he had a soft mocking expression on his face, when Embry showed up it only shifted slightly to show a sort of awareness, but was still relaxed. Now, his eyes were filled with nothing but anger. His body was tensed and he looked as if he was going to phase.

"You are coming with me Leah. I am taking you back as my mate. My alpha female."

It was safe to say I was a bit intimidated, like I said he was almost as big as Jacob and I hated to admit it but Jacob was a scary mother fucker when he wanted to be. Next thing I knew Embry had phased and was in front of me, I decided I was not going to play that damsel in distress role and let Embry take a beating for me, so I phased. We stood staring at him, waiting for him to do something. For a second I thought he might leave… I was so wrong. He phased into a huge black and brown wolf. When in wolf form you could see his many scars that traced along every inch of him, some of them looked very fresh. He wasted no time and lunged strait for Embry's neck, he missed catching the back of his head and began ripping and tearing immediately. I jumped on his back and, with my teeth and claws, began to maul anything within my reach. It was obvious that he had Embry and I beat on many levels. He was bigger, stronger, older, obviously more experienced, and oddly enough he was very fast. As quickly as I jumped on his back I was thrown off, hitting the trunk of a tree. Embry managed to take advantage of me distracting him and latched onto his neck, that didn't last long. He cocked his head and grabbed a chunk of Embry's hair, ripping it out, causing Embry to yelp and let go. He got hold of Embry's neck and it didn't look like he was going to let go, well I was going to make him. The next few minutes were a blur of fur, blood, teeth, and claws. I'm sure from a distance you couldn't tell who was who. Finally, Damien broke away and phased back to human. Taking Embry and I by surprise. What was even more bizarre was the fact that he was smiling.

"Thanks for the lovely evening you two, but one of my brothers needs my assistance. Don't worry Leah baby I'll be back for you soon enough."

He phased and took off through the woods.

Embry and I phased back to human and tried to piece back enough clothing to cover ourselves. I didn't know what to say to him. I honestly had know idea what the hell had just happened, or who Damien really was, or what he wanted. Other than me taking off with him.

"Come on. I need you to tell Jake what all happened before I got here." He finally broke our silence.

"What do you mean tell Jacob? Were not telling him shit!" I didn't understand the severity of the situation. Damien was just some fucked up drifter who just so happened to pass by when I was in the clearing. It really didn't seem like that big of a deal to me. He's gone now, right?

"Leah are you fucking joking me?? That guy is psycho! What if he comes back? He obviously has his mind set on you going with him, what are you going to do when he shows up expecting you to go with him and nobody's around? What if I hadn't showed up tonight? Leah you wouldn't be here right now. This is serious." He was very stern, and very upset. We both looked a mess. I was beat up a little worse then him, but we were both pretty bad off. I was getting irritated at him for arguing with me. I am the beta of our pack, meaning if I don't want alpha to know something, unless he asks directly, he's not going to know.

"Embry, as beta of our pack, I ORDER you to keep your mouth shut about this. Not a word to Jacob! Do you understand???"

He grimaced, knowing I had won, and slowly began looking for his next words.

"Leah, you're my pack sister, my friend. I know you don't think so, but you are. You mean a lot to all of us. Especially Seth. I don't know what we would do if something happened to you. Please, consider talking to Jacob about this? We may not be so lucky next time, if he hadn't stopped we would both be dead. Neither of us can hold a candle to that guy. Will you just think about it? Please?"

I was actually surprised, I usually didn't get along with any of the guys, leading me to believe they hated me. I guess I was wrong. About one at least.

"Ugh. I will THINK about it. Okay?"

He smiled.

"Thank you Leah."

We began walking towards the house, I was hoping nobody would notice our injuries.

Embry seemed more at ease after I agreed to think about talking to Jacob.

To bad I knew good and well I wouldn't. He wouldn't come back, nothing else would happen.

He wasn't going to bring his brothers back with him.

The war was over… right?

***Okay like I said this is my first Fan Fiction so I'm open to criticism! Let me know what I did wrong so I can fix it. Like the story so far? I have alot of ideas for it and it IS going to be a multi-chapter fiction. It is blackwater. This chapter was mostly to catch up on what happened with the Volturi, and to introduce Damien. He is a VITAL character in the story. It focuses mostly on the pack and LaPush but the Cullens ARE a part of the story and stay close with Jacob and his pack. Thank you SOOO much pllleeeeaaassse let me know what you think!***


	2. Involuntary Feelings

****Okay here is the second chapter. This one is Jacob's point of view to kind of show how he is dealing with everything, and establish how he feels about Leah and Renesmee. OH! And Renesmee is probably around 16 now, physically or whatever. I couldn't write this with his imprint being a toddler. Enjoy!****

**Chapter 2. Involuntary Feelings.**

I felt a little better, well, compared to how I had been feeling for the past week or so. I always knew the risks, how easy it would be for someone to get killed. I thought I had prepared myself for it, running through scenarios in my head, always ready for the worst news. It happening was a completely different story. Going over it all in my head now, I couldn't help but wonder if it was really worth it. Renesmee was my imprint, but they were my brothers, my family. I hated feeling that way, and Edward couldn't stand it when I would think like that, but I'm the one that had to watch a fourteen year old boy get mauled to death for the sake of his daughter and family. **HIS** family, not mine. As much as I loved her and as close as we had gotten over the past few months, what with her growing into a young adult and all, I couldn't help but hate the fact that I did this. That I broke away from my home and my family, putting everyone in danger. I have to say, the imprint has grown noticeably stronger since she has grown. Our relationship went from brother, guardian, friend, and protector -to- lover, friend, protector. Notice the lover part, yeah that was awkward. Especially when Edward caught a glimpse in my head. Talk about uncomfortable.

My pack had been doing well since the war with the Volturi. I was so proud of Leah. She knew how upset I was about Drake and she stepped up as leader. I honestly couldn't have asked for a better beta. I was never really sure if I made the right decision accepting her in my pack and making her second in command, but there was no doubt left. I trusted her with my life, and everyone I cared about. She was still pretty bitter, and sometimes I could tell that she was upset. About what, I could never be sure. One thing she was good at was hiding her emotions from everyone, even Edward. She was angry most of the time, but after being with her as much as I was and seeing her reasons and how Sam really was with her, I had no trouble looking past it. Seth was taking Drake's death very hard. He hadn't been back to the Cullen's in almost two days. I was sure Leah was worried sick, but she never said a word. In fact, I began to wonder where the hell she was. I asked her to check in every two hours or so when she was patrolling alone. I hadn't seen her in over five hours. I began shifting in my seat staring intently at the sliding glass door between the kitchen and dining room, causing Renesmee to speak up.

"Jacob dear, what is troubling you?" She asked innocently.

"Um, nothing really. Leah is just supposed to check in every two hours and she hasn't been back in over five. I think I'm going to go out and see if she's okay." I went to get up, but she caught my arm and pulled me back down.

"Baby I don't think you should. You have been so upset. You really should relax."

Relax? Was she serious?

"Leah has been out there by herself for almost a week, and during that time she has checked in every two ours on the hour. You don't think her being gone for so long without coming back is cause for worry??"

I asked almost sarcastically.

"I'm sure she is fine. She said herself that nothing has been anywhere near our borders over the past week. Please Jacob, if she is not back in thirty minutes we will both go."

Her offer sounded tempting, I really didn't want to go, but I just couldn't shake it. I was worried.

"No. I'm going now."

I entered the kitchen and immediately saw Embry and Leah coming through the glass door. I was relieved and at the same time angry that she hadn't checked in.

I started to speak but I took in their appearances and they both looked beat. In fact, they looked like hell.

"What the hell happened to you two?" I questioned. Leah didn't speak, only looked at Embry with a strange almost pleading glare.

"We started arguing and I snapped at Leah, she got pissed and we ended up fighting. I'm sorry Jake, its not her fault I antagonized it. For once I can say she was actually being civil."

He was looking at the floor as he spoke, a bit out of character for him since we have been best friends for as long as I can remember.

"Its okay man, not a big deal. Well.. Are you okay Leah?" I asked, knowing what she would say.

"Yeah I'm fine." Not what I was expecting. Its usually something like, "like he could hurt me", or, "yeah right he's such a bitch, I could kick his ass any day." You know something along those lines. Never such a short, simple, answer.

"Uh… are you sure?" I wasn't going to push it but I was genuinely worried about her.

"Jacob I said I'm fine." She snapped. I was confused to say the least. She had a very strange look on her face. She looked like she was trying to hide something. In fact, they both did. I was getting a little angry at them for dodging my questions and giving me short answers. So I decided to push.

"What exactly were you two fighting about??" I asked in more a much more stern and serious manner than before.

"What does it matter? Were fine, its over." Leah shot back.

"It matters because I say it does. I want to know what it was about, if its not a big deal just tell me." I could see her shifting and getting irritated. They were still at the door, I was standing directly in front of them with my arms folded across my chest. I don't know why, but I didn't want to let it go. The longer I looked at them the more injuries I saw. Embry had a pretty large gash that was slowly trying to heal on his neck, accompanied by bruises and cuts all over his face. I could see blood seeping through his half ripped shirt. I looked more closely at the gash on his neck, it was huge. There was no way Leah did that, she would never hurt a pack member that way, no matter how angry she was. I glanced at Leah and to my surprise, she was just as fucked up as he was. She had blood dripping from her hair and running down her forehead, a huge cut on her left cheek that was dead in the middle of a series of bruises. I looked closer at her face and saw more holes in a line across the same cheek. It was a huge bite mark. I stared at them waiting for a response, still looking their bodies over in disbelief.

"Just drop it Jacob, Jesus! What is your problem anyway? The past week you cant even bring yourself to speak to us, now your drilling us with questions when we already told you what happened!"

I don't know why but I felt guilty after she said that. She was right, I hadn't spoken to any of them since we buried Drake. Besides barking out a few orders and small conversations with Leah whenever she checked in and would let me know what was going on.

"I don't believe you. Look at his neck Leah! You telling me you did that? And Embry your telling me you bit her face that hard? Look at it! Half her head is nothing but a bloody mess, you going to take the blame for that?"

I saw Embry look at Leah with sympathetic eyes, he stared at her as if waiting for something.

"I'm out of here." She turned to leave but I caught her arm pulling her further into the house.

"Embry, as your alpha I demand to know what happened. The truth NOW!!!!" I yelled.

By this time the Cullens had gathered and were watching, worry written all over their faces. Renesmee was standing behind me, looking more annoyed than anything. I'm not sure why, but her attitude towards my pack lately was beginning to really piss me off.

"You don't have to tell me twice!!" He exclaimed, sounding relieved.

He went on telling me about Damien and everything that happened in the clearing. I don't know if I'll ever be able to explain it, but the moment he said that Damien had supposedly "claimed" Leah, my world shifted. I was angry, scared, worried, and had an uncontrollable urge to protect her from that point forward. All of my sadness and self doubt disappeared and was replaced with a sense of purpose and responsibility. I suddenly felt like an idiot for handling things the way I had and leaving everything on Leah. I was through with it. I was going to be the alpha, the alpha I was meant to be. I had been silent for over twenty minutes while he went through every single detail of what happened, I decided I had heard enough.

"Alright Em, that's good thanks. Leah, can I speak to you outside please?" She got up hesitantly, and slowly stalked over to the door. I was almost to the door when I noticed Renesmee following me.

"Alone." I said very sternly. She rolled her eyes and shot a glance at Leah, who was standing patiently on the porch, then stomped back to the living room.

"You know Jacob, she may look sixteen, but sometimes she acts like she's still two years old." She stated, looking quite amused by Renesmee's obvious distain for her.

"I didn't bring you out here to talk about her." I didn't understand why she wasn't going to tell me. How she could keep something so serious from me. I'm her alpha, and I thought we were friends.

"Leah, why would you try to keep something like that from me? Were a pack, a family. You should be able to come to me with anything, especially if its life threatening!"

She was staring at the floor, the wind was whipping her hair around her face. I couldn't see her expression through the strands of hair. I walked over and moved her hair from her face softly, pulling her face up so I could look at her. She tried not to make eye contact but I held her face and stared at her stubbornly, no intentions of giving up.

"I don't know Jake. I didn't want to bother you with it, I know how messed up you are about Drake and I didn't want to make it worse." First of all, she called me Jake. She had never ever used my nick name, even when we were getting closer. Second, she was actually being honest with me. No hiding how she feels, or covering it with something she knew I would believe, she was being completely one hundred percent real with me.

"That's not bothering me, I'm your alpha! Its my job to protect you guys. That's what I'm here for! Besides, I thought we were like… friends… kind of. I mean we were getting along so well before the Volturi came… I thought that you would be able to talk to me about things like that. Well.. I didn't think you would HIDE it from me anyways. How can you be so selfish!?!" I was still holding her face, but she yanked away when I said selfish.

"SELFISH!?!? How in the hell do you call that being selfish? I was trying to help **YOU**!!" She was yelling now, and had begun pushing me and hitting my chest.

"Because you don't think of anyone when you do things like that! Do you know what it would do to me if I lost you?? I wouldn't get through it. I cant do this without you Leah…… I need you."

I felt strange saying it. Because honestly, I hadn't known it until then. I could never place how I felt for her, weather it was just the fact that she was part of the pack, or that I felt sorry for her, I could never get a grip on what it was. It was the truth though, she was my rock. With all of Renesmee's bullshit and everything that happened with the Volturi, I had become almost dependant on her. I took in her expression, expecting her to punch me in the face or something. Instead she just stood there, staring at me with a disturbingly blank expression.

"Well I'm here Jacob. I'm here as long as you need me. I know its hard, with the pack and your psycho imprint and all. I just didn't think it was a big deal. I'm sorry."

I decided not to dwell on the fact that she just apologized, as freaked out as I was I knew if I said anything she would immediately take it back and beat the shit out of me.

"Don't apologize, just don't do it again." I flashed her a huge smile and pulled her into a hug. A very rare thing between a person and Leah Clearwater. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and snuggled my face into her hair.

"I'm the one that should apologize. I have not been there the way that I should be. For you or the pack. All of that is going to change, I promise. Things are going to be different, no more lone pack members. Were going to be safer, more aware, and a lot closer. Just promise me you wont keep things from me anymore, please?" I whispered into her hair. It was so weird being so friendly and open with Leah, but I couldn't help the involuntary feelings I was having for her. I didn't want her to be angry or sad anymore.

"Alright, I promise." I pulled back to see her smiling.

That was what I wanted. I wanted to see all of my pack members smiling again. Things were going to change, I was going to make sure of it. If this Damien came back, I would be the one he dealt with.

We were going to start over together, and one of the first things on my list was my dad.


	3. Mending Fences

****Okay here is chapter 3. It's going to be in Leah's point of view and will be set mostly in La Push. I wanted to kind of go through relationships with the members of Sam's pack and establish exactly what happened (my version of course) between Leah and Sam. Also to show how their families feel about Jacob and Renesmee, and his pack living with the Cullens. A HUGE thanks to all the people who reviewed!! I'm super excited about the feedback I'm getting, I hope you like the next few chapters. I'm really excited about this story, and like I said I'm very open to criticism. Enjoy.***

**Chapter 3. Mending Fences.**

So I guess I was wrong about the other pack members hating me, since Jacob had pitched such a fit about me not wanting to tell him about Damien. Of course I didn't think Jacob was serious about changing things within our pack and with our families, I figured he was just talking out of his ass. I knew how much Renesmee meant to him, and I knew that as soon as someone said something negative about him imprinting on her he would flip. None of our family members or Sam's pack members, our former brothers, liked the fact that he imprinted on the demon spawn. They hated her, and most of the Cullens. I say most because Carlisle was impossible to hate, his wife, Esme, was probably the sweetest thing ever to walk this planet, and most of their kids were pretty decent. Alice was a bit insane and very over bearing, but she always meant well, and was always the first one willing to help us if needed. Jasper was very strange. He apparently had trouble controlling his thirst, unlike the others, and because of that was constantly tense and looked like he was in horrible pain. I hated his power, I would go into the house angry and ready to fight, then would leave with a huge smile on my face skipping around like an idiot. Rose and Emmett were my favorites. She was about as mean as I was and Emmett was just a huge goof ball. I hung out with them when Jacob would force me to be social and come inside for dinner, or watch a movie with them. You know something torturous like that. Edward had grown on me, he actually understood things better than I previously believed. I guess you pick things up when your constantly in people's heads. I knew I slipped sometimes while in his presence, and I knew he saw the things that were making me upset or angry, but he never said a word. He didn't tell anyone, and never confronted me about anything. I appreciated that more than I would ever let show. Yeah they were all pretty cool, accept for the two psycho bitches Edward called his "family". Bella and Renesmee. Oh how I hated them both. Jacob took so much shit from Bella for so long, I never understood what the big deal was. She really wasn't even that pretty, had NO sense of humor, and was clumsier than a one year old learning to walk. Renesmee was just your class A spoiled rotten brat. She got everything she wanted, no questions asked, and everyone catered to her like she was so fragile. Idiots.

Well we waited a week, running patrols to make sure there was no danger then Jacob told the Cullens we were going home for a while and that they were going to have to keep watch for a while. I was shocked to say the least. We packed what little stuff we had there and headed back to La Push. Jacob said we would stay for about two weeks, to try and mend all the "fences" we had apparently ruined in one way or the other. Jacob dropped me off at my mom's and left to take Quil and Embry home. I walked up the steps to my families home letting distant memories take over. Remembering my dad and all the great times we had here, I remembered every time Sam dropped me off here after a date, only to sneak to my room after my parents thought he left. I hated being here. It reminded me every second of all the things that made me so bitter all the time. I brushed the memories away, and walked through the front door, finding Seth on the couch playing Halo. He caught site of me and flew over the couch to pull me into a hug.

"Lee!!! I've missed you so much! Sorry I didn't come back, I just needed a break. Is Jacob mad?"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was so big, but such a dork.

"No Sethy dear, he isn't angry. Don't worry your man crush still loves you." I said mockingly. I loved teasing him about Jacob. He **LOVED** Jacob. When Jacob was around Seth followed him everywhere, mimicking everything he did, listening intently to everything he said. It was disgusting.

"Shut up Leah, I don't have a "crush" on him. He's just my best friend, and I respect him."

Okay he was going to make me vomit. I heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see mom hauling a load of clothes piled into a basket. I dropped my things and met her halfway, taking the basket and walking towards the laundry room.

"Thank you Leah sweetie. What brings you here? I have not seen you in a few weeks, is everything okay?"

I could tell she was still angry at me for leaving with Jacob's pack and being so distant from everyone here. She never understood why I was so angry at Sam for leaving me, and I think she even thought I was ridiculous for still being so upset over dad. Her and Seth had moved on, so why couldn't I right? I wish I had know the answer to that. Dad and I had a different kind of relationship than he and Seth. He was my best friend, and understood me better than anyone. I could talk to him about things that girls didn't usually discuss with their dads. He understood why I was so angry when Sam left, and he was the only person that knew why after almost a year, I couldn't let it go.

"The pack and I are here for a couple of weeks to see our families and friends. You know, visit and all that." I hated sounding so formal. I wanted to be able to talk to her casually like a daughter should talk to her mother, but I couldn't. She loved me, but she didn't like me, and I knew it. She was never good with hiding her feelings, unlike me, and would voice them even if by accident. She thought I was dumb for acting the way I did over Sam and dad, and after I phased she looked at me differently, like I was someone else's kid. Her being on the council made things worse, she would hear about the fights I would get in with Sam and the others, Paul more so than the rest. To her, Emily had done nothing wrong, and Sam imprinting on her was not his fault. They did nothing to deserve the way I acted towards them, and now she wanted me to be in their wedding.

"Oh well that's nice. Did Jacob return with you?" She asked, sounding almost disgusted when she said his name.

"Yes, he did. He wants to make things right with his dad. He misses him and the guys, he thinks about them a lot." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well I guess he should have thought about them **before **he decided to run away and play lap dog to that creature and her family." She spit her words at me, venom dripping from every one of them. She wasn't looking at me, she had busied herself with the dishes and didn't seem the least bit guilty for what she had said. Jacob was always so good to everyone in La Push. Hell, he was good to anyone he met, he was just a nice guy. He helped my mom around the house a lot when dad died, doing yard work and other things dad would usually do. Seth was to upset to do anything, so Jacob picked up his chores too. Thinking of everything Jacob had done for my family… everything he had done for me…. I was suddenly furious at my mother for talking poorly of him.

"So, your telling me, that Sam leaving me for my cousin two weeks before our wedding day is okay because he imprinted on her, but Jacob protecting his imprint from people that want her and her family dead is him being her lap dog? What exactly is the difference? You preach to me about how strong imprinting is and how once its done there is no turning back, and that a pack member will forever be loyal to his imprint doing anything and everything to keep them safe. But Jacob is wrong, why? Because she is part vampire? Because she is a freak and we don't understand her, or how she is here? Wow mom, I never realized how much of a hypocrite you are. Thank you for enlightening me, now I wont feel bad for having nothing else to do with you." I threw the basket I was still holding across the room, sending clothes flying all over the kitchen floor. I turned and saw Seth staring wide eyed at me, I pushed past him and went to my room to collect my things. I tried not to think about the fact that I had just blew up on my mother for talking about Jacob, I just continued packing my things thinking of where I was going to stay for the next two weeks.

I heard a faint knock on my bedroom door, I knew it couldn't be Seth, he doesn't know how to be quiet. So it was safe to assume that it was my mother.

"Yeah?" I said blankly.

"Leah, I'm sorry for what I said. I know that he is your alpha and he has always been good to us, I should have never spoken ill of him. He cant help who he imprinted on, and you were right, I shouldn't judge because she is different. I'm sure she is a sweet girl."

Well she was wrong about that, Renesmee was a bitch, but she still had no right to talk about her. She had never even met her. I, on the other hand, could say whatever I wanted because I dealt with her on a day to day basis and knew exactly who she was. I opened the door and motioned for her to enter. She saw my bags and immediately began to try and explain herself. I stopped her mid sentence, I didn't want to hear this.

"Mom! Its cool, I shouldn't have freaked like that, yeah you were wrong but… well I just shouldn't have done it. Lets just say were cool okay?" Luckily for me she dropped it.

"Okay sweetie. I'm really very sorry, I was just upset about you not being here. I'm so excited to have you here for the next few weeks. Its going to be such fun!!" I wanted to roll my eyes. Fun for who? My phone vibrated, text message.

_Hey lee. I smoothed things over with my dad, were good now. Were having a bon fire. Dad said to invite you and your family. _

_We both know Sam is going to be there, but please come. For me?_

_Let me know._

_Jacob._

Great. Just freaking great. I told mom about the bon fire, she was instantly excited and went downstairs to tell Seth to get ready. I was left in my room to think about how much I didn't want to see him. I knew what he would do. He would make a big deal about missing me and that he needs me and that if it were up to him we would still be together and would be married now. You know, all the things that would send me into a fit of tears and cause me to rush away from the bon fire causing everyone to stare. Then they would spend the rest of the night gossiping about me being the whiney ex who cant accept that he and Emily are getting married. When in reality it was a very different situation. I tried to move on, in fact, I did a pretty good job. I was dating for a while, having a good time, making new friends. Then he showed up one night, climbing through my window, just like he used to. He told me that he wanted to fight it, that he needed me and he couldn't live without me. We ended up having sex, and he stayed with me that night, telling me all the while that he was going to stay with me this time. Things were going to be different, he didn't want to be with Emily. I woke the next morning and he was gone. We had a pack meeting later that day and he completely ignored me, he hid the memories from the night before from the rest of the pack and acted as if it never happened. When I confronted him about it he slapped me in the face and told me to never ever speak of it again. That is was a mistake. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I ran through the memories, I didn't hate him because he left me, I hated him because he kept coming back. It happened a few more times after that, my dumb ass fell for it time and time again. My phone buzzed again.

_Are you coming? _

_Jacob. _

Ugh. He wasn't going to give up.

_I don't know Jake. I really don't want to._

I answered him honestly. I was afraid that I would allow a repeat of mine and Sam's past encounters. I didn't want to go through it again. I knew I should have seen it coming every time, that I should have just pushed him away and said no. Sam had a pull over me though, he always knew how to make me forget. When he left he would always take a piece of me, and when he took, he took the very best of me. It seemed to break me down, so that the next time I wouldn't fight as hard. Eventually there would be no fight left, I would just be his whenever he wanted me and there would be nothing I could do. I didn't want to be that person.

_Come on Leah, I promise I will stay with you the whole time. You know Sam will be less likely to talk to you if your with me. I wont leave your side until you push me away. _

I thought about it for a minute. He was right, Sam hated Jacob right now, and hated that I was with his pack. He would most likely just give us evil, disapproving stares the entire night.

_You promise? _

I felt a little dumb after sending it, it sounded so lame, and was so not like me.

_I promise. _

_Fine, but you have to come get me, mom and Seth are about to leave and I'm not ready._

_Sounds good, be there in a few. _

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I missed Jared and I wanted to see who else had phased since we left. I took a shower and was getting dressed when I heard Jacob enter the house. I had already done my hair, and had even put on some make up. I put on a strapless white sundress that landed mid thigh, and pulled on a pair of white flats. I looked pretty impressive, compared to what I usually looked like. I grabbed an extra pair of clothes, just in case, and headed down stairs. When I reached the bottom I saw Jacob sitting patiently on the couch watching That 70's Show. I walked over and smacked him in the back of the head.

"I'm ready jerk, lets go." I said playfully.

"Yeah yeah it only took you like five hours." He laughed as he spoke. He got up and turned to face me, then froze.

"Wow. You look… amazing." He continued to stare at me, shock written all over his face.

"I'm going to change." He was making me self-conscious, I was already out of my comfort zone with my hair and make up and I was very unsure about the dress. I turned to leave but he caught my arm and spun me back around to face him.

"**NO!!** Why would you go change? I said you looked amazing, that's a compliment Leah. I wasn't making fun of you." He said very confidently.

"Ugh, just don't say anything. I'm already nervous I don't need you making it worse!"

I could see him choking on a laugh, trying to hold it in.

"Why in the world are you nervous? Its just going to be the usual bunch of idiots that you insult regularly. Its really not a big deal, everyone just wanted to hang out and sort of make up, you know to get over everything that's happened. There is no need to stress over it. Besides, you really do look great. Your always beautiful, but…. You look… I don't know. Anyways lets just get out of here.."

He began to get irritated with his loss for words, I could see him struggling to get them out. I actually began to laugh, quite loudly. I doubled over, holding my stomach, tears beginning to stream down my face. I couldn't stop. I was laughing so hard my abs were aching. He was staring at me with an annoyed look on his face but soon joined me in my hysterical fit. He playfully punched me in the arm, then grabbed my hand and led me out the front door to his rabbit. The ride there was very comfortable. We chatted about random things, avoiding any touchy subjects. I liked it when Jacob and I were this way, without the constant arguing and fighting. We arrived at the beach and could see everyone gathered around the fire. Everyone was already there, we were about thirty five minutes late. Instead of getting out we just sat quietly watching them.

"Do you miss it here?" He asked suddenly.

"I guess, I mean I miss some things, but I like being away too. Its almost like an escape. With everything that's happened, and the way I handled things, nobody looks at me the same. Its hard to just act normal around them, to be myself." I was surprised at how easily my words came.

"I got drilled all day about how I'm fucked up for imprinting on her. Like something is wrong with me. They said its not normal to imprint on our sworn enemy. I tried to explain that she's really not that much vampire. She has teeth, drinks blood, and is pretty strong, but she's more human than anything. They didn't want to hear it. The conversation ended with Sam telling me that it's the will of fate and that it cant be explained, but he doesn't agree with it." I didn't know why he was telling me this, he seemed upset, but why was he talking to me? He could go to Embry or Quil with this.

"What happened when Sam left?" He asked bluntly. I was confused by his change of subject, but went with it anyway.

"What do you mean? I caught him and Emily having sex on my couch while I was supposed to be getting ready. She left after I freaked out and started yelling and he explained everything to me. He was with her from then on. That's about it." I stated. I was worried about where this conversation was headed. Before he could say anything else there was a tap on his window. It was Seth, accompanied by Quil, Embry, and a few pups.

"Come on Jake! Were taking these pups for their first cliff dive! They want you to come."

They all looked so excited. He looked at me then, staring into my eyes, as if seeing strait through them.

"Do you want to come with us?" He said softly.

"Um. Nah, I'm okay. I'll just head over to the bon fire, I've been wanting to see Jared anyway. He and I were pretty close. I've missed him." He still held my gaze, the same soft, sweet expression displayed.

"I promised I wouldn't leave your side, and I meant it." He then turned to Seth and the others.

"Sorry guys, maybe next time. I need to get down to the bon fire. Go ahead and have fun. Be careful you hear me?" He directed his last statement at the pups with a more serious tone. They nodded their heads, with disappointment obvious in their actions. We got out of the car and began walking towards the crowd.

"Its going to be fine." He said reassuringly and took my hand in his.

"I don't know if I can do this." I said, my voice shaking. I was suddenly over come with fear. I was only afraid of one person. The only person I ever let hurt me.

"You can. We will both get through this…. Together." He squeezed my hand and I relaxed. I hoped he was right.


	4. History Repeating

*****Okay here is chapter four. It starts with Leah and Jacob arriving at the bon fire. It is in Leah's point of view. R&R! Thanks and enjoy.****

**Chapter 4. History Repeating. **

Jacob and I walked over to our parents, still hand in hand, and greeted them lightly. By the time I looked back at everyone else, they were all staring at us, mixed expressions spread throughout. I spotted Jared sitting on a log with Kim, his imprint. He looked happy, in fact, they all did. There were a lot more of them now, Sam's pack came in at about twelve now, and that was without Quil and Embry. If our packs joined that would put us at seventeen total. I couldn't ever see that happening, as much as I knew we all wanted it. Sam would never back down, and for those of us who had been under Jacob's command, there was no following anyone else. Jacob released my hand to shake Old Quil's, and I began giving out hugs to the council members and some of the pups that had come over to greet us. The pups consisted of Matt, Dylan, Shawn, Cole, Colin, Brady, Bret, Randy, and Gabe. Colin and Brady had been phasing for a good while but we still called them pups, I guess to us they always would be. Matt crushed me into a bear hug and the rest of them followed after him. They looked at Jacob like he was some kind of God, they stared at him waiting for him to speak.

"Man, you guys have gotten big!" He said to them smiling. They looked like they were going to pop with excitement when he spoke to them. They all began talking at once telling him about them phasing and how they couldn't believe it was all true and how they were proud to be apart of it.

"Well that's great guys, I'm glad your taking it so well. Maybe one day we will all be apart of the same pack." When he said this, the pups faces dropped.

"Why cant we be now? We want to run with you Jacob." Matt said with a hint of anger lacing his words.

"I wish you could, but my pack and I have obligations elsewhere. Obligations that I don't want you to be a part of." They were sitting in a half circle with Jacob across from them in the middle. Brady spoke up this time.

"What if we want to? What if we all want to be apart of your pack? The others did it, why cant we?" I was surprised at their determination. I couldn't understand why they would want to, we were the outcasts at this point. Nobody agreed with what we were doing.

"Guys, this is your home. These are your people, they are who you are supposed to protect. I left for my imprint, the rest of my pack all left for their own personal reasons, your duty is here." He spoke sternly.

They didn't argue with him about it anymore. The pups that were not present for the war began asking him to tell stories about it, what it was like to be in battle with vampires. I sat beside Jacob as he told them about the Volturi and why they attacked, how the Cullens helped us battle them, and how we won. They stared at him in awe, their eyes filled with wonder and admiration. We sat there for over two hours, hearing only Jacob's voice and the waves of the ocean. I looked back to find the rest of the pack sitting close to us listening to him, Jared walked over and sat on the other side of me. All of the boys eventually fell asleep, leaving only the older wolves to sit in silence.

"We don't hate you Jacob, for imprinting on Renesmee. In fact, we don't hate you at all. All of us were very upset when you decided to stay with the Cullens, it wasn't just you that was staying. We miss Seth, Embry, and Quil just as much as we miss you. I cant speak for everyone but I even miss Leah." Paul finally broke the silence. How nice of him to include me, jerk.

"I don't agree with Sam when he says that you imprinting on her was fucked up. I believe that every imprint has a purpose, what her purpose is, I'm not sure, but I'm sure that there is one. There is no reason for us to be like this, and there is no reason for you guys to stay gone for weeks at a time without even calling. We are willing to support you and your pack's decisions, if your willing to work harder at being a family again."

Jared spoke clearly and with a very hopeful tone to his voice. Jacob was looking at them, listening to what they had to say with obvious relief washing over him.

"You guys know I don't want it to be like this, but you know as well as I do that I'm not going to sit around and listen to everyone talk shit about my imprint and the decisions my pack and I are making. So if you guys are willing, so am I." It was kind of disgusting, hearing these huge dudes discuss their feelings with each other. It had to be done though, if we were ever going to retain some kind of peace.

"I cant make the decision myself though…." He looked at me then.

"Leah finalizes my decisions…." When he finished they all looked at me with sheepish smiles.

"Look, if I promise to cut down on the sex jokes and never touch you inappropriately again, will you agree?" Paul said quickly and with every bit of resistance.

"I suppose, but I'm not going to be nice to you. I never have been, and that's not going to change. Your still the biggest ass hole I've ever met, and I still hate your guts eighty nine percent of the time." I said confidently.

"What about me Leah? What do I have to do?" Jared said with a huge smile on his face, knowing that he was my favorite out of all of them besides Seth and Jacob.

"Nothing Jared. I actually like you." I stated smiling.

"Alright then, were good. Now if you jerks don't mind, I'm going home to scrub all of this nasty lovey dovey-ness off of me. You guys make me sick sometimes." All three of them were smiling at me nodding their heads.

"You want me to take you home?" Jacob asked. Remembering his promise I realized that we had been through the entire night with no sign of Sam.

"No, I think I can manage to get myself there. Thanks though." We looked at each other for a second, then he stood and walked with me to begin saying our goodbyes. We had spent the whole night with the pups and Jared and Paul so we really hadn't had a chance to talk to anyone else. I was sure we would have other opportunities during our stay. In fact, knowing Billy, we would all be together again tomorrow night. After we announced that we were going home and said bye to everyone we began walking towards his car. I decided, remembering where we had left off before, that I would be safer walking home. I didn't feel like talking about Sam, or anything that happened between us.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" He turned to face me when we reached the rabbit. That sweet expression again displayed on his face.

"I think I'm going to go for a run before turning in, not to sure yet. Thanks though." I gave him a smile, which he returned gladly.

"Do me a favor then? Text me when you get home, so I know you got there okay. Oh, and take the short way if you decide not to phase, its safer. Please?" My first instinct would have been to say no, if it had been anyone else I most defiantly would have, but it felt nice to hear that someone was concerned for my safety. So I agreed. He pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and placing his cheek on mine.

"Thank you Lee. I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded my head, a little overwhelmed by the very close, very intimate position we were in. He pulled me closer, tightening his hold around my waist and I could feel his breath like fire on my neck. What the hell was up with that? He didn't let go, just held me for what seemed like forever. He finally broke away, leaving all the places where his body had just been cold. I was surprised at my reaction, I was expecting relief, instead I felt a little disappointed. He was so warm, so calming. Bella was right about one thing, he really was like his own sun.

"Goodnight Lee." He said smiling.

"Night" Was all I could manage to get out. I watched him drive away and began my walk home. I began thinking about how good the night had gone, with the pups and fixing things with Paul and Jared. It was nice to see things going back to normal. Jacob was right, everything was okay for the time being, and I could do it. I pulled myself from my thoughts to see that I had taken the long way without even noticing. Oh well, Jacob never has to know.

I slowly walked down the trails that we had created when we were still with Sam's pack to make patrolling easier. I reached the one that led to my house and started down it hearing my bed calling me from a distance, I was beat. I was almost to the opening of our back yard when I heard someone behind me. I turned to find none other than Sam Uley emerging from the trees.

"Hey Lee-Lee" Ugh! I hated that nick name! He was the only one that had the balls to call me that after he left me.

"What do you want Sam?" I spit back at him. I was glaring at him, hoping he would get the hint and just leave. Of course, being me, luck was not on my side.

"Please Leah, don't be like this. After everything we have been through, don't you think we can at least have a conversation?" I felt myself getting very upset, I knew what was about to happen, the same thing that always did when he wanted to "talk". His so called conversations that always turned into him sleeping with me, then shattering my heart into a million pieces. I could feel it, that familiar feeling, of history repeating.

"No Sam, we cant. I know what your doing and its not going to work this time. I'm through with you, and I want you to leave." I said it very bluntly, and was keeping my composure very well. I wasn't going to let it happen again, I was done with him.

"I'm not leaving until we make things right. I know you still have feelings for me, I know you don't want things to be this way between us." His words slapped me in the face. Of course I still loved him, even after everything he had done, you cant just stop loving someone that you were with for over 5 years. It just doesn't work that way. The constant stringing along didn't help either. A small part of me always thought that he might be telling the truth when he said he still loved me, that he just wasn't strong enough to fight it once he was back with Emily. At the same time, if that were true, I hated him for being so weak. For not caring enough about me to try harder.

"**SAM! **I want you to leave **NOW!**" I was yelling at that point, I could feel my body shaking violently. I was desperately trying not to phase. I saw him take a step back, anger flashing over his features.

"Leah you **WILL NOT** speak to me that way!" He stepped forward grabbing my arm pulling me back towards the woods. I broke free of his had, and when he turned to face me, my right fist connected perfectly with his nose. Blood began flowing freely from each nostril. I could see the bridge of his nose contorted into a very awkward position, both eyes already beginning to bruise.

"What the hell Leah?!?! I came here to talk to you! Why are you acting this way?" That just made it worse.

"Because Sam, every time you come here to talk to me it turns into something completely different. You cant keep stringing me along like I'm some kind of puppet for you to use whenever you like then throw away and run back to Emily. Were over Sam! There is no us, there never will be. I'm not going to let you keep breaking my heart. I'm through being your fucking toy." I was going to leave it at that, and just walk away, but he apparently had other intentions.

"You **ARE **mine." He said through clenched teeth. What the hell was up with everyone claiming me all of the sudden? I wasn't a damn trophy, I was a fucking human being… well.. Sort of.

"You always have been and I'm not going to watch you betray your home and family for the sake of some fucked up freak of nature. I don't care if she's Jacob's imprint, she is an abomination and she cant be trusted, nor can her family" Ah, so it wasn't even really about me, way to make yourself look like an ass Sam.

"Okay Sam, its safe to say that your off your shit, and I'm going to go home. I'm staying with Jacob's pack and that's the end of it. You cant tell me what to do, and as long as Jacob will have me, I'm with him."

I said it, meaning only that I was apart of his pack as long as he would let me be. Sam on the other hand, heard something completely different.

He was trying to form words, but his body was shaking so violently he couldn't get anything out. I could see clearly then that he was going to phase, no question about it. I turned and ran. I don't know why I didn't phase, I guess it was the fight or flight reflex, and knowing that Sam would maul me with no trouble, I chose flight. I was running at full speed inching closer to my home, it was coming into view when I felt it. There was a sudden jolt of pain in my left leg as I was pulled from the ground violently. I landed on the ground face first, then felt my body being dragged through the dirt deeper into the forest. I flipped myself over to see Sam, with my leg in his mouth, pulling me effortlessly back into the darkness of the trees. I began kicking him in the face and flailing my body in every direction trying to get him to release my thigh that was still being held tightly in between his jaws. He bit down harder and I could both see, and feel the blood seeping out of my leg. I decided then that I was being a baby. I was just as capable of being a beast as he was. So I phased.

It hurt like hell when I snatched my leg from his teeth, I felt them rip my skin in several places. I phased and stood in front of him in a defensive position, ready for him to attack. I waited but he did nothing, I was staring at him confused when I realized he wasn't looking at me. I followed his gaze to find a huge russet colored wolf standing behind me, teeth bared and hair sticking up on his back. He raised his head and puffed his chest out, probably standing at nine feet. He was breathing heavily and I could see anger coursing through every inch of him. He must have already been phased because I didn't hear him phase in after I had.

"_Leah…" _His voice was dark, and exploded in my thoughts like thunder.

"_Get out of here, now."_

I wasn't sure what to do, I didn't want them to fight, but there was a part of me that knew it was inevitable. Sam didn't want to accept Jacob's imprint, and Jacob wasn't going to sit back and watch Sam turn everyone against him. Not that I blamed him.

"_Jacob I'm not leaving. I cant let you two do this. I know he deserves it, but your going to really hurt each other."_

He started at me, dumbfounded.

"_Are you kidding me? He just attacked you! And you want me to just walk away? I'm sorry Leah, but I just cant do it this time. Go home and tell your mom what is going on, NOW." _

He used the alpha command on me, in almost a year, that was the first time I had ever heard him use it. I did what I was told, and sprinted down the trail to my house. I phased back and before I entered the house I heard muffled growls and small menacing barks. I bounded into the living room, naked as could be, and began yelling at my mother and Seth to call someone, that they were going to kill each other. They immediately reacted, mom to the phone, and Seth took off out the back door. We phased and I led him to the spot where I had left them. We saw blood on the trail instantly, then saw a trail of broken trees and crushed bushes and flowers leading to the two giant alphas fighting in the middle of a large clearing. They were ripping at each other violently, and we immediately saw that they were covered in blood, but we couldn't see who it was coming from. We approached them cautiously and began nipping at their legs and tails, trying to signal for them to stop. Seth was screaming at Jacob in his head to chill out and let go of Sam's face, but Jacob just flashed an image of me on the ground being dragged into the woods. Seth recoiled as if he had been slapped and began growling in Sam's direction. Seth then backed away and sat down, watching the horrible display with a blank stare. I could see what he was thinking. If for some strange reason Sam began to win, he was going to take over. I rolled my eyes and continued to try to stop them. It seemed like forever before the others showed up. I guess when two alphas were battling it out, members from both packs could share a link, because their thoughts immediately filled my head. They asked what happened and Seth showed them, to my surprise they all sat down and just stared. I stopped trying to break them apart, knowing it was pointless.

They tore at each other for a few more minutes before Jacob caught hold of Sam's neck and slammed him to the ground. He locked his jaws down hard and obviously had no intentions of letting go, I felt sick. We all did, but we just watched with horror, standing helpless in the situation. Jacob held on tight, occasionally shaking his head violently, ripping Sam's neck with each twist. I couldn't watch, I didn't want to see him kill our former alpha and friend. I looked past Jacob to see Billy, Sue, Old Quil, and unfortunately all of the imprints. Jared began barking at Kim, mentally telling her to leave, of course she couldn't hear him. They all stood there, there faces were unforgettable. They all had tears in their eyes, and hands over their mouths. Emily was the one everyone was looking at, she was staring at Sam and Jacob, terror apparent in her features. Jacob shook his head again and we heard a horrifying crack, my stomach dropped. Emily ran over to the huge mass of fur and blood, standing directly in front of Jacob.

"**JACOB! **Jacob please stop!! Please!" Tears were flooding down her face and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Jacob I know you can hear me! This isn't you! I know your upset about how he has been acting towards your pack and imprint, but this is insane! Your about to kill your former alpha! Your former **FRIEND**!"

I saw Jacob look at her, his grip loosened slightly, but not enough so that he could escape. His face was hard, there was no emotion other than anger. It was all so animalistic, so brutal. Seth phased and began yelling at her, telling her what Sam had done. I felt like an idiot. Everyone looked at me with shocked expression, that soon turned to understanding.

"Okay! He was wrong, but does he deserve to **DIE**? Do you want everyone here to see you kill your brother? Their brother? Please Jacob, I'm begging you, let him go! Please!" Everyone stared at her, she was much to close for everyone's comfort. One wrong move from either of them and both sides of her face would be fucked up. I watched him slowly release Sam's neck, and back away from his limp body. Sam's breathing was very light, and it was obvious that he couldn't move. I'm sure that whatever Jacob had snapped was important, seeing as how it was his neck he had a hold of. Jacob's features didn't falter, he stood proud on all fours staring at Sam and Emily. She looked up from Sam's body, tears still streaming down her face.

"Thank you Jacob. I know he acted unfavorably, and I'm so sorry Leah, for what he did to you. All of it." She looked at me with knowing eyes, sympathy and pain flooding her face.

"_Are you okay Jacob?"_

Seth asked as he walked slowly to his side.

"_Yeah Seth, I'm fine. I think someone should call Carlisle though, he is pretty bad off. He's the only one that will know how to treat him properly."_

Seth phased, pulling on a pair of shorts mom had brought for him, and called the doctor.

"He said he would be here in a few seconds."

Jacob nodded his head and sat down beside me. He was still breathing pretty hard, I could tell he was still very angry. His chest was still puffed out and his hair was still standing up all the way down his back. I decided to stay silent and wait for him to speak. I was worried he was hurt, but I didn't want to make things worse. I hoped he would calm down enough for Carlisle to take a look at him.

"_How many times?_" He asked bluntly. I was going to play dumb, but again was afraid of his reaction.

"_About five or six. I try to forget, so I'm not so sure anymore._" He shut his eyes, obviously trying to keep his cool, he must have saw everything that happened with me and Sam in one of our heads during this whole fucked up situation.

"_I cant believe that you would let that happen. I cant believe you would let him hurt you like that. Your better than that Leah, your stronger. It makes me sick to my stomach thinking about it, but I'm proud of you for standing up to him this time._"

I grinned at his last statement. I was proud of myself as well. Even though it ended up being blown way out of proportion, I was glad I said no to him.

"_So am I._"

Ugh. I forget they can hear and see everything that goes through my mind. I didn't mind at the moment though, Jacob was the only one paying me any attention. Everyone else was gathered around Sam's body, and consoling Emily, who was still crying hysterically.

Carlisle was there in minutes and immediately began trying to get Sam to phase back. He said the wound would be much worse in human form, maybe fatal, but he couldn't treat him while he was a wolf. He finally got him to phase, and started working briskly. He got him stable then said they were going to have to move him, preferably to his home, he would have to stay in bed for a while. Looking at him in human form, I almost got sick, it was disgusting. Jacob was obviously still listening to me, I heard him scoff in amusement.

"_Guess he's not as big and bad as he makes out, huh?_"

I rolled my eyes and showed him how horrible the fight was, I showed him everything I saw. How we were trying to break them up, how our families looked when they saw them. Then that horrifying crack from Sam's neck at the end. Jacob flinched a little, but held his composure.

"_I'm not sorry Leah, he was wrong. Him attacking you is like me attacking one of the pups, no offense of course, but it's the truth. I'm sorry that everyone had to see it, and that you guys had to watch, but it had to be done." _

I looked at him then, knowing he was right, and nodded my head.

I knew that everyone would try to blame him and his anger at Sam for his dislike of Renesmee. When they did, I would be there to defend him.


	5. The Worst Night Ever

****So here is chapter five! It is sort of a continuation of chapter four, it begins right after the fight. Renesmee is back in this chapter and there is a little more about Damien. This is in Leah's point of view. The rest of the Cullen's will be back in the next chapter for sure. Thanks so much! Keep reviewing!!! Enjoy.****

**Chapter 5. The Worst Night Ever. **

It had been a very long night. What started out as a pretty decent evening, turned into a complete, and total, nightmare. They took Sam back to his place so that Carlisle could try and fix him up, from what I saw, that was going to be a tough job. Jacob and I sat in the clearing watching everyone scramble around trying to help in any way they could, I didn't feel obligated to do anything, so I didn't. Jacob, of course, most likely wouldn't be welcome to help even if he wanted to. Everyone was pretty pissed at him, well I figured they were, but after a few minutes Paul, Jared, Billy, and Old Quil approached us.

"We know your not going to phase back right now…" Old Quil began.

"but would you consider listening to what I have to say?" He seemed to be acting as a neutral party in this pissing match, so Jacob nodded his head in agreement.

"Seth explained to me what happened, what you showed him in your head, and I am more than appalled by the way Sam acted. I want you to know there will be no repercussions for your actions, you were clearly protecting one of your pack, and there is nothing wrong with that. Sam will be dealt with accordingly, if he makes it, that is." He didn't falter with his last statement, he said it very matter-of-factly. Jacob nodded, bringing his head down so he was eye level with them. To us, bowing your head the way he was doing, signaled a sort of truce. A silent reassurance that he was calm, and that he agreed with what was said.

"_I guess they are not mad at you, huh?_" I joked with him.

"_Well, not that they are showing me anyway. You never know with them, Sam is still their alpha, even if they don't agree with his actions they will defend him._"

I thought back to how Paul, Jared, and the pups just sat down when they entered the clearing and heard of why they were fighting. I showed Jacob these images, and how even after Jacob had him pinned, they did nothing.

"_Who knows why they didn't help him. Honestly, I'm glad they didn't. I may have hurt Sam but I know if they would have tried to stop me I would have hurt them too._" He stated knowingly. I nodded and we continued to watch everyone slowly leave the clearing.

"_Come on, lets get out of here._"

He got up and motioned for me to follow him.

"_Where are we going?_" I asked curiously.

"_Not sure yet, I could use a run. How bout' you?_" I gave him a wolfy grin and sprinted in front of him.

We ran side by side for miles, bumping into each other and playfully nipping at each others paws. We were laughing and carrying on pointless conversations, completely forgetting the nights unfortunate events. I could honestly say that I was having more fun than I had in a long time, the fact that my stray moment of happiness was being shared, and caused, by Jacob Black was all the more bewildering. He began showing me images of us as kids, playing in the park or at the Black's home. Images of us having dinner with our families together and him sticking up for me when the other boys would hit or make fun of me. I couldn't help but smile at the memories, they seemed like so long ago.

"_I feel like I'm losing them sometimes._" He responded to my thoughts.

"_I get so caught up with everything within the pack and with the Cullens, that sometimes when I want to see them, to remember, they are not there._" His voice was low.

"_it's worse with memories of my mother, because I really don't have many, sometimes I cant even remember what she looks like. Or the sound of her voice._" I didn't know what to say, but I knew what he meant. My father had not even been gone a full two years and I had trouble remembering him sometimes. I shared my thoughts with him and he nodded, showing me an image of us hugging, his wolfish way of thanking me I guess. We went back to laughing and playing until a figure in the middle of the trail caused us to halt abruptly.

I stared at her in disbelief. Then looked to Jacob for some kind of instruction, she looked pissed and I didn't want to deal with her. She was his imprint after all.

"_Um. Do you have any clothes?_" He asked awkwardly.

"_Yeah but I think I'm going to head back, this one looks like a battle for you…. And only you"_

I went to turn but he barked at me loudly.

"_**NO!!!**__ Please stay with me? I know its a lot to ask, I know you hate her… but.. Just please stay."_

After what he did for me tonight of course I couldn't say no, so I let out a groan, and hid behind a tree to phase and get dressed. When I came back out he was already there, fixing his shorts that seemed to be a little to tight. He gave me a grateful smile and turned to look at Renesmee, who was still standing in the same spot, obviously angry about something.

"So Jacob, were you going to call and let me know what happened with you and Sam? Or leave me to worry all night thinking you were severely injured?" Ugh I hated how she talked sometimes, come to think of it I hated her voice. It was so child like and innocent, as if. I knew better. She could hide her bullshit from her parents and maybe even Jacob, but not from me.

"I'm fine Ness, and I figured Carlisle would let you know when he got home. I just didn't feel like talking to anyone after it was over. I was still pretty angry." He spoke softly.

"Ohhh right. You were to angry to speak to anyone!! Then why is this **BITCH** running around in the woods with you? She couldn't possibly make you feel better, what with her inability to form a complete sentence without an insult involved." And there it was, the reason I hated her. She wasn't being shy about it tonight though, it was actually quite comical. I may not stand a chance against Jacob or Sam in a fight, but vampires? No problem. So I wasn't in the least bit worried about her. I decided to just stand silently and watch.

"There is no reason to be that way towards her Ness, she didn't do anything to you. She was just helping me calm down and we decided to go for a run. Its not that big of a deal." He said with obvious frustration growing at his imprints lack of self control.

"Whatever Jacob. I'm so sorry I interrupted your therapy session. I hope your not paying her much, she's not exactly the person to be giving advice on how to deal with things." She spit her words at him, sending angry glares my way, blatantly trying to get a reaction from me. So instead of firing back, I just smiled, folding my arms across my chest and shifting my weight to my right hip, my left leg was still throbbing a good deal, in fact, I hadn't remembered to get it checked. I looked down and saw dried blood all over my thigh, it looked pretty healed so I just shrugged it off.

"If I were you, I would give her to that Damien fellow, and invest in finding a beta that actually does their job." She continued. I held my smile and didn't falter, I wasn't going to let her get to me. I think that made her more angry than actually arguing with her, that usually just ended with her crying.

"I've had about enough of your bullshit!" His voice pounded through the woods, taking Renesmee, and myself, by surprise.

"You have no respect for my pack, and you make it into some kind of game to constantly try to turn me against them. Well here is a little advice for you, your going to have to find a new way because I'm not going to sit around and listen to this shit anymore. You **WILL** speak to them with every bit of respect they deserve and you **WILL**get along with Leah when needed. She is the beta of my pack and as long as I'm around she will be too. I love you Renesmee but I've had about enough of being pulled back and forth between you and my pack, they shouldn't have to deal with things without me because you are constantly pulling me away."

I was in complete and udder shock. Never in a million years would I have thought I would see Jacob not only standing up to, but flat out yelling at his precious "Ness". Standing up for me of all things.

"Jacob… I… uh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you.. I was just angry… becau-….." He cut her off mid sentence.

"I don't want to hear it. Just go home. Unlike you I know when to shut up, anything I say from this point forward will only hurt your feelings. Go home and I'll call you in the morning.. Well … if you answer that is." I stood, staring at him, not knowing what to think. He was on his game that night, I tell you that much. First Sam, then Ness. He was on a rampage. I guess he really was done with taking everyone's shit… I guess I better tone it down a bit.

"What is that supposed to mean, I always answer when you call…" She choked the words out, the tears were beginning to form in her eyes, and I could see she was fighting sobs.

"Really? I called you five times yesterday. I got your voicemail every… fucking… time.." He was spitting his words at her with anger heavily lacing every one.

"What? I…. oh. Yeah I forgot, Nahuel has been here visiting the few days. I forgot to charge my phone."

Uh Oh.

"Well, go back and have fun with him then. I'm going home. Come on Leah." He turned and began walking down the path headed back to La Push, I followed close behind. I wanted to phase and haul ass home, but I would feel bad for leaving him. I knew she was a bitch but good grief, ditching him for that Nahuel fucker was low even for her.

"You don't have to walk all the way back with me, its shorter for you to go that way." He finally broke the silence pointing in another direction. Him saying it made me feel worse, I know he wouldn't leave me to walk that far alone.

"I'm okay, I don't feel much like going home anyway." A complete lie. I was so ready for bed. He smiled lightly.

"Uh huh… I think your lying. You don't have to feel guilty Leah, its okay, I'm just going home." I'm losing my touch, if he could see through my act that easily. I knew I would regret doing this in the morning, but I just couldn't let him walk home moping about that stupid brat, at least not alone anyway, and I did not want to walk all that way only to have to walk back to my house.

"Why don't you come stay at my house? You could sleep on the couch and I'm sure Seth will be super excited when he finds you there in the morning…." He gave me a strange look so I tried to make it less awkward.

"We have a ton of food. I know your hungry…." I smiled at him sheepishly, hoping I didn't sound like to much of an idiot. His face hardened, and he stopped abruptly, quickly grabbing me and pulling me closer to him.

"What are you doing??" I asked confused.

"Shut up, you don't smell that?" I immediately sniffed around in the air and caught a strange scent. It was familiar but nothing I knew well. Just then a figure jumped off the bank above us and landed gracefully on his feet, turning his attention to Jacob. He looked very similar to Damien, much smaller but with the same caramel eyes and dark features. Jacob stood in front of me, letting a very loud, very powerful, warning escape his chest. The man held his hands up and backed away slowly.

"I mean you no harm, neither of you. I'm not here for the girl." Jacob didn't relax, only nodded his head for him to continue.

"I am the beta in Damien's pack. My name is Kyle, I come here with a warning…" He stated slowly, as if being careful not to provoke Jacob in any way.

"We have no interest in your female, he has some kind of obsession with her. He came to us and said we were going to return here to take her. I don't have an exact date, or any idea on where he plans on coming from, but he's coming. He plans on bringing our whole pack with him, which consists of around twenty six members. Now I have already told him I'll have nothing to do with this, but the others follow him thoughtlessly. They are all young and battle ready, very strong, but very stupid. I suggest you get your pack ready, if you plan on keeping her." He finished and needless to say I was dumbfounded. What the hell was wrong with these men?!? They are all fucking morons! I cant have kids, I'm a bitch ninety nine percent of the time, and I turn into a giant dog!!! What the fuck is attractive about any of that??

"Is there any way I can speak to Damien before then? A meeting between alphas?" Jacob asked, still very tense.

"I would have to speak with him but I'm sure he would be willing. He finds this all very amusing. He doesn't believe anyone can hurt him, and anything he wants, he gets. He's not someone to toy with, so if that's what your planning on doing I wouldn't suggest it." He seemed honest enough, I thought he was pretty brave for coming here alone.

"I want to speak with him, if you can arrange it, do so. If not, leave. Before I send you back to them in pieces." Jacob said coldly.

"It can be arranged. Meet me in the clearing she met Damien in before in three days. Be there by sun up. Bring only your three highest in command. He will do the same." Jacob nodded, and they shook in agreement. We watched him stalk away back into the forest, disappearing through the trees. Jacob looked at me, and smiled.

"Why the hell are you **SMILING??** I don't think this is very funny Jacob Black!!!"

He laughed then, pulled me into a hug.

"No, its not funny at all. But I think its safe to say this is by far the worst night ever." He continued to chuckle while snuggling his face in my neck. I couldn't help but giggle, he was so right, and I had been thinking the same thing before he decided to say it.

"Yeah, I guess this one takes the cake." My words were muffled, my face dug deeply into his firm chest. I don't know why I was being so nice to him, even if he had done quite a bit for me over the past few hours, it was still very out of character for me. I didn't care at that moment, I felt so safe with him, so comfortable. These hormonal assholes were going to end up getting me committed into an insane asylum before long if I wasn't careful.

We stood, intertwined in each others arms, for a good ten minutes before I began nodding off. I removed my face from his chest and rested my head under his chin so I could speak.

"So are you coming? To my house I mean. I hate being a party pooper, this all has been so much fun, but I'm about to pass out." I stated drowsily. I heard him let out a small chuckle before nodding and removing himself from our much to comfortable embrace. We walked to my house very slowly seeing as how we were both exhausted, and reached it at around five in the morning. I guess we ran longer than I had previously believed. We entered through the back door and found my mother in the kitchen making herself some coffee, she usually left for work around six. She had to get up extra early because she took forever to get ready in the mornings.

"Well good morning you two, running patrols a little early hmm?" She asked casually.

"Actually were just getting in from last night, we haven't been to bed yet." I was slurring my words, hoping she wouldn't start a conversation.

"I told Jacob he could sleep on the couch, its fine with you right?" I asked knowing her answer, she was really never here anyway so she didn't care who spent the night.

"Oh no that's fine. Jacob how are you feeling dear? Were you injured last night?" Like she cared, she made it very clear to me that she was still upset with him for leaving La Push.

"No ma'am. I'm fine, thanks. Just a few scrapes. Nothing serious." He said very awkwardly.

"Okay mom were going to sleep now. See ya." I said before rushing Jacob into the living room. I got him a pillow from my room and a spare blanket. I made up the couch for him and returned to the kitchen to get something to drink, I turned to see he had followed.

"Thanks Lee. I guess I'm going to hit the sack, I'll see you in the morning." He smirked at me and I couldn't help but mirror it.

"Its no problem, night Jake." I heard him flop down on the couch and made my way up to my room. I changed into a pair of black boy shorts, my absolute favorite sleepwear, and an old t shirt of Seth's that he would never be able to fit in again. I pulled back the sheets and collapsed onto the bed, sleep taking over almost immediately.

I don't know how long I had been asleep, but I began to dream of the most disturbing things. I dreamt about Sam and Jacob's horrible rendezvous, then about Damien coming back to take me. I could feel myself thrashing around in the bed as I dreamt of fighting with Damien's pack, I was sweating profusely, surely soaking my sheets and pillows. I then saw all of the pups, lying dead on the grass in a clearing. The grass was no longer green, it was soaked with blood and shone a bright red under the suns rays. I could hear crying and approached a small figure I saw sitting in the middle of the lifeless wolves, it was a boy no older than three or four. My hand had almost reached his shoulder when I was pulled from my sleep by a warm arm slipping around my waist, the other stroking my hair lightly.

"It was just a dream Jake, I'm okay." I said, knowing good and well who it was.

"Just go back to sleep Lee. Your safe."

For whatever reason his words put my mind at ease. I slowly drifted back into a deep sleep. All of my worries and nightmares were cast aside for the time being. I slept, soundly in Jacob's arms, waking once to see the clock reading two pm. I decided I was to comfortable to get up, its not like I had anything better to do anyway, right?


	6. Damage Control

****Here is chapter six. Its in Jacob's point of view. Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm sorry for this one being so long, I had alot to fit in. Keep following. (: R&R of course.****

**Chapter 6. Damage Control.**

When I woke I found Leah still wrapped securely in my arms, both our bodies tangled in her sheets. I had heard her yelling and screaming from the living room the night before…well morning. We didn't get to sleep until about five thirty-ish. When I went to check it out I found her tossing and turning in her bed, it was safe to assume she was having a bad dream at that point. I just stood there for a minute, not sure what to do. I didn't want to get in the bed with her, I would feel kind of guilty what with having a girlfriend slash imprint. Even if nothing was going on between Leah and I, which there wasn't, I guess. She had been acting very strange towards me, almost sweet. I guess it was partly my fault, I was doing the same thing. In fact, I initiated most of the touching and flirting that went on between us. I couldn't help it, I had a connection with Leah, something that was much different than what Renesmee and I had. In some ways, it was stronger than my imprint. With Renesmee I felt the strongest for her when I was away, a painful pull telling me to get back to her. With Leah, I felt the strongest when I was with her, and when I was away it didn't hurt, it was a sort of excitement for the next time I would see her. I always wondered what she was doing, but was able to have other things on my mind. With Renesmee I had to know what she was doing all the time, where she was, who she was with, and she would be the only thing on my mind. If I hadn't heard from her in a few hours my chest would begin pounding and I would have to talk to her for fear of it exploding. It wasn't just an emotional pain, it was also very physical. I was once away from her for three days with no word to or from her, and I started having nose bleeds and throwing up every five minutes. I couldn't hold anything down and had a fever of like one hundred thirteen.

I considered my options, I could have just left and pretend I didn't see her this way, or try to help her. Of course I couldn't walk away, Leah was my bad situation. I loved her, hands down, no questions. I just didn't know _how_ I loved her. I just knew that I would do anything for her, so I climbed under the sheets beside her slipping one arm around her waist and the other under her head stroking her hair as softly as I could. She said she was okay, that it was just a dream, I just told her to go back to sleep, she was safe.

I looked at the clock now reading three pm. I had to get up. I had to get over to Sam's to make sure I didn't kill the fucker, then meet with his pack and explain the Damien situation, then head to the Cullens and let them know I'm going to need them on this one. Kyle said their pack had about twenty six members, even with both packs combined we only came in at seventeen. We were going to need all the help we could get. I asked Kyle to arrange a meeting with Damien, I knew I wouldn't be able to talk him out of trying to take Leah, according to Kyle he was "obsessed" with her, but I had to try and do as much damage control as possible. I had to do something, maybe I could get him to even the odds a little, or maybe give him something in her place, anything would be better than the options I was looking at. The way he saw it we either gave her to him, or we would have a fucking full out wolf Armageddon. I was going to do my best to avoid both scenarios.

I slowly pulled myself away from her, and untangled my legs from her sheets. I crept out of her room silently closing her door, I turned to head downstairs when I bumped into Seth.

"So here is my alpha… sneaking out of my sister's room, his beta's room….. At three in the afternoon after being in there with her all day….. Should I do the protective brother thing, or just let it go?" He said with a huge grin on his face, arms folded across his chest, and head cocked slightly to the side with both eyebrows raised. I rolled my eyes and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"You should defiantly just let it go, its nothing like that. She had a bad dream and was like freaking out in her sleep. I was just being a good friend." I stated calmly.

"Riiiiiiight. Cause Leah is so helpless, she has bad dreams all the time. Does that mean you'll be staying over more often?" He was almost laughing now, looking at me with the same accusing expression.

"No Seth. We were out late last night, a lot happened, some of which I need to fill you in on. Come on we have to get to Sam's." I said pushing past him, making my way for the door.

"Dude why are we going over there? He was pretty gross last time I saw him, and I just ate." He said holding his stomach as if he were protecting it. I couldn't help but smile at him, he was such an idiot sometimes.

"Come on, I have news for you guys, I need to speak to everyone at once to save time. I still have to get to the Cullen's and clue them in."

He followed me then and we reached Sam's house shortly after. I knocked on the door twice before someone came, it was Emily who answered, and she looked terrible. She had her hair up in a messy pony tail and was wearing a grey sweat suit that was much to big for her. She smiled weakly at us before speaking.

"Hey guys, what's going on? I wasn't expecting company today, sorry I'm such a mess." She began pulling at her shirt and crazy hair, brushing herself off slightly.

"Its fine Emily, I came to see how Sam is doing… and to discuss something with him if he's able. If not I need to get going to speak with the others." She flinched at my seemingly careless attitude.

"Um… yeah come in. He can talk. Just not to well, I assume you will be doing most of the talking anyway." She said motioning for us to come in. We entered the house and the smell of blood slapped us in the face. It was insanely strong, worse than when we fought, even worse than the being at the Cullen's.

"He's in the bedroom, you know the way." She pointed down the narrow hallway. We slowly walked towards the room, I was a little anxious of what I would find, but quickly sucked it up and put on my game face. This wasn't a joke, and I wasn't going to deal with his petty shit today, I didn't have enough time.

We pushed open the door and saw him lying down hooked to a bunch of machines with tubes coming out of his arms, and a huge bandage…. cast… thing on his neck. I walked over to the bed and sat down in the arm chair that had been placed beside it.

"Sam, its Jacob. I need to talk to you about something important. Were going to have to put our differences aside for now, your still alpha of your pack and so am I. There is a very serious matter that calls for both of our attention." I stated in a very business like tone. He opened one eye, the other swollen shut, and looked at me.

"Go ahead." His voice was raspy and his words didn't come easily. I told him everything about Damien and the things Kyle had told us, then about the meeting.

"I'm coming." He said firmly.

"No, your not. I'm only taking my three highest in command, those were the terms." I shot back at him.

"Your taking Leah??? Do you know how dangerous that is??" I was beginning to get angry, I was so sick of him second guessing me, I knew what I was doing.

"NO. I'm not. You just worry about recovering, I'm going to take care of everything until the time comes for us to join together. Leah is my responsibility. Not yours." I emphasized my last words to try and get the point across. I nodded at him then left to fill in the others.

I reached my house where I knew everyone would be, if it wasn't Sam's house it was mine. I told the story again, watching as they all began to shift and growl in annoyance. When I was finished Jared was the first to speak.

"So who are you taking with you to the meeting if your not taking Leah?" He asked with a worried tone.

"Actually, I was hoping that you would come. I wanted to take you, Quil, and Embry. You would have to join my pack temporarily though." He immediately agreed and we began trying to figure out what we were going to say to them. After about twenty minutes Jared, Quil, Seth, Embry and I all left for the Cullen's. After explaining everything to them they agreed to help us and began flooding us with ideas. None of them seemed good enough to work, not to me anyway. They proposed that first we try to talk him down, be friendly with him and see how he reacts. Then make an offer to give him something in place of Leah, something he wants. I didn't see him giving up his potential "alpha female" for anything though. I knew it wouldn't work, but we had to at least try. Carlisle was pretty interested in the fact that not only Damien but also Kyle referred to her as the "female". He said it sounded very possessive and raw, like an animal almost, the way some react with their young, or others with their mates.

He asked to speak to me in his study so I followed him and posted myself against the wall once we reached it.

"Jacob I want to ask you a few questions, it may seem strange, but I want to get a good feel on the situation… if you don't mind" He asked politely.

"What the hell, go ahead." I said nonchalantly.

"How did you feel when you found out about Damien trying to claim Leah?" He sounded like a shrink.

"Uh.. I was pretty upset. Actually, that's when everything changed really. I snapped out of my little depression and stepped back up. I guess it was kind of a good thing in some ways, I've been a lot more involved and Leah and I are much closer." I said honestly.

"What do you mean closer?" Uh oh. I didn't like where the conversation was headed.

"You know…. Just like talking and stuff. Were more comfortable with each other and we poke and play a lot more than we had been. She was actually the reason Sam and I fought." I was still being honest, despite how uncomfortable it was getting.

"Really? Sam attacked her am I right? Tried to drag her into the woods, she was human, him wolf?" His questions were so strange. I just went with it, hoping he would be able to get what he needed.

"Yeah, they had been arguing and she tried to run. Apparently he had been coming back to her, sleeping with her and stuff, even after Emily. She told him no this time, you know said she wasn't going to be his toy and all that great shit. He flipped out and phased, she ran but he caught her and that's when he tried to drag her back into the woods." The thought of it pissed me off to no end. I could beat the shit out of him again just thinking about it.

"Oh dear. Have your feelings towards her changed in anyway?" I knew this couldn't be good.

"Yeah, I feel more inclined to protect her, and last night was weird. She had a bad dream and I got in the bed with her and stayed with her all night. NOTHING HAPPENED. I was just trying to help her. I think about her a lot more. You know just strange things like that." I was trying to avoid telling him how much I cared about her. I didn't want this getting back to Edward, then to Ness.

"I see. Well I cant be sure, but I think I have a pretty good idea of what's going on… and its not good." Great, all this for nothing. Its not even good news, I should have kept my mouth shut its not like it did any good anyway.

"Tell me." I said bluntly. I didn't want to know, but I guess it couldn't be any worse than before.

"Apparently having three alphas in such a close proximity has resurfaced a few wolf like behaviors. I say wolf like because wolves are more alpha dominant, meaning there can only be one within a certain space and there are no exceptions. You and Sam were able to avoid any dominance issues because you both had your claimed space and had no trouble with each other. But this other alpha being in the area has caused you both to become very territorial and possessive. You see what I'm getting at…." I was wrong, it could be worse. Now were truly acting like a bunch of wild animals.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Leah?" I asked, almost afraid of hearing his answer.

"Well there has never been a female shape shifter before, meaning there were never any problems involving claiming the female of the pack. The alpha female I mean. Dealing with the claiming of the female is a dangerous business, alpha wolves are ruthless when they choose, and wont stand down until they are beat by another alpha. He has chosen her, and this has sent Sam and yourself into a frenzy, both unknowingly trying to claim her yourselves. Its not as strong with the two of you because you have imprints, another pull telling you no. Its like a tug of war to be exact." I knew it, I didn't want to hear that. Things just had to keep getting more complicated, it was getting out of control. The Volturi, Damien, his giant pack, Sam, our families, I felt like I was losing my mind. It explained a lot though, not what I wanted to hear but at least it was some kind of explanation for mine and Sam's behavior.

"Well this is great, so what happens now." I asked hoping for a simple way of getting rid of Damien.

"I sort of already told you… he wants her, and he's going to challenge you for her." Say what?

"Challenge me?? She's not mine to give!!!" I was so confused, though the thought of Leah being mine didn't seem so bad. That thought was crushed with a huge throbbing sensation in my chest, I almost doubled over from the pain. Carlisle immediately rushed to me, moving my hands from my chest to examine me.

"Its cool Carlisle, I have not talked to Renesmee today, its normal for this to happen." I said gasping for air.

"Alright, well I know that technically she is not yours, but she is the beta of your pack. She holds an important position which means you either have to release her or she has to be taken from you. I'm sure he is going to challenge you when you meet with him. You need to think of what your going to do." He said with concern.

"What do you mean think about what I'm going to do? I already know! I'm not letting him have her, she doesn't want to go. If he challenges me I'll fight him, and I will win." I stated firmly. Was he crazy? What other option did I have? I wasn't going to let him take her away. He began to chuckle and I thought back to how I must have just sounded.

"I know your not going to let her go, and that's fine. I wouldn't expect any less. But you will have to kill him. This isn't a game, its not like fighting vampires, or Sam. He will be much stronger than any vampire you have fought, and you wont be able to falter when it comes down to killing him. He will be trying to kill you, and you have to be ready." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I know, and I will be ready." I said confidently. He smiled and led me out of his study.

I returned downstairs where the rest of the Cullens still sat with my pack. I spotted Renesmee on the loveseat in the corner… with Nahuel. I stood for a second, trying to mask my jealousy. I hated being jealous of him, but I couldn't help it, every part of me was screaming to lunge at him right then. He had been here since I left, why did she have to wait until I wasn't around to have him visit. That just makes it _look_ suspicious. I regained my composure and stalked over to sit on the other side of her.

"Hey Ness. You think we could talk outside for a minute?" I asked softly, I felt a little bad about snapping on her last night… a little.

"Jacob I have company, that would be so rude to leave him in here alone." She said innocently.

Bullshit.

"Where was he last night when you were in the woods??" I asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Oh… yes… I suppose he was here. Sorry I didn't think of that. Yes, we can speak outside." She got up and led me out the backdoor. She didn't get up quickly enough to hide that they had been holding hands.

I wasn't going to freak. I was going to calmly speak with her about everything. About us.

We reached the back porch and she sat in one of the lounge chairs waiting for me to start.

"So.. How long is he staying?" I asked her as calmly as possible.

"I'm not sure yet, he really likes it here. We have a lot in common, I enjoy having someone that understands me and the things I'm going through. You know?" Hell no, I had no idea what the fuck she was talking about. All I knew was that he was staying in my girlfriends house, with her, while I was gone.

"Uh. Yeah. That's great babe. So I wanted to apologize for last night, I was just still really angry. I had no right to be that way towards you. But I did mean what I said about my pack. If were going to be together were going to have to come to some kind of happy median."

I felt sick for apologizing, I knew she was in the wrong. She was being a complete bitch for no reason. It had to be done though. The imprint said so.

"No. I don't think I can. I want to be with you Jacob but if being with you means being with Leah, I cant do it. If she stayed away then maybe, but I cant stand her being here. I don't like her, and I don't like you spending so much time with her."

My chest started pounding, harder than it had ever before, I felt my breathing speed up so that I was almost hyperventilating. I grabbed my chest and fell back into the wall. Everything was spinning, my nose started to bleed and I felt sick at my stomach. Before I knew it I was throwing up, breaths were getting harder to come by and I thought I was going to pass out. I felt a large snap in my chest, then everything stopped. I opened my eyes and everyone was crowded around me, staring wide eyed.

"What the hell was that man??" Seth asked confused by my sudden recovery.

"Uhhh.. I don't know, I feel better now though." I stood and balanced myself. Renesmee was still sitting in the lounge chair with her hand over her mouth, the other over her chest.

"Jake are you alright???" She squealed. Then I remembered what she had said before my little episode.

"NO, I'm not alright. Do you know how much of a hypocrite you are? You dodge my phone calls constantly, to hang out with another guy. Someone you have staying with you while I'm not here, and your telling me that I'm not allowed to hang out with the beta of my pack?? That she's not allowed in the house that she spends her everyday protecting, leaving her family and friends behind to protect you and your family!!! Do you know how selfish you sound??"

I was yelling again, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately around her. Carlisle and the others looked at her surprised.

"Renesmee, you don't have the authority to make those kind of decisions. This is our house, not yours and I cant believe you would treat someone who has done nothing but help us so poorly."

Carlisle spoke to her in a very stern tone, which was very unlike him.

"Yes Renesmee I cant believe you would act in such a manner. What has she ever done to you?" Edward was scolding her then.

"I don't have to explain myself. I don't want her here, if I see her in this house I'm leaving. I hate her and I wont be forced to stand in her company." She said with her nose turned up.

"I'm going back inside, Nahuel is waiting for me. If you decide that you can tear yourself away from the she beast, you know where to find me." She then stomped back into the house. Strangely enough it didn't hurt to see her go, I wanted to follow, but it wasn't painful. I seized the opportunity and said goodbye to the Cullens, thanking them for agreeing to help. Me and the others phased and began running towards La Push.

"_hey man, sorry about Ness. I know that's got to hurt._" Jared said sympathetically.

"_eh, I'll live." _I said flatly. I didn't want to talk about her, I just wanted to get home. They must have been listening to my thoughts, and Seth immediately spoke up.

"_Sorry Jake, hey you guys just want to crash at my house tonight? Mom's sleeping at Charlie's house, I can move Leah to her room. One of you can take her room, two on the couches, and one on the air mattress in my room."_ We all laughed at his eagerness, Seth was always able to somehow lighten the mood. He was just so carefree and easy going. It was hard to be mad when he was around.

We reached the Clearwater home and piled into the living room. Their mom came downstairs with a duffle bag, displaying a huge smile.

"Alright guys, I'm headed to Charlie's house. You guys behave!" She said almost giggling.

"Mom where's Leah?" I immediately turned to pay attention to the conversation after her name was mentioned.

"Oh she's already in bed. She turned in around nine. She's been steaming all day, I think she's pretty angry at you two." She pointed between Seth and I. I was suddenly nervous, why the hell was she mad at me? She could be mad at Seth whenever she wanted but not me. I don't remember doing anything….

Mrs. Clearwater said her goodbyes and Seth drug me up the stairs to Leah's bedroom door.

"What the hell Seth, you heard your mom, if she's pissed off I'm not dealing with her." I said pulling away and turning to walk back downstairs.

"Come on Jake, what happened to being a good friend?? She wont be as mean to you, she likes you. I'm just her dumb brother." He whined. I decided the sooner I got this out of the way, the sooner I could go to sleep. I was also a little curious to see if she was really mad at me, I didn't know why but it was really bugging me. Seth knocked lightly twice before entering, I stood in the door way while he approached her bed cautiously.

"Leah? Hey wake up, the guy are sleeping over and you get mom's room." He said in almost a whisper.

She stirred a little, then began swatting at him mumbling a bunch of incoherent nonsense. He kept poking at her before she shot up and laid a very nice right hook across his cheek. He stumbled back a little, catching himself on the side table.

"What the hell do you want Seth?!?!" She yelled at him, sitting up now. Her hair was a mess, and she wore a pair of black boy shorts with a white tank top. She had creases on her face from her pillow and red splotches all over the places she had been laying on, she was adorable.

"I told you, the guys are sleeping over and you get to take mom's room! Geez Leah! Did you have to hit me so hard??" He asked rubbing his cheek. She rolled her eyes but got up and grabbed her cell phone off her bedside table, snatching the charger from the wall in one quick motion. She stomped over to me but wouldn't look up to meet my face.

"Get out of the way Black." She said sounding bored. Yeah she was pissed, she only called me by my last name when she was really upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, I knew she would kill me if Seth heard me undermined her.

"Nothing, just move." Her tone was quiet, with a hint of sadness. Her eyes were flickering back and forth between anything but my face, she refused to look in my direction and her eyes were a bit glossy. I wasn't used to being the one that caused anything but happiness or anger to come from Leah. Hearing her exasperated voice made me feel terrible. I didn't understand, I had just spent the entire day trying to protect her, why was she angry with me?

"Leah, please. Tell me what's wrong." I pleaded with her. She just pushed past me and went down the hall to her mother's room.

"Well, I guess we can say for sure that she's pissed at us. Don't worry, she does this all the time. She'll get over it by morning. See ya tomorrow." He patted me on the back before bounding down the stairs.

She may do it to him all the time, but I didn't like it. I stood frozen in the hall, staring at her mom's bedroom door. I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing something is bothering her, I had to go in there. Lord knows I didn't want to, I knew it would be like chewing nails talking to her while she's mad. I was already getting myself into a mess of shit for her, I might as well be sure that were on good terms. Besides, I couldn't stand the thought of her being angry at me. So… I walked to the door… opened it up… and let myself in… saying a silent prayer as I entered.


	7. Excuses

****Okay here is chapter seven. It's split between Jacob and Leah's pov's. Sorry if this one is kind of short and boring, I had to fill in the time before the meeting with Damien, and of course add a little Blackwater interaction. (:(: Thanks a million times for the reviews!!!R&R! Enjoy.****

**Chapter 7. Excuses.**

"_Excuses are tools of the weak and incompetent._

_Used to build monuments of nothingness._

_Those who excel in it seldom excel in anything else, but excuses."_

I said the quote in my head over and over again, because I knew that's what he was going to give me. I fell asleep with Seth in his room, and Jacob by my side. When I awoke I was completely alone. Those fucking jerks left me, no note, no word, no nothing. Were they really that dense? I had crazy wolves going ape shit over "claiming" me and what not, and they leave me here by myself all day long without even calling. Mad wouldn't cover it, pissed couldn't compare, I don't even know if words such as fuming or livid would match what I was feeling at the moment. Now don't get confused, I was never the type to be afraid of being left at the house by myself, in the middle of the day at that. However, with recent events and my very annoying and very confusing new found friendship with Jacob, I would have rather went with them. Why couldn't they have woke me up? Those inconsiderate bastards never think about what I want, I wanted to kill them at that moment. They are the most-… _knock knock…_

The door slowly creaked open, revealing a very nervous and concerned looking Jacob Black.

Speak of the devil.

"What do you want Jacob? I thought I made it pretty clear that I didn't want to talk to you." I said softly. My voice betrayed my words, I wasn't really angry at him. It was getting harder for me to get mad at him about anything, but Seth, I could easily be pissed at him, so I was. I was more upset with Jacob than angry, I was upset that they didn't let me know what they were doing. Of course my way of being upset involved cussing and throwing things, yelling and hitting, you know the usual. I was worried about them, as pathetic as it may sound. I mean come on, if your little brother and best friend slash alpha disappeared without word while there are psycho killer shape shifters lurking around, and the constant threat of vampires showing up, wouldn't you be worried?

"Come on Leah, talk to me. I'm really confused, I don't remember doing anything wrong…. And if I did you could at least let me know what it is so I can sleep." He almost whined, it was actually pretty cute.

"Oh I don't know Jacob, maybe the fact that you guys left me here all damn day by myself without so much as a word of where you would be or how long you would be gone!!!" I yelled at him. The sides of his mouth began to twitch, and he busted into a fit of laughter. What an ass.

"You mean…. that's… what you… are so pissed.. About??? We.. Left you… here by yourself!??!" He choked out between laughs. He doubled over sounding almost hysteric. I didn't find it very amusing, in fact I didn't even smile. Even though his laughter made me want to join in. He noticed I didn't lighten up and stopped laughing.

"Come on Lee, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. We leave you here all the time." He said with a very relaxed tone. I was going to say something but just rolled my eyes. I wasn't looking at him anymore, trying to avoid eye contact. It wasn't so much that they left or I was worried about them, I was left here all day to think about things and I was a little….

"You were scared weren't you?" He asked shocked. His eyes had widened and he stared at me in disbelief.

Ugh! Why was it such a big deal that I was afraid of something. Like its so strange that someone would be afraid of some lunatic ten times your size that wants so seize you as his "mate" or what the fuck ever. I mean what if Kyle had gone back and relayed Jacob's message and Damien decided to just skip all that and come here to take me while nobody was looking?? I mean, how were we so sure he was going to play fair? As far as I was concerned he could go either way.

He looked at me, all the previous emotions leaving his face and an apologetic expression washing over him.

"I'm so sorry Leah, I honestly didn't think you would be scared! Its just not like you, so I didn't even consider it. I promise I wont do it again, someone will be here with you all the time, just in case." He had walked over to me cupping my face in his hands.

"You guys are such jerks, since when am I not allowed to be afraid? I may be a little crazy, and a bit bitchy, and yes I turn into a giant dog, but I'm still mostly human." I said a little embarrassed. It did get a little old being treated like some kind of brute all the time. I was probably blowing the whole thing out of proportion, but being afraid wasn't something I was used to. And like being upset, being scared made me angry. I wasn't used to being the victim.

"I know, I'm sorry. I promise it wont happen again, just don't be mad at me anymore." He sounded like a little kid, I chuckled a little under my breath. At least he wasn't giving me excuses, its more than I expected from him. He was leaning closer to me now, my face still in his hands. I had been so preoccupied with the conversation and them being assholes, that I hadn't noticed I was pressed against the wall. He startled me by picking me up, using the back of my thighs, and placing me on the bed. He was smiling at me with a very bright and enthusiastic expression. I wasn't sure what he was doing, and decided to just let it play out.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked calmly. He was posted on his forearms that were placed on either side of my head, so he was directly above me, staring intently into my eyes. His gaze was piercing, and I couldn't break it. His lower body was rested on mine, his bare stomach burning holes through my shirt.

"Um.. Yeah. I.. uh.. Forgive you…" Smooth. He chuckled with amusement.

"Thank you Leah." He said in a very husky voice. He kissed my forehead sweetly, my right temple, followed by the left. One cheek, then the other. Then he kissed my chin, both eyes, my nose….

"Jake…" I breathed, bringing my hands up, placing my palms on his perfectly sculpted chest. My hands burned from the head radiating off his body, I had a sentence formed but lost it when his lips brushed across mine.

" Leah…" He copied my tone, breathing my name into my mouth. He hovered there, waiting for my response.

"Uh.. Nothing… I don't know.." I was so confused, I couldn't formulate sentences, I could only focus on him. His breath, his body, his eyes… ugh his eyes were intoxicating. I ran slowly ran my fingers down his torso, tracing the line in between his abs. He ran his lips along my jaw line and down to my neck, his breath was like fire. I brought my hands to his face, softly tracing his features and-…..

"**JACOB ARE YOU GONNA EAT?? WERE ORDERING PIZZA!!" **

Seth. Of all the moments he could have interrupted, it had to be this one. Jacob smiled, slowly and very carefully placing a soft peck on my lips. He got up, leaving me to wallow in my confusion and very inappropriate thoughts.

"Goodnight Lee." He said softly before leaving the room. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!?!!

He is my alpha! He has an imprint!! Where in the world did that come from????? I stayed planted in the same spot on the bed, trying to regain my composure and train of thought.

"Geez Lee, what did you do to him?" Seth asked from the doorway.

"What are you talking about ass face?" I smirked at the name I used. I don't know where I came up with the ridiculous names I used to insult them, they were pretty amusing if you asked me.

"He came out of here, flew through the back door and phased, he didn't say shit to anyone before he left. You know you could try being nice to him, he's been doing a lot for you, he's really trying." He stated seriously.

Ugh. If he only knew how nice I was being to that ass hole. Still, I had to see what his problem was.

Why was he the one running away like I just tried to seduce _him_, if I remembered correctly he attacked me with his gorgeous features and insanely amazing eyes. I got up and left the house, phasing shortly after, trying to catch his scent. I found it headed no where special. Maybe he just needed a run? Either way, I figured I could at least stay close, in case he needed me.

****Jacob POV****

I had no idea what the hell had just happened. I knew I had lost my mind a little but, making a move on Leah Clearwater?!?! That's like an almost immediate death wish. She hit Paul in the face once with a hot pan for TALKING about her ass. I had just thrown myself all over her…. And yet… I'm in one peace. Hmm.. I guess she must have liked it seeing as I'm still alive and in good health.

"_you shouldn't flatter yourself so much Jake._" Leah's voice entered my thoughts. She sounded pretty amused.

"_Well you know I'm right. If you really didn't want it you would have just beat the shit out of me.." _I said confidently.

"_yeah yeah, so what was that about anyway? You pull that shit then take off." _She stated.

I began to tell her about everything, about how much I cared about her. How I wanted to be with her all the time, how I thought about her constantly and would do anything to keep her safe. How I couldn't stand to hear anyone say anything negative about her without wanting to beat the shit out of them, even if it were true. Most of all, how she made me happier than I ever thought possible for one person. She was the most aggravating, stubborn, rude, obnoxious, and absolutely insane person I had ever met. She hated mushy shit, was almost completely incapable of showing anyone how she feels, and has been through so much but is still standing strong. She was perfect. A constant reminder that we were human, and weren't above having normal human issues. None of the others ever put that off because they are either all to dumb or just so wrapped up in their imprints they didn't care. Imprint… the exact reason why I couldn't tell her any of it… the reason I was in such excruciating pain at that moment.

"_Jaaaakkkkeee!!?? Are you going to answer my question?"_ She asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"_I'm sorry about that Leah, I don't know what I was thinking. I had to get out and clear my head._" I didn't lie completely, I did need to clear my head.

"_Uh huh. I'm going to be safe, and not push the issue. Do you need me to stay or should I go back home?" _She asked me casually. I wanted her to stay, but being out in the woods with her wasn't such a good idea right now. I thought back to what Carlisle had said about us fighting over her, at least I really did care about her. Even if the way I had been acting was fueled by some crazy animalistic instinct, I still cared.

"_Nah, you can head back. I wont be long, I'm just going to run for a little bit. I'll be back at the house in a few." _I said honestly.

"_alright, be careful though. Don't go to far." _She said with concern lacing her words, I felt her turn and go the other way, phasing shortly after. I couldn't help smiling when she said it, but it was soon replaced with a grimace. A result of the constant pounding in my chest due to all of my stray thoughts and actions tonight. The imprint, apparently able to hear and see me, was not pleased with my behavior. *Notice sarcasm.*

I continued to run, trying to shake the pain off somehow. I was beginning to feel sick, I could go see Ness really quick, just pop in and make myself feel better. Or just call, hear her voice and ease the pain a bit, but I didn't want to. I was so sick of catering to some invisible force making me pathetically follow someone around like I was truly a fucking dog. I decided to just go back to the Clearwater's and get some sleep. Maybe it would go away.

****Next morning, Clearwater home. Around ten am. Jacob's POV****

I had fallen asleep rather quickly when I returned, it was the only thing I could do to keep from screaming. To my dismay, the gut wrenching pain was still very much present in my chest. I sniffed and smelt bacon, my mouth immediately began watering. I pulled myself out of what was normally Leah's bed, and dressed myself briskly, I was starving. Hopefully she made enough for me to have some.

I reached the kitchen and saw what have quite literally been ten pounds of scrambled eggs piled high on a plate in the middle of the kitchen table, around that plate were others piled with sausage, toast, pancakes, waffles and some fruit. I spotted Leah at the stove, still working on the bacon. I couldn't help but smile, I loved being here with my pack, with her. It felt like home, like things were almost back to the way they were before, almost normal. I quietly approached her and pressed myself against her back, looking over her shoulder at the frying food. I tried not to touch her, I really did, but I failed miserably. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder, watching the grease pop from the pan.

"Good morning." I spoke quietly. I caught her smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Morning Jake. Sleep okay?" She asked, sounding very relaxed.

"Yeah I guess. I'm a little worried as to what possessed you to make everyone breakfast though." I said with a wide smile displayed. She chuckled, faintly elbowing me in the stomach.

"Hey I helped!!" Seth whined while coming through the doorway, I thought about pulling away because I'm sure we looked a little suspicious what with me being almost completely wrapped around her, but I didn't move. Seth walked over and hopped up onto the counter, and began peeling an apple.

"So guys, what's the plan for today?" He asked enthusiastically.

"I don't know really, everyone already knows what's going on. We have planned as much as possible, its just a meeting. So I guess nothing." I stated nonchalantly.

"Oh well, I guess we could just hang out here." He said still peeling his apple.

"Seth could you hand me a plate please?" Leah asked still sounding very relaxed.

He got a plate out of the cabinet and she piled the bacon onto it, placing it on the table. Jared, Quil, and Embry entered the kitchen smiling.

"Alright, listen up you ass holes. Seth and I cooked all this shit and were LETTING you have some. The rest of you have the dishes afterwards." She said sternly. We all stuffed our faces, leaving nothing but empty dishes to be washed. The boys and I cleaned up like we were told, and were pretty lazy for the rest of the day. After about two hours of playing video games with them I decided to see what Leah was up to. I went upstairs to her room and knocked lightly. She opened the door and seemed very surprised to see me there.

I guess she had showered and got dressed while we were absorbed with that stupid game. She had on a pair of light blue jeans, holes on the front of both thighs, and a black tank top that fit her perfectly. To put it lightly, she looked pretty damn sexy.

"What's up?" She asked motioning for me to come in. She went back to her spot on the bed where she had her laptop set up. I followed and took a seat beside her. We laid there, heads propped against the head board and talked for what seemed like forever. Long enough for the others to come make sure I was still alive, twice. After it got dark she closed her laptop and put it on the bedside table, and laid down on her side facing me, I did the same.

"So what exactly are you going to do when you meet with Damien?" She asked a little awkwardly.

I didn't want to tell her about Carlisle's theory, that would just be weird. So I just gave her the end part.

"Well apparently he wants you, but cant have you unless I either give him to you, or he takes you from me. Because you're the beta in my pack. We know I'm not going to let him have you, so he's most likely going to challenge me for you. Then we will set up a date, time, place and all that fun stuff. It keeps you here and avoids anyone else getting involved or hurt." I said matter-of-factly. Her features crinkled and she shut her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Ugh this is so ridiculous. I don't want anyone fighting over me! I hate how fucked up this situation is. I don't _belong_ to anyone!!! but I'm being jerked around like some doll." She said disgusted. She was right, it was pretty messed up.

"Yeah well, once he's dead it'll be over with. And hopefully things will calm down for a while." I said trying to reassure her.

"Your just so sure of yourself aren't you? What if you cant beat him? Then what? Your dead, and I have to go with him!?!? I don't think so. I think….. I think I'm going to leave." She stuttered a little at the end.

"HA! Your so funny, but really, it wouldn't help any. You would still be a vital part of my pack, you cant just leave and think that everything would just go away. He would follow you." I said, a little annoyed with her idea.

"I guess…" Said sounding unconvinced.

"Look Leah, your not leaving. I'm not going to let you. You mean way to much to me now for you to just take off. I'm not going to let anything happen. You trust me don't you?" I asked, knowing her answer.

I moved closer and pulled her into my chest.

"yes." She said flatly.

"Then just let me deal with it. Don't be such a baby." I began laughing after I said it, she joined me immediately. I was doing it again, I was getting to close. It hurt like hell but I could ignore it when I was with her. I forgot about everything when we were like that. I knew it was wrong, I had an imprint, but I couldn't help it.

I was about to try to talk to her about everything when I smelled it. That disgusting sweet smell I had become so used to. I didn't move, just listened intently. I heard the door bell, Leah and I hadn't moved from our embrace. I listened carefully and couldn't believe what I heard.

"uh…. Yeah he's upstairs…. Hold on… I'll get him" Came Seth's muffled voice.

"No its okay I'll go get him." Renesmee's bell like voice sounded through the house. What the fuck?

Leah grabbed me and pushed me towards the window.

"Go. If she finds you in here she'll automatically start accusing you of shit and you haven't done anything.. Sort of… whatever.. Just go. I'll deal with her." She said hurriedly. I hesitated, not wanting to leave. Hearing her voice immediately drew me towards her, but Leah was right. So I jumped out of the window and landed gracefully on the ground. I waited patiently on the wood line. Watching for any kind of movement, her leaving, someone coming to get me, anything. I had to get my head on strait and figure out what the hell I was going to do about her. She was so stuck up and shitty, I didn't like her. I was being forced to love her. It felt real, but wasn't in any way. If I hadn't imprinted on her, I probably wouldn't have stayed with them. I would have come home, and put my time to use doing something for myself. I could never purposely love someone like Renesmee.

After about twenty minutes I saw Renesmee walk out to her car and leave. I was afraid of what was said. I knew she hated Leah and would most defiantly be a bitch to her. I was sure Leah was pissed at me for putting her in that situation. I had made up my mind that I was going to fix this situation, after I dealt with Damien. If it was in any way possible, I was going to break this stupid imprint.


	8. Because I Love Him

****Chapter eight!! (: Sorry this one took so long, I had a lot going on today. Then my dog went missing so I've been looking for him all night. ): But anyways, this chapter will go back and forth between Jacob and Leah's povs starting with Leah's. It is pretty long! The "meeting" is in this chapter, it begins the night before explaining what happened between Leah and Renesmee. Thanks again for the reviews!!! (: R&R. Enjoy!****

**Chapter 8. Because I love him.**

She finally left, huffing and puffing with frustration as she stomped out. That bitch really had some nerve. Apparently she had "missed" Jacob and wanted to come try to work things out, to explain to him that she just needed space for a little while. She spouted off some shit about how it wasn't fair that her youth was taken away from her at birth and that she wanted to be able to date like a normal teenager. Basically she was saying she was mad because she couldn't run around and fuck anyone she wanted. I knew in my gut that she had something going on with Nahuel, Jacob didn't want to see it, and everyone else thought she was to perfect, but I knew. The fucked up thing about it was that her and Jacob were actually "boyfriend/girlfriend", she had agreed to be with him and only him _after _their relationship changed. So she knew exactly what was going on, which led me to wonder why now all of the sudden she was being so shady and needing "space". Personally I thought she was a waste of space, and her being here was wasting perfectly good oxygen that someone more deserving could have been using.

At first the conversation had been pretty civil, she explained to me what was going on, and I calmly let her speak. It wasn't until she told me that she was his imprint and she knows that he cant do anything against her will that I really got frustrated. To sum it all up, she wanted all of his love and attention, but would return nothing. I felt myself begin to lose control of my words, they began coming up like word vomit. I know I pretty much told her that she didn't deserve him and that she was a sorry sack of shit. I also recall telling her that if she ever stepped foot in La Push again I would rip her fucking head off. What had started as a pretty casual conversation, ended with two glasses busted, a couch flipped over, and her cowering behind Seth like a fucking pup. I vaguely remember throwing the glasses at her, but I found it pretty funny anyway.

I had retreated to the kitchen to calm down after she left when I heard the front door open. I was pretty sure it was Jacob so I didn't get up, just waited for him to come in and bombard me with questions about his precious Renestard. I heard him ask Seth what happened and he filled him in on what was said, every bit of it, and what reactions resulted from it. After a few minutes Jacob walked cautiously into the room and sat directly across from me. He sat silently for a moment, staring blankly at the table, then he put on his serious face and I braced myself for the ridiculous fit he was about to pitch.

"So the meeting is tomorrow morning, and I want to make it clear that your not going. I want you to stay at the Cullen's until I get back. Paul, Seth, and the pups have all agreed to patrol our usual circuits and keep you guys safe while were gone." He said calmly. Hmmm.. I don't recall hearing Renesmee in that sentence.

"Um.. Why with the Cullens?" I asked, trying to stay away from the subject of tonight's events. I knew he was angry with some of the things I said to her, he just wasn't voicing his frustrations quite yet.

"The Cullen's house is closer to where we will be meeting, and I want everyone in running distance just in case something happens. You think you can be in the house with them without ripping someone's head off?" He asked letting a small smirk form.

"I guess so. I mean I'll try my hardest but I cant make any promises." I said smiling, letting a small laugh escape. He was being pretty generous considering I had just screamed as many profanities and insults at his imprint as possible, and had even chunked a few objects at her head. I was surprised to say the least.

"Well that's good enough. We should all get some sleep, we have a really long day tomorrow. I have to be in the clearing at sun up. Meaning I have to get you and everyone else to the Cullen's before daybreak."

He stood up and turned to head for the living room.

"Um Jake? Aren't you going to say anything abo-…." He cut me off before I could finish.

"No. Lets just leave it where it is, something things are better left without discussion." He said firmly.

"Goodnight Lee." He said in a more relaxed tone.

"Night Jake.." I felt a little bad. He didn't act like he was mad, and wasn't yelling at me or anything. But I knew it was bothering him. He wasn't as careless and happy-go-lucky as he had started being around me.

Oh well. She deserved it. She was still a bitch and since I'm the only one with balls enough to tell her, I did.

So fuck it.

I went to bed and fell almost strait to sleep. Tomorrow was going to come to quickly, I just wanted it to be over with. So we would know where we stand and what's going to happen next. Hopefully everything will be okay.

****Around 4 in the morning. Clearwater home. Jacob POV.** **

The alarm on my phone went off at four and I was immediately alert. This was it, and I was so fucking ready. I wanted to meet this Damien dude and see exactly what was going to come next. I got up and dressed myself quickly, I had to get everyone up and to the Cullen's. Paul and the others were going to meet us halfway so they didn't have to make an appearance without one of us. They still weren't comfortable with the fact they would be with a bunch of vampires for the day, I didn't blame them. The pups were going to have to stay away, being surrounded by bloodsuckers would make their tempers almost impossible to control so early after phasing. They would just have to run patrols while Paul and Seth guarded the house. I wasn't sure if Sam was well enough to come, and I didn't care either way. I wouldn't have been so worried about everyone's safety at the Cullen's so much if it had been vampires we were up against, every one of us could toss them like a bad habit now, but these were shape shifters. They were us, but completely different. We still lived at home, with families, imprints, friends, jobs, cars, school and all the other little things that make people civilized. They were wild. Living in the woods away from all of humanity, having only each other and themselves. Trusting no one, and befriending no one. I had heard stories of packs like theirs from Old Quil and my father. They had no regard for human life and had absolutely no respect for women. Their imprints were treated like women were in the old days. They were used to have their pups, and an easy fuck whenever they wanted. They lived separately, the women in their hometown, the men wherever they pleased. They didn't respect their imprints, and in that weren't faithful to them in the least bit. They did whatever they wanted whenever they wanted. Nobody controlled them, they weren't bound to protect anyone, or bound to one space. They were free. I envied them in a way, having such freedom, but I was repulsed with the standards they lived by. They killed humans. Men, woman, children, whoever got in their way. Those were just the stories, a small part of me hoped they weren't true. If they were, I wasn't sure I'd be strong enough.

I pushed all the doubt from my thoughts, I had to do this with full confidence. Then began waking everyone up, throwing water all over Quil and Embry downstairs. Jared was up as soon as he heard me getting them. I grabbed a bagel and threw it in the toaster, poured a cup of orange juice, then spread butter on the bagel once it was finished. I grabbed the bagel and orange juice and bounded up the stairs. I didn't knock on the door, I was in to much of a hurry to care about being polite. I knelt by the bed and pulled the covers that were hiding Leah's face.

"Leah, come on its time to get up.." I shook her shoulder gently. She groaned in protest so I put the bagel to use.

"Come on babe look I brought you something to eat…" One eye popped open and she propped herself on her elbows eyeing me cautiously.

"What is it?" She asked groggily.

"it's a bagel and orange juice, were in a hurry so it will have to do." I said quickly. She took it from me and wolfed it down briskly. No pun intended.

"Ugh I'm so tired, I don't want to go." She whined. She was defiantly not a morning person. I pulled her up by her hands and hugged her tightly.

"Come on, the sooner we get this over with the sooner everything will get resolved." I said snuggling my head into her chaotic hair. She leaned in, letting all of her weight rest on me. I knew she was still half asleep because she was nestling into my chest hugging me firmly. I pulled away and led her to her room, where I began rummaging around in her drawers and closet for a clean set of clothes for her to wear. She sat on the edge of her bed her body drooping, she still hadn't woken up. What a baby.

"Are you going to help me? I have no idea where anything is!" I said loudly, trying to break her little trance.

"Ugh. Underwear top drawer, shirts middle, shorts bottom. Jeans and jackets hanging up. Duh you retard." She said like I was supposed to know how she organized her shit. I was getting frustrated, we had to leave soon and there I was looking for my beta, whom I leave in charge of our pack at times, something to wear. I If I didn't know her I might have begun to question her eligibility. I found a pair of cut off blue jean shorts and matched them with a navy blue t shirt. Seemed comfortable enough, but not quite pajamas so she didn't look like an idiot. Gah, I sounded like a fucking girl.

"Here, put these on." I said holding the clothes out to her. She raised her arms up in the air.

"What??" I asked confused.

"I'm to tired to get dressed, do it for me!" She said sounding a lot like a child. And they said I had the maturity level of a three year old, who was about to dress who?

I pulled her shirt over her head and flung it across the room, I took the new one and started trying to get her arms in. She wasn't helping at all, just sitting limply on the edge of the bed with her head hung. I finally got her shirt on and laid her back to try and remove her pajama bottoms. I had them halfway off her hip and got stuck.

"Leah come on help me out." I sighed in frustration. She didn't respond so I continued trying until I started getting pissed.

"You know it would help if you lifted your fucking hips. I cant do it when your ass is plastered to the bed!!!" I yelled at her, it was then I noticed she was laughing.

"I know dip shit. I just wanted to see if you would do it. Your such a sap." she said laughing harder.

Great, what a waste of time. I threw the shorts at her and went downstairs to make sure everyone was ready. Leah came down shortly after smiling brightly.

"So Jacob…" I shot her a warning look and she winked at me still smiling enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the smile that was forming, and we all went out back and began making our way to the Cullen's place.

We arrived shortly after meeting with Paul and the pups and were welcomed in by Carlisle.

"Well, lets hope that everything goes well today. I wish you all the best of luck and can promise you we will protect all of yours here if it comes to it." He said kindly.

"Thanks Carlisle. Hopefully today will just be talk. I have to get going. Its getting about that time." I said, Jared and Embry came to each side of me and we made our way to the door. I turned to Paul, Seth, and the pups.

"You guys be careful, keep your eyes open and listen for one of us to howl. I mean it you guys, no fuck ups. Watch yourselves you hear me??" I asked sternly. They all shook their heads quickly and went outside to begin patrols. Paul took the front yard and Seth took the back. Jared, Embry and I stepped out onto the back porch and started down the stairs. I was about halfway when someone caught my arm. She pulled me back up the steps roughly and punched me hard in the chest.

"You listen to me Jacob Black! If you come back with so much as a scratch on you I will kill you myself!!!!

Do you hear me????" Leah shouted in my face. I couldn't help but laugh, way to make someone feel cared for Leah.

"Yeah yeah I hear you. Don't worry I'll be fine. You just worry about yourself. If something happens you get the hell out of here. Getting hurt or killed is one thing, getting taken to be someone's sex slave or what the fuck ever, completely different. Got it?" I stated firmly. She nodded. She had her arms folded and had her weight shifted to her right hip, she was tapping violently with her left foot and sort of rocking back and forth between feet.

"Ugh, I hate not being able to go with you guys. BUT! I know I cant, so whatever….. Give me a hug you asshole!!" I pulled her into a bear hug and released her shortly after. Renesmee and Bella emerged from inside the house, scowls present on their faces.

"Jacob, I wanted to wish you luck…. Please… be careful." Renesmee said, wrapping her arms around my neck. I hugged her lightly at first, trying to make it as short as possible, but when she didn't release I couldn't help it. I squeezed her tightly and dug my face into her neck, then the smell hit me. It wasn't her smell, it was someone familiars, but not hers. I tried to ignore it but the longer we stood there the more potent it became. She pulled back and crashed her lips against mine, it was violent and forced, like she was trying to prove something. I could barely force myself to kiss her back, that smell just kept washing over me, causing me to search for a face to put with it. I noticed Embry standing below waving his hands, he began motioning towards the woods. I released her and looked over at Leah one more time before I left, her expression had changed dramatically. She had woken this morning so calm and relaxed, playing and joking around, now she was wearing that same hard expression everyone was so used to seeing on her. I ran then, phasing once I hit the wood line. I wanted to pull her away and talk to her, ask her what was wrong. But I already knew. I hadn't know for sure before then if she shared my strange fucked up feelings, but that moment made it all to clear. I decided I couldn't dwell, I had to focus on the task at hand. Prepare myself for what was coming, the only problem was, she was going to be the center of discussion. She was who I was fighting for.

****Cullen House right after Jacob leaves. Leah's POV.****

I hated myself sometimes. I would never know why I put myself in such fucked up situations. First Sam, now this. I almost vomited seeing her all over him. I knew she did it on purpose, not that anyone else knew how I felt, but she knew it would bother me because I hate her. I had followed the rest of the leeches back into the house after the pack left, I was the only wolf in the house, which made it a bit uncomfortable. I spotted Emmett playing guitar hero and decided to join him. We played for a few minutes before Renesbrat came bounding down the stairs in a skimpy little dress, her face covered in make up. She looked gross.

"Okay mom, dad, I'm going out. I'll be back in exactly one hour I just have a small errand to run." She stated nonchalantly. Everyone looked at her confused.

"Your really going to go out with a bunch of wolves running around? Very unfriendly ones at that?" Alice asked worriedly.

"They aren't after me they are after the she bitch, and she is here. So I'm good. See you guys later." I watched her leave out the back door, which confused me since I assumed she would have used a car. I peeked out the door and saw her stalk away into the woods. What the hell was she doing? She was headed strait into the no fly zone.

"Um, you guys realize she just went into the fucking woods right?" I asked a little shocked at their negligence.

"She likes to walk, she goes the long way around to forks. She's right though, they want you and you're here, so they shouldn't bother her. Especially since she's a vampire. And she said she would be back in exactly an hour, if she's gone after that, then we will worry. We are all very punctual." Bella said. I was so confused. What the hell was wrong with her? She just let her daughter walk off into a forest full of psycho killer wolves and isn't in the least bit worried. Whatever. I could give a shit anyway.

About two and a half hours passed with no word from anyone, good or bad. At least there was no bad. That was good. Something was tugging at my brain, like I had forgotten something important. I figured it couldn't have been since I had forgotten it so easily.

"Renesmee isn't back yet and its been over two hours!!!!!" Bella screeched through the house. Ah, that was it. I knew it wasn't that important. They all began to call her and frantically search the house and grounds. Paul and Seth said they hadn't seen her return and they had been watching every inch intently all morning. This sent Bella into hysterics. Okay honestly, what did she think was going to happen? She goes into the woods where Damien probably has most of his pack hiding out , and assumes nothing will go wrong? Complete and total idiot, that's all I had to say. I thought about them taking her, holding her captive, beating her, raping her, or killing her. I started to think about how Jacob would react.

Shit.

There it was again, that fucking guilt I kept feeling when it came to him. I kept telling myself to stay put, to leave it alone, that they would find her themselves, that she would turn up soon. I glued myself to my seat, but couldn't shake the images of Jacob crying because she was dead. I knew I should have said something, I should have stopped her dumb ass from going. UGH! I'm so stupid! This whole situation was my fault anyway, I couldn't let his imprint get killed because of it. I waited until they were all in another room and snuck out the back door. I reached the wood line but didn't phase, Paul and Seth would hear me for sure and force me to stay. So I walked deeper into the woods, I reached one of our trails and began to cross it when a wolf jumped in front of me.

It was Matt.

He stepped behind a tree and phased. When he came back he looked furious.

"What the hell are you doing out here alone!?!? Do Paul and Seth know?" He almost yelled.

"First of all, don't cuss at me, I'm technically your elder, and the beta of this pack that you are temporarily apart of. Second , I don't need anyone's permission to do anything." I said bluntly.

"You need Jacob's." He said flatly, folding his arms across his chest. I wasn't going to let him stop me, if she died, I would feel guilty for the rest of my life. I would never be able to look at Jacob again.

"He's not here. Which means I'm in command. Your NOT going to tell anyone about this do you hear me? That's an order!" He looked at me shocked.

"Your looking for _her _aren't you? Leah what the fuck?! You hate her! Who gives a shit what happens to her, it would probably be best fore everyone if they did take her!!! Then we could have Jacob back!" He said coldly. I guessed he blamed her for Jacob's absence in La Push.

"Did you think of what it would do to Jacob if she did die? He would be completely broken, and could never be fixed. Or worse, if they took her and kept her alive, he would spend every waking moment for the rest of his life looking for her. He wouldn't stop, and we would never see him again." I said knowingly. It was the truth, plain and simple.

"You got over Sam. Why cant he get over her?" He pleaded.

"Its not the same Matty. She's his _imprint_, not just his girlfriend. They are forever connected, he is always drawn to her, no matter what. Its not something you can just forget, or turn your back on." It hurt saying it, because I didn't want it to be true.

"I cant let it happen to him Matt. He's my best friend, my alpha. I have to find her. I know you cant understand, but I have to." I said trying to avoid argument.

"I'm coming with you." He said bluntly. I could have fought it, I should have, but I nodded, he phased back after agreeing to hide where he was and what he was doing, and followed me.

I had caught her scent on the trail about a mile behind me, it was hard to keep it, there were so many other scents that I just couldn't place. I reached a small clearing circling a large tree and began sniffing around for her disgusting odor. I caught it abruptly and it was so strong it had to be fresh, I felt a sense of urgency and began running in its direction. It was a strait shot from there. I ran as fast as I could, trampling over small trees and feeling small shots of pain as briars and branches slapped at me from all angles. I was to close to care, I could feel her then and sped up, pushing myself to the point of breaking. I continued to push until I burst into another small clearing inhabited by a lone stump that sat dead in the middle, and on it sat Renesmee. She was dirty and barefoot, much different from when she left. I began yelling still jogging slightly, arranging myself to face her directly.

"Renesmee Cullen!! What the hell are you doing???? This is no time fo--…." Her look cut me off mid sentence. Her eyes were filled with terror, tears staining her face. She kept shooting her eyes towards the woods, as if trying to warn me. I immediately caught on and glanced over, trying not to be obvious. A man stepped out wearing a huge devious smile.

"Hello dear, you must be Leah. Ohh… my alpha will be pleased to see you…. But not yet. He is talking with your alpha now, about when they will fight for you. It will be most amusing. Until then, we mustn't touch you. You are to be unharmed. However, we have other arrangements for young Ms. Cullen here. She is your alpha's imprint correct? I doubt he will be able to fight knowing she is dead, making things much easier for us. You see my point sweetheart, don't you? Please don't hold it against us, we will be family soon. Run along now, speak nothing of this." I heard someone behind me and saw Matt emerge from the forest, shit. I couldn't let him get hurt. I shouldn't have let him come. I made my mind up quickly. It was stupid, it was careless, and if I lived I would catch hell for it later. But I had decided a few hours ago that I was not the same person. I really did give a shit about my pack and anyone close to them, and I wasn't going to let anything happen to them. The man sensed my hesitation and his face hardened.

"Now now Ms. Clearwater, lets not be stupid, take the cub and return home. Where you will both be safe." I ignored him and turned to Renesmee and Matt.

"Take her home Matt." I said flatly. Two more wolves leapt out of the woods behind the first man, teeth bared, growling loudly. We had no more time.

"**YOU TWO RUN!!! NOW!!!!**" I screamed at them, panic evident in my voice. Renesmee jumped up and took off, the wrong way of course, Matt following close after her. I immediately phased and caught one of the wolves mid air trying to chase after them. One of them ran towards where I assumed the meeting was being held and the other phased and started circling. I began ripping at anything I could catch hold of, twisting the mouthfuls of fur violently. I could taste blood seep into my mouth every time I bit down. The wolf wasn't much bigger than me and was very slow, I clearly had the upper hand. I saw the other turn and begin running in the direction my idiots had gone so I quickly snapped for my current situation's neck. I caught it in my jaws easily and with one swift movement ripped it out of place. His lifeless body fell to the ground and I bolted after them.

I was running dangerously fast, nothing was solid, everything blurred. I spotted them ahead of me then. The woods had split, a large dirt path led to the edge of a huge cliff towering over another forest. I knew this place all to well and Renesmee just _had_ to run in this direction, unless she jumped there would be nowhere to go, and half vamp or not she would most likely die.

"_Matt! Are you okay??" _I tried to communicate with him.

"_Leah, I lost her, I don't know which way she went. His scent is making it hard for me to find her!"_ He said worriedly.

"_I got her, go back to the house and tell them I found her. I wont let anything happen to her, just get help._" I said firmly.

I was gaining on them now, so much that I could see the wolf's features. She stopped abruptly at what I assumed was the cliff's edge. She turned facing us now, sobbing uncontrollably, she crouched down and put her hands over her head.

It was pretty much a race then, he was almost there, but I wasn't going to lose. I was doing the right thing, saving _her_, I was doing it because I love _him_. I felt one last burst of adrenaline and accelerated so that I couldn't feel my legs anymore. He reached her, and lunged. I had caught up with him and did the same, but tackled him and we flew right over her head. The ground hit me like a freight train, knocking the breath out of me. We fell hard hitting the slope and started violently rolling down it. He had grabbed hold of my face and pulled me to him, ripping at me with his paws, leaving long gashes on my sides and chest. I started snapping at him and we ended up in a ball, bashing against the incline, leaving the ground momentarily, then crashing back down. I fought him as best I could during our seemingly never-ending decent, but wasn't doing very well. He was much stronger than the other one, quick, and apparently experienced. Hitting the rock didn't seem to phase him, while it took every bit of me not to scream every time we hit. The slope ended, and we began the drop to the forest floor. We flew off the edge and I broke free from the grip he had on me. We drifted apart and I watched as the ground and I quickly made acquaintance. I landed with a loud, hard, thud. I tried to open my eyes, but darkness seemed so inviting. I managed to peek once, and saw the other wolf laying dead, a broken limb sticking through his mid section. All I saw next, was black.

****In the clearing with Damien. Jacob's POV.****

I was getting pissed. I had tried three times to set up a day and time to fight him, but he kept dodging. He had stated himself that the way to settle this was a "battle", as he so liked to call it. I started feeling like he was staling, which worried me to no end. I finally decided I had had enough, we had been here for almost three hours and accomplished nothing, learned _nothing._ Accept for confirming that he was a complete lunatic. His beta, Kyle, was the only one that seemed to have any sense. Which was probably why he refused to be any part of the fight, if there were to be one.

"Alright look!!!!" I shouted.

"I've had enough of these games. You want her, you cant have her. She doesn't want to go, therefore I have no reason to release her. If you want to fight me for her, FINE. Just give me a day and time. We can do it tomorrow for all I give a shit. But I'm done with this meeting." I said still half yelling.

"fine." He stated calmly.

"Two months. I will send my beta with the whereabouts, and other details at a later date. It will give you time to prepare, arrangements for your imprints and such. All is fair in love and war friend, I wouldn't advise them being in the area. It would be unfortunate for someone else to get hurt without need." He said coldly, with a malicious smile spread across his face. It didn't phase me, we would be prepared.

"Done." I said with finalization. We shook hands and went our separate ways. We had only walked a few steps, frequently turning to see the others off, when I heard it. A loud, ear piercing howl. It shook the forest heavily, sending smaller animals fleeing.

Shit.

I immediately phased, and burst into a panicked run. I heard all of the pups in a frenzy, I couldn't catch on to what they were talking about, I needed to know what happened.

"_SILENCE!!!_" I boomed, instantaneously stopping their jumbled chatter.

"Jacob, do you know where that huge drop off is?" Paul asked hurriedly, I could tell he was silently freaking out.

"_Jake I'm so sorry!! I tried to stop her but she used the command on me!!_" Matt broke in. There was only one other person that could use a command on him besides me….

Leah.

My heart dropped, I felt sick at my stomach. I almost couldn't function, I was so afraid of what they were going to tell me, to show me.

"_Sorry for what?? What the fuck happened???_" I demanded.

He shot images into my thoughts, everyone of them tearing holes into my chest.

"_Jake listen to me!!!!! She is still down there, we have to get her up." _Paul said trying to stay calm.

I pushed harder, I had to run in a big circle, past the Cullen's to lower ground. We would have to carry her around, there was no way we would get her up that slope, it was to far and to steep. When I got close I could feel Paul, Jared and Seth on my tail. I found her scent and followed it until I reached a small opening.

I phased and had managed to keep an extra pair of shorts tied to my ankle. I began searching the area, then spotted her. She was still in wolf form, her breath was jagged and slow. I could hear a hitch every time she inhaled, causing her body to tighten. She was covered in blood, I could see vivid gashes across her body and places where her fur had been ripped out. She looked completely limp, like she wasn't even real, alive. I saw the other wolf, dead across from her. Carlisle approached me from behind, slowly and carefully.

"Jacob… we have to get her to phase…. She has to be moved… if there's any chance of her surviving, it will be inexistent with her in wolf form." He said cautiously. I moved to her, and carefully placed my hand on her cheek.

"Leah, if you can hear me… please… you have to phase…. Please try.." I begged her. I hugged her head gently, petting one of the only places left on her body without any blood.

I felt a shallow trimmer shake the spot where we sat, and she slowly managed to return to human. It wasn't any better, in fact, it was much worse. She looked so much more fragile, I was fighting tears at that point.

"Jacob, pick her up very _slowly_. Be very cautious of her ribs and chest, don't put any unnecessary pressure on them." He instructed me, and I did as I was told. I gently brought her to my chest, cradling her in my arms, covering her naked body. Seth whined loudly when he caught site of her, they all followed Carlisle and I back to the house where he immediately hooked her up to a bunch of machines. He wouldn't let any of stay with her while he worked, he said it would be hard for us and he needed complete calm and silence.

So while we waited, I called a meeting. All of the Cullens and the entire pack sat in the living room waiting to for me to speak.

"I want to know _**EXACTLY**_ what happened, step by step, moment by moment. I want Edward to collect images from everyone's minds and show them to Renesmee, then I want her to show them to me. Are we understood?" I said, sounding more serious than I ever had in my life… and I was. Two months my ass, if I found out that this was done on purpose, and the meeting was just a distraction. There would be no "battle", I would hunt them down and kill them… every single one of them, myself.


	9. I Can Do It For You, Only You

****Here's chapter nine. It starts right where chapter eight left off. Jacob is getting everyone's view on what happened. More of a mushy chapter I guess.. Less action and a bit more character interaction. This one is mainly in Jacob's point of view, it might switch towards the end, not sure yet. R&R!!! (: Enjoy.****

**Chapter 9. I Can Do It. For You, Only You.**

_Love has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get_

_Only with what you are expecting to give_

_Which is everything._

I stood, letting everyone's memories wash over me, taking over my brain. I wanted everything, not just what one person saw, all of it, from every angle. So that nothing would be missing, everything would connect, and it did. Nahuel had apparently left to stay in a hotel for a few days, something about wanting to get acquainted with Forks, where he hadn't spent much time. Yeah right. That's where Renesmee was going when she left, taking the long way so that if someone decided to follow her she would know before she reached him, and could formulate some kind of other reason for her presence in the city. I didn't even care about that at that moment, I just wanted to know what the hell Leah was doing in the woods and how the hell she had gotten past everyone. Matt showed me their conversation on the trail, revealing her motive. It was Renesmee, all of it was about her. Why everyone was to distracted to notice Leah's absence, why Paul and Seth had been preoccupied. They would have never believed Leah would have gone searching for the one person she hated about as much as Sam. I wouldn't have either, which is why I didn't freak on them for letting this happen, because they didn't. It was more Bella and Edward's fault than anyone, she was their daughter. Which was exactly why the others were unable to stop her, they couldn't tell her what to do, her parents made the decisions. I couldn't believe she had done that for Renesmee, more so I couldn't figure out why. Matt's memories answered my questions, and I was stunned. I felt an assortment of emotions course through me, then suddenly I was enraged. Unbelievably I was angry at Renesmee, and somehow, I managed to voice it.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!? You knew it was dangerous, that there were crazy ass wolves running around everywhere, yet you still put everyone at risk. For what???" I screamed. My voice shook the house, causing everyone in the room to jump. Her eyes began to water, her hands shaking. She frantically searched for words, I could tell she felt guilty, but she wasn't the one on the brink of death was she?

"Jacob.. I'm so sorry… I never thought they would actually take me the way they did. I feel terrible that she got hurt, honestly I do!! I couldn't stop screaming when they went over the cliff, I sincerely apologize to you and your pack, and I will without a doubt apologize to her…. If….." She hesitated with the end of her statement, and I knew what she was thinking. Why she paused with the if… she meant if she lived. I couldn't hold it, I had to let it go.

"Are you fucking joking me?!? An apology??? You think that's going to fix everything? If you would have stayed your ass in this house, where everyone was supposed to be, none of this would have happened! Why?? Why did you so urgently have to leave??" I asked, knowing the answer. She didn't leave out of urgency, she left because she wanted to see him.

"I….. I was going to see…. Nahuel… in Forks…" She said very quietly, sounding a little ashamed.

"OH! RIGHT! I'm sorry, that's so important isn't it??? That's important enough to risk everyone's safety and almost get Leah and Matt killed huh??? Man, you are just amazing you know that? I never knew how fucking selfish and absolutely asinine you really are, but thank you Renesmee, for making it all very clear to me. How you don't give a shit about anything but yourself, including me. If you did, you wouldn't cause so much trouble with my pack, or maybe be thoughtful enough to NOT get them beat to hell and back. How you constantly cheat on me with that fucking native prick…." She looked horrified then.

"What you thought I didn't know what was up? Sweetheart, I'm not as dumb as you may think." I stated acidly.

"Jacob.. I just… I love you. I do. I just needed other experience, things I could look back on other than you. I do love you though. I do….. I promise. I need you, like you need me. I swear it. Please forgive me." She was sobbing then. A tear for every word. It hurt beyond belief to see her that way, knowing I caused it, and at the same time not wanting to help her. This was what I had wanted, her to beg for me, to show me how she felt, to realize what she had and tell me she needed me. But I didn't believe her.

"Do you love him?" I asked flatly. I knew she would lie, and I would be able to see it easily.

"NO!!! I told you I love you!! I want you and only you. Please baby, forgive me." She was using the imprint, everything she just said would usually have sent me into a state of hyperventilation. I couldn't falter, not this time, seeing what she had caused.

"For what? Continuously breaking my heart knowingly, or for almost getting my best friend killed?" I spit at her ferociously.

"Both!! Please jac--…" She was cut off by footsteps on the stairs, belonging to Carlisle.

We all stood, praying for good news. He reached the living room, covered in blood with a strained look across his features. I was scared to death. Seeing his face I immediately braced myself for the worst. Seth was about to burst with anticipation and after only a few seconds couldn't fight the urge to speak.

"So…. Is she going to be okay?" He asked apprehensively. All eyes turned to the doctor as he spoke.

"Well… as a professional… I'm going to be honest and not make any promises. She is mostly stable now, but is having a very hard time breathing. To make things simple her wounds from fighting with the other wolves have healed, it's the internal wounds that I'm worried about. He ribs are snapped, leaving no way for her body to heal them, because they are not touching. Its causing swelling in her chest, resulting in a lot of pressure on her heart. There is a lot of inflammation, and the bruising goes all the way to her organs. The fall probably was the cause of most of it, but the worst was result of the landing. Basically, unless I operate and reconnect her ribs so they can heal, and take the pressure off of her heart, there's a very likely chance that she will die." He said bluntly. Seth's chest sank, and he began breathing heavily.

"Then do it!!! What are you waiting for?" He yelled at the doc, pain seethed from every word.

"I had to ask your permission, because with the operation, there is almost as good of a chance she wont make it through, as there is that she will." He said sadly, I looked around the room and everyone was overtaken with grief. Even Paul, who stated he hated her on a regular basis, had tears in his eyes.

"Just do what you have to Carlisle. I trust you." Seth said to him, sounding defeated. I approached Carlisle and pulled him into then next room.

"Can I see her?" I asked hopefully.

"Jacob I'm not sure that's such a good idea, she looks terrible to be quite honest, are you sure you want to see her that way?" I already had once, and I had to one more time, just in case.

"Yes." I said surely.

He led me up the stairs and into his study, it looked almost like a hospital room. I moved to the bed slowly, taking in her appearance. It was awful. I almost couldn't take it, I wanted to turn and run. She looked dead, completely motionless, her breathing was almost nonexistent. I sat next to the bed, and touched her hair lightly, there had been so much I wanted to say to her, now I could find no words. Carlisle, Alice, and Edward entered, all dressed in scrubs. They began setting everything up. I continued to stare at her, stroking her hair delicately. I tried so hard to find the words to say to her, anything, even if she couldn't hear me. My mind could settle on only four. I leaned in, kissing her face tenderly, and whispered in her ear.

"Leah….I love you." With that, I had to leave her. I stood outside the door for about ten minutes, not wanting to go anywhere, I wanted to be in there. Even if the sights would most likely be nauseating, I wanted to be with her. I heard someone approach from behind, turning to see Renesmee.

"I have more to show you, you didn't let me finish earlier. There are things that you should see." She stated seriously. I nodded and followed her to her room. She sat on the bed, and I sat beside her, my mind kept traveling back to the room down the hall. She touched my arm and my mind was suddenly flooded. It became clear to me then, that the intention was to kill Renesmee, in order to keep me from fighting Damien for Leah. They weren't even going to hurt her and she's the one on the operating table. I was filled with fury as I heard their plan over and over in my head. I stood abruptly, breaking our connection.

"I have to go." I said bluntly.

"What? Where?" She asked confused.

"I'm not waiting two months, I'm going to find them now." I said very surely, that's what I had said I would do if I found out it was intentional, and it would be done. I stomped out of her room, bounding down the stairs and walking strait for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jared asked warily.

"You know exactly where I'm going." I said, anger lacing my words.

"Jacob don't. Please. Not now. Seth needs you right now, we all do. I know your angry, but just stay until we know for sure." He was right, I wanted to be here when Carlisle delivered the news. I wanted to be here if she woke up. I sighed heavily, and returned to the living room, sinking into one of the couches. There was nothing any of us could do now, but wait. I leaned my head against the back of the couch, glancing to each side of the room, reading everyone's expressions. The pups had already fallen asleep, all but Matt. Jared and Paul were sitting on the loveseat, staring intently at nothing. Embry and Quil were doing the same from their spots on the floor, everyone seemed in a daze. Seth stood in the doorway, looking at the stairs, I could see the tears staining his cheeks. I crossed the room to stand beside him, leaning on the opposite panel.

"You alright?" I asked quietly.

"No, I'm not okay. This is bullshit Jake. I don't like blaming things on people but this is Ness's fault." He said angrily. Seth was always the neutral one, he placed blame on no one, and took no sides. In this case however, it was hard not to. He was obviously ready for me to defend her, but I didn't have the strength. The imprint had gotten undeniably weaker over the past two days, and didn't hold near as much control over me as before.

"I know Seth." I patted him lightly on the back before returning to my spot on the couch, slowly drifting into a very uncomfortable sleep.

****After the surgery approx. two hours later. Leah's POV.****

All I had seen for what seemed like forever was darkness. Darkness was all I saw, but I heard, smelled, and felt everything. I felt Jacob enter once, his touch soothing the overbearing pain coursing all over my body for a small moment. I felt him kiss me, then tell me he loved me. I wanted to get up, I wanted to scream how I felt at him, to say it back. Obviously that was out of the question seeing as how I was fighting for every breath. I had regained some kind of consciousness, enough that I could think and understand most of what was going on. I couldn't tell Carlisle how much it hurt, how every breath was like daggers being plunged into every part of me. I felt like I was being crushed, like something colossal had been placed on my chest, slowly pushing every breath out of me. It got harder to breathe every second, I didn't know how much longer I could do it on my own. He had refrained from putting me on a breathing machine, he said that for someone like me, using my lungs made them stronger and that the breathing machine would just hinder my recovery. When Jacob left I heard them talking about a surgery. Then Carlisle leaned in my ear, explaining that Seth had given him permission to reconnect my ribs and try to get some of the pressure off my heart and lungs. I didn't care at that point, I was focusing so hard on trying to breathe I didn't care what they did. Then I lost what little bit of thought I had regained and it was black again.

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing the sun for the first time in I didn't know how long. I vaguely remembered what happened, and tried to sit up. I almost threw up at how much everything hurt. I couldn't move anything without some kind of pain slapping the shit out of me. I scanned the room finding nothing but a few magazines, a blanket on the small couch beside the bed, a pair of gym shorts on the same couch accompanied by a jacket. Jacob's jacket. I sat for a few minutes, afraid to do anything for fear of the pain. I wasn't sure if I could speak yet, not that I needed to at that moment. I ran through the sequence of events in my head, trying to remember why the hell I did this to myself. And to my own disgust, I remembered I did it for _her. _I could blame it on her all I wanted but it was my choice, and in all honesty I had really done it for him. I felt stupid now, seeing as I was the one in excruciating pain laid up in the fucking leech crypt. The door opened quietly and Jacob entered looking completely worn out, he ruffled his hair and walked across the room, throwing himself on the couch. He sat back staring at the floor, his eyes were red and puffy, and his face looked completely overcome, defeated. When he still didn't look up I got frustrated and decided to break the silence, and announce my presence.

"_AHEM!!_" I cleared my throat loudly. His head shot up and he gave a confused look.

"What th-.. Your… when did you wake up??" He said quite flustered. I couldn't help but chuckle.

His face lightened when I did and he slowly moved over to the bed, sitting beside me.

"Umm.. I woke up about two minutes before you came in the room." I smiled as much as I was able. It still hurt like hell to breathe, but it was a little easier.

"Gah Lee we were so worried!! I'm so glad your alright!" He exclaimed. He ran his hand across my cheek, then followed my jaw line until my face was cupped by his hand. He had a very relieved and thankful expression, and his eyes had lightened dramatically.

"Yeah sure. So where is your precious Renesbitch. I think I have a few things to say to her." I said letting my smile fade. His followed and he let go of my cheek. His face hardened a little, causing the air to become a little thick between us.

"I don't know to tell you the truth. I think she went to town, probably for a quick fuck session with that bastard." He said coldly. Hmmm.. Lets just say I was a little confused.

"I thought he was staying here with them?" I asked him.

"He was, but from what all of their thoughts and memories tell me, they didn't have enough privacy for her to cheat in peace so he got a hotel and she goes there like everyday." He said, his face still hard. I wasn't sure if his frustration was directed at me, or was a result of the current conversation.

"Oh…. Damn Jake… I'm so sorry. Really.. I am. I'm not just saying it. What a bitch, to think I actually saved her life. Hey how did you see their thoughts anyway??" I asked, genuinely curious.

"She showed me. I got Edward to get into everyone's head and get as much about what happened as possible and then Renesmee showed them to me. I got everything I needed…. Everything." He stated matter-of-factly, stressing his last word.

"Well.. Listen, I know what I did was stupid so if we could just save the pep talk I rea-…" He cut me off putting his finger to my mouth. He was smiling again, it was a much warmer smile, and a relaxed expression washed over him.

"First off, the doc said you shouldn't talk to much right now… so I'm going to do the talking, kay? Now.. I have a lot that I need to tell you. Starting with the fact that I'm completely and undeniably in love with you Leah Clearwater, I love you." He said confidently, smile still present. I felt myself smile widely. I wanted so bad for him to tell me exactly what he had just confessed.. But at the same time I didn't want to hear it because he had an imprint, a bond that couldn't be broken.

"Let me finish!!!" He said, sensing my hesitation.

"I know you think, due to your past experience with Sam, that an imprint cant be broken. Well, your wrong. I don't love her Leah. Not anymore. She's completely and totally opposite of me, and we share nothing. There are no feelings that tie me to her now, the only thing holding me is the imprint itself. I can break it. For you, only you. I know I can, I feel it when I'm with you. I know it will be hard, and stressful, and annoying, and you will probably end up wanting to kill me. But I know that I can do it, with your help." He said, holding my hands. I thought for a second, about my options. One, he tries and fails leaving me the way I was before, broken. Or two, he tries and wins giving me the opportunity to have some kind of happiness. In this case I thought the good out weighed the bad, so I went for it.

"I love you too Jake.." I said smiling, his face immediately lit up.

"BUT!! I'm not just jumping in you hear me? You need to work on getting over her before we start trying to have anything serious. I just wanted to let you know that I _do_ feel the same way… or whatever." I said starting to feel cheesy as hell. He brushed my hair out of my face, and kissed my forehead.

"Agreed. I'm not going to hurt you Leah. You can trust me, I promise." He said, obviously still trying to convince me. I guess he thought it would have been harder, hell, so did I. I nodded slowly, still in an amazing amount of pain. I knew what I was getting myself into, she would still be around for a while. Less and less each week or so, but still around. She would try to get him back, I knew she would. But we had all seen who was the stronger out off the two of us. She ran like a little baby, I fought to protect her of all things. She cried because I was hurt, I was pissed because I was hurt. She would try to fight me for him, I would win. I wasn't to worried, I had faith in him. I would help as much as I could, and hopefully we would have a good outcome. If not then I would just accept the fact that I'm doomed and never get close to anyone ever again. Easy right?

We talked for a while, about what happened mostly. He turned the conversation to "business" soon after our little mush session. He said he got most of it from the others but still wanted my story. He announced that he had to get some things done. What those things were, he wouldn't say, but I just let it go. I had gotten super sleeping during our conversation and was ready for bed. He kissed my forehead, trying not to be awkward I guessed, and left the room. Seth entered shortly after and said he was staying with me for the night and told me not to worry, Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil had went with Jacob. I looked confused and he immediately got that "oh my god I fucked up" look on his face. I glared at him menacingly until his face cracked into a guilty expression and he gave me a sheepish smile.

"So I guess I wasn't supposed to tell you, your really not supposed to worry about anything right now. Just get some sleep." He was nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"You didn't _tell _me anything, you hinted. _**Now**_ tell me!" I tried to yell, but failed miserably. Wincing from the pain.

"Leah come on, calm down. Jacob is just going to talk to Damien, he's not alone. He'll be fine."

Ugh, great! What in the hell was that idiot doing??

****Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul tracking Damien in the forest somewhere close to the Canadian border. Jacob's POV.****

I had said that if I found out the attack was pre-planned, I would go find them. So that's what I was doing. Jared protested at first, but then gave in when I said I was going with or without him. Hell, I would have went alone, I wasn't afraid of those fuckers. Maybe I should have been, but I was to pissed to care. Even after seeing that she was okay, and that nobody else had been harmed, I was still beyond furious. Every time I thought about it I had to use every bit of my self control not to phase. So we ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, tracking them religiously. I knew Damien's scent by heart, I had got a good feel of him at the meeting. Same with Kyle, his beta, and Lance, his third in command. The rest of them were just jumbled together, I didn't care about them. The scents got stronger, and I could feel them getting close. I didn't know what to expect but I knew we were far from home, and way out of our territory. Technically we were trespassing on theirs, and they had every right to rip us to pieces. But I had what he wanted, and the only way to "legally" get her was to fight me one on one in, his favorite term, "battle". Ugh it was all so gay, the terminology used to describe our endeavors.

I spotted Kyle in human form, sitting beside a large fire on a log. I approached him cautiously, head held low, signaling a truce. He noticed me immediately, he didn't seem surprised or afraid in any way. Even when the rest of my pack emerged.

"I knew you would come, I tried to tell him it was a mistake. That he would lose…" He said as if in a daze.

"He didn't believe me, he said you would wait, because your tribe has rules. Obviously none of us are much for following any of these "rules."" He said with a strange tone in his voice, one I couldn't recognize. He stared into the fire blankly, his eyes glazed over, empty. I didn't understand what his deal was, and to be honest he was freaking me out. I went behind a tree and phased, returning to stand directly in front of him.

"They are in the village now, degrading and disparaging our peoples women. Their so called imprints, that they care nothing about. They will return by morning, you can wait here for them, or leave and wait the two months." I wanted to know why he was here while they were visiting their imprints and for whatever reason, forced myself to ask.

"Why are you here then?" I asked bluntly.

"Because Damien killed my imprint, long ago, and I have nothing left there. So I wait here for them, guarding our camp." What the hell?

"Why are you still with him then?? If he could do that to you? To his own pack member?" I asked stunned.

"I am his beta, only to be released or taken. Just like your female." He said coldly. Damn. That sucked. I actually felt sorry for him, he seemed the only half normal one out of the bunch.

"I suggest you wait your two months. I know your angry, but it would be foolish to do it now. He will challenge you, and cheat. There are no witnesses, he would kill every member of your pack here tonight, and then kill you. He would then return to your home and take not only your female, but your pups, and make them his. You would be better inclined to do it on your territory where you can arrange witnesses, and your elders can attend to make rules. I would hate to see your entire pack and family destroyed in one night. Trust me, its no fun seeing everything important in your life ripped away from you." His words sank in, and I turned to see my pack all nodding their heads in agreement with him. I wanted to kill him now, I wanted to finish it. He was right though, and obviously knew what Damien was capable of. So I decided to back down, and wait the two months.

"Fine. Will you be delivering the information?" I asked him.

"Yes, and soon." he stated simply. I nodded my head at him and began walking towards the woods, I turned once and looked back.

"Thanks." I said flatly, trying not to sound to friendly.

"Somewhere…..someone has to draw a line, and decide what is right and wrong and which he will choose to be. I see now where I stand….. Your welcome." He said with realization. I nodded one more time and tied my shorts to my ankle, phased and began the run home.

I had two months to prepare. To inform the council, make arrangements for the imprints to be safe, talk to Sam about allowing the Cullens on La Push land for the "battle" or what the hell ever, and of course break my imprint. Ah, that was nothing. Piece of cake right?? I wished.


	10. Conjoined at the Hips

****Chapter 10!! I found my dog.. He got hit by a car. ): Sorry for the delay, I have been looking for him the past two days. So the next two chapters or so will be a lot of blackwater-ness, Jacob trying to break the imprint and all that great stuff. Sam and Emily will come back into the story, never a good thing but they make things interesting I suppose. (: Thanks SOOO much for all the reviews!! I'm so excited that you guys like the story. Leah's POV. R&R!! Enjoy.****

**Chapter 10. Conjoined at the Hips.**

****Two weeks after Leah got hurt, Clearwater home.****

"So Lee, how ya feeling??" Paul stood in front of the TV with his arms folded, a crooked smile displayed. He was obviously amused with my current state. It had been two weeks and I still wasn't healed. Carlisle sent a breathing machine home with me in case it got to hard, I had to admit, I came close to using it a few times. He said my injuries should be healed within three to four weeks, I didn't see how though. I was still in constant pain, every part of my body was sore beyond belief.

"I was great until I saw your face, you should think of a career in the horror movie business. They wouldn't even have to use makeup, they could save a lot of money you know." I said returning his crooked smirk.

"Ah Leah, that's why I love you so much. Your such a ball of sunshine." He said laughing. I couldn't help but join him, we were pretty funny. I had been in a pretty good humor considering how much pain I was in. The pack pretty much lived at my house, minus Jacob and Jared, who were busy doing important shit or something like that. Seth and the others, even Paul, were like my servants. They made me food and brought me whatever I wanted, they washed my clothes and helped me do everything. It would have been nice without the pain, getting to boss them around constantly. Jacob and Jared were the same way when they were here, it was pretty comical actually. I insulted them all day and beat them as much as I wanted and they never said a word.

Paul sat beside me and started watching reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer with me. We laughed at the way they depicted vampires and how to kill them, seeing as ours sparkled and most defiantly couldn't be killed with a stake. We heard the front door fling open, revealing a very agitated looking Jacob and Jared with the usual neutral expression we saw on him daily. Jacob stomped into the living room and sat on the loveseat opposite Paul and I. The past two weeks had been busy ones for Jacob, he was almost finished with everything he had to get done, besides Renesmee of course. However I had to admit he was doing a good job distancing himself from her, well, and me. We hadn't really been able to hang out, he seemed to be trying to distract himself.. I couldn't say I blamed him, I knew it was hard. So I was patient with him, and was there when he wanted to talk or just hang. He stared at the TV, still fuming.

"Sooo.. I take it Sam isn't cooperating very well?" Paul asked cautiously. Jacob looked up and his face softened slightly.

"Nope. I knew he would be difficult but he's just being a strait up dick about the whole thing. He's pretty pissed about his entire pack being with me at the moment. I thought you guys told him?" Jacob asked.

"Uhhh… well see we were going to. But when Jared and I got there to do it, we were afraid he would use the alpha command and force us to stay. We mentioned your pack once and he almost exploded, so we just did what we had to." Paul said calmly. I wouldn't put it past Sam, he had done it to me before Jacob broke away. I didn't want any part of this shit at first, and when I talked about quitting he would use it and make me stay.

"Oh well, he'll get over it. I'm going to see if the council will override his decision. I'll just explain to them that the other pack has us outnumbered and if it breaks into some kind of war we will need help. I'm sure Old Quil and my dad will understand." Jacob said confidently.

"So you headed over there?" Seth asked curiously. Jacob sat for a second, seemingly making a decision.

"Nah, I'll just wait until tomorrow. I'm tired as hell, I just want to chill tonight." He said lazily. The rest of the pack joined us in the living room and we all sat laughing uncontrollably at Buffy and all the bullshit she had to deal with.

I was getting _really_ uncomfortable. I didn't like to move much, seeing as how every time I did it brought tears to my eyes. I didn't like anyone helping me move around, I didn't care about fixing me food and shit, but I wasn't going to be some helpless punk that cant even go to the bathroom alone. I had sank into the couch a bit and was in a very awkward position. I tried repositioning myself a few times but it was astonishingly difficult to move at that moment. I had to pee pretty bad, and was beginning to get really frustrated. Paul saw me out of the corner of his eye but didn't attempt to help me, probably because last time he did I punched him in the face. Hurting myself more so than his face. I huffed and gave up, deciding to wait until everyone was out of the room before I made a fool of myself. Seth sensed my irritation.

"What's the matter Lee?" He asked innocently. I just gave him a look and shook my head.

"She has to pee and cant get up. Don't try to help her man, my face and I learned the hard way." Paul said nonchalantly. I smiled knowing that I did hurt him. I had begun to think I was loosing my touch. Seth looked at me concerned, waiting for me to reply.

"Nah, I'm good. Paul is just an idiot." I said sweetly. He looked at me and flashed a huge fake smile, gritting his teeth slightly. Jacob got up from his seat and moved over to me casually, he wrapped one arm under my legs and the other around my back, picking me up like a fucking baby. Had my whole body not been aching I would have murdered him.

"I can walk by myself!!!" I yelled at him. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I know." He said simply and he started up the stairs.

"what the hell Lee?? Punch him in the face! Its only fair!!" Paul yelled from the couch. I couldn't help but laugh, we acted like a bunch of children sometimes.

Jacob softly placed me in front of the bathroom door, holding my shoulders to make sure I had my balance. I went in and slammed the door in his face. Using the bathroom was probably one of the most difficult things at that point. The only things that compared were showers and getting dressed/undressed. Now _that_ was hard. In fact, the clothes I had on at that moment had been on me for two days, I was suddenly grossed out and wanted to take a shower. I thought about it for a minute and didn't know if I had the energy to do so or not. I opened the door and Jacob was still standing in the same spot. Smiling brightly.

"Hey." He said with a goofy tone in his voice.

"Uh. Hi." I said trying not to laugh.

"So, how are you feeling today?" He asked casually, still smiling widely.

"Okay I guess, debating right now if I can take a shower or not." I answered honestly.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" His face had become confused, I forgot he hadn't really been here much. My embarrassing moments in the shower and trying to get myself dressed had been confined only to the rest of the pack. I rolled my eyes and gave him a dumb look.

"Oh I don't know Jacob, maybe because I'm a complete mess and can barely take a shower and dress myself. I can barely breathe most of the time and hurt pretty much every second of every day. Hm? That may have something to do with it." I said sounding a lot meaner than I meant to. His face dropped and I immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry Jake its not your fault, I'm just frustrated I guess." I apologized quickly. He gave me a small smile and looked at the floor. Ugh! I hated feeling guilty! That was the whole reason I was in this mess in the first place.

"It's alright Lee. I understand. You want me to help you?" He asked genuinely. It wasn't such a bad idea, Seth had done it the other day. I just kept my bra and underwear on in the shower, he closed his eyes when I was changing them, then he helped me get my clothes on.

"Um…. Nah its okay, I've done it a few times on my own, I can do it again. Thank you though." I said gratefully.

He asked a few more times while I was finding some clean clothes, before finally going back downstairs.

The shower went pretty decently, it hurt unbelievably bad, but it was okay. I got out and towel dried my hair, and slowly put on my bra and underwear. The underwear and pants were hardest to do because I had to bend down. Even sitting it was horrible. I covered myself with a towel and made my way to my room. I started attempting to get dressed, feeling like a complete dork for having so much trouble, and then fell flat on my face. I laid there for a few minutes before my door opened.

"you okay?" Jacob asked.

"…sure…" I said, still face first in the floor. It was a bit embarrassing, and hurt more than I could ever explain, but all I could do was laugh.

Jacob leaned against the doorway chuckling while I finished my little episode, then began helping me up. I was still laughing slightly when I got to my feet.

"Would you like some help now?" He said smirking.

"Yes! That sounds wonderful!!" I said comically, both of us bursting into another fit of laughter. After I got dressed we laid on the bed and talked for about two and a half hours… about absolutely nothing. Renesmee was never mentioned, nor was Sam, or Damien, or anything that actually mattered to the two of us.

I was lying on my side facing him, our bodies close enough that I could feel the heat radiating off of him. His scent was all over the place, it was a very musky masculine smell, not like the stench you find in the boys locker room, but a very attractive sort of essence. My mind started to wander while he was talking about something to do with cars, the first place it started was his chest. His upper body was perfect, like something you saw out of a movie. His chest muscles were flawlessly defined, his shoulders broad and sturdy. His stomach had lines dividing each one of his abs admirably, his gym shorts sitting in the perfect position below them. His arms had some strange force, always making you feel safe when consumed by them, even if you really weren't. His hair was still short but was longer than when he first got it cut, it still didn't reach his face, but was just enough that you had something to run your hands through. His eyes, UGH, his freaking eyes. They were like giant pools of melted chocolate, pools that I could gladly drown in. It was so easy to get lost in them, I found myself doing it often. I could see his lips still moving, but I couldn't hear him. I had been absorbed into his features, watching every movement, every muscle twitch, every expression he made. Before I realized what I was doing, I had brought my had to his face, tracing his jaw line. Of course he immediately stopped talking, but didn't move. I shifted my eyes to find his boring into me, and was immediately taken in. I continued to trace the contours of his face with my fingers, stopping at his lips, I slid them down over his chin following the trail to his neck. I let my fingers slide down his neck into the space between his chest muscles, then followed it in between each ab, ending at the rim of his shorts.

He was still staring deeply into my eyes, his expression unchanged. He pulled me closer to him so that we were nose to nose, and took my face in his hands. I brought my hand back up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He brushed his lips across mine, lingering for a moment.

"Don't move." He said calmly. I did as I was told and stayed in position. He pressed his lips gently against mine, testing the waters I supposed. I knew he would have to figure out what was going to hurt him the most, so far I wasn't sure, he didn't like talking to me about it. I guess he thought it would make me uncomfortable. He stayed still for a second before running his tongue across my bottom lip, politely asking to enter. I obliged enthusiastically and we began moving together in perfect synchronization. Everything fit, nothing was out of place, there was no bumping heads or noses, or hitting teeth and accidentally biting the others tongue. It was perfect.

He pulled me closer, so that our bodies were pressed against each other tightly, our legs intertwined in a knot. His hand ran down my back, and back up under my shirt once he reached the bottom. I felt it then, that searing pain. I didn't want him to stop but I was so fucking sore!! He felt me tense and pulled away, his lips still lingering over mine.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked knowingly. Ugh!!! Stupid pain! Stupid Renesmee! Stupid wolves! Stupid cliff!! I hated them all right then and could have killed them, even the cliff, at that moment.

"I'm really sore, everything still hurts pretty bad." I said sadly. He smiled, resting his cheek on mine and loosening his grip on my back.

"That's okay, we have plenty of time." He said sweetly. I couldn't help but grin, at least he wasn't on the ground screaming in pain or throwing up. That was a good sign.

"It's getting late, we should both get some rest." He kissed my forehead and moved to get up, I caught his arm and tugged lightly.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked flatly. Not wanting to sound pathetic or anything. He smiled and returned to his spot on the bed. I slowly rolled to face the other way, his arm moved around my waist pulling me to him, the other under my head. I was covered in Jacob. It may sound funny but if someone had entered the room, I wouldn't be visible. His hold was loose enough not to hurt me, but tight enough that it was comfortable. We both fell asleep shortly after, sleeping soundly for the first time in what seemed like forever.

The next morning I woke in the same position I had fallen asleep, and Jacob still wrapped around me. I glanced at the clock, it was ten in the morning. A pretty decent time to get up for me, I usually didn't wake up until like one or two in the afternoon. Result of nightshift patrols. I guess at some point during the night I had grabbed hold of his had, so I tugged at it trying to wake him up.

"Jacob.. Jake!" I whisper/yelled. I heard him take in a deep breath and stir a little before settling back into the pillow.

"Leah! What do you want for--…." Seth of course just waltzed into my room, I didn't really care, because it wasn't that big of a deal. He stood for a moment, trying to remember what he was going to ask.

"OH YEAH! What do you guys want for breakfast? Were all throwing in and going to get something." He stated, a large grin presenting itself. I rolled my eyes and elbowed Jacob as hard as I was physically able.

"Yeah?" He asked groggily.

"They want to know what you want for breakfast, they are going out to get everyone something." I explained.

"Oh we don't need anything, were not staying long." He said sounding still half asleep.

"Who?" Seth asked confused.

"Me and Leah are going to talk to the council today." I looked at Seth and shrugged my shoulders.

"I thought she wasn't supposed to go anywhere for a while?" Seth was taking a shot at that protective brother roll I guessed.

"I've got her Seth, I promise."

Seth relaxed immediately and left the room. I gradually eased myself up to a sitting position and tried to stretch, it was a lot easier than before. So I decided to see how far I could go. I stood, and attempted to stretch more thoroughly. It was a whole lot better, I could even almost bend down without screaming. This put me in a very cheerful mood, so I got in the shower and got myself most of the way dressed. I came out of the bathroom fully clothed minus my pants I held them out to Jacob, who had gotten up and dressed and was lounging on my bed doing something with his phone, and gave him a sheepish grin.

"um… you think you could help me?" I said almost laughing. He nodded, taking the pants from me. After I was dressed and ready, we said our goodbyes to everyone and left for Jacob's house. It was a slow walk, and I mean _slow_. It felt kind of good to get out and stretch my legs, but at the same time was pretty difficult. Jacob grabbed my hand and we walked the rest of the distance to his house that way. I wasn't sure if we were going to tell everyone about what was going on, we really hadn't discussed it so I was just going to follow his lead.

The rest of the day went pretty well, we visited with Billy for a while, then Old Quil. We went to the beach after the council had agreed with Jacob and agreed to let the Cullens on our land when Damien's pack came. We had taken a seat on the sand a few feet from the water and sat in silence for a good while.

"I have to go to Sam's and tell him what's going on. If you don't want to go I'll take you home first." He said in a relaxed tone.

"No I'll go. Its fine." I said confidently. He gave me an unsure look.

"Really Jacob I'm cool with it. I don't give a shit about Sam anymore." I said honestly.

He nodded, a huge smile spread across his face. We made our way to Sam and Emily's, I'm sure a snail could have beaten us there, but we made it.

Jacob knocked loudly on the front door when we reached it. Before they answered he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to him.

Sam opened the door and stared at me blankly.

"What do you need Jacob? I've already given you my answer." He spit his words at him, obviously angry.

"Well I've come to tell you that I don't give a shit about _your_ answer, because the council overrode it. They agreed to let the Cullens on our land when the time comes. They said you need to get on board with it, because they will have no more fighting within the pack. Oh yeah that's right, for the time being there is only one pack. And I'm the alpha." Jacob shot back at him. I looked at him then and couldn't help but smile wildly, I loved being reminded why I liked him so much. Sam's face contorted into something resembling unbelievable shock, and unexplainable anger. It was hilarious.

"Now Sam, lets not forget how this turned out last time. Don't make the same mistake twice." Jacob said acidly. Emily appeared in the doorway, smiling, obviously oblivious to what was going on.

"JACOB!! And… Leah?? Oh my goodness you guys come in! I haven't seen you in so long! Sam move let them in!" She said practically jumping up and down. Ugh I hated her so much. We entered the house, Jacob still had a tight grip on me, and made it clear he had no intentions of letting go. Emily noticed and her smile faltered.

"So Jacob how is Renesmee?" She asked, not wanting to appear nosey I guessed.

"I don't know, don't really care to tell you the truth." He said bluntly. She looked shocked and glanced at Sam.

"I thought that you imprinted on her, doesn't that mean forever?" I hoped not.

"No. It doesn't. I'm not with her anymore, the imprint is still there but I'm breaking it slowly. Actually, I'm with Leah." He said confidently. So I guess we weren't being shy about the situation huh?

Sam stepped back, looking horrified, Emily's expression favored his for the most part.

"Jacob, you cant do that!" Sam yelled at him.

"Says who??" Jacob laughed.

"That's just the way things are! You cannot break an imprint, it is impossible." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"I haven't been with her or talked to her in a little over two weeks. I'm fine, and I don't want to be with her anymore. It's still my decision, imprint or not. Nobody has the authority to tell me who to be with, and don't base things like that solely on the fact that you were to weak to do it, if you even tried that is." Ouch. I was sitting back on the couch watching the show, smiling and grinning like I was three years old at a puppet show. Of course the fact that I couldn't get over how hot Jacob was when he was angry played into it a pretty good bit.

"I did try! Even after I was with Emily I tried! Don't you dare say that! I made myself sleep with her over and over again trying to force some kind of break, nothing worked!!!" Sam screamed, stepping closer to Jacob. Emily's face fell, and tears began to well up in her eyes. I guess he hadn't told her. Well, talk about awkward situations.

"What? …. Sam…. What did you say?" She spoke quietly, shaking slightly. Jacob turned to her and approached her, putting his hand on her shoulder. His facial expression suddenly shifted and he looked at her confused.

"Emily, are you pregnant?" He asked. Sam was still in the same spot, shooting daggers at Jacob and I with his eyes… well trying to. To bad for him I didn't give a shit, I had someone that would fight for me, and I planned on keeping him. I listened closely to see what had caused him to ask her that, and I heard it immediately. There were four of us in the room, and five heartbeats. She was. My heart ached a little, not because they were having a child, but because I couldn't. I was fairly sensitive about the subject, it was one of those things where you don't want it until you cant have it. Then it's the only thing in the world that you _do_ want.

"Yes, I found out yesterday. Sam you didn't answer my question, what were you talking about?" I should have felt bad, but I didn't. She took him from me involuntarily, but we all know an imprintee doesn't have to be with the person that imprinted on them. She could have said no, I was her cousin and her best friend, she _**should **_have said no. Instead she took it upon herself to rip everything away from me. Live the life that was supposed to be mine. Sam finally spoke.

"I went back to Leah a few times after we were together, the most recent being… well… not to long ago…" He said quietly, obviously in pain from the distress he's causing his imprint. I hated imprinting, it was so dumb how one person can control you mentally and physically for the rest of your life. Not that Sam didn't deserve it. I thought she would start yelling at him, but turned to me instead.

"Is this true Leah?"

I nodded my head.

"How could you do that to me? I am your cousin, your family!!" Jacob looked shocked and I was sure I wore the same expression. Was she really blaming it on me??

" You just couldn't stand it could you? The fact that I had him tore you up and you had to go and sleep with him behind my back!!" I was dumbfounded.

"Sounds familiar doesn't it?" I stated coldly. Not moving from where I was sitting.

"It was different! He imprinted on me… ME.. Not you! There were reasons he didn't imprint on you Leah, reasons he couldn't! you cant imprint on a pack member, and you cant have children!!!" She screamed at me. Okay that one hurt. I stared at her blankly. I couldn't find words, for the first time in two weeks I felt like I was going to phase involuntarily. Jacob moved in between Emily and I, blocking my view of her and Sam.

"Emily your so dense. Sam went back to her over and over again because he loved her, he HAS to love you. He has no choice. So lets not start judging and throwing insults, you could have easily told Sam no. Your right, you guys are family, which is exactly why you should have thought about her from the beginning and told him you couldn't be with him. Your as much to blame as him, maybe even more. You had the choice in the matter not him. It doesn't even matter anymore because she's with me, not Sam. She loves me, not Sam. Congratulations about the baby. And as for you Sam, if your not going to cooperate, you wont be welcome in my pack. You need to let me know soon, were making preparations. Come on, Leah." He said everything I had wanted to say for so long, he did it for me. He lifted almost three years of bullshit off my shoulders in a single statement. Now she knew, she knew how I felt, and she knew it was her fault. I didn't know how to thank him, I didn't know if I could ever explain how grateful I was.

"Jacob, thank you s-…" He turned and faced me, his usual Jacob smile present, and held his had up.

"Don't. You don't, and probably wont ever, know how much you have done for me. I couldn't thank you for saving Renesmee, because words just weren't enough. I don't want to be with her, but her dying would have killed me. I know that things have been hard for you these last few years, but things will get better. For both of us. I promise." He kissed my forehead and told me not to bring it up again.

After that night the next two weeks seemed surreal. Jacob and I were inseparable, conjoined at the hips. We did anything and everything together and had fun doing it. I began healing rapidly and the imprint was wearing off at about the same rate. For the first time in a really long time I had hope that something good would come to me and stay. Jacob was that good thing, and so far he had done a great job at staying with me, even before we were "together". At that point, he hadn't had to much trouble with the imprint. When it would hurt, he pushed through it. When it didn't, he would do something to make it. We both thought it was almost over, we thought maybe it wasn't going to be as hard as we thought. We were wrong.


	11. Let Me Go

****Chapter 11!!! Soo sorry for the delay! My dog died and I've had a lot of stuff going on. This chapter has a lot to do with the imprint and Renesmee. A lot of Leah and Jacob in this one. Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed I am super grateful!! Starts in Jacob's POV. R&R! Enjoy****

**Chapter 11. Let Me Go.**

****Two weeks after the visit to Sam's house. Clearwater home, Leah's room.****

As I watched her sleep I ran through the past two weeks in my head. In that short amount of time I had met a completely different side of Leah Clearwater. She was always happy, smiling, laughing and playing. She continued to beat the hell out of the boys but it was different, they didn't seem to care as much. They had all started liking her a lot more since she was injured, and with that there was a sense of peace between everyone. Even Leah and Paul, who in the past, had been very close to killing each other. Literally. It wasn't really that nobody liked her before, they were just afraid to be nice to her, she hadn't exactly been the easiest person to get along with. I of all people knew that very well. She had almost went back to the way she was before all of that shit happened, almost. She was being nice and may have been happy for once in a long time, but she made it very clear that she wasn't going to let anyone walk over her ever again. She would never be the same as she was, and I was glad, I liked this Leah. I couldn't imagine that I was the cause for her happiness, that I brought that side out of her. It was hard to believe that she felt that way about me, that she loved me. I guessed because I had watched her spend all of her time being pissed at Sam, and her world revolving around the fact that Emily had what was once hers, I never thought she would give herself to anyone again. Ever.

I touched her face lightly, letting the fact that she was mine really sink in. She was so beautiful, so strong, and she was completely willing to give everything she had left to me. We had pretty much been together every second of everyday since the "Sam episode", as we like to call it, and it was amazing. Sue had come back once or twice, only to get some clothes, I guessed her and Charlie were getting along pretty well. So the house was pretty much ours, I say ours because the whole pack stayed there every night, and were there when they had nothing else to do. Paul and the others that had imprints would go off with them or bring them back to the house to watch movies or whatever, but always came back to crash. Leah and I had taken over her mother's room, leaving Leah's to Jared. Embry had set up a sort of cot in Seth's room, and the rest fought over the couches and slept on the floor. It was pretty astonishing to me how they showed me such loyalty, considering I was the one that broke away from them, leaving them to deal with Sam's mood swings. He had stopped by a few times trying to apologize, and wanting to see Leah. He said he was checking on her to make sure she was okay, I simply told him that if he really gave shit he would have came around before then, when she actually needed everyone's help. She had gotten a lot better and was moving around and doing things on her own again. Every once in a while she would start having trouble breathing, but she got through it every time on her own. She refused to use the breathing machine Carlisle sent, I wouldn't make her use it unless I thought she really needed it. It was hard watching her struggle, but I just sat with her and helped her any way I could.

As for the imprint, well I thought it was getting a lot weaker. I could kiss and hug Leah as much as I wanted at that point and I would barely feel the pull, or the pain. I told her about how much better it had gotten and I could see the excitement wash over her, I knew how she felt. It was insanely hard at first, even just sleeping in the same bed with her was painful. When I would kiss her it was like a volcano erupted in my chest, but I pushed through it, focusing only on Leah. She was the only thing that could keep my mind off of it when it bothered me, the only thing that could help me push it away. Renesmee hadn't called or text, or shown the least bit of interest in why I hadn't been any where near her in a month. I didn't really care, she was probably shoved up that Nahuel's ass or whatever. Alice had called to see how I was, they all knew what imprinting was and how much it hurt to be away. She said they were all concerned and wanted to see if I needed anything and that they missed the pack. It was good to hear from them, I mean blood suckers or not we had spent almost a year protecting them, spending everyday at their house. But I was glad to be home, to be free. Well, sort of.

I still laid looking at her, my hand rested gently on her cheek. I pulled her into my chest and snuggled my face in her hair.

"I love you." I whispered lightly. The usual pain ached a little in my chest, it happened pretty much every time I said it to her. Then it started getting worse, like a slow contraction making its way throughout my heart and lungs. I controlled my breathing, trying not to wake her up, but it started getting out of hand. I pulled myself out of the bed, leaving the room so I didn't disturb her. I reached the kitchen and started hyperventilating, sinking to the floor like a damn sissy. I tried to push this time, like every other, but instead of retreating, it pushed back. Hard. I tried to muffle the loud groans that were escaping from me, but as the pain got worse, they got louder. Seth entered the kitchen and knelt beside me, placing his hand on my back.

"Dude, are you alright??" He asked concerned.

"I don't know, its worse for some reason tonight. I didn't do anything different." I said still holding my chest tightly, as if it helped.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"Nothing, there's nothing you _can_ do." I stated simply. He sat down on the floor with me, watching intently.

"Do you want some water or something?" I laughed a little at him, he was so nice all the time.

"What are you my mother? No I don't want any water." I said still laughing slightly. He chuckled a little, but still seemed concerned.

"Jacob.. I don't know how this is going to work. I know you don't love her, and I know you want to be with my sister, but how do you finally break it? How do you know when you reach that point? When its over." He asked me, worry written all over his features.

"I don't know Seth, I don't know anything about it. Nobody has ever done it, I just know that I am. I'll get over this, I don't care how long it takes." I said firmly. He nodded his head, and the house phone rang. He answered it and he turned back to me, looking absolutely shocked. I didn't want to know… I really didn't….

"Uhh.. Yeah he's here… hold on a second…" He said putting the phone down on the table.

"Dude its her!!!" He whispered. Nope.. didn't want to know.

"Tell her I don't want to talk to her, were done." I said confidently. He relayed my message and put his hand to the mouth piece.

"She said come say it to her face." He said still in shock. Great, could I do it? Could I see her and tell her were over, then leave? Yep. I was pretty sure.

"Tell her I'll be over there tomorrow, and to have all of mine and the rest of the pack's stuff ready." I told him nonchalantly. Seth told her and hung up. He looked at me then, with one of those "are you crazy" kind of expressions.

"I can do it kid, I know I can."

I knew I had to tell Leah, right then. She would be pissed if I waited until the morning. So I drug myself up the stairs, still in complete agony. I reentered the bed, and pulled her tightly to me.

"I'm going to see Renesmee tomorrow, she just called." I said bluntly.

Her head immediately popped up, wearing a shocked and sad expression.

"I told her that we were done and she wants me to "say it to her face", so I told her I would be over there tomorrow and to have all of our things ready for me to take." Her face didn't change, she still wore the same sad expression. I could tell she didn't trust me to go over there, I didn't blame her.

"It's going to be fine, you'll see. I'm going to come back here to you after Leah, I promise." I said trying to reassure her, but it didn't seem to be working.

"So your going to tell her its over tomorrow? That you guys are done for good, and you don't want to be with her. Your going to tell her about us?" She asked disbelief lacing her words.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm going to tell her." She put her face in the pillow, and didn't look at me again for a good fifteen minutes. I waited patiently, not wanting to push my luck, then she raised her head and spoke.

****Leah's POV.****

I was trying to keep my cool, I didn't want to freak on him. To overreact and make assumptions, but it was _really _hard!! I couldn't believe he was really going over there, to see her. He said he was going to end it, and tell her about us. I wanted so bad to believe him, to trust him to be able to do it. He had been doing so well staying away and getting over it. Sometimes I forgot that he had an imprint. It had been a month since he spoke to or saw her, and it didn't seem to hurt him to badly. We had gotten so close, we were together constantly, and it seemed like being with me actually made it easier on him. So I decided that I was going to trust him, I was going to be calm and let him handle it. I looked up and he was staring at me, his features seemed upset. Probably because I had just buried my head in a pillow for fifteen minutes.

"Okay. I'm cool with it, I trust you." I stated simply. His face loosened and relief took over. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me softly on the lips. I had to smile, I couldn't help it around him. What had started as a simple peck on the lips had transformed into a very heated, very passionate, make out session. His hand trailed down my back, then grabbed the rim of my shirt and pulled it over my head. He flipped us over so that he was on top of me, still kissing me heavily. He grabbed my hips squeezing tightly, and forced himself to stop. I didn't move, I just waited for him to decide what he was going to do. I could tell he was hurting, I knew that's why he had left the room to begin with.

He had squeezed his eyes shut, still holding my hips tightly. He dug his face into my neck, his breath still heavy. It was like fire running across my skin, I could feel his chest pushing against mine every time he exhaled. His skin was hot, burning all the way through me. He softly ran his fingers along my bare stomach, tracing every inch up to my bra. He had begun placing kisses along my neck and jaw bone, moving under my chin, then to my chest. His hand trailed down my stomach to my hips, then to my thigh rubbing it gently. His hand returned to my hip, letting his finger roam underneath the rim of my shorts. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips, which seemed to only fuel the fire. He pulled my shorts slowly over my thighs, then my knees, then my feet and kissed the inside of my thighs softly. He continued placing gentle kisses inside my thighs, before moving up, kissing the outside of my underwear. I jerked my hips, becoming impatient. He rested his head on my lower stomach, still rubbing my thighs, letting his fingers slip under my underwear. He kissed my hip bone, nipping and sucking lightly. Then slid his fingers into me, slowly moving them in and out. I felt an uncontrollable urge course through my body, I wanted him right then. I didn't want to wait anymore, I pulled him up to me, pressing my lips securely to his. I tugged at his shorts, silently asking for assistance. He stopped abruptly, and cupped my face with his hands.

"I love you Leah. No matter what happens, just know that I do." He smiled lightly, staring intently into my eyes. I felt myself melting into them, letting him completely surround me. I couldn't think of anything else, nothing else mattered. At that moment he was everything.

"I love you too." I said before kissing him passionately. He responded enthusiastically, just the way I had hoped he would. He slowly slid himself inside of me, and I felt a sort of fire ignite between us. He moved slowly at first, kissing my neck and nipping my ear gently. I began moving my hips with his, I could feel the desire in the pit of my stomach surfacing, getting ready to explode. He started thrusting faster, harder, sending me into a state of complete ecstasy. His hands were all over me, touching feeling rubbing anything within reach. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down to me, I could feel his body tensing getting ready to climax, just as mine was. In one last, quick burst, he accelerated his pace causing me to scream out with pleasure. I felt an electric current surge through my body, ending with complete calm. He rested himself on top of me for a few seconds before rolling off and pulling me to him.

Neither of us spoke, just rested with the sense of ease we had been placed in. He planted a few soft kisses on my cheek before drifting to sleep. Before falling asleep, I forced myself to think positively about him meeting with Renesmee. This was his chance to end it with her, so we could have a beginning. Hopefully.

****Jacob's POV. Next morning, on the way to the Cullen's home.****

I was running through all the things I could say to her in my head trying to find the right words. I wasn't nervous I was just afraid that she would win. So I had to have some kind of escape route for every scenario. It seemed Nahuel was playing in my favor on this one, because any way you looked at it that was wrong. She cheated on me, lied, deceived, and completely "embarrassed me". Honestly I didn't care, but it would come in handy when arguing with her. I stopped at the wood line behind the Cullen's home and phased, dressing myself quickly. I didn't have the usual urge to see her, but I knew it was still there somewhere. After the night before it was almost nonexistent. I approached the house slowly, afraid of what was about to happen. I walked in the sliding glass door and followed the voices to the living room where everyone sat.

"Jacob!!! Oh my goodness it feels like I haven't seen you in ages, though its only been what… a month?" Esme squeaked as she pulled me into a hug. The smell was enough to make me gag after being away from it for even such a short period of time. I smiled and said my hellos to everyone before deciding I needed to get it over with.

"I really don't want to sound rude but I came to speak with Renesmee about something, I have business back at home and need to be heading on my way as soon as I can." I said apologetically. They all nodded knowingly and Renesmee stood with her head hung.

"Did you get our stuff together?" I asked coldly. Trying to convince everyone, and myself, that this was going to be easy.

"I did. It's on the kitchen table." Rose said lightly, giving me a small smirk.

"Jacob why are you doing this?? Honestly you cant be that upset about Nahuel! What was she supposed to do, go the rest of her life only being with one person? That's just not fair." Bella spoke up.

"I was forced to do the same thing, but I didn't run around sleeping with someone else. She _agreed _to be my "girlfriend" or what the hell ever, meaning she willingly committed to being with me and ONLY me. If she had a problem she should have said something earlier, before we took our relationship further. Not that its any of your business." I said firmly. She stared at me wide eyed, mouth hung open. I had never really spoken to her like that before…. For fear of her breaking down into a puddle of mush.. Like she seemed to be doing now. She turned and buried her face in Edward's shoulder, sobbing loudly. What a great start.

"I came to speak to Renesmee, so can we just get this over with?" I asked annoyed. She walked into the kitchen and out the back door, I grabbed the bag of clothes and other minuet things we had left there. I followed her slowly, taking a deep breath before I met her.

"Alright look Renesmee I--.." She turned and looked at me, eyes filled with tears, and began sobbing quietly.

"I never wanted you to leave me! That wasn't my intention, I just wanted to experience something different, something I could never have again. I didn't mean to hurt you!" She half yelled, I was a little taken aback by her approach. I hadn't expected tears so soon.

"You flaunted it in my face like we were playing some kind of game!!! You didn't even attempt to hide it from anyone, you showed _no_ respect for me at all! You proved to me that you really just don't care about my feelings, or the fact that I was in love with you." I said strongly, not faltering in the least bit.

"You were in love with me? You mean your not anymore?" Here we go.

"No. I'm in love with someone else." I said bluntly.

"Who!?!?" She asked shocked.

"Leah." I said simply. Her face contorted with disgust. She stepped closer to me, so I moved back. Trying to stay as far away from her as I could.

"Jacob that's ridiculous! You cant have a relationship with her, she's part of your pack. Plus how would you have a family with her? She cant even have kids." She said trying to stay calm. What was up with everyone using that lately, like it was some kind of crime. I didn't really care about it, why did they?

"I think I know what she is capable of, and I'm not worried about kids. I know that I'm in love with her and that I want to be with her. Not you. Were over Ness, I'm sorry but I cant do it anymore. We have nothing in common, nothing that we can share. Its pointless to even try, I'm not happy when I'm with you. I don't like who I am when were together." I said calmly. The tears began flowing more heavily, I was standing my ground pretty well, I wasn't wrenching in pain so it was alright so far.

"Jacob this is absurd! Please, please don't do this to me! I love you! More than anything, please don't leave me!" Now that hurt.

I felt it surface yanking me towards her forcefully, it wasn't going to get better. I could see it then, she wasn't going to stop. She was going to keep saying things like that until I broke. So I decided to use another approach.

"Renesmee please, I don't love you anymore. I don't want to be with you. Please… just let me go…." I begged her. Her face softened, but she was still crying heavily. I heard someone walk through the door and Carlisle appeared.

"Ness, I know you love say you love Jacob, but it isn't fair what your doing to him…." Oh thank god.

"Don't you think that if you really loved him, the right thing to do would be to let him have what he wanted? He sat back and watched you be with Nahuel, he saw every bit of what went on between you two in your memories, and never said anything. If he loves Leah, don't you think that's who he should be with?" He said softly, he was speaking to her like a small child. I guess to him she was.

"No! its not fair! I want him. He is supposed to love me! He was meant to love me!" She yelled at him.

"But he _**doesn't**_**.**" He said simply. The tears stopped and she looked at me with a cold expression.

"FINE! Go! I don't care, be with her. Do whatever you want, but you'll never love her like you love me. Weather you want to or not!" She said smugly.

"I don't love you Renesmee." I said firmly. She huffed and stomped into the house. Leaving Carlisle and I surprised at her anger.

"Thank you so much Carlisle, I really think I was abo--.." He cut me off by putting his hand up.

"Its fine Jacob. You and Leah deserve each other, its not fair for Renesmee to be so selfish. She'll get over it. Hopefully soon you will be able to visit more. I assume now the next time we see you will be when Damien returns?" He said smiling.

"Yeah, I need to keep my distance for now. It's easier that way." I said nonchalantly.

"Well then, I suppose I will see you then. Goodbye Jacob." He said extending his hand. I shook it.

"Bye Carlisle."

I ran home as fast as I could, excited at how things had turned out. I did it…I had a little help…. But I did it! It hadn't been as bad as I thought, and for the first time in a really long time.. I felt free. Completely and totally free. No strings, no ties, no pain. Just me. I burst through the Clearwater's door and found Seth on the couch with a bowl of cereal, watching the discovery channel.

"Don't you get enough of that in real life?" I asked folding my arms across my chest and flashing him a grin. He returned it and stood.

"I take it the little meeting went well?" I smiled.

"Where's Leah?" I asked enthusiastically.

"She's in mom's room. Her and Emily got in an argument today, she's been fuming ever since." Uh oh.

"She call or come by?" I asked curiously, what could she have possibly wanted.

"She stopped by, I don't know what she wanted before you even ask. I just heard yelling then Emily stomped out. Then Sam called bitching at Leah for stressing Emily in her current state. Said its not good for the baby or something along those lines." He rolled his eyes when he said it. I shrugged it off and bounded up the stairs.

I walked in and she was sprawled across her mom's bed watching TV, a sad expression on her face. When she saw me she quickly sat up, her expression abruptly switching from sad to confused.

"Ummm.. What are you doing here?" She asked cautiously. I guess she really didn't expect me to come back.

"Well.. I did tell you I was coming back today didn't I? I thought that was the plan?" I smiled widely at her.

"What happened?" She asked still confused.

"I told her the truth. That I loved you and wanted to be with you. Carlisle helped a bit towards the end, but all in all, its done. She knows were together and me and her are through. For good." She looked at me for a minute, I guess to see if I was serious, then smiled and stood. She crossed the room and hugged me tightly, I returned the motion, kissing her hair softly. We moved back to the bed and finished the movie she had been watching before I came. I fell asleep right after it was over, I wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep too but she laid with me anyways. We slept for a while…. Until we heard both of our stomachs growling… and the boys downstairs yelling about there being no food in the house. So we got up and everyone went with us grocery shopping, everything seemed better. Even almost normal. Almost.

****Alright so that was my lame attempt at a sex scene. (: I've never written one before, I'm still learning, so if it was a bit vague and lame-ish I apologize. You have to start somewhere right?? (: To avoid confusion, that's not the end of the whole Renesmee situation. I re-wrote this chapter like a million times and finally decided how I wanted things to play out. So those of you who hate her don't be disappointed. Lol. Next chapter Sam returns, so does Kyle (Damien's beta). Thanks to all the reviewers! Keep it up!!****


	12. My Rock

****Chapter 12!! I cant honestly say that I know where the story is going at the moment, I have the large key points figured out but as for the smaller areas I'm not to sure yet. Starts in Leah's POV. Let me know what you guys think and thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! R&R! Enjoy.****

**Chapter 12. My Rock.**

****Jacob's house. Day after the talk with Renesmee.****

_A gem cannot be polished without friction_

_Nor a man perfected without trials._

_-Chinese proverb_

I was relieved to know that we were through with Renesmee for good. I sat in the Black's home, watching Jacob's father stare in disbelief as Jacob informed him of the recent events. He went through every detail, some I wished he hadn't shared, and finally finished. Leaving Billy in a state of awe. Paul and Rachel stood in the door way listening intently, both of their faces matched Billy's almost perfectly. I found it quite amusing.

"You mean… you really did it? You actually told her you didn't want to be with her, then left?" Billy asked, still in a state of bewilderment.

"Yes. Leah and I are together now and I wanted to let everyone know." He said proudly. I couldn't help the smile that was creeping onto my face. He grabbed hold of my hand, placing both of ours comfortably on his lap. All of the sudden Billy let a gigantic smile spread, and burst into a fit of laughter. Paul and Rachel were still staring, dumbfounded.

"Oh thank heaven. I'm so glad you did it son, I honestly hated that little brat." He said still laughing. Jacob and I both chuckled lightly and nodded in agreement.

"I know dad, she's pretty awful. But its done so we don't have to worry about her anymore." He said sounding relieved. We continued the evening pretty normally. Besides making Jacob and Paul cook dinner purely for our amusement. Dinner was full of nothing but mouthfuls of food being displayed and frequent fits of laughter. After we ate we played monopoly for what seemed like a century, then the boys watched a recorded football game from a few days before while Rachel and I cleaned the kitchen.

"So you and Jake huh? Man that's crazy stuff. I still cannot believe he really broke his imprint. Honestly I cant believe you two are together, you guys were like at each other's throats not to long ago." She said while drying the dishes. I nodded, a grin permanently plastered on my face. I couldn't think of a moment that I had stopped smiling since he told me that it was over. I didn't care that Damien and his pack of wild dogs planned on taking me, or that Emily and Sam were generating a spawn of their own, or that my mother had seemingly fallen off the face of the earth. Jacob Black was mine, and I was his. Period.

Jacob entered the kitchen as I was finishing up the dishes and wrapped his arms securely around my waist. Kissing my neck gently and tracing my pelvic bone with his fingers.

"Are you ready to go?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah. If you are." I stated quietly. I was to transfixed with his hands that had entered the top of my jeans to really even know what was being said. I turned to him and punched him lightly on the shoulder, small laughs escaping both of us. We said our goodbyes and started home, we decided to walk since there was really no hurry. I reminded him about Sam and Emily's wedding that was apparently moved up. Emily already had everything in order so she just changed the date, it was in two days. Lucky us. As if that wasn't enough, Emily went to my mother and they ganged up on me about not just being a bridesmaid, no she wanted me to be her maid of honor. I knew it was just a show to make herself look like the loving cousin seeking forgiveness from the evil ex girlfriend. Well to bad for her that evil ex girlfriend no longer gave a shit about her or Sam and would have absolutely no trouble being her maid of honor. So I agreed and Jacob was going as a groomsmen. I guess technically we were each others date even though neither of us had asked the other. We were walking with each other down the isle anyway, that was how Emily had it set up to begin with coincidentally. We were almost to my house when we heard one of the boys howl, we had started patrols again since it was getting about time for Damien to show back up and had heard nothing from Kyle. Jacob waited a few seconds, then ran to the woods and phased, me close behind. Images started flooding our heads. We had expected to see something relating to the other wolves but this took us by surprise.

Jared found a body about thirty feet from the treaty line on our side. It had been drained of blood with a bite mark on the neck… needless to say we all knew what it was. The only thing we couldn't place was who the hell did it. There were no unfamiliar smells in the area, no sightings anywhere, and no other deaths recently. We were pretty much baffled. Most vampires had learned to mask their attacks as wild animal attacks, ripping the throats or mauling them completely. We approached the scene cautiously, ready for any kind of sneak attack. It was a young boy, no older than Seth. He wasn't from around here so we didn't report the body. It was precaution to keep from raising questions. Unless it was family or someone we knew, we had to stay quiet. Jacob immediately doubled patrols, everyone was out running the circuits, and trying to spot anything out of place. He and I went to the Cullen's to ask if they had any visitors in the area or if they knew of anyone who had been around. I was a little nervous to see how Jacob reacted with Renesmee, but to my relief he was able to walk in and not so much as acknowledge her. He didn't seem pained, he didn't seem to be struggling, he was at ease. I finally believed that the imprint was broken, seeing him able to ignore her and be around her with no problem sealed it for me. We entered the living room where they all sat, Alice had a stressed look on her face, and I could tell that Jasper was desperately trying to calm her. Bella attempted to glare at me from her little corner, unsuccessfully. I smiled widely at her and threw her a fake wave. Of course her reaction was nothing less of comical.

"Did you have to bring her Jacob? What with it being so soon??" She whined at him.

"She's my girlfriend and my beta, where I go, she goes. Its none of your concern and not up to you in any way. So drop it." Ah how I loved watching her cry, she was just so easy.

He began questioning them and I decided I was going to step outside and check on things, just to make sure the others were okay.

"Hey I'm going to run outside and check on the others, I'll be back in a minute." I whispered into his ear. He nodded and released his hold on my waist.

When I reached the back porch it was quite obvious someone was following me, I turned abruptly to find Renesmee staring at me, eyes narrowed. She shut the door behind her and moved a little closer to me. She was getting pretty brave.

"So what, because you hate me you steal my boyfriend? Force him to leave his imprint?" She asked solemnly. Just like her mother, funny… and delusional.

"No, actually you helped me a lot in that aspect. Because you're a lying whore, he was successfully able to break his imprint and be with someone who makes him happy." I shot at her, still amused by her new found set of balls.

"The imprint is not _broken_!!! We are just temporarily separated, it was a mutual agreement. The two of you wont last long. You wont even be able to have sex unless he's truly through with me, which he is absolutely not." I snorted.

"We already have dear. The night before he spoke with you… man that sucks. I guess now you have to be a nasty scheming bitch all by your lonesome. Well you always have your mother, she's just as disgusting as you are. After all this is over, we'll never see you again. You lost him… and now he's mine." I laughed as I spoke. Still finding this whole conversation amazingly hilarious. She clenched her fists, something I would have never expected her to do.. Not in a thousand years, and stepped forward.

"Alright Renesmee, please don't forget that I'm not one of your buddies… I will have no issue tearing you apart." I gave a warning. The door opened and Jasper walked out with a confused expression.

"Renesmee what is going on?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing Jazzy, go ahead back inside, Leah and I are just talking." She said innocently.

"Jazzy??? Gah, the things you tolerate for this family. Its pretty impressive I have to say. And if you must know, Ms. Sunshine right here was getting ready to like attack me or something.. I'm really not quite sure… but I'm going to give you fair warning.. If she ever touches me… I will kill her. She's no longer connected to Jacob therefore no longer connected to me." I said calmly. His face turned to shock and he spun around to find her trying to creep away.

"Renesmee I cant believe you!! Come inside NOW! You too Leah." He motioned for me to come but I really didn't want to. It wasn't until I heard Jacob yelling that I obliged. I walked in to find Bella and Jacob nose to nose, his back trembling slightly. She was yelling and he was yelling… and it was ridiculous.

"Alright Alright!!!" I screamed over them.

"That's enough. Look, we don't want to be here any more than you want us to be, but for the time being we have to work together. There's something other than the wolves we have to worry about now and its just going to be that much harder if were at each others throats. The fact of the matter is that Jacob and I _are _together… and that's just the end of it. There's nothing you can do or say, its over with him and Renesmee. The imprint is broken and he's moved on. She should do the same." I stated bluntly. Jacob smiled at me, while Bella and Renesbitch just scowled and returned to their seats. We finished the little meeting with them and went back to patrolling with the others.

Jacob and I were running together when a familiar white and brown wolf leapt from the bank over head. We stopped immediately, phasing and dressing. Kyle appeared from behind a tree and let a small smirk appear.

"Well hello you two. I see you have claimed her." Uh.. What the hell was he going on about?

"Yep. What ya got for us?" What did he mean yep!?!? I was about to protest when he elbowed me lightly in the ribs.

"Ahhh. She doesn't know about the whole process, that's funny. Basically darling, there were to many alphas in one area and only one female. You get my drift?" He said still smirking. Okay so now I got why they were all going ape shit. Not that it made it any better. I glared at Jacob and he sent me a sheepish grin.

"One of them had to claim you. And I see that he has, and that you have agreed to be his alpha female. How sweet." He said chuckling lightly.

"I never agreed to that! And how can you tell anyways?!?" I said defensively, still glaring at Jacob.

"Oh no Leah, that's a good thing! You being his, and only his, will make this whole thing so much easier. Because if Damien loses the protest is over, you are bound to him. If he had not claimed you, even if Damien lost you would technically still be up for grabs which would send your two alpha friends into another fit of fury. Oh and I can smell it on you, once someone has claimed you, your smell almost matches theirs. Its quite interesting actually." My mouth was hanging open… "up for grabs"? He made it sound like I was a piece of meat.. literally. And now I smelled like him?? Jacob was smiling then, probably knowing exactly what I was thinking. I unwillingly smiled back, punching him in the arm.

"Yeah yeah, call me what you like. Alpha female girlfriend, whatever." I sighed with annoyance. They both found my gesture pretty amusing, letting chuckles slip from their chests.

"So anyway, what news did you bring us?" Jacob asked still smiling.

"Damien says that he wants to fight you on your home territory, he previously wanted to pick the venue but says that he will leave it up to you." He said calmly. Jacob pondered for a moment, then gave his decision.

"There is a large valley, near a small lake, close to the cliff Leah went over… I'm sure you all remember that right??" He asked sarcastically. Kyle smiled lightly and nodded.

"I know the valley you speak of. it's a perfect venue. Anything else you would like to add? We will be bringing our entire pack, minus the two Ms. Clearwater here killed." He gave me an amused look then turned back to Jacob.

"If some kind of war should break out, know that it will be our entire pack and a coven of vampires. I would really like to keep this between me and him, I don't want anyone else getting hurt needlessly." I nodded in agreement.

"I understand. I cannot promise you that though. I know Damien, and I know our pack. If he is killed, they will most likely want revenge. However, if he's killed I become alpha, which means I will have at least some kind of say in the matter. They could easily break away, but I'm not sure they would. Hopefully afterwards we can all just go our separate ways." He said honestly.

"Alright well I guess I'll see you in two weeks." Kyle nodded and shook Jacob's hand, then kissed mine. I heard a low growl escape Jacob's chest and he immediately threw his hands up in surrender.

"No harm done." He said defensively before smiling and disappearing into the forest. I smiled at Jacob's ridiculous attitude, grabbed his hand and yanked him towards my house.

"Who is going to take the night patrols?" I asked curiously.

"I thought Paul and Jared, then you and I could switch it up. Make it fair or whatever. That way Embry and Quil would be there with the little ones while were gone. I don't want the pups patrolling at night, or Seth." I couldn't help but smile at his concern for my little brother, and the pups. It was pretty adorable. It soon disappeared when a depressing reality dawned on me. What if he did want kids… I mean if we planned on being together forever that would never be an option for him… for either of us. I was pretty sure my face had betrayed me when he stopped in front of me and lifted my face to meet his gaze.

"What's the matter?" He asked, concern dripping from his words.

"Nothing, I'm just really tired." I lied. Smiling weakly.

I knew he didn't believe me, but didn't push it either. I would talk to him about it eventually, but I wanted to enjoy this sense of peace between us at the moment. There was no more imprint, no Renesmee, no Sam, nothing blocking us. We could be together with no interruptions. I led him to my room, shutting the door behind me. He immediately approached me crashing his lips into mine and tearing my shirt from me. He had just got my button undone when Seth hollered from the stairs.

"DUDE!! Alice just called she said Renesmee has gone AWOL or some shit! And Jared just found another body!" Uh oh. I pulled another shirt on, replacing the ripped one on the floor and followed Jacob downstairs. He called Alice as Jared and Paul entered through the back door.

"What's going on?" Jared asked quietly.

"Apparently Renesmee has gone missing or something like that, I don't know." I said nonchalantly. He smiled at my uncaring attitude and nudged my arm.

"Soooo.. You and Jake huh? I mean we already knew, we heard you guys the other night. Disgusting by the way, but I'm happy for both of you. So the uh beta position is up for grabs, you guys should defiantly consider me." He gave me a goofy smile and I just rolled my eyes. He was right though, he was the most responsible out of the "candidates". It was so strange thinking of myself as the alpha female, that I pretty much shared the position with Jacob.

Jacob slammed the phone down and turned to us fuming. Jared immediately stepped forward and spoke up about what he found.

"I found another body, it wasn't on La Push land this time, it was Cullen territory. I didn't recognize her, she was young though. Same thing as the other, drained with a single bite mark. Whoever it is, is very inexperienced. The only thing I cant quite understand is why we cant get a scent." He explained warily.

If Jacob had been a cartoon, there would have been smoke blowing out of his ears and nostrils at that moment.

"There's no scent because its not a vampire." He said through clenched teeth. We looked at him with confused expressions.

"The "it" is a she, and she's only part blood sucker. Its Renesmee, I know it is." We all stared in disbelief. No way, she was off her shit but I didn't think she could actually kill someone. Then again it did make sense, she was to dumb to know how to cover her tracks and she always had trouble with her "thirst". She constantly wanted Carlisle to give her the donated blood.

"It makes complete sense. Nahuel isn't like the Cullens, he drinks human blood, so does his family. I guarantee you that while he was here he started her on the shit and she couldn't let it go. That's why she keeps going into the city every other day. Now that he's gone she has no excuse for being there, she just says she shopping or what the fuck ever." He finished his statement and none of us knew what to say. She violated the treaty. She was fair game. I didn't want to kill her though, and I knew the others didn't. Especially Jacob. Imprint or not, she's his ex. I could never kill Sam, even after all he's done to me.

We all sat in silence for a moment, before Sam came bursting through the back door.

"Alright Jacob which one was it?!? Which one of those filthy blood suckers violated the treaty??" He yelled furiously.

"Oh can it Sam, we don't even know if it was one of them." I lied, knowing he would immediately go try to find and kill her. Jacob was still unbelievably angry, and was obviously not in the mood for one of Sam's tirades.

"Well I couldn't get any other scent so it had to be one of them!!" Sam blurted out.

"Listen Sam. I'm really not in the mood, so jus--…" Sam cut him off abruptly by… sniffing me… of all things. He grabbed my arm roughly and took a nice big whiff of my hair. How uncomfortable.

"What the fuck is this??" His question directed at Jacob.

"What do you think, I know your not that stupid." He said smugly. There it was again! The "claiming" bullshit. I was getting pretty sick of it. It was about the dumbest thing I had ever heard. Sam knew we were together before now, what was the big deal?

The rest of the pack had entered and everyone was staring at us, confusion present on all their faces. Jared and Paul sniffed around trying to figure out what they were talking about, when they got it they burst into silent laughter. I tried not to smile, but it was pretty funny. Especially when they explained it to Seth, his face contorted with disgust and he sat down with his head in his hands. _That _was probably the funniest part. Sam still gripped my arm tightly, I started trying to free myself and when he refused to let go, the smiles on the rest of the packs faces quickly vanished. Everyone had apparently forgotten about the fact that Renesmee was running around _eating people_!!!! They were to caught up in this stupid alpha mess. Jacob stepped forward inches away from Sam's face and held his hand out to me. I took his hand gratefully, and tried to move to him but Sam was pretty insistent on getting an answer before letting go of my arm. It would have been a tug of war match if Jacob had started pulling me, but he just held my hand and inched closer to Sam's face.

"Sam, I'm going to give you about five seconds to let go of her arm and step back. I'm not going to warn you again." He said viciously. It was quite scary coming from someone who was normally so carefree and goofy.

Surprisingly enough Sam immediately let go and stepped backwards towards Paul, who pulled him the rest of the way so that he was standing with the others.

"I asked you a question Jacob!" He yelled not quite as loudly as before.

"I don't have to answer to you Sam, you know exactly what it is. We told you that were together, what exactly didn't you understand?" The pups looked surprised. Everyone else just smiled. Including myself.

"You have an imprint! I figured you two would have been through by now." He said a little quieter.

"I broke it. Just like I said I was going to. Leah is now my alpha female… which means I need a beta… any volunteers?" Jacob steered into another subject, trying to avoid argument. Everyone raised their hands aside from Sam and Paul. Jacob smiled and shook his head.

"I think I'm going to have to go with Jared." Jared tossed me a look, I guess thinking I had something to do with the decision.

"If that's alright with you…" He turned to me then. I nodded in agreement and Jared smiled triumphantly.

"Well that's it then. Sam I need you to go warn my dad and Old Quil about what's going on." He said simply. Sam's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward a bit.

"Why me? I should be here with you, tracking the fucking leech!" He spit his words at him.

"I'm not sending one of the little ones alone and we need as many as we can patrolling the woods, you can handle yourself… so go." He called them the little ones again, it was so cute. They of course didn't appreciate it, but I found it amusing. Sam stalked out the back door, slamming it behind him. Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Seth all burst into laughter…the pups still sat in confusion. We decided to leave it that way, I didn't want them that far into my business.

Jacob pulled me into the other room briskly, telling the others to go ahead and start patrolling.

"Leah what am I supposed to do?" He asked me worriedly.

"I don't know Jacob, I mean we could just track her and take her home. Then tell them she cant stay here." I was trying to come up with a scenario where we _didn't _have to kill his recent imprint and girlfriend. He thought about it for a second then shook his head.

"There's no guarantee she wont come back and any blood spilled after that would be all on us. We have to kill her." He said flatly. I felt terrible. I didn't want him to have to do it.

"I'll do it Jake, if you don't want to. I know its hard, even without the imprint, she's still someone you cared about." I said sincerely. His eyes melted and he placed his forehead on mine, he grabbed one side of my head with each hand pulling my face as close to his as he could. I circled my arms around his back and squeezed tightly.

"No. We'll all do it. I know you hate her but we've all been around her for a long time now. Its going to be hard for all of us. When we find her someone needs to phase and start a fire, I'll make the first blow, then you guys can come in after and we'll get her dismembered quickly and easily. I have to let Carlisle know." He said, still resting his forehead on mine, hands still in place on my head. I rubbed his back gently as he spoke. He kissed me once, then twice, then about four or five more times before breaking away to call Carlisle. I stood beside him while he called, my hand placed softly on his shoulder. When Carlisle answered he sounded worried, probably for his only "grandchild's" safety ironically enough. Jacob explained and I could hear the distress in Carlisle's voice as he pleaded with Jacob to find another way.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, you know I would do anything to avoid this. But she's killing people and if she ever came back and someone was killed that would be my fault. What if it were a family member? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I don't expect you to help us after this, I understand completely, just don't interfere. She has broken the treaty that you agreed to, the one you made. You know the rules…and you know how sorry I am." He said sadly.

After he hung up we left the house to meet up with the rest of the pack. We filled them in on the plan and Seth returned to the house to get some matches. Once we were all informed and ready we set out to find her. Jacob brought a shirt he had of hers for us to smell, so we found her scent pretty easily after that. As we drew closer we caught someone else's scent, someone I was sure we'd run into once the Cullens found out.

"Jacob!!!!!" Bella screamed as she stepped in front of us.

"Don't you do this!! She was your imprint, your girlfriend, your friend. She's my daughter. My DAUGHTER Jacob! I was your best friend once upon a time, please don't do this to me!! She's the only chance at children I'll ever have. I can never have another. Please we can work out some kind of arrangement, she'll never return I swear it!" She begged him, choking on her words as sobs escaped.

"_I cant Leah, I know one day they will come back with her. I can feel it. I know that nothing good will come from us letting her live._" Everyone could hear him but he was speaking only to me.

"_Well then I guess we have no choice Jake. If you feel like this is what needs to be done… and I think we all agree that it is…. Then we have to do it. It's the only way to guarantee safety to our people, to the people of Forks. And if the council ever found out we let her live… I think we'd be in a bit of trouble._" I said trying to back whatever decision he was going to make. Everyone nodded, including him.

Jacob tried to walk past her but she stood in front of him and slapped him in the face…. Well snout…

"Jacob Black!! Listen to me! Please don't do this! Edward and Carlisle said there's nothing we can do.. But I know there is… I know there's a way… please!" She continued to beg.

"_no._" He said mostly to himself. I could have stayed back and held Bella so they could get to Renesmee, but I had to be there when she was killed, I had to be there for him. Matt, Colin, and Brady must have heard my thought because they volunteered soon after. Jacob agreed and they surrounded her while we ran forward following her scent. As her scent got stronger and her presence closer, I felt Jacob's mind blur, as if to try and block everything that was about to happen out. I extended my mind to him, trying to reassure him… to comfort him.. And he gratefully accepted. He rummaged through all my memories, good and bad. I could feel him dig deeper when we approached her in a small clearing, burying himself in my mind. She turned to face us, eyes burning red. So we were right… and this was really about to happen. I shook all the doubt from my mind, letting Jacob stay lodged deeply in my thoughts. He stepped forward inflating his chest and raising his head high. Her expression changed and she stumbled backwards probably in an attempt to run away. She turned only to see the rest of the pack circling her, waiting for Jacob to make the first move. One of the pups had already started the fire and was standing close to it watching intently. Before she could speak, before she could place any doubt in his mind, he struck. Fast and hard, pulling her head strait from her body. The rest of us followed ripping the remaining parts of her into small pieces and throwing them into the fire. Nobody spoke, nobody moved. We all just watched and listened to Bella's cries from a far.

I never thought I would hear myself say it.. But I felt bad for Bella Cullen. At that moment… she had a reason to cry… to be over the top dramatic… a reason that in many aspects I could completely relate to. At what would probably be the only moment in our eternal lives… I could understand.

****Jacob's POV.****

It was over. She was gone. It would have been a million times worse if the imprint had still been in place, but it was still painful. I was still in Leah's head when I heard it, what had probably been bothering her since earlier that night. Everyone knew she lost the ability to have kids when she phased, I didn't know exactly how much it bothered her until then. I wanted so bad to be able to fix it for her, to give her what she wanted, but it was completely out of my hands. She immediately blocked the thought from her mind when she remembered I was there. I heard Bella still screaming in agony and felt my heart wrench. I felt terrible for having to kill her but I didn't see any other way to resolve it. I knew she would come back, this was her home, this was their home. They always came back. I did what was right for my home, my people, my pack, my family. She wasn't going to stop, I knew as soon as I put all the pieces together that it was the end of her. She had trouble from the start adjusting to the "vegetarian" diet and it was just a matter of time before something like that happened. Carlisle knew it, Edward knew it, hell even I knew it. Bella just couldn't accept it. She put their family in danger, at risk of exposure, another run in with the Volturi. Something neither they nor our pack could endure again so soon. One by one the pack phased back to human and we all began walking back to where we left the others with Bella. When we got there it was pretty upsetting, even for someone like Paul who had no regard for a vampire's well being let alone feelings.

Bella was on the ground crying uncontrollably, rocking herself back and forth. I looked to Leah, whose eyes were filled with sympathy. Of course there were no words I could have possibly said to fix anything that had just been done. I stood staring at her, searching my mind for something… anything… to say.

"Bella…. I know nothing will ever be the same after this… and I understand if you hate me. But I want you to know that I had to do it. I didn't want to by any means, she was my imprint… my girlfriend… and at one point I did love her unconditionally. But from where I stand I cant just look at one person's position I have to see things from every perspective, consider every option and every possible scenario. Any way I looked at it there was always another approach that threatened the safety of the people here. I know you cant possibly understand right now, and you will never know how hard it was for me to do that… but I am sorry." I finished strongly, without faltering. I motioned for everyone to head home and turned to head that way myself. I saw Leah lingering, standing over Bella. She knelt down and opened her hand revealing a necklace… Renesmee's necklace…. And offered it to her. Bella caught site of it and snatched it out of her hand quickly. Leah rose and we began the walk home.

It was a fairly silent walk. I placed my arm around her pulling her close as we continued down the trail.

"Are you alright?" She finally broke the silence.

"I've been better I suppose… I know it had to be done… so I'm okay with it. Are _you_ okay?" I asked sincerely. She nodded and looked back to the ground. I didn't really want to bring it up, it wasn't a good time to talk about something like kids… especially since I had just killed someone's. So I decided just to give everything some time to settle, let everything sink in and run its course. Thinking back to what we had just done made me sick, it was the absolute last thing I wanted to do, I did love her after all. I knew that everyone felt bad for me and what not.. But I didn't want sympathy or pity… I just wanted to move on. To know that I did the right thing and be able to recover from it. I couldn't dwell on any of it… I still had Damien to worry about.

When we reached the house no one spoke so I led Leah strait to the bedroom. She seemed exhausted and honestly I was pretty beat. So we changed clothes and slid under the covers. She nestled herself into my chest and I held her there securely, stroking her hair softly.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered into my neck.

"It's not your fault, you have nothing to apologize for. It sucks but that's just the way things turned out, she made her choices and forced me to make mine." I said simply. It was the truth and I believed it one hundred percent. I wasn't going to blame myself or anyone else, I knew it was her own decisions that led to this.

"Hey don't stress to much, we have a wedding to go to. Only one day left… YYYYAAAYYYY!!!!" I faked enthusiasm causing her to giggle quietly.

"I used to think fate hated me." She said still smiling.

"What changed your mind?" I asked, holding a good guess on what she was about to say.

"You." She said calmly, running her hand over my cheek.

She fell asleep shortly after, seeming to be considerably relaxed considering what just happened. It wasn't long before I followed, trying my best to push thoughts of the night from my mind. As I drifted to sleep all I let myself think about was the person I was holding in my arms. My girlfriend, my best friend, my rock_._


	13. You Are So Beautiful

****Alright here is chapter 13. Emily and Sam's wedding.. Yay.. (: (:. Starts in Leah's POV. R&R.. enjoy!!****

**Chapter 13. You Are So Beautiful.**

****Morning after they killed Renesmee. Clearwater home.****

_Love is a serious mental disease._

_-Plato_

I woke to my stomach rumbling furiously, with all the shit that went on the night before I had forgotten to eat dinner. So I quietly slid out of bed leaving Jacob snoring lightly and headed to the kitchen. Me being the kind soul that I was, I decided that given recent events everyone could use a good meal. So I began pulling anything and everything out of the refrigerator and cabinets lining them all on the table. I pretty much made everything from three different kinds of omelets, to toaster strudel. Jared entered the kitchen droopy eyed, hair in an absolute mess, well what he had of it anyway. He sat down at the table staring at me strangely.

"Uhh.. Are you okay?" He asked warily.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just figured after last night we could all use a good breakfast." I said smiling at him.

He returned it then fell back into a more serious expression.

"How is Jacob?" He looked towards the stairs, probably making sure Jacob wasn't there.

"He seemed alright last night, I guess I really cant tell just yet. I know he didn't want to talk about it." I said while scrambling two whole cartons of eggs.

"Well, if he needs anything just let one of us know. The boys were really upset about the situation they felt awful killing her. The younger ones are convinced he's going to leave…. They are not to fond of that idea." He said shaking his head. I followed the motion and we fell into a comfortable silence. When I finished cooking the "meal made for one hundred elephants" as Seth had called it, I ran upstairs to wake Jacob up.

I entered the room quietly and immediately noticed the bed was empty. I looked around the room finding nothing and began to wonder if he had gone out the window. The bathroom door opened from the other side of the room and he stepped out soaking wet sporting only a pair of gym shorts. I decided that drooling would earn me a lifetime of torment from him so I just faked composure.

"Hey… uh…. Breakfast is ready, the others are already eating so you better get down there." I stuttered. He smiled and rolled his eyes at me, shaking his head slightly. He threw his dirty clothes and towel into the hamper and began walking past me to the kitchen.

"Hey Jake.. Are you sure your okay… with last night I mean?" I asked concerned. His eyes fell to the floor for a moment, as if trying to find a way to place his words. Then looked back at me confidently.

"Honestly Lee, I'm fine. It's sad and I hated having to do it… but I'm okay. I promise." He flashed a grin and I shot one right back, pulling him into a hug. He squeezed me tightly soaking my shirt. I didn't say anything for fear of him letting go.

"Since I answered your question honestly… how about you answer one of mine?" He whispered softly. Uh oh. I wasn't sure if I should have agreed on being honest before I heard the question….

"Um, okay? What is it?" I asked cautiously. He rested his cheek on mine and began rubbing my back softly.

"What's been bothering you?" Shit. Not the question I wanted to hear… nor answer. I couldn't tell him what was wrong, he'd freak and run away. We've been together less than two months and I'm already thinking about kids…. Well our forever lack of anyway. I shrugged my shoulders curtly, not wanting to speak. I couldn't lie… but I didn't want to tell the truth. He sighed and I could tell he wasn't going to give up.

"Nothing really its just…. Ugh… I don't want to talk about this… its ridiculous and I'm ridiculous for bothering myself with it!!" I huffed. Annoyed with myself for even letting it become an issue. His face was soft, still pressed against mine, the trails on my back from where his hands were gently moving up and down were on fire.. And making it quite hard to concentrate. He still didn't speak but was forcing me to answer none the less.

"alright look, there's just been a lot to do with kids lately and it made the fact that I cant have them just seem a lot more real than it ever has. What with Emily and the pups and Renesmee… its stupid I know… I just really hate the fact that I cant. That's all." I said quietly, a little embarrassed at my confession.

"Well it's a big deal. I mean that's a big part of most woman's lives and your right to be upset about it. And since I plan on staying with you for the rest of our wolf like lives, I came up with a plan. If ever you get that "motherly urge" and want to take care of some kids, we'll open our house to the cups and take care of them. You know how hard it is for parents to deal with the new shifters… and they are still kids… so it works." He said smiling. I couldn't help but burst into laughter, the fact that he had actually thought about that was adorable and absolutely the sweetest thing ever. He continued smiling widely at me, until I stopped laughing and spoke.

"Okay that sounds good. Thank you Jacob." I said sincerely. He squeezed me one more good time, then we descended down the stairs to the kitchen that was completely full. Matt saw Jacob and immediately came forward.

"Hey.. Um… I don't really know how this works or whatever… but I'm really sorry about Renesmee… really. We all feel terrible and… well… we just don't want you to leave…. Ever." He said sadly, the rest of the boys mocking his expression. Jacob calmly walked past Matt to the middle of the kitchen.

"Alright look guys… I know last night was a big deal… more so for some than others. I've said it a million times already and I stand behind it one hundred percent… it had to be done. The fact of the matter is that my ex imprint/girlfriend or not, she broke the rules. She wasn't going to stop, I knew it, her family knew it, and I'm sure you guys did too. So no more pity parties on my account okay? I mean I appreciate the concern and all but we have other things to deal with. And I'm not going anywhere alright? You guys would be screwed without me." He finished smiling widely, as were the rest of them. They all sighed with relief and went back to eating.

The wedding was the next day and as I expected mom returned home from her alien planet and all of the imprints were over for the day. They were all so exited about getting dressed up and blah blah. I found it quite sickening. Embry's imprint Beth had not been invited to the wedding and Emily informed him two days before that the wedding was full so no dates. I thought it was a pretty bitch move on her part, and he agreed with me fully. Mom sent the pups out on a fake mission to clear the house a little leaving Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth, Jacob and myself to watch them prance around in their dresses like idiots. I couldn't believe they allowed Emily to pick such a hideous color for the bridesmaid dresses, I mean it made no difference to me because mine was different and was halfway decent. The only issue was the fact that it was pink. I spent over two hours while she was picking all the dresses out praying it wouldn't be pink… and what did she walk out with?? Pink! It was a light pink.. But still pink all the same. The bridesmaids dresses were some disgusting champagne color that looked almost brown. They were ugly on the rack but I wanted to vomit when I saw them on the girls. Rachel looked down at the dress then shot her gaze to my mother who had her hand placed over her mouth trying to muffle a laugh.

"HELL no!!! there is no way I'm wearing this, its so freaking ugly!!" She whined. Me and the rest of the pack tried not to burst into laughter.

"Awe come on Rach its not…. So… well… I mean… its not… the worst I guess?" Paul tried unsuccessfully to make her feel better. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh you guys this is Emily's day!! Just let her have it this one time, so what if the dresses are… unfavorable.." My mom said still staring at the dresses.

"They don't even match anything! Everything at the wedding is like pink white and yellow… where the hell did brown come in??" She said folding her arms across her chest in annoyance. My mom sighed and then turned her attention to me. She gave me a look then pointed at her watch.. Ha.. She was funny.

"What??" I asked nonchalantly.

"Its your turn dear." She said sounding amused.

"Hmmm…. I think I'll pass on this one. I already know it fits so no need to try it on." I said simply. She shook her head and started tapping her foot.

"No mom! Its pointless." I said getting defensive. I could see the boys smiling widely.

"Come on Lee lets see it!" Paul said sarcastically.

"Yeah I haven't seen you in a dress in like forever, go put it on!" Seth agreed enthusiastically.

I knew I was fighting a losing battle so I stomped up the stairs and put the stupid dress on. It was actually kind of tight. It was a strapless dress that hugged me tightly all the way to my knees. There were some kind of sequins making quaint little patters throughout the dress. I kind of liked it. It wasn't hideously ugly, or skanky, and it wasn't flashy either. I slipped on the stupid matching high heels… also pink… and forced myself down the stairs. I stepped in front of them and their smiles vanished. Wonderful… was it really that freaking bad? I mean I figured it would have been better than the ugly brown dresses, but nooo here they are staring at me like I'm some kind of idiot..

"Holy shit, you look hot." Paul said surprised.

"Yeah, being a girl suits you perfectly." Quil piped in. Oh great it was worse, they weren't going to bombard me with insults… just pick on me about looking good.

"Hey how bout you forget Jacob and be my date." Embry said winking at me. Jacob didn't say anything he just looked at me smiling, of course rolling his eyes at Embry's stupid comment.

"I think I'm good Em, thanks though." I said throwing a wink back at him.

Rachel and Kim bitched for about twenty minutes about how their dresses sucked and mine was better, and that they weren't going. They of course stopped the smart remarks and dress insults when Emily took it upon herself to drop by. I still had the dress on when she came into the living room. She looked at me for a second and then decided to grace us with her words.

"Wow Leah you look…. Amazing. You know you don't have to wear the pink one, there's a champagne one in your size I just wanted the maid of honor to have something special to wear." I rolled my eyes dramatically, of course she would do this. If I said I wanted to wear it I would be forced to admit that I liked it, and if I didn't then I would be stuck in one of those disgusting ankle length brown nightmares.

"I think that one suits her great. What do you guys think?" Jacob spoke up immediately. They all nodded their heads smiling brightly. I went and sat beside him locking his arm with mine and leaned my head on his shoulder. I don't know why it bothered Sam and Emily so much that we were together, but the fact that it did forced me to make sure I rubbed it in their faces any chance I got.

"Well okay that's fine, but if you change your mind let me know. I had to get my dress altered today, it's a big snug around the waist if you know what I mean." She winked and gave a little girly smile at the others.

Bitch.

"How far along are you?" Kim asked her excitedly. She was also pregnant, about four months. How lovely, they were going to start in with the baby talk. Jacob removed his arm from mine and draped it over my shoulders pulling me to him, rubbing my arm softly.

"Eight weeks, I had an ultra sound today before going to the dress shop." She flaunted the picture proudly.

"Ew that's a baby?? It looks disgusting!!" Quil and Embry's faces both turned in disgust. I had to stifle the laugh that was lodged in my throat. I could see Jacob grinning from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah dude wait till you see the next one she's gonna get it looks like I friggin alien, I swear I---.." Kim cut Jared off by throwing her high heel at him, hitting him in the chest, not hurting him in the least bit of course. I couldn't help it then, we all burst into laughter shaking the couch violently. Rachel seemed amused but Kim and Emily sat glaring at us obviously not to happy with Jared's opinion on the babies looks. I heard a knock on the door and Embry's eyes popped out of his head.

"Shit I forgot to ask you and Sue, is it okay if Beth stays over here with me for a little while?" Sue smiled and nodded her head while Kim, Emily, and Kim's cousin Anna all rolled their eyes simultaneously.

Beth walked in with a smile plastered on her face, she was adorable.

"Hi you guys." She said giddily waving at everyone. I smiled and waved as did the other pack members. Rachel introduced herself politely along with my mother while the other girls just sat and looked at her coldly. I couldn't help the angry feeling boiling in the pit of my stomach, I hated how they always thought they were better than everyone else. This poor girl didn't ask to be yanked into all of this anymore than the rest of us and then they were treating her like some kind of outcast. It made me sick to say the least. Embry grabbed her hand and pulled her to wear we were sitting and they sat on the floor in front of us.

"Okay so I'm going to try to get names right, he's tried to teach me fifty times but I keep messing up.. Your Quil, Jared, Paul, Jacob.. Mr. Alpha…., and your Leah right? The only girl am I correct?" She was so bubbly that it seemed to spread, we all couldn't help but smile at her. Even me of all people. I nodded and she clapped for herself, it was hilarious.

"Oh and your Seth right?? Leah's brother. Yayyyy I got it right!!!!" She exclaimed. We all laughed with her for a moment before Jacob piped in.

"Well Beth, welcome to the family." He said still smiling. She flashed what I thought to be the biggest grin I'd ever seen and bowed her head down.

"Thank you mighty alpha!!!" I burst into laughter thinking about how he got so aggravated with me for saying that to him. He just shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"So Embry tells me that you like broke your imprint to be with Leah, I think that is just ADORABLE!! Its so romantic, like something out of a movie. I mean I know that your supposed to like.. Love your imprint and stuff… so if you love someone more than the person you imprinted on… then you like.. Must REALLLY lovethat person and you deserve to be with them. Maybe someone made a mistake and you were actually supposed to imprint on each other!!" She was oozing excitement and loving all of the mushy-ness. We all laughed with her again, still amused at how happy she seemed to be all the time. And just for a second I let the truth of her words course through me, causing me to flush a light red.

"Yep, I do love her that's for sure." He said winking at me.

"I think your right too, we were supposed to be together. Which is why I had to correct their mistake." he said brightly. She was listening to him intently, Embry was holding her hand smiling uncontrollably at how well she was getting along with us.

"Well Sam and I believe that if your meant to be you will imprint. He doesn't agree with what Jacob has done. Its wrong." Emily of course had to stick her nose where it didn't belong. My mother looked at her shocked.

"Just before all of this you were all saying how wrong it was that he imprinted on Renesmee, god rest her soul, and now your saying its wrong that he has broken it? When exactly will the poor boy be able to earn your approval? Not that he needs it of course." She was standing facing Emily, the dress she was altering still in her hand. Emily looked at her surprised but didn't seem to be phased by her words.

"We didn't agree because of what she was, but we believe that once you have an imprint that no matter what you should be with them." She said turning up her nose. Beth's face had changed dramatically, she turned to face the other girls.

"What if you don't love them? How is it right to be forced to be with someone you don't care for? I will stay with Embry because I do like him and I understand his situation, I know that I can be with him because the actual feelings are there. But if he ever realized that he didn't really love me and wanted to be with someone else, I would never hold him back. Imprint or not, I believe its about how you truly feel about someone. Not how someone or something tells you to feel." She said strongly. Oh I was in love with Embry's imprint, and he was bursting with pride at that moment.

I stood, heading to my room to change out of the dress and of course to get out of the conversation. I didn't want to argue with anyone, especially Emily, if I made her cry the tables would automatically turn on me and I would be the bad guy.

"Where are you going Leah?" Kim asked snottily. Knowing that I was trying to escape.

"Kim, lets not do this okay?" Jared pleaded with her knowing where the whole thing was headed.

"No, this conversation is about her so why doesn't she say anything. I don't remember anyone talking to little miss ditz over there. I believe the comments were directed at her and Jacob who we have heard nothing out of." I looked over at Beth who's face was no longer so happy, I knew how uncomfortable it must have been for her.

"What do you want me to say Kim?" I asked taking a few steps towards the girls.

"I honestly don't give a shit what any of you think for one. Two its none of your business who were with. Emily and Sam can think what they like but the fact of the matter is that nothing Jacob does concerns them. Nor anything I do. We've both made our choices and we don't regret them. So from now on you can both just keep your stupid opinions to yourselves." I spat at them both furiously. They looked shocked at my sudden outburst. I was about to say something else when I felt a warm and guiding me up the stairs to my room. When the door closed I sighed loudly.

"What the hell is their problem?? Who do they think they are?!?! They are so mean to that poor girl for no reason and then attack us for what? Because they supposedly don't "agree" with what we've done.. Which really isn't even that big of a deal. They hated Renesmee… well I guess they hate me too so its lose lose for them." I vented loudly while he stood leaning on the door with his arms folded across his chest. I began unzipping the dress and immediately got frustrated when the zipper seemed to get stuck. He chuckled quietly and moved to help me. He unzipped it slowly, then began to slide it off of me. Once it reached my feet he lifted me up and placed me on the bed.

He rested himself on top of me kissing my chest softly and tracing my curves with his fingers.

"Calm down, who cares what they think?" he whispered.

"Well I don't care! It just bugs me how they think they are better than everyone." I could feel him smile against my neck as he nipped lightly at my ear.

"How about we just forget about them, get through tomorrow, and distance ourselves from them as much as possible after that?" He said still in a whisper. I grinned at his positive attitude… and at the fact I was pretty much naked at that moment.

"Okay. That sounds good." I said happily. I got dressed and we returned downstairs where the rest of the evening went by with everyone pretty much silent. Besides Beth who had Embryand the rest of us laughing uncontrollably, while the others glared at us from the kitchen. My mother thought it best to separate us so she took them in the kitchen to finish the dresses and wedding favors. Rachel hugged me before leaving and gaveme a high five for yelling at Kim, a notion I found pretty hilarious.

That night Jacob and I slept in my room since mom was home, the wedding was never mentioned.

We woke early the next morning, dressing and primping for the so called "joyous event". Mom wouldn't let me go without hair and make up for some unknown reason and forced me to go with her to get ready at Emily's house with the other girls. Jacob said he'd meet me there after he picked his dad up and got himself ready. I really didn't want to go and I especially didn't want to spend the wee hours of the morning letting those stupid imprints (minus Rachel) caking make up on my face and fucking up my hair. When we arrived Paul was outside on the porch pouting like a little baby.

"Awww, what's the matter paulie waulie??" I teased him as I walked up the steps.

"I don't wanna wear a stupid suit. I don't understand why we have to dress up, were all probably just going to ruin the suits anyway, why waste the money?!?" He said with frustration. I couldn't help but snigger at his temper that frequently arose over nothing.

"I don't understand the concept either but hey, "its Emily's day" remember?" I said sarcastically. He laughed then mocking girl voices and saying it over and over.

"I bet your wedding will be fucking awesome!! We could all wear cut off dress pants and no shirts with those stupid bowtie things around our necks… ooohhh! And no shoes! I bet you would even let us have a huge party and stuff.. Just cause your cool like that." He said confidently. I was amazed that he was really being serious since there were no insults thrown in there. I chuckled lightly punching him in the arm.

"Puh-lease. I'll most likely never get married so don't get your hopes up." I said still smiling. His face fell and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What about Jake?" He said seriously. Good god I hadn't realized they were taking it so seriously.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be talking about that? Isn't that bad luck or something??" I asked playfully. He was still looking at me quite seriously when he spoke.

"No. I think you guys will stay together, I mean look at all he's done to be with you so far… I'm pretty sure he didn't do all of that without the intentions of being with you forever." He said sweetly. It felt good being able to have a conversation with Paul without fighting, and him actually trying to be helpful.

I threw him a smile and nodded my head.

"I know. I was just playing around. Well I gotta go get this stupid dress on, I'll see you there…. And thanks." I said sincerely. He nodded his head and got up, leaping off the porch.

I had entered my own personal version of hell. All you could smell was perfume and hairspray, there was glitter everywhere with frilly bows and dresses and high heels flung everywhere. Everyone was putting on make up and moving frantically. When they caught site of me they all froze. I thought about what they were probably thinking and felt bad. What with my beat up hands, dirt caked feet, a rats nest I liked to call my hair, and I hadn't shaved in about three weeks so… I was pretty messed up. I held my hands up in the air defensively.

"I'll go fix it I swear, just be ready for me when I come out." I stated calmly. They all returned to what they were doing leaving me to hit the shower. When I got out of the shower they immediately attacked me, curling my hair and applying make up, fixing my fingernails and toenails, finding earrings to match my dress and blah blah. I just sat in a fixed state of horror as they continued spraying fifty cans of hairspray into my hair. When they were finished I stood and put on the dress and turned to examine myself. I had to admit I was pretty freaking hot. In fact I looked amazing, I hadn't looked anything like that in what seemed like forever. I heard the girls yell which most likely meant they were ready to go we piled into the cars and headed towards the beach, when we arrived I immediately spotted Jacob. He looked AMAZING. He was clean and neat and had shoes on and everything! It was like some kind of miracle. I stepped out of the car and walked over to him punching his arm playfully.

"Man you clean up nice! What's the occasion?" I joked. Jacob, Embry, Paul, Jared, and every single one of the pups turned to face me.

"Good god, it looks better than it did the other day! You look amazing!" Paul half yelled at me. I smiled at him and mouthed a thanks. Jared approached me and pulled me into a hug, soon being shoved over by all the pups who frequently fought for my attention. I hugged everyone and returned my attention to Jacob who was standing patiently watching our little spectacle with a large grin.

"Well thank you Clearwater, but we both know that I'm ruggedly handsome every second of everyday." He smiled deviously at me.

"Yeah but your especially handsome today." I hugged him tightly. He put his lips to my ear before whispering slowly.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. I'm the luckiest guy here hands down." He said softly, and I could feel my face flush a bright red.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE IT'S TIME!!!!" Kim yelled obnoxiously to everyone standing in the parking lot.

The groom was apparently already in place so that just left us all to walk down the isle, making way for bridezilla. The music began playing and I could see everyone in their seats turn to look at us, who were standing in a perfect line, paired in twos. I guess we could thank pack mentality for the organization skills. We all pranced down the isle two by two, separating at the end and going to opposite sides. When it was mine and Jacob's turn to separate he leaned over and gave me a quick kiss, and throwing me a quick "I love you" before making his way to the others. I stood there with Rachel and the girls watching as Emily finally made her way down the isle. To be honest, I wasn't paying any attention to her. Or anyone else. My mind was solely focused on Jacob, and only Jacob. He was staring at me from across the isle, smiling sweetly. I kept trying to break eye contact and pay attention to what was going on but his gaze was so intense I almost couldn't breathe. He whispered something to me and if I were human it would have been impossible to hear, but seeing as how I'm a gigantic freak of nature those kind of rules didn't apply.

"I love you Leah." he said still holding a twisted smile. I knew he was doing it on purpose, trying to distract me.

"I love you too, now stop it! Pay attention." I hissed at him. His smile widened.

"I am paying attention. To the only thing here that matters to me." Why in the world was he being so sweet? It had to be the whole wedding mood or whatever, these things always sent people into fits of gooeyness. I didn't mind at the moment though seeing as I was the one targeted by the gooeyness. I wasn't used to being talked to like that, or letting people talk to me like that was more like it. Coming from him… I loved it.

I snickered quietly to myself trying to hold back my smiles. I put my hands over my face trying to compose myself but when I looked through my fingers to see if he had given up he was looking at me cross eyed with his tongue stuck out. That sent me into a small fit of laughter, causing Kim to elbow me.

"Sorry… its just so sweet." I said still laughing partially. I shot him a playful glare and he winked at me, a deviant glint in his eyes.

"So when are we getting married?" He asked calmly. Oh lord here we go.

"Would you shut up!!" I said trying to stifle my laughter.

"Answer me!" He said almost laughing himself.

"Hmmm.. Tomorrow??" I asked gleefully. I could see it getting harder for him to hold back his laugh, and believe me he had one of those laughs everyone would have heard.

"Sounds wonderful. It's a date." He said excitedly.

"Okay now will you behave?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"You are so beautiful, it amazes me every time I see you. I can hardly grasp that your really mine." He said sweetly. I wanted to roll my eyes and say something smart ass but I couldn't bring myself to do it, it was just to adorable.

"Thank you, and I know exactly how you feel.." I said mimicking the loving expression that had crept onto his face.

"OH GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!" Sam's voice busted through our little moment of fun. We all looked at him surprised, Jacob rolled his eyes and winked at me. Then started doing over dramatized kissing motions. Sam's face was picture perfect. He should have been oozing loving glances at his soon to be wife, but instead his attention kept returning to me. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who noticed. While Billy and my mom were laughing consistently at mine and Jacob's exchange of loving notions, Emily seemed less than pleased at where her fiancé's attention lied. The rest of the ceremony went by rather smoothly, minus Emily's obvious less than happy attitude.

Jacob and I spent the whole reception dancing and playing around carelessly. I cant think of one second when we weren't touching in some way or another. He was being the god of sweet for whatever reason and I was loving every second. During our last slow dance together he was trailing kisses down my neck, not caring who was paying attention, and then pulled back slightly to make eye contact.

"So were on for tomorrow right?" He said grinning his stupid grin.

"Yeah yeah, sure we are." I said before burying my face in his neck. All life threatening problems aside, I had to admit that life was pretty damn good at that moment. And apparently I was getting married… ha-ha.


	14. Change of Plans

****Chapter 14!! Ah getting on up there. (: Not sure how much longer this one will be. So last chapter wasn't very eventful, hoped you liked it anyways. This one starts in Jacob's POV. Thanks a ton to all the reviewers!! Keep it up! R&R. Enjoy. (:****

**Chapter 14. Change of Plans.**

****Clearwater home, day after Sam and Emily's wedding.****

_Two souls with but a single thought,_

_Two hearts that beat as one._

_-John Keats._

The wedding was hilarious. I had such a good time. I did better than I thought at keeping my cool when it came to Sam, he was being absolutely unbelievable. The entire time all he did was stare at Leah, listen to what we were talking about, watch us while we danced. I had begun to believe he was loosing it. I mean Emily was a bitch strait up, but she still didn't deserve that on her wedding day, from the father of her growing child. It was ridiculous. I found it amusing anyway, and I know Leah did. I tried to make it the least painful for her as I could and I found that I had two options. I could have acted like a complete idiot, or just be as sweet as possible. Of course me being the genius that I am, I did a little bit of both, and it worked wonderfully. I was so glad that she had such a good time I know that she had been expecting the worst. Did I mention how amazing she looked? I don't think I did so…. She looked fucking _**AMAZING. **_It was hard to keep my focus, I honestly wanted to snatch her up and take her home. Our faux wedding was that day, another one of my attempts at being funny. Instead of ripping my head off and shoving it up my ass, she surprised me by playing along, quite comically I might add. All in all, it had been a great day.

I planned on having an equally wonderful day as I laid beside her watching her sleep soundly. I ran downstairs and made her some pancakes with eggs and hash browns. I fixed her a glass of cherry sprite, her favorite, and placed it all neatly on one of those serving trays. I found myself sucking up to her a lot lately, why? I had no clue, but it was working, she had been super nice and a hell of a lot more playful. So I grabbed the tray and crept back into the bedroom, I rolled her over onto her back gently.

"Hey Lee… I brought you something." I whispered, trying not to startle her.

She opened her eyes and sat up on her elbows eyeing the tray carefully.

"You brought me breakfast…. In bed?" She said groggily. I nodded quickly and a huge smile presented itself proudly on her face.

"That's so sweet! Thank you." She said sitting all the way up. She forced me to share it with her and we finished it in record time.

"Alright what do you want?" She asked still smiling brightly.

"What I cant be nice without being accused of wanting something??" I faked being offended. She chuckled lightly.

"No but you have been like extra nice these past two days. I don't mind, but usually there's a catch." She said confidently, taking a sip of her drink.

"Nope, I just thought since it was our wedding day and all that you could use a good breakfast." I winked and she stood from the bed.

"Ohhh right! Well we will have to have the ceremony in the bathroom because I'm taking a shower, care to join?" Needless to say, I accepted her offer.

When we were finally dressed and ready to join the rest of the world we bounded down the stairs joyfully entering the living room where Seth sat. She took a seat beside him, turning her attention to the TV. I noticed the answering machine light flashing and checked it immediately.

_Jacob it's Carlisle. _

_I know that things turned out unfavorably, but I wanted you to know that we are still going to help you when the time comes. You and your pack have always aided us when we were in need, and we are going to be just as loyal to you. Jasper informed me of unfamiliar scents in the area belonging to no one here or in your pack, I wanted to warn you before something happened. Please get back with me and let me know when you will need us. I want to thank you and your pack, for everything. I hope we will be able to move past the recent tragedy and be able to live in peace once again. _

_Give me a call, thanks._

Wow. I almost couldn't comprehend the words. Leah and Seth sat in silence and stared at me waiting for orders.

"Seth call everyone, tell them to start running the circuits NOW. No exceptions. Tell them to watch for anything and if they get a scent DO NOT follow it, let me know and we will all go. If this is Damien's pack we cant be careless." He nodded and immediately grabbed his phone and ran out the door. I grabbed Leah's hand and led her to the woods. I stopped abruptly, I couldn't make up my mind. I knew that we needed all the help and numbers we could get, but I couldn't imagine the pups up against one of the other wolves. I pulled out my cell and called the Cullens.

"Hey Alice it's Jacob. Look we need your help now, if you can start running the trails we have made and if you get a scent let one of us know before going after it. I don't want anyone going after anything alone. Alright see you then." I stood for a moment still debating….

"What is it Jake?" Leah asked confused by my hesitation.

"I don't want the pups going on this one." I said firmly. She understood then what I was talking about.

I dialed Seth's number.

"Seth, tell the pups to stay at my dad's house with the imprints. I don't want any argument, just do it." I slammed the phone shut and began stripping, Leah did the same. We phased and started running, we caught up with Jared who was already out.

"_Hey Jake man what's going on?"_ He asked worriedly.

"_Carlisle said that they picked up someone's scent that wasn't theirs or ours."_ I said, sniffing frantically for anything unusual. Leah was a few paces ahead of us doing the same, she was faster than all of us even without meaning to be. We heard Sam phase in, then Paul, Quil, Embry, and finally Seth, Brady, and Colin. We ran every circuit on Cullen land and Quileute land then began making new ones, I finally heard a howl, someone found something.

"_Jake I got a scent, its wolf, but not ours. They have been here within the past two days, its really fresh._" Sam said excitedly. We all ran and met him catching the smell as soon as we got there. I noticed immediately that it was leading away from our land, I hoped Damien didn't think I was that stupid. There were several different howls we were able to conduct. There were warning howls, signal howls, howls to warn other packs we were nearby, howls to let other packs know they were not welcome, and howls asking for communication. I needed to speak with Kyle, I was sick of waiting and I was done playing games.

It was by far the loudest howl any of us had ever heard, I knew how to do it but we never used it, we were in each others minds after all. So after about two minutes of ear piercing sound, I stopped. They all looked at me like I was insane.

"_Jake what the hell? Why would you use that one?_" Leah asked, knowing good and well what I had done. I wasn't going to answer her, but that wasn't exactly the moment for an argument.

"_I need to talk to Kyle, change of plans."_ I said trying not to go into detail. Just as I had hoped Kyle emerged from the woods breathing heavily, he had obviously ran a pretty long distance. I phased and didn't bother getting dressed, neither did he.

"What's going on Jacob?" He asked seeming genuinely confused.

"They have been here, I thought we agreed to two months. No one was supposed to come until then yet were finding their scents everywhere. I have a new proposition for him…." I said firmly.

"I honestly didn't know they were here, we are not together most of the year, we only meet when something is happening. I'm truly sorry. Alright, what is it?" He said warily.

"I want to move it up, same conditions, same place, just sooner." I said stiffly.

"When?" The others were shifting, obviously not fond of my new found idea.

"Now." I said simply.

"what do you mean now? Like at this moment?" He said shocked.

"As soon as he can get here we will do it." I said folding my arms across my chest. He nodded and took off to relay the message. To mine and everyone else's surprise, Leah phased as soon as he left, standing naked in front of the entire pack not seeming to notice them.

"Are you fucking joking me??? Your really doing this?" She asked furiously.

"Yes, I am. We are going to do it anyway and I'm not going to risk anyone getting hurt, they aren't going to just leave, they aren't going to stay away. The sooner I get this over with the sooner we can move on from all of this." I explained. She shook her head at me folding her arms.

"This is bullshit Jacob, you cant just do things like this without talking to us about it first!!" She was yelling quite loudly. The others had sat down, watching us intently.

"Leah its really not a big deal, it was going to happen anyway I'm just making it sooner." I said shrugging my shoulders. Her chest was heaving rapidly and her jaw was tight.

"Whatever." She looked away from me then, and phased shortly after. Kyle returned after about ten minutes.

"He said he will be here tomorrow night. His pack will stay over night and you will do it at daybreak the next morning. Sound good?" I nodded and he waved as he disappeared into the woods.

We got back to Leah's house and we set up pairs to patrol. Of course I paired Leah and myself, even though she was still fairly angry at me. Sam though, didn't find this to his liking.

"No. You two cant patrol together it will be to distracting." He said loudly, the pups turning to watch whatever was about to unfold. I had to admit I was getting sick of him undermining me in front of the pack.

"Sam, I'm the fucking alpha and I make the decisions so shut up!!" I yelled at him. Leah slowly made her way to my side tugging at my arm lightly. I turned my attention to her, ignoring Sam completely.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I just didn't expect it to be so soon." She said apologetically. I smiled at her and lifted her face to meet my gaze.

"I understand and its fine. No harm done." I pulled her to me and she wrapped her arms around me, rubbing my back gently. Sam scoffed and started yelling again.

"See, your doing it right now!!" He pointed between us.

"Were at home Sam!!! Why the hell wouldn't we?? We've been patrolling together this whole time and have had no issues, the others have been with us and I've heard no complaints. Quit with the bullshit Uley, get over it." I said, hearing my voice get louder with each word. He was starting to push his luck.

"No! Leah please, don't do this." I honestly had no idea what he was talking about at that point, hell I'm not even sure he did.

"Do what?" She spit at him, already annoyed with the conversation.

"You cant love him, I know you don't. I know you still love me." I had done well with dealing with those stupid alpha hormones, and it wasn't until someone said something like what he had just said that they got out of control. I knew exactly what Carlisle was talking about when he said that we were fighting for dominance over her, I felt it often when I was with her and we were around other guys. Sam, however, shot the shit off the charts. That comment, that one single comment, pretty much pushed me to my limit.

"Sam outside NOW." I heard my voice boom through the house, everyone came in finding Sam and I face to face again.

"Jacob please don't." I heard Leah plead with me, but I couldn't comply. This whole alpha thing was going to be the death of me.

"What are you going to fight me again?" Sam asked viciously.

"As a matter of fact, yes. But this time I'm going to do what I should have done last time and finish your ass off!!!" I could feel myself shaking violently. It was then I noticed Sam's intentions. I felt Leah's hand on my arm, pulling me backwards towards the living room. I could have taken Sam outside and killed him easily, giving him what he wanted because even if Leah did love me she wouldn't be with me after I did that. Or I could back away and just be satisfied with the fact that I have what he wants.

I inched away from him slowly, letting Leah lead me into the living room. I was still shaking and I could feel my chest heaving heavily. I sat down and she sat in my lap, pulling my head into her chest rubbing my hair softly. It actually helped a lot, I could feel myself calming down quickly.

"What the hell Sam??" Paul asked angrily.

"Shut up this doesn't concern any of you!!" He shot back.

"Actually it does. He is our alpha and if you cant deal with him and Leah then you need to fucking leave. She's our alpha female and you just need to accept that." Sam's face contorted into something resembling anger slash disgust slash pain. I wasn't sure which was right. I didn't care at that moment. Leah's hands were running through my hair and brushing my face gently, it was the most calming thing I had ever experienced. I decided I had enough bullshit for the night and picked her up and carried her to her room. I wasn't sure if it was the hormones, or if I just wanted her insanely bad, I just know that it was coursing through me like a disease. It was a raw emotion, almost primitive. And I couldn't for the life of me control it.

****Leah's POV.****

Stupid alphas and their stupid hormonal bullshit. I sat running my hands through Jacob's hair and gently over his face trying desperately to calm him down. I did not want a fight to erupt between these two beasts in the middle of my fucking kitchen. I slowed my speed, running my fingers slowly through his hair, and tracing lines softly down the side of his face. He looked up at me then, his eyes a strange shade of black, and jerked us both up out of the chair. He made a strait line for the stairs and took the stairs four at a time in long strides. We reached my door and he kissed me deeply, pressing me hard against it. His tongue entered my mouth furiously fighting mine for dominance. Usually I would have won, he might have even _let_ me win, but not then. I could feel the heat burn through me, he pressed against me pushing upwards causing my breath to hitch. He moved to my neck, trailing kisses to my shoulder where he sucked lightly. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him as close as I could, our centers both pressed tightly against the other. I ground my hips into him sliding across his erection, he moaned lightly into my neck before flinging the door open, slamming it behind him. We fell together on the bed, our lips locked tightly. He pulled back slightly, removing my shirt in one swift motion exposing my naked upper body. He stared at me for a moment, the strange shade of black fading from his eyes.

"Do you love me?" He asked seriously.

"More than anything.." I said honestly. He nodded still gazing at me intensely. I could see that strange black shade return as he traced his fingers slowly up my stomach to my breast. He bent down and took my nipple into his mouth, sucking it tenderly. I groaned loudly, forgetting about the crowd of people downstairs, and I couldn't bring myself to care. I moved past him, sliding his shorts off easily. He did the same for me, pushing me back down on the bed. He looked over my body thoroughly taking in everything, he began tracing lines up my legs, sending shivers across my entire body. He leaned close to my face running his fingers over it softly. I closed my eyes as I felt him run his fingers over my underwear, pulling them off in the process. I could feel his erection in between my legs, lingering for a moment, before entering. He was wasting no time that was for sure. He stopped upon entering I could feel his gaze boring into me…

"Leah open your eyes. Look at me." I opened my eyes to find his burning bright, and staring lustfully into mine. With that I bucked my hips, urging him to continue. He needed no more incentive and immediately began sliding himself in and out. I gripped his lower back tightly, I wanted him closer, I needed him closer. I wanted to feel all of him. He pushed himself further in, thrusting harder, deeper. I couldn't help the profanities and moans that were consistently escaping me. I knew they would hear, and I knew that's exactly what he wanted. I felt my core ignite pumping fire throughout my body. He slowed his pace forcing me to protest.

"Jake… please… don't stop." He was still staring into my eyes but something had changed, the once black hardness that had taken over melted, and he was gazing at me with a different kind of intensity. His eyes were glowing a chocolate brown, ripping strait down into my soul, and forcing a dormant feeling to resurface. I had never in my life felt something so real, I had never actually been able to see how much love someone held for another just by looking into their eyes. He kissed me slowly, tenderly, and picked his pace back up. Provoking another series of profanities to be shouted into the stillness of my room. I could feel his body tensing, just as mine was and I knew neither of us would hold our resolve much longer.

"Say my name…. please." He said through ragged breaths, inches away from my face. I knew why, but chose to ignore it and complied with his request.

"Jacob…" I tried to keep it quiet but I ended up yelling it just the same.

At the sound of his name, he and I both fell together, strait into a pit of ecstasy. With one last hard thrust I felt him fill me to the deepest extent and both our bodies went lax. We laid there, panting, sweating, I didn't want to move. I didn't want him to move, I wanted to feel him there, always. He rolled slightly to the side, taking me with him and held me tightly to his chest. He kissed my hair gingerly, then nuzzled his face into my neck.

"I love you." He said softly in my ear, tracing circles and lines down my side and hip with his fingers. I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him sweetly on the lips, then planted a series of kisses on his cheeks and forehead.

"I love you too." I smiled widely, watching as his face radiated exactly what I was feeling.

I turned to look at the clock, it was just nine o'clock. Shit. We would have to go back downstairs, neither of us would make it through the night without something to eat. He must have noticed the same thing, he sat up on one elbow and eyed me curiously.

"Do you want me to go? You can stay here while I get us something to eat." He said calmly. I thought about it for a minute, not sure what would be the most embarrassing. If I stayed in my room they would be more likely to talk shit, but if I went there was a chance they would call us out. I knew Sam was still there and I was sure he would be the first to say something.. Though I wasn't to sure since Jacob had apparently taken this alpha dominance thing to a whole new level, not that I minded.

"No, we'll both go, I have to face it eventually might as well do it now while I'm in such a good mood." I said flashing him a grin. He returned it and dressed himself quickly, pulling me off the bed and gathering my clothes for me. I opened the door and peeked down the stairs, they were all still there laughing and playing like usual. I went back in and did a once over of myself, I brushed the huge knot that had formed in the back of my hair out and put it up in a neat ponytail. Jacob took my hand and let me down the stairs, as soon as we hit the bottom step it started.

"Ah, I see you two finally emerged from your mating ritual. I thought there was a season for shit like that?" Quil asked sarcastically.

"I have to say man, you must be a talented mother fucker. I've never heard her yell like that unless she was about to kill someone, kudos." Paul said laughing. I rolled my eyes and continued into the kitchen. Jacob pulled his hand from mine and motioned for me to go into the kitchen. I did so, but stayed at the doorway to hear what was being said.

"Listen, as funny as the situation may be, keep the shit to yourselves from now on. I don't want to hear anything else about our sex life and I swear you wont ever have to hear us having it again. Alright?" Jacob spoke firmly, delivering his point. I didn't hear anything but saw them nod their heads in agreement. It wasn't until I turned around that I noticed Sam gaping at me in a very creepy manner. I shifted uncomfortably moving to the fridge. I heard him move and immediately turned around to face him, of course I continued with my business when Jacob entered.

"Sam." Jacob nodded, acknowledging his presence. Sam stared roughly at both of us before speaking.

"Was that really necessary?" I couldn't help it, as soon as he said it I burst into laughter, leaving Jacob with a grin on his face.

"Yep. I believe it was." He said confidently. Sam stood and busted through the back door quickly, we heard clothes tearing moments after. Jacob shrugged his shoulders and we made ourselves something to eat before heading to bed, where both of us crashed almost instantly.

The next day went to quick. Jacob and I spent the entire day together doing a whole lot of nothing. Eating, play fighting, cuddling on the couch, watching TV, having sex like a million times. When seven o'clock rolled around Jacob's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said in a serious voice.

"Alright, we'll be there in about twenty minutes." He said with finalization before hanging up.

I cocked my eyebrow at him questioningly.

"That was Kyle, he's at the Cullen's looking for us. Damien and his pack are here, they want us all to meet them at the valley to get everything strait. So, I want you to gather all the imprints and kids and get them where they need to be while I go inform the council and get the rest of the pack over there. Kay?" I nodded in agreement.

"I'm sending Paul with you. I know you can take care of yourself and blah blah but I don't want you in the woods alone, so as soon as you drop the imprints off you two haul ass to the valley alright?" He said in a relaxed tone. I really didn't want it to be happening, I was about to have to watch him fight some wild animal. It made me sick thinking about it, but I knew he could handle himself. That was one thing about Jacob, the reason nobody tried to talk him out of it to begin with, when it came down to it he wasn't someone to play around with. He was HUGE… and I mean that quite literally, his wolf form was like huge beyond belief. And even with his size he was pretty damn quick. So I pushed the worry from my mind and followed him outside. We stopped at the end of the driveway and he crushed me in a hug, kissing me hurriedly all over my neck and face causing me to snicker giddily. When we parted he gave me one more long, deep kiss and we said our I love yous and went in opposite directions. Him to Charlie's to get his dad and my mom, and me to Jacob's dad's house to get Rachel and the rest of the imprints.

After I had the precious cargo stashed away safely, Paul and I made our way to the valley quickly. When we reached it there was a large fire built where we saw the council members talking to Jacob and Damien. Damien's pack was gathered on one side while ours was on the other with the Cullens. I looked around and felt a cold shiver run up my spine, their pack was fucking scary. They were all covered in scars and dirty beyond belief. Most of them were still in their wolf forms, stalking around their side of the fire very predatory like. Their eyes were what got to me, they were all a bright caramel color, but looked completely empty. There was no emotion on their faces, no kind of feeling behind their eyes. I looked back over at the fire and Damien was standing talking to Jacob, they shook hands before he turned to me and winked wickedly. Jacob was with me in seconds and announced that we would all be staying there for the night, to avoid any kind of fowl play on their part. Everyone agreed and we phased. I slept curled up near the fire, Jacob's giant wolf head rested over my neck. His body almost completely enclosed around me. I didn't think I would be able to sleep, but Jacob replaced all of my negative thoughts with sweet memories and other calming images. I drifted slowly, letting his mind take over mine, becoming one.


	15. Battle of the Egotistical Morons

****Chapter 15!! Thank you guys soooo much for all the reviews!! I'm so excited that so many people like the story. So this chapter will be mostly Leah's POV. I had so many ideas for this chapter and couldn't decide what I wanted to do so I just started writing and this is what I got. I actually had to look up like wolf behavior to find out like their mannerisms and junk. Lol. (: I hope you like it!! R&R, enjoy.****

**Chapter 15. Battle of the Egotistical Morons. **

****Set in the valley, early morning.****

_Wolves which batten upon lambs, lambs consumed by wolves_

_The strong who immolate the weak, the weak victims of the strong_

_There you have nature, there you have her intentions_

_There you have her scheme_

_A perpetual action and reaction_

_And host of vices, a host of virtues_

_In one word, a perfect equilibrium_

_Resulting from the equality of good and evil on earth. _

_-Marquis De Sada_

It was a cold morning, even for a werewolf, shape shifter, whatever you wanted to call us. My eyes were closed but I could hear the others waking. Low growls escaping the enemy's chests. I didn't want to look, I could hear paws hitting the ground as they rose, stretching, yawning. I felt Jacob still with me, relaxed against my body. I wasn't sure if he was awake, if he was the actions of the others didn't seem to bother him. Not like they did me. I had a cold ache in my stomach afraid of what the day was going to bring. If things went as planned only two would have to fight. Even then it just so happened to be my boyfriend, my best friend, the person I had come to love more than anything that was fighting. His head was still over my neck, him being so much bigger than me that he was able to rest his face against mine. I opened my eyes slightly, only looking to him, his eyes were open looking forward. I followed his gaze to find Damien rising slowly, eyes locked with his. They weren't supposed to start until everyone was up and ready, but like most everyone had expected, things didn't look like they were going to turn out that way. I felt Jacob take in a deep breath and release heavily. His eyes followed the huge black and brown wolf as he stalked to the beginning of the lake, where he drank slowly.

Damien's fur was strange. It was black but not like Sam's. Sam's coat was shiny, full, dark but with a slight glimmer. It was beautiful, even I had to admit it. Damien's was dull and matted, streaks of brown weaved throughout the darkness. His face barely had much fur due to the large claw marks that stretched across it. He was large, muscular, even as a wolf. His steps were heavy and proud, a foolish pride none the less that had probably caused much of the damage he wore. His eyes, like the rest, left me with an uneasy feeling. Where Jacob's eyes shone a cold black color at times when he was angry or upset, Damien's caramel color only seemed to shine brighter. I began to think about the first time I saw him, when Embry and I fought him. How his eyes never changed.

"_you have to have emotion to wear it Leah, and they have none._" Jacob broke through my thoughts calmly.

"_I suppose. I changed my mind, I don't want you to do this._" I said honestly, even though we both knew there was no other way. He chuckled softly and nuzzled his head into my neck, licking my face softly. It was strange how comforting it was, where as if we were in human form I would have killed him.

"_So what, your going to leave here with him?_" He said, a grin forming in his mind. I grunted loudly.

"_No. We could just run away. Me and you. That's a plan right?_" I said playfully, trying to mask the worry that was building.

"_Well I guess we could. But we would have to have more than a shower ceremony in order for me to do that._" He said barking out in laughter, amused with his little joke.

"_What that wasn't good enough for you?_" I said mimicking his amusement.

"_Oh it was great, but I mean come on, we didn't even say any vows. How can that be considered a wedding??_" He asked faking frustration. He was such a goof sometimes, and my mood couldn't help but lighten.

"_Oh alright. If I agree can we leave now?_? I asked, not expecting the response I got.

"_Leah, if you agree to marry me right now, we can walk away and never look back_" He said seriously, knowing I most likely wouldn't agree. I cant say I didn't consider it. I would have done almost anything to get out of the current situation without him getting hurt.

"_However, you know if we leave, they will just attack everyone here._" He broke my thought, throwing up a roadblock in our plan. I groaned, letting out a long heavy sigh.

"_Fine. I'll just go with him._" I said before thinking. His head jerked up, ears erect, glaring at me intensely.

"_I hope your fucking joking._" He said, anger apparent in his voice. Oh right, I forgot about those insane alpha hormones floating around.

"_Yes I was joking… I just don't want you to get hurt._" I said sincerely. He relaxed, resting his face comfortably back on mine. Rubbing it gently.

"_I'll be fine. Trust me._" He said confidently. I was going to say something else but his eyes shot back to Damien quickly, causing his body to tense. I heard a loud growl rumble through the earth and forced myself to look.

The other wolves had all stood, causing ours to follow suit and do the same. Damien was stalking over to us slowly, the loud growl coming from his chest. He had begun snarling, revealing his ragged teeth. At that moment our minds were flooded with what seemed like a million thoughts at once, from our pack and theirs.

"_Why can we hear them?_" I asked trying to hide the panic.

"_When alphas are fighting for dominance the packs are joined for a short time._" Jacob explained, still eyeing Damien's every move. When Damien showed no sign of backing off, Jacob rose slowly. Positioning himself pretty much on top of me, his chest pumped out and ears forward, tail sticking strait up. The hair on his body bristled. His head was held high and he looked bigger then than he had not to long ago when he and Sam had fought. His upper lip was raised baring his sharp white teeth. I stayed put, waiting for his order.

"_Leah go stand with Paul and the others. Stay there until its over._" I slipped out from under him, joining the others who had come to stand behind him. Damien followed me with his eyes, trying to ignore Jacob's size.

"_Good luck Jake, be careful."_ Seth had said it but it was followed by the entire pack, everyone silently praying. I wanted to say something, anything, but I knew it wasn't the time. He wasn't paying us any attention anymore, his focus was directed only at Damien. His mind was clouded with nothing but anger and adrenaline. His chest heaved up and down, his breaths loud and gruff, he took the first step forward.

Damien tore his eyes away from me and followed Jacob's movements carefully. The council members had joined us, standing and watching with obvious worry. Jacob's dad kept his face hard, showing no sign of emotion.

"He's going to be alright." He stated clearly. Old Quil nodded as did my mother. My mother hadn't said much about the situation, I had begun to think she was trying to ignore it. Not that I blamed her. We all watched as they began circling each other slowly, grunting and growling at each other, snapping and testing the waters. Both of their bodies favored the other, the natural dominance from each surfacing and taking control. We watched as the battle of the egotistical morons unfolded. Jacob stopped when he stood back in front of us, standing as he had before, strong and unfaltering. Damien did the same when he reached his pack, both glaring daggers at each other.

"_If they show any signs of attacking, I want you guys to get the council out of here first. If they don't follow you, don't come back._" He said firmly, so much so that nobody could argue. Seth let out a quiet whimper, shifting uncomfortably at the thought of leaving our alpha behind.

With that he stepped forward, baring his teeth, growling fiercely. Damien didn't move, he stared at Jacob with a look I couldn't place. His pack backed away slightly giving them more room. We had created a circle, almost like a small arena. Our council members stood in front of Sam and Jared watching impatiently. I heard snapping and snarling and looked to see them in a huge mass of fur in the middle of our little circle. It had happened quickly, so much so that most of us didn't even know how it had started. The pups had started yapping excitedly, their own way of cheering him on I supposed. The rest of us stood still, trying to keep our composure. Paul, whose temper had been referred to several times as an unstable bomb, was shifting in frustration while watching. Both angry and upset that Jacob was the only one doing anything. I looked back over unwillingly, blood had begun falling to the ground, from whom we couldn't tell. Jacob's huge mouth clamped down on Damien's already scarred face, thrashing it around violently, tearing at him with his paws leaving huge gashes on his shoulder and back. I turned to face Seth, trying to tune it out. It hadn't been this way with Sam, when they were fighting I watched with no problem, seeing every bite and tear issued. Now I almost couldn't bare it. Damien was throwing out almost as much as he was taking, clawing and tearing with his teeth, leaving wounds bleeding profusely. They flipped each other around combatively both refusing to be pinned to the ground.

It went on like this for a few more moments before Damien released his hold and broke free of Jacob's backing away carefully. Jacob moved to him, pushing him into a figurative corner.

"_You are a lot stronger than I expected. I have to say, you took me by surprise. Were not so different you and I, your as vicious as I am. The only difference is that you use it only when you have to, and I enjoy using it frequently to my advantage. Some say that we are only this way because our lives were unfavorable, and certain events drove us "over the edge of sanity" as one had put it. They wont accept that we are just animals, our former human selves replaced with the same beasts you all fight against to hold your own composure when your angry. I take pride in the fact that I am capable of acting wretchedly, and cause pain to others…. It is the only joy my life holds…." _When he was finished with his strange comment, he lunged unexpectedly, right at our council members.

I can only hold a guess that Jacob had been prepared for something like that, because he had no trouble catching him mid air and yanking him powerfully to the ground. His body hit with a gut wrenching bang that shook the earth under our feet intensely. I could hear bones crack and snap beneath Jacob's teeth as he ground them into the body he now had pinned underneath him. Damien fought frantically to release his hold on him, and regain footing on the ground. I looked carefully for his eyes, trying to see if Jacob was right, if there was truly no emotion behind them. I walked around the others slowly, keeping my eyes locked on the mass before me, until I spotted them. They were wide, bugging out of his head even. Jacob finally maneuvered his head around Damien's flailing paws and bit down tightly around his neck, sinking his teeth as far as he could. He shook it violently, almost like he had done Sam's, but this was so different. It was so much more primitive, almost savage like. His eyes mimicked terror, but the emotion wasn't really there. I thought if I saw something, any kind of fear or horror, I might have been able to feel something for him. To feel sorry for him, to feel bad about the situation, but as I stared and dug deeply into them, I saw nothing.

We heard that familiar horrifying crack, but this time Jacob didn't stop. He ripped and tore viciously, shaking his head in a frantic motion. With one more strong, swift motion, it was over. His eyes dimmed and glazed immediately, leaving no sign of life. Jacob sat for a moment as if making sure he was dead, then released and rose from his crouched position. Standing just as tall and strong as he had before. Everyone was silent. Waiting for any sort of reaction or movement from the other pack who stared in disbelief at their former alpha.

"Don't approach him yet, give him time to calm down." Old Quil said to our pack, mostly to the pups. None of us had the intention of getting anywhere near him at the moment. He was to wound up and we could see for ourselves he wasn't thinking clearly. Those hormones that had caused such problem between him and Sam were at a frightening peak, causing him to almost lunge out and attack anything in his vicinity. So we stood, watching him intently, waiting for him to speak just as the other pack was.

****Jacob's POV****

When you hear the expression "his blood was boiling" or "he'd reached breaking point" you don't think of them in a literal sense, I know I didn't. Well I hadn't until that moment. As I stood there over Damien's dead body, I looked over to his pack, seeing them as nothing but a threat. I could have killed every one of them at that moment, hell I really thought I was about to. The only thing coursing through my mind was my family, my friends, my brothers and Leah. Leah was pumping through me like some kind of viral infection, spreading rapidly with no warning. The longer I saw her face in my mind, the harder it was to calm myself down. Looking at Damien's pack was like looking at an army holding machine guns. If they had wanted, they could have easily killed any of the pups, Colin, Brady, maybe even Seth. I wanted to rip them apart, to make sure that they would never come back, just as we had done with Renesmee. That was the safest way to do it right? If they showed signs of anger towards me, signs that they would want revenge, they would be a constant threat. We would have to always look over our shoulder for them, keep a close eye on our families for fear they would get to them when we weren't looking. I almost had the mind to signal the attack, to make sure that we finished it. But thinking back to the pups and how young and inexperienced they were, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"_It's done. And you can all leave. I don't ever want to see you here again. I'm letting you leave assuming that you will be smart enough not to return, don't make me regret it._" I said firmly. Still fuming.

They stood still staring in disbelief, some seemed angry, some didn't really seem to care at all. Then Kyle stepped forward in human form.

"Thank you Jacob, we will be leaving now. I cannot promise you that any of them will not come back, some are very angry, some upset. But know that any who choose to follow under my command will leave you in peace and never return here. As of now, none want to challenge you. Maybe I'll see you again one day, friend." With that he waved and phased, disappearing into the woods, most of the pack following him. Four remained, staring at their dead alpha, chests heaving violently. I wouldn't have cared if they attacked, we wouldn't even have needed the pups for them. I held my ground, losing my patience quickly. When they still didn't speak I sighed heavily.

"_How long do you plan on staring. You can take his body if you want, bury him or whatever. I don't really care. But you cant stay here, unless you plan on doing something you need to leave._" I said almost mockingly, trying to get a reaction out of them. The largest of the four's head shot up, eyes wide with fury.

"_You kill him then mock us? I should rip you to--…" _I cut him off already annoyed with the exchange of words.

"_Then do it!! Don't stand there and threaten me, if you want revenge, take it. If you think you can beat me, quit talking and step up._" I yelled at him taking a step forward, baring my teeth. I felt my hair that had slowly stood down return to its upright position. Followed by my tail, my ears pushed forward once more. The other three stepped back as I stepped forward leaving only the one. He glared at me for a moment, but I could see his tail drop between his legs and his head lower itself. I took another step and he coward to the ground, whimpering lightly.

"_Leave now. I'm not going to tell you again._" He slinked away, still on the ground until he reached the wood line. He turned to me then, huffing in frustration.

"_This isn't over._" He said simply. I felt the urge to roll my eyes, but just stood still and watched them leave.

I stood for another few minutes desperately trying to calm myself so that I could phase back to human, or at least have a conversation with one of the others. For the moment I was afraid to approach them, I could still feel the heat coursing through me. It had died down slightly but was still there none the less. I heard someone come up slowly behind me, reaching his head around to see my face.

"_Hey Jake, its over man. We can go home right?_" It was Colin. I breathed in deeply in one last attempt to calm myself enough to speak to him without yelling or involuntarily using a command. I felt the others tense when I did so, and the council members stepped forward with worry, quietly telling him to get back. It was actually pretty funny.

"_yeah, everyone can go home now. I'm gonna stay here for a while. You can go ahead, you guys did great._" I said calmly. His tail shot up and started wagging crazily, his ears standing strait up. He said thanks like a thousand times before running over to the other pups and telling them what I said. They all ran off with the council members leaving the older members of the pack standing behind me. Still watching intensely.

"_Its alright guys you can go ahead, I just need to chill out for a minute._" I reassured them, to no avail. Instead of leaving they sat down. They weren't playing or joking around, they didn't even say anything, they just sat patiently waiting on me. After a few minutes I turned to them, a lot more relaxed than before. I sad down in front of them, still keeping a good distance. Embry had laid down and looked up at me.

"_How you feeling?_" He asked sincerely. I barked out a laugh.

"_I'm great Dr. Phil, how are you?_" Embry, Seth, and Quil all laughed loudly, glad that the mood wasn't so tense. Leah didn't seem so amused though. I looked to Paul and Jared who were sitting quietly beside her, she was laying down with her head on her paws. I glanced at Sam and was pretty surprised at what I saw. He was seated but his ears were pulled back and his eyes were narrowed, his tail was standing, his head lowered but not in a submissive way. His hair was slightly bristled and his weight was pushed forward, he was staring at me relentlessly. I really hoped he wouldn't push me at that moment. I didn't feel confident that I could walk away.

I sat for a moment hoping he would back off a bit, but I returned my attention to find him still glaring.

"_Problem Uley?_" I asked pretty calmly. I didn't want to fight with him, I hadn't looked over myself but I knew I was bleeding, my side was throbbing consistently.

"_When are we going to discuss breaking the packs back up?_" He asked firmly. The others all shot up to look at him, accept for Leah whose head was still on her paws, she just glanced at him.

"_Come on Sam, we like this arrangement. Every thing has been great since we've joined packs, the pups love it and I have to say so do we. We don't want to break apart." _Jared said strongly, Paul nodding his head. They were the only two from his pack present, but we knew the others didn't want to either.

"_I'm leaving that up to them, if you want to break off and be alpha of your pack again I don't care. But I'm not going to force them to leave and you don't have the ability._" I stated nonchalantly. He looked to them who had both stood up facing him, Leah still between them.

"_You guys are coming back with me. Your not going to spend your time defending a bunch of bloodsuckers._" He spat the last word. If they were still around they would have surely heard him. I hadn't seen them since the night before, I told them to linger in the woods until something happened, if it didn't they were free to leave. Which I assumed they had.

"_Sam they are not so bad, they were willing to help us even after we killed Renesmee. Which was really the only reason they were over there to begin with. Its not the same now, I'm sure Jacob would help them if they needed it but we wont spend our time over there patrolling. It will pretty much go back to normal… just with Jacob as the alpha and a larger number._" Paul said with confidence. Sam rose then huffing and puffing, and growling lightly under his breath.

"_He is not the alpha! The pack of La Push is mine, he only had it temporarily due to some issues we were having amongst each other. I'm taking back over and you guys are coming with me, they can join or go back to what they were doing._" That struck a nerve. Not so much the beginning of the statement.. Mostly the "I'm taking back over" part. It normally wouldn't have bothered me but for whatever reason the tension that had been brought on by Damien, who was now in a puddle of his own blood, wasn't subsiding. I still had that same growing urge to get rid of the "threat", whatever it may be. And at that moment Sam was the threat.

I stood, more against my will than anything else, and went through the same motions as before. Inflated chest, ears forward, hair bristled, tail erect, head high. It was starting to become a habit around Sam while in wolf form, I almost did it automatically when I saw him. Sometimes I had caught myself trying to do it while human, which I'm sure was pretty comical to any on lookers.

"_Sam, now isn't the time. Just leave it alone._" I said very loudly. I saw Embry and Leah stand, Paul and Jared moved so that they were partially in between us, Quil and Seth doing the same on the other side.

"_When is the time then Jacob? Tomorrow? The next day? This shit is over and I want to move on, with __**my**__ pack._" He spat his words at me. I could see then it was going nowhere good, we were both overtaken by the need for dominance over anyone who posed a threat. I didn't know how to break it. I couldn't stop myself and I knew I couldn't. I had thought since I made Leah my alpha female and Damien being dead things would smooth out. It just didn't seem to be working that way. I heard rustling and Carlisle appeared quickly with a worried look on his face.

"Jacob, do you have any injuries?" He asked sincerely. I shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention back to Sam. Carlisle looked between us and nodded in understanding.

"Oh I see, let me guess… Sam wants his pack back and they don't want to rejoin. Oh dear what a mess this has become." He said shaking his head.

"I'm just going to put this simply. Sam, you wont win." He said turning to Sam.

"Jacob is the rightful alpha, and he is much stronger than you. Even wounded you would lose without a doubt. Your going to have to willingly step down. You guys could go along your separate ways today and try to work it out tomorrow, but it would always be a fight. He will always feel threatened by you even when you haven't done anything, and he will always be on the verge of snapping with you around. Its not safe for your family or pack and defiantly not for the two of you. You have a child on the way Sam. As hard as it is your going to have to look past the pack for a moment. I know the wolves are a very large part of you and you will all always think like them in some ways, especially when it comes to the pack. But you are starting a family, you need to think about your families future." He said calmly. Sam's eyes were wide and he was shifting restlessly. He barked and snapped at Paul who was closest to him before turning and running towards home.

Carlisle walked over to me slowly with his hands up. He did a circle around me before stopping in front.

"I need to fix that gash on your side up. Phase back to human and I will do it right here." He said smiling. I did so, picking up the shorts I had brought the night before and slipping them on. He approached me with a large kit, when I looked down I was surprised at the size of the wound. It was huge. It ran from my hip bone strait up to my arm pit, making it painful to raise my arm. I sat and he went to work, pouring excruciatingly painful medicine all over it and stitching it up quickly. Wiping the excess blood away when he was finished. He stood and began wrapping my entire torso with gauze and tape.

"Keep the bandages on there until I say so. We don't want it getting infected. Take it off when you shower, it will help keep it clean but wrap it back as soon as your dry. I will give you some medicine to clean the wound with _daily,_ and I'll need to see you soon to remove the stitches. Call me when it looks like its healed enough to get them out." He said very doctor like, handing me the entire kit with extra bandages and tape. We shook hands and I thanked him for all the help, then he was gone.

I turned back to the rest of the pack who were all back to their human forms. Leah was looking for her shirt that had apparently been misplaced. I chuckled a little before approaching her to help. We searched for a minute and I found it underneath a pile of wood someone had brought.

"Thanks." She said quietly, taking the shirt from my hand. After she put it on she pulled me into a hug, resting her head on my chest.

"You guys are idiots you know that? Fighting like this for no reason, your fucking crazy, all of you!" She fussed at us, still pressed tightly to my chest. They all laughed loudly at her outburst.

"Your silent for like two hours then when you finally speak you bitch at us. Nice." Paul said playfully.

"Leah? Silent? No freaking way!?!?" I exclaimed dramatically. They continued to chuckle but she didn't play along. I pulled her face up and took a good look at her. She looked tired, and her eyes were glazed over. I looked at her confused and she rolled her eyes.

"So I was a little worried about you, sue me." She said sarcastically.

"I told you I would be fine! You should have more faith." I said smirking at her. She returned it and lightened up a little.

"What are you doing to do about Sam?" She asked seriously, twining our fingers together as we walked. Leaving Damien's body lifeless in the middle of the valley.

"I don't know yet. Honestly, I would back down with no problem…." Before I could finish the others stopped abruptly and spun around to face us.

"But I cant. Its seeming a bit impossible for me at the moment." I finished and they sighed with relief, turning back to continue walking.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"I dunno, Carlisle said Damien was the cause of us acting this way, I'm starting to think that once this shit starts it has to be resolved in some way or another. That's how its looking anyways. I start acting crazy every time he comes around. I would have fought him today, no doubt." I said letting out a long sigh.

She shrugged and jumped in front of me. A smile spreading across her face.

"Well, at least the worst is over right?" She said wrapping her arms around my neck, bringing her lips to linger in front of mine. I smiled widely at her sudden playfulness.

"So it seems." I closed the distance and kissed her lips tenderly.

Her house came into view as we continued walking. I thought back to what she said about the worst being over. I let myself relax a little at the thought, that maybe we would be able to just chill out for the time being. I'd hoped that Damien's pack members would stay away, that the Cullens would have no more vampire issues we would have to help with, that Sam and I could come to some kind of understanding, that there would be no more fighting. I'd hoped anyway.


	16. Hopeless

****Chapter 16!! So this chapter will be opening up a few new story lines. I decided to pull the story as far as I could since so many people seem to like it. It starts in Leah's POV I'm going to use another point of view in this one, give it a try. (: Thanks so much to everyone who has left reviews and to the readers. I looove it!! Lol. R&R, enjoy.****

**Chapter 16. Hopeless.**

****Clearwater home about a week after the fight with Damien.****

_You never forget who you really are_

_No matter how many nights you lie awake trying to._

It had been a week since Jacob and Damien fought, and the pups were **still**talking about it. If they hadn't actually worshiped him before, they most defiantly did after. They followed him around any time it was possible telling him how awesome he was and how they wished they could be like him and blah blah. In a way it was adorable, but most of the time it was just flat out annoying. Since Jacob pretty much lived with me, they were at my house twenty four seven making it difficult for me to even have a conversation with him without one of them piping in and trying to win his attention. It was ridiculous. This particular morning I was in no mood for the huge group of boys that had gathered themselves in my living room, I wasn't feeling to great and decided to keep quiet to avoid any sort of argument. I sat watching them be complete dorks, Jacob in the middle of the floor surrounded by the "little ones" as he liked to call them. Paul and Embry had begun wrestling on the other side of the couch and Jared sat on the loveseat watching them, an amused smirk apparent on his face.

"So Leah, what's with the quietness? You cant use your period as an excuse so who pissed you off this time?" Quil said mockingly, smirking at me from across the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard his comment and stared at me wide eyed. Great, it was going to be one of **those** days.

"Nobody pissed me off _**asshole**_ if you must know. I'm just watching TV like everyone else. Jared is being quiet why don't you fuck with him??" I asked not taking my attention away from the television that I really hadn't been watching.

"Awwww.. Somebody is sensitive today… I decided to mess with you because you're the only girl, and your hottest when your angry…" He said sarcastically. Wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's enough Quil." Jacob said firmly, picking up on the fact that I most defiantly wasn't in the mood.

"I was just messing with her, geez." He said acting offended. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen, pulling a huge tub of ice cream from the freezer and seating myself at the table. Jacob came in shortly after with an apologetic expression present.

"Don't worry about him, he's an idiot." He was posted on the door frame, arms across his chest, smiling brightly. I chuckled slightly at his choice word to describe Quil, he _is_ an idiot, no doubt.

"I know, I don't care. I just wanted some ice cream." I said defensively, not wanting to admit that he had in fact ticked me off the slightest bit.

He cocked his eye brow, tilting his head slightly. Then went to the drawer and pulled out a spoon, joining me in eating strait from the gigantic bucket I had purchased half price at the only grocery store on the rez. We ate in silence for a few moments before I decided to quit eating it before I vomited. He followed me in throwing our spoons in the sink, then up to my room. I flopped down on the bed planting my face into my pillow, letting out a long exasperated sigh.

"Alright, what's up?" He asked seriously. Rolling me over so that I had to look at him.

"Your not acting right, so spill it." He said laying down beside me placing his arm gently around my waist.

"Nothing I'm just tired, really. Them constantly being here is exhausting. Mentally and physically." I joked, being mostly honest with him. They made such a mess that Seth, Jacob and I were constantly picking up after them. Then the food issue, where every meal was like cooking for an army. It wasn't exactly a cake walk having all of them around all the time. He nodded and smiled, running his fingers over my face. He got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" I said sitting up, on the verge of getting pissed at the fact that the one moment when none of them were around he was going to bolt.

"Just trust me, I'll be right back." He said sweetly.

I waited there for about ten minutes before he reentered through my door, a huge smile spread across his features. He had a monstrous duffle bag in his hand, sending me into a state of confusion.

"Get up, lets go." He said motioning for me to come to the door.

"Where are we going??" I asked still bewildered.

"Well, you said you were exhausted because of them right? And we haven't exactly got to hang out together over the past week because of the constant company. We both know they wont leave, so we will. I told Seth and your mom that were leaving for a few days, and told my dad of course. The boys have agreed to pick up our patrols for us, so lets go!!" I couldn't help the smile that had crept onto my face. I jumped up and followed him out the door into the hall.

"What about clothes, and somewhere to sleep, and food, I mean we do--…" He put his finger to my lips, quieting me instantly.

"I've got everything taken care of. Don't worry about anything, just relax." He said chuckling. We said our goodbyes and headed into the woods. He seemed to know where he was going so I just kept quiet and followed him. After about an hour of walking we emerged into a small valley, complete with small lake and waterfall that was absolutely breathtaking. The water ran at a steady pace cascading off the rocks perfectly into the water, creating a soothing roar. The air was misty and cool sending a calming feeling through me almost immediately. I gaped at the view in awe, partly surprised that I had never seen the place before. It was gorgeous.

I wasn't sure how long I stood looking at it before I turned to find a tent almost completely put together.

"Shit, my bad. Let me help you." I said walking over to him. He laughed.

"I think I can handle a tent Leah." He said calmly. I rolled my eyes and sat a few feet away from him, watching him finish it up. He pulled out a giant sleeping back and two pillows, placing them neatly inside.

"So what do you want to do? You wanna go swimming, you wanna go look around, are you hungry, you wanna just chill here, what? Its all up to you, anything you want." He said turning his attention to me. I sat for a second, pondering my options.

"Hmm.. I think I could handle a walk. Lets go look around." I said standing, he approached me slowly, grinning his perfect grin, and placed a hand behind my neck. He pulled my face to his lazily, pressing his lips to mine. He pulled away and gazed at me with a gentle expression.

"Anything you want." He said quietly, almost whispering, into my ear. We stayed comfortably in our embrace before breaking apart, in my opinion way to soon, and began walking towards the waterfall.

****Seth's POV.****

Well not having Leah around SUCKED. You never really notice how much you need someone until they aren't there. I knew why they wanted to get out of the house though, it was insane. The pups were running around everywhere playing and fighting, eating everything in sight. The older guys were just eating everything, permanently planted in front of the TV. I headed out the back door getting ready for my patrol when I caught a familiar scent. Sam.

"Hey Seth, what's going on?" He asked casually. Looking at me from across the yard with his arms across his chest.

"Uh, nothing. Haven't seen you in a few days, where have you been?" I asked curiously. He had kind of dropped off the face of the planet after his and Jacob's little argument. He probably wasn't to excited with the fact that his pack refused to join back up with him and spent every waking moment at our house with Jake.

"Oh you know, I thought about what Carlisle said and decided to spend some time with Emily. I hadn't seen her much since I healed and started helping with the Damien situation. So where is Leah?" He asked trying to peek in the house.

"Jake took her on a little vacation thing, she was kind of stressed because of all the people in the house and stuff so he packed up and they left. Don't ask where cause he wouldn't tell us." I said knowing that he would ask. His face tightened and I could see him grit his teeth. I mean I wasn't a chicken shit or anything but I didn't want to end up in a fight with Sam, so I whistled loudly towards the house. Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and most of the pups emerged from the back door. Seeing Sam they automatically went on the defense.

"What do you need Sam? Jake isn't here and we have nothing to discuss." Paul said, still angry at him for starting the fight the other day. The way they saw it he was no longer their alpha, their loyalties lied with Jacob and they didn't like it when Sam provoked him. Hell, I didn't either. We were trying to relax for a little while, we didn't want a recurring battle going on between our alpha and brother.

Sam stalked closer, same hardened expression on his face. The pups looked nervous, I knew why. Without Jacob Sam seemed a lot more intimidating, I mean there was a reason he was alpha before, he wasn't exactly the type to lay down and submit.

"Listen Paul, I want you guys to come back. We can work through our problems and be a pack again. Jacob and I cant be in the same pack, you heard Carlisle, its not safe." He said rather calmly. Paul looked surprised when he said it.

"Are you kidding me? All you have to do is back off Sam, and we can be one pack again. We like it with Jacob! We don't want you to be our alpha, our loyalties are with him, that's just the way it is." He said firmly, folding his arms over his chest.

"What a great alpha, he runs off and shacks up god knows where with his beta. Leaving his pack unprotected." He said sarcastically, and that was just about my breaking point.

"First of all, she is our _alpha female_, and if your apart of this pack she's yours too. Jared is beta. Second, I think he deserves a bit of a break after keeping a war from breaking out between us and some psycho renegade pack single handedly. I didn't see you stepping up to do anything Sam. And I know for a fact if you were alpha you would have either been to afraid to fight him, or you would have lost if you tried. Don't come to _my _house and insult _my _alpha and sister just because your mad that she chose him over you. You have a fucking **imprint **and your still trying to get her to go back to you, GET OVER IT SAM!! Her and Jake are together, they love each other, and they aren't breaking up. He isn't backing down from the alpha position so suck it up and fucking deal." I yelled loudly, I could feel that familiar vibration in my spine coursing up and down causing my body to shake violently. Paul and Jared stepped in front of me, Embry grabbing my arm.

"Unless you decide to back off and play nice, I suggest you leave." Jared said with finalization. Sam stared at me dumbfounded. I couldn't help but be amused by his reaction. I hated him for what he did to my sister, but that was the first time I had ever said anything. It felt great. He stormed away fuming, and when he was out of sight Paul and Jared turned to me, smiles spread over their features.

"Look at little Seth, he's growing up!!" Paul yelled faking sadness.

Jared chuckled and patted me on the shoulder.

"Good job Seth. Leah would be proud." He said smirking at the thought of what my sister would have said to Sam if she had been there. I said it with about ninety nine percent less cuss words than she would have chosen to use.

We all separated and I went into the woods to begin my patrol, Jared joining me. We ran the usual circuits, not really expecting to get anything. We had hoped since Damien was dead that everything would smooth out. Of course us being us, it just didn't work that way.

"_Seth, get your ass over here. I got something._" He sent me images of how to get to where he was and I followed them.

"_What is it?? Is it one of Damien's?_" I asked hurriedly.

"_No, it's a leech, but not a Cullen. It's not vegetarian, I smell human blood._" He explained. I couldn't help but grin at his use of the word vegetarian. We said it like it was next to nothing after being around the Cullens for so long.

I reached him and I smelled it immediately. It was really strong. It either had to be close or was there not to long ago. We traced it a few meters to get the direction it was going in, it seemed to be going nowhere special, just circling around. I thought about howling but I didn't want to bother Jake and Leah if it wasn't needed so Jared and I ran back to the house to get the others.

****Jacob's POV****

I had to say, to be just walking around taking in the sights we were having a blast. I felt almost care free again, laughing and playing with my girlfriend.. My girlfriend that I chose to be with because I loved her, not because I had to be. It was a wonderful feeling, almost like a sort of freedom. We reached the top of the waterfall and sat with our feet dangling off the rocks. It was absolutely beautiful. I had come across it one day when I was making some of the circuits we run, I never mentioned it to anyone because then they would be there all the time and I would never be able to use it like I was doing then. An escape. Leah was gazing down at the water with admiration, her eyes lit up as soon as she saw the place. I knew she would love it. She had a great appreciation for places like that, secret, secluded, beautiful. A place that wasn't taken over by people or turned into a city. Somewhere we could always go without being bothered. I knew it was getting late I could tell by how dark it was getting, and the change in temperature. It was always coldest in the woods late at night especially when you were alone running patrols, or keeping watch outside all night.

"You want to head back to the tent?" I asked her quietly. A smile had been permanently plastered on her face for the past half hour or so, it felt good knowing that she had relaxed a bit.

"Sure, if you want. I am pretty tired." I nodded and we made our way back to the tent that I had so professionally set up, being the amazing outdoorsman that I am.

When we had changed into something to sleep in, we curled up in the sleeping bag together, twining ourselves into a big tangle of limbs. We spent who knows how long talking and kissing, tickling and caressing, before she finally started to doze off. She fell asleep shortly after we calmed down and I could feel myself slowly drifting. Thinking mostly about things to do the next day. I heard a snap outside in an unknown direction and immediately woke back up. Leah seemed to already be in a deep sleep, not even flinching at the noise. So I unwrapped myself from her and quietly emerged from the tent, cautiously looking in every direction, but not wanting to leave the tent. I knew as soon as I left something or someone would come for her, she was my weakness. I hated admitting it and she would kill me if she ever heard me say it but it was true. If someone wanted to get to me all they would have to do would be to get to her. So I stood, wearing no emotion on my face, outside the tent waiting for another sound. When I heard a rustling in the woods just ahead of me I spoke up.

"I can fucking hear you, so just come out." I said harshly, hoping deep down that it was one of ours, or even the Cullens.

I saw them then, those bright red eyes burning menacingly behind the darkness. Slowly creeping forward. I readied myself to phase if needed, knowing I would have no problems ripping some stupid leech apart. When he came into view I was shocked to say the least, then reading his face I knew exactly what it was about.

"Nahuel." I greeted formally, nodding my head.

"Hello Jacob." He said, taking another step to be completely out of the woods.

"Funny thing, you see, I just visited the Cullen's home. Looking for my dear Renesmee, and they said that she had passed on. That she broke the treaty and _you_ killed her. I thought maybe since she was your precious imprint that they might be mistaken…. So I looked for you…. To ask you myself." He said warily. Eyeing me, then the tent, then me again.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but they are correct. She began killing people, one on our land, and one on theirs. We had no choice." I said calmly.

"_**NO**_!! You lie! She is in the tent isn't she?? You wanted her for yourself so you got them to say that she was dead so that I would leave!!!" He yelled, taking a step forward. I heard Leah move inside the tent.

"Leah stay put. Nahuel, you remember Leah? My beta? She is my alpha female now, my girlfriend. I broke the imprint shortly after I found out about the two of you. I wasn't trying to steal her away, I didn't love her. She is the one who is here with me now." I said reluctantly, I didn't want to inform him about our relationship, but I didn't want him to attack either. His eyes were wide with rage, his fists clenched.

"Ah, I see. So you killed her purely out of duty. Well, how about this? I loved her… more than anything…. We were to be married and you took her away. I will not leave. I will not rest. Until I feel that she has been avenged. How do you feel about that Jacob Black?" He asked, dripping acid from his words.

I knew I should have killed him, that I should have just taken the opportunity and ended it. But for some reason his words struck a nerve, I was still trying to convince myself that I did the right thing, I didn't need anyone questioning me. It just made it that much harder to believe.

"She broke the treaty! The one their whole family agreed to! It was not an unjust thing, she knowingly broke the rules. There is nothing to be avenged!!!" I said firmly, taking a step forward. He cocked his head slightly, then smiled.

"We shall see. I will determine that myself. In the mean time, expect to see much of me. I think I'll stay awhile." He said chuckling viciously before disappearing into the woods.

I had a sick feeling in my stomach, one of the ones where you know that something bad is going to happen, but you don't know how to stop it. I hadn't smelled him when he approached, I don't know how but he was masking his scent. If he wanted he could throw us off of him and we would have no idea where to even begin. Leah came out of the tent with an anxious look on her face.

"What was that about??" She asked looking towards the woods.

"Another problem of course. Come on we have to go, its not safe out here anymore." I said dryly. Pissed off that I couldn't even take my girlfriend for a weekend away without worrying about some fucking leech attacking us. She sighed and nodded her head, gathering the sleeping bag, pillows and our clothes while I started taking down the tent.

When we reached the house most of the lights were out, the clock on the stove informed me that it was almost two in the morning. Paul was on the couch, pups on the floor, and I figured everyone else would be in place.

"Jake? Leah? Dude what are you guys doing back?" Jared asked coming down the stairs quietly, still fully dressed.

"We have a problem." I said simply. He gaped at me for a minute, not sure what to say.

"Who is patrolling right now?" He finished his decent down the stairs to stand in front of me.

"Seth and Quil." Great.

"Get them in. We need to talk." I said before helping Leah take our stuff upstairs. She looked tired, and I'm sure she was.

"You can go to bed babe, you already know what's going on." I said hugging her to my chest. She wrapped her arms around me, nestling herself comfortably underneath my chin.

"I'm okay." Was all she managed to say. I picked her up and put her in the bed, leaving no room for protest. She smiled and I gave her a quick kiss. When I heard the others enter the house and everyone wake up I closed the door quietly and joined them.

Gathered in the living room I explained what had happened and what was said. They went through a serious of expression. Anxious, then shocked, and then of course angry.

"When is this shit going to end??" Paul asked, pissed off of course.

"Jake man, we got a scent earlier. It was leech mixed with human blood, if you say that he was masking his then it had to be another one. We had never smelled it I know that much." Jared informed me.

"Well, I guess were just going to have to double up on patrols, nobody goes alone. I'll talk to the Cullens about it in the morning, see if they can give me any info. Until then we'll just be extra careful. No pups patrol at night. Leah and I will take seven to twelve, Paul and Jared twelve to five, Quil and Embry five to ten. The rest of you can split the day shift however you want it." I said with finalization. Jared and Paul left to go run theirs and the rest of us headed to bed. Leah was already fast asleep when I joined her, so much so that I don't even think she noticed I was there until I wrapped my arm around her. She just turned and nuzzled her head back underneath my chin and went strait to sleep.

****Two days later.****

Three dead. Three people had been killed in forks since Nahuel announced his presence. The Cullens hadn't spoken to him since they told him about Renesmee, they knew another vampire besides him was in the area but they couldn't tell who. Whoever it was didn't want them to know who he or she was, they were taking serious precautions in throwing us all off their trail. Alice couldn't see anything because we were to closely intertwined with the situation and whoever it was kept changing their mind about every decision they were making, leaving the end result unclear. Leah and I had gotten several scents while patrolling, but all of them led to a dead end. Two more kids had phased, joining our pack. Isaac and Spencer.

Leah was sitting at the kitchen table when I entered the house, staring at nothing it seemed, a distant look on her face.

"Hey baby….. What's wrong?" I asked sensing her tension. She looked up at me then, her eyes glazed and red rimmed. I closed the distance and knelt beside her.

"Leah, what happened???" I asked afraid of what she was going to say.

"They found a little boy dead on Quileute land. He was only four years old, they found him behind his house in the yard near his jungle gym. Animal attack." She said the last words and I knew what she meant. He wasn't going to stop, he was just going to keep killing people. I didn't know how to track him, I didn't know who was with him, I had no idea what his intentions were. Something had to be done and quickly. I just didn't know how we were going to manage it, the first step was finding him. Unfortunately that seemed hopeless.


	17. Abaddon

****Chapter 17! So last chapter may have been a little boring but I had to set up for the next "event". This one introduces a new character, the other vampire that is with Nahuel. A lot of this chapter will be in Leah's POV. Thanks again to all the reviewers!!! R&R!! Enjoy.****

**Chapter 17. Abaddon.**

****Same night they found out about the dead Quileute boy, Clearwater home.****

_The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost._

I laid in my bed unable to sleep, my mind continuously slipping back to the little boy. It was our job to protect them.. To keep them safe… and when it counted the most, we weren't ready. Our hopes that things would die down at least a little were shattered in an instant. Four dead, one who had barely lived. After telling Jacob I locked myself in my room, involuntary guilt plaguing me. I knew technically there was nothing we could have done. We couldn't track the scent and they kept throwing us off their trail, leaving no possibility of us tracing him to La Push. They had stayed strictly on the borders between Forks/Cullen land and Quileute land, never crossing. The four had been from Forks, random victims, but victims none the less. I rose from my bed and sat on my window sill staring blankly into the darkness of the woods. I had let my mind wander to a million different places to the point that I was barely still in reality. Memories and nightmares, thoughts and dreams flooding my mind relentlessly. I saw a pair of neon blue eyes beyond the trees and couldn't distinguish if it was my mind playing tricks, or if it was real. I stared into them, automatically falling victim to their embrace. They didn't move but I seemed to fall farther into them spiraling into what seemed to be another world. I could see everyone, Seth, Jacob, the pack, my parents. They were all smiling and playing joyfully around a bon fire. I saw myself sitting on a log alone, a scowl stamped onto my features. My eyes were dark, with bags beneath them, the rims permanently red. I saw Sam and Emily cuddled together on the sand then they turned and waved at me, a small child ran into Emily's arms giggling loudly. I saw him and immediately knew that he was theirs. Their son. Kim and Jared had their daughter with them, and she was pregnant again. Rachel and Paul had two of their own. I looked around to find everyone staring at me, anticipating my reaction.

I stood and glared at all of them, wondering why I was alone. I looked to Jacob and he was smiling at me, but not his usual smile. A little boy appeared from behind him, grinning happily, and tugged on his leg.

"_Who is she daddy?" _He asked quietly.

"_Her name is Leah, she used to be in our pack_" Used to be??? What the fuck? I walked to him and grabbed his arm, I tried to pull him to me, to hug him and ask what was going on. He pulled away and looked at me confused. A girl came to his side, twining their fingers together and giving me a strange look.

"_Do we know you?" _We? What did she mean we?? He was with me, we were together, he was mine. Why was he acting like he didn't know me, why was this little boy calling him daddy? Why was this girl with him?

"_Jacob…. What's going on?" _He stared at me blankly, like he had no clue what I was talking about.

"_You love me. Were together… I love you…. More than anything… you said that we would be together forever…" _I said, starting to choke on my words. I could feel tears coming, welling up behind my eyes, ready to come pouring down.. Just like the waterfall…. Our waterfall.

"_Leah.. I think you have lost it. I don't love you.. I never loved you. We cant be together, I have to have children. I have to carry on my family name, the true alpha's genes. You cant have children. Why in the world would you think we were together??" _He said it so coldly, like I meant nothing to him.

_I knew it. _I thought to myself, I knew that he wouldn't stay with me, that I was a dead end., that I had no hope for happiness. I felt myself falling, falling into a pit of nothingness. Everything was black, everyone disappeared. Jacob's face was slowly fading away, he finally turned and drifted further leaving me all alone in the darkness. I began sobbing, then screaming. For someone, anyone.

"_**JACOB!!……. JACOB PLEASE HELP ME…….. DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!!!"**_ I heard myself screaming the words. I saw myself emerging from those blue pools, I saw them disappearing as someone shook me harshly.

"Leah!!! Leah look at me!!!!"

I snapped back into reality, looking first to Jacob who had my shoulders and was looking at me with pure horror across his features, then to the woods, where I saw nothing. There were no blue eyes. Nothing. Just darkness. I looked back to him, the entire pack was behind him confusion and fear prominent.

"Leah what the hell happened??? Why were you screaming?" He asked loudly, he looked scared to death. I knew I must have sounded crazy. God, I bet I scared the shit out of all of them screaming like that. I felt my face and there were tears all over it, covering every inch. My eyes felt puffy and swollen. It almost felt like a dream, but a dream that was so real it was scary. I latched onto his neck hugging him as tightly as possible, not wanting to let him go for fear that the dream was true, that we weren't together._"_I'm so sorry Jacob, I must have been dreaming or something….. I'm okay…" His expression didn't change.

"Leah you were wide ass awake!! Your sitting in the window, did you see something? Was someone in here." Ugh, I felt terrible. He was freaking out.

"No Jacob really, I must have been sleep walking or something. I just had a really bad dream. I'm so sorry I scared you guys. I'm fine now though. I promise." I still held onto him tightly, my face dug into his neck, arms securely around him. He wrapped his arms around me cautiously, then squeezed.

"God Lee, you scared the hell out of me. Are you sure your alright??" He asked, not seeming convinced.

"Are we together? Like…. You and me?" I asked still not convinced that it was real, still afraid I was in that horrid dream. He pulled away so that he was staring into my eyes, his expression seemed hurt.

"Yes, why would you even ask that?" He asked sounding quite offended. I held his gaze, letting myself melt into those familiar chocolate pools that were burning brightly.

Okay it was real, you cant fake what I saw in his eyes. They were to genuine, to warm.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to hear it." I said honestly.

"So your alright?" He asked, still eyeing me carefully.

Seth was standing directly behind him, eyes still wide. Staring at me intently.

"Yes, I promise, I'm perfectly alright." They all let out breaths that they had apparently been holding in the entire time and slowly dispersed back downstairs. Leaving only Seth and Jacob in the room with me.

Seth sat on the edge of my bed still staring at me with the same expression. Jacob still knelt in front of me with his hands on my shoulders.

"What was your dream about?" Um, hell no I wasn't telling him that shit. He would think I was absolutely insane.

"I don't really remember, I just remember being really afraid." I said faking sincerity. I knew we had agreed to no more secrets but most of them already thought I was out of my fucking mind, I didn't need to give them more reason.

"Ugh. I swear you almost gave me a heart attack!! Don't ever do that shit to me again!" He said hugging me tightly. Seth was still staring at me, then narrowed his eyes.

"I don't believe you! Your lying!!" He accused, rising from his position to stand closer to me.

Jacob pulled away, looking at me with suspicion. He too rose so that they were both standing in front of me, arms folded across their chests.

Jacob gave me one of those "Well??" kind of expressions, just waiting on me to say something. I had two options, plead insanity, or innocence. I went with innocence, it seemed so much easier.

"No I'm not lying! God you guys are insane! I just had a bad dream." Seth cocked an eyebrow and looked to Jacob.

"You yelled my name, you were screaming my name begging me not to leave you. Leave you where?" He asked curiously. I rolled my eyes, not wanting to explain.

"I don't know Jake, I'm telling you guys I don't remember!!" I said defensively. Getting up and stalking slowly to my bed. I flopped down face first still a little confused, I didn't feel right. Nothing felt real.

"Well… when you decided to tell the truth I'll be downstairs waiting." Seth said seeming aggravated, he left closing the door behind him loudly. What the hell?

"What's his problem?" I asked Jacob who was still near my window, looking around carefully.

"You scared him, and he doesn't believe that you would freak like that just because of a dream. If I'm correct you have had bad dreams frequently since Sam left and your dad died. That's what he used to tell us anyway." Jacob shrugged. Looking to me then, a questioning look over his features. He was right, I had been having nightmares for what seemed like forever but nothing like that.

"It was different, I don't remember the exact contents of the dream or anything but it wasn't the usual." I said dripping a bit of sarcasm. He nodded then sat on the edge of my bed looking away from me.

"I don't know what were going to do about Nahuel…. But I know that the Cullens are the only ones that can help us. Alice can see their movements.. Well she's trying to. Once she gets even one image of them we'll have at least _something _to go on. I've granted them temporary pass onto our land, I trust them enough to feel that they wont hurt anyone." He said looking at the floor.

"That sounds good. We'll figure it out Jake… We'll get him." I said faking confidence. He scoffed.

"Before or after our entire village is dead? Ugh. I don't know Lee its not just him, we got another scent, there's another one. We have NO idea who he is, and he is just as elusive as Nahuel." He said sounding exasperated.

"Well Jacob being negative about it isn't going to make it better. Were just going to have to do what we can when we can. Chill out alright?" I said feeling a little hypocritical. I felt the same way, and I knew he was right to be frustrated.

"I dunno…. Lets just go to sleep." He said crawling into the bed with me. We laid there for a while. Neither of us sleeping, just staring into space, not wanting to talk. It was a comfortable silence. I wasn't sure what time it was before I finally gave up. I had tried to wait for him, tried to keep him company. But from what I can remember he was still awake when I finally drifted.

The next week went by infuriatingly slow. I counted the days carefully one by one after I had that dream, anticipating another. I had the dream on Sunday, and at that particular moment it was late Thursday afternoon. Nothing ever came though. I had really begun to think I was loosing my mind at that point. I kept forgetting things, _simple_ things. Like I would only put one shoe on, or I would put on my shirt but not my pants. I gave up on trying to cook because I always ended up fucking it up somehow. I didn't feel like myself even more so than usual. I was snapping at everyone and getting frustrated over the smallest of things. I didn't want to be around anybody…. I just wanted to be alone. And when I was alone all I did was stare… at nothing. I started dwelling on closed books, like Sam and my father. Things that I thought I had gotten over and accepted after Jacob and I got together. I always got out of running my patrols, I would say I was sick, or just to tired. Because they were all so worried about me due to my sudden change in attitude they didn't push me and let me stay home. I didn't want them in my head.

I stood at the sink washing the dishes, very slowly mind you, staring out the window directly above it. Because of where we lived every window accept the two in the front shone mostly trees. Woods. Darkness. I had become slightly obsessed with it, almost like it was beckoning to me somehow. Begging me to come. Suddenly I saw those familiar blue eyes appear, shining brightly, more so than the moon I thought. I stared into them mesmerized, in a trance. They were so beautiful, like giant blue crystals, begging for my company. For my companionship. I dropped the plate I was holding and only heard it shatter, not taking my eyes away from the now gleaming crystals before me. They pulled me in, just as they did before. Engulfing me in another time and place. I was no longer in my kitchen but in the forest. I followed the blue lights into a clearing. Our clearing. I saw the now familiar waterfall and lake, just as magnificent as before. Sam emerged from the other side, smiling at me.

"_Hello Leah. I'm so glad you came._" He said still smiling. Holding his hand out to me.

"_Sam I didn't come here for you. I don't love you anymore remember? I'm with Jacob now." _I said immediately, not wanting any confusion.

"_No silly, I didn't bring you here for that. I don't want you, neither does he. We have to have children. don't __**you**__ remember? Jacob told you on the beach. You met his wife and son. Mine and Emily's also._" He said as if I were being silly. I started breathing heavily.

"_no no no… this isn't right. I was just with Jacob today, I just saw him today. We were together. That was TODAY. Why am I here???_" I asked getting frustrated. I knew it couldn't be real. There was no way.

"_I brought you here to show you something. A secret. Can you keep a secret?_" His voice had changed. I looked to the patch of trees he was pointing to. Only to look back not finding Sam. It was a man, a very pale, very old looking man. They were his eyes. The crystals belonged to him.

He stood waiting for me to speak patiently, holding my gaze. He was tall, his skin was powder white. He was bald and had large creases in his forehead wearing a black cloak, showing nothing beneath his neck. Only black. He held out his hand and as if I had no control over myself I began walking towards him. I fought against myself, wanting to turn and run, but being compelled not only by some unknown force, but his eyes. I couldn't break myself away from them, they were screaming things in my head, things that nobody knew but me. Things that no one could possibly know about me. Childhood memories, personal thoughts, images of me when Sam left, when my dad died. Nobody had been there for most of it, I didn't understand how I was seeing them. I could feel tears streaming down my face, but I wasn't sobbing. I was numb. I felt nothing but the pull that was forcing me to him. I reached him and took his hand, it was cold. So much like ice…. Sending shivers down my entire body. He smiled at me then, showing me an impressive set of white teeth.

"_Oh dear Leah, I have been waiting for you. You have not come outside in days, why did you keep me waiting?_" He asked almost to sweetly.

"_I don't know you….. Who are you….. And why am I here?"_ I asked, hearing my voice crack.

"_I told you, I want to share a secret with you. Can you keep a secret?"_ He asked in almost a whisper.

"_Yes."_ I said reluctantly, not wanting to answer at all.

"_Follow me… come now don't be afraid. I mean you no harm" _He said in an angelic tone, harmonizing through the woods gently.

He took my hand and led me into the forest. We walked for so long.. And so far that I didn't even know where I was. I had grown so tired that my eyes were just barely open. I couldn't break away from him, I didn't even have the will to try. Finally he stopped, turning to me with a malicious smile.

"_There, its just there. You wont be able to miss it."_ He said pointing. He released my hand and against my will I began walking in the direction he had referred to. I turned to see he was no longer there, but still kept in the same direction. My foot suddenly sank into a liquid, I looked down expecting only water. I lifted my foot and then glanced around to see I was standing in what could only be described as a lake of blood. By the smell, human blood. I felt a slight tap on my shoulder, finding drops of it on my shirt and my hair. I looked up hesitantly, afraid of what I might see. There were bodies, god knows how many, scattered across branches. Lying lifeless across them, hanging off carelessly. I wanted to scream but couldn't form sounds. I slowly took a step forward where I approached a large boulder covered in strange symbols. They were written in blood. I smelled something, making my stomach turn and turned to find a large pile of bodies. All shapes and sizes, some obviously dead longer than others. There were discarded body parts scattered across the forest floor, sending me into a silent panic. Where the fuck was I? The droplets of blood were coming down from the trees like rain drops drenching everything around me.

"_Why did you show this to me??? Where am I?? I want to go home… NOW!!" _I screamed into the forest, at nothing in particular, knowing that nobody was there. I climbed onto the boulder, out of the blood that was collected in mass on the forest floor, and sat. I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands, sobbing quietly.

I wasn't going to do this. I wasn't going to be a pussy about the situation. I was a wolf right, I could just shift and run. I made up my mind, but when I opened my eyes I was home. I was standing in the kitchen, in front of the sink. Looking around I saw only the shattered plate on the ground. I looked to the woods and saw nothing, just like last time. I blinked rapidly, making sure it was real. I was stunned to say the least. Was I dreaming?? What day dreaming? What the hell would you call that? Hallucinating? I heard the front door close and Jacob, Seth, Jared and Paul filled the house with their loud obnoxious voices. I smiled to myself, relieved that I wasn't alone. I heard them walk into the kitchen only to hear them drop whatever was in their hands. I turned to face them and when I saw their expressions I was defiantly confused.

"Leah what happened????" Seth yelled at me. Was he talking about the plate? None of them moved, they didn't approach me. Just stood frozen and stared.

"I just dropped a plate its really no big deal…. What's wrong with you guys?" I asked genuinely.

Jacob was looking at me with a really strange expression.

"Leah, come here please…." He said holding out his hand. They were starting to freak me out a little. I walked to him and he led me to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He put me in font of the mirror and to say I was horrified would have been quite an understatement.

I was covered in blood. Blood and dirt. My hands, my arms, legs, hair, clothes, anything and everything that was attached to me had one or both. I stared, dumbfounded in the mirror for what seemed like forever before he spoke.

"What happened??" He said in a firmer tone than he would usually use with me. I started shaking my head, not sure what to tell him.

"I don't know… I thought I was dreaming. There were these eyes and then I was in the woods and there were dead bodies and blood everywhere but then I shut my eyes and then was back here again. I didn't think it was real, it was just like my other dream…. We weren't together you said you couldn't be with me because I couldn't have kids and you had to have kids because you had to carry on the bloodline and….. I…. then there was Sam…. And then…. He said the same thing that you both didn't want me…. And then the man made me go to that place… the one with the bodies… I…" I knew I was babbling and I knew he probably didn't understand a word I was saying but I was trying at least. I was in complete shock. It was real, it was all real.

"Its alright, its going to be fine. Just get in the shower, clean yourself up and we will figure all this out when your done okay?" He was talking to me like a fucking crazy person… but then again I supposed I must have looked and most defiantly sounded like one.

"Wait, give me your clothes. I'll bring you a towel." I undressed and handed him my blood soaked clothes. I stepped in the shower and started scrubbing all of the filth that seemed to cover every inch of my body.

When I finished I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back into the living room, where everyone that had seen me to begin with sat, but Carlisle and Edward had joined them. Carlisle was holding my clothes, smelling them carefully. When they saw me they stopped what they were doing immediately. Carlisle motioned for me to sit in between him and Edward, I did so, still wrapped in only a towel.

"Leah, you said you saw eyes. What did they look like?" Here we go.

"They were blue, like a neon blue. They were bright….. Brighter than the moon…. They pulled me in sort of. I couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't." I explained, sounding crazy even to myself.

"What did you see when you followed them?" He asked curiously, he didn't seem phased at all. Just intrigued.

"The first time I saw everyone, my family and friends, the pack. But it was different, they didn't seem to know who I was. I mean they knew me but they acted like we weren't close. Oh and they all had kids, they were like everywhere." I didn't want to mention the conversation between me and Jacob. I didn't want the looks I knew they would give me when they heard he dumped me because I couldn't have kids.

"Jacob said that you were screaming for him not to leave you…. Leave you where?" Ugh, déjà vu.

"In the dark. After I saw all of them I fell into…. Well…. Nothing. It was just black and there was nobody there. He left me there…. Then I woke up." I said only looking at Carlisle. I didn't want to see the expressions on the other's faces.

"Hmmm.. I see. Now Jacob said that this time there were bodies.. And a man?" I explained to him about dropping the plate and seeing Sam, then the man and what he looked like. I then described the place he took me to, and how he said it was a secret.

"He asked me if I could keep a secret and I guess that was what he was talking about…." I finished.

Carlisle's face had dropped. He was staring at me intensely, reading my face.

"I think I know what were dealing with. I've only heard of it once, and we thought it was a myth, but this sounds just like the stories." He said as if in a daze still reading my face.

"When I lived with the Volturi, they told stories of a man, a vampire, who had immense powers. He could control your mind with your own thoughts, your own emotions. He used your memories and thoughts against you, breaking you down so that he could use you as a puppet of his own. Please don't take offense to this Leah, but she would be a prime target. For so long now she has dwelled on the past, on the terrible things that have happened. Leaving her bitter and angry at everyone. She has just now begun moving past her problems and continuing with her life. As happy as she may be now, those hardships will always be in the back of her mind. Using people like Sam in these "dreams" and now Jacob, he could easily cause her to revert back to the way she was before. Causing problems within your pack. He could then place false truths in her head, making her believe they happened when they actually didn't. So that she would turn against you, and would be his to play with. Most likely he would use her once he had her fully, as some kind of bargaining chip against you. Her in place of something he wants. You see?" What. The. Fuck.

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" Jacob asked eagerly.

"well.. that's the thing. You kill him just like every other vampire, the only problem is that if you look into his eyes he has you. It is almost impossible to escape. It would have to be a group effort, some would have to distract him while others attacked from behind. Everyone nodded but fell silent.

"His name is Abaddon." Seth burst into laughter.

"What kind of name is that??? Ah, its awful!!" Paul snickered slightly behind him.

"It is a Greek name derived from Hebrew. It means "destructive, ruination". He explained knowingly.

"Oh. That sucks." I laughed slightly at that. He was such a dork.

"We have his scent, he left it specifically on her sleeve. Did he touch you?" Carlisle asked politely. What the hell did that mean?

"He held my hand, when we were walking." I said calmly.

"Where did you meet, I mean when he led you into the woods." And here it comes, the part where they freak.

"The place me and Jacob went the other day. The one with the waterfall…" I said almost questioningly, smiling sheepishly at Jacob.

"Did you tell anyone where you were going?" He asked Jacob.

"No. nobody knew where we were. Nahuel found us there." Carlisle cocked an eyebrow.

"Hm. I suppose Nahuel could have told him. I highly doubt it though. If he is taking the time to lure you away, he has most likely been inside your mind quite a bit. Following you, studying you. Where as Nahuel has an agenda… something he's upset about… I'm sure Abaddon is just here to play games. He usually isn't dangerous, he spends his time learning about people not destroying them. But when something intrigues him……. Well…….. He usually gets what he wants." He stated a little quieter.

"Man Leah your just popular lately, first Damien, then Jacob and Sam, now this dude. If I didn't have an imprint I might have joined the party." Paul laughed loudly.

"I'm not sure if its specifically Leah he's after. He is using her for something, he is toying with her mind. There has to be a reason he's trying to turn her away from you all. We will only learn more by speaking with him. We have his trail… we will have to follow him. Track him down and speak with him, find out what his involvement is with Nahuel." Carlisle said with confidence. Everyone agreed of course.

When Edward and Carlisle left, they left me even more dumbfounded than before. Yeah sure I knew what was going on, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with. Some weirdo was in my head making me see shit that wasn't real. Toying with my mind. Ugh, the life I lead is ridiculous. Jacob and I laid curled up in my bed, he seemed even more distracted than he had been to begin with. Probably running over the night's wacko events over and over.

"Why didn't you tell me before tonight…. About your dream?" He asked randomly.

"I don't know I thought it was just a dream." I said quietly, hoping it wasn't going to turn into an argument.

"Hm. Well, I think its actually a good thing that happened tonight." He said smiling slightly. I shot him a fierce glare wondering what the hell would compel him to say that.

"Well we have his scent now, we know who he is, what he can do. And we know he will come back, for you unfortunately, but back all the same. Which means that if we pay close enough attention, when he tries to mess with you we will see it and can go out after him." He said, letting his small smile spread. I couldn't help but smile back. He was right, it sucked, but he was. At least it seemed like he didn't want to hurt me. I should have been afraid of him, but I wasn't. He just didn't seem evil…. Strange… but not evil. Which led me to wonder who had actually killed all of those people, because I was sure it wasn't him. He wouldn't have shown me or taken the risk of leaving his scent on me if it was. No, I believed he was warning me somehow. I could have been wrong, but I felt strongly about it. Who knows, maybe he could help us.


	18. AN

**(A/N!!) (: So I just want to say a big thanks to everyone who has been following and reading this story!! I'm so glad that so many people are enjoying it and as I said before I'm going to pull it as far as I can because I really like the story line and characters in this one. I added someone a little strange into the story with a weird (&sort of disgusting) twist in the last chapter and just wanted to say that he's not going to be a HUGE part of the story because he's really not "evil". But he plays a big part right now. I was contemplating getting rid of Sam soon… but I think because he plays such a constant part in bringing drama to the story that I'm going to pull him at least a little further. Which has left me at a little bump with the new character… so it might take me today and tomorrow to get chapter 18 up. I'm still thinking on how I want it played out… but keep an eye out because I might get a burst of inspiration before tomorrow. (: Thanks again SO SO SO much, keep reviewing!!! Much loves.3**


	19. Bad Timing

****Chapter 18!!! (: Okay so biiig shout out to Felon12, thank so much for your help! **

**And to KrRcksMySx ****I know exactly what you mean and I would have originally separated it into maybe two stories but I _am_ working on another one and I know I'll get confused between the three. Lol. Thank you though. (: Okay so I'm going to use italics to represent a conversation that's only happening in her mind, just so its not confusing. Oh and I added a date for a reason! R&R, and enjoy!!****

**Chapter 18. Bad Timing.**

****Sunday February 7. Two days after Carlisle and Edward came over.****

_Call it a clan, call it a network_

_Call it a tribe, call it a family._

_Whatever you call it_

_Whoever you are_

_You need one._

The weekend had gone by pretty quickly. Nobody was ever home anymore so things seemed to move in fast forward. We had originally had our patrols scheduled and we took our turns, but at that point it was whoever could run without passing out. When we were at home we ate and slept, then got up and left again. Jacob ran double patrols constantly, worried that one of the pups would run into either Abaddon or Nahuel without one of the older ones with them. Hell he even worried about Seth being out there with the pups. So there I sat, alone…. Again…. With only a sleeping Embry snoring on the couch. I was at the kitchen table waiting on the lasagna I made to finish in the oven. I was sick of microwave meals and snacks so I decided to cook something that might actually fill me up. Of course since all of the bottomless pits lived with me I had to make enough for everyone, meaning three pans of lasagna in the oven. Three very _large _pans. While pulling those gigantic pans out of the oven I heard the house phone ring.

"Embry could you get that?" I yelled into the living room, with no response of course.

"EMBRY!!!!! GET THE DAMN PHONE!" I screamed that time, again getting nothing.

I threw the pan down and left the oven open, then ran to the phone catching it just as the answering machine did.

"_H-Hello_?" I stuttered trying to get the phone positioned right on my ear.

"_Leah? Hey its Sam_…" Ugh. Right because that's who I wanted to hear from.

"_Uh. Hey Sam, Jacob isn't home you should try back in like fifteen twenty minutes_." I said hoping he would take that as a hint… but of course he was Sam.

"_Actually I called to talk to you… I heard you and Jacob broke up.. I'm sorry.." _And they said I was crazy?

"_No we didn't, who told you that?_" I asked annoyed.

"_He did. Earlier today. He told the whole pack._" He said acting as if it were no big deal. What in th--

"YO LEE! You made lasagna, thank god I'm starving!" I heard Seth say, I went to say something in the phone only to find myself still in the kitchen in front of the stove. I heard Paul jump on Embry in the living room, telling him to come eat. Maybe I was crazy….

"Hey Em, did you hear the phone ring?" I asked, still not removing the other pan from the oven.

"Um. No… I don't think so. I heard you yell though, what did you need? I was really freaking tired." Yep I was losing it.

"Nothing, never mind." I said simply before getting the other pan out. Jacob and Seth set the table, Paul and Embry made drinks for us, while I cut squares and made plates.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked noticing the void.

"Oh some of the pups went to visit their parents until tomorrow and the rest are running with Jared and Quil." Jacob said while setting the last place.

"Oh, okay. Have you talked to Sam?" I was hoping he would say yes.

"Nope. Why?" Great.

"I was just wondering."

We all stuffed our faces quite obnoxiously, had I not been used to it I was sure the sight could have easily been vomit inducing. I got halfway through the dishes when I started feeling lightheaded, disoriented even. Seth came from behind grabbing my shoulders and balancing me.

"You okay?" He asked warily.

"Yeah I'm just tired, I think I'm gonna go ahead and head to bed. Could you guys finish up the dishes please?" I asked unnaturally nice like. He nodded his head and I made my way through the living room to the base of the stairs.

"Where you going I thought we were gonna watch a movie?" Jacob asked when he saw me.

"You guys go ahead I'm really tired." I said before entering my room.

I couldn't get comfortable for the life of me, my whole body was sore and I had the worlds worst headache. I tossed and turned for a while before I heard my door open.

"_Hey Lee. How you holding up?_" Jared asked me sweetly. What is he talking about now?

"_What are you talking about, I'm tired cant you just go away?_" I asked groggily.

"_I thought maybe you could use a friend. Jacob doesn't want you to blame us for what happened between you two. We all knew it was coming but it still sucks._" Him too? What was wrong with these idiots?

"_I don't know where you got the idea that we broke up, were still together he's downstairs right now._" I said rolling my eyes dramatically.

"_Yeah…. With his new girlfriend…."_ He said hesitantly. Yeah right.

I got up and flung my door open, and to my surprise, there she was. The same girl from my "dream" or whatever, sitting in his lap watching a movie with him. They were all laughing and playing, looking exactly like they did before I came up the stairs. I backed away to my room, not taking my eyes off of her. I thought she wasn't real… I swore it was a dream. I turned back to Jared.. Who was no longer there.

Confused, and a bit freaked out, I flung myself on the bed and tried to pull myself back together. It wasn't real. I knew it wasn't. It couldn't be, he wouldn't do that without talking to me about it. If we were "broken up" I would have known it. Right?

"Hello beautiful!!" Jacob said brightly as he came in the room. He jumped on the bed positioning himself right beside me. She was there, I _SAW _her with my own eyes… right. I mean you cant mistake that….

"Get out." I said calmly.

"What?" He looked at me surprised.

"I said get out. Now." I didn't raise my voice, but I was firm all the same.

"Uhhh… okay? I'll be back in a little bit I guess?" It didn't make sense, if any of that was real he wouldn't be acting like this. He wouldn't be trying to stay in here. _Sam did._ A small voice in my head interrupted my train of thought. It was right, Sam left me, but still slept with me and stayed the night with me on occasion.

_He's just another Sam. _That stupid voice preceded to accuse. I looked at Jacob then, who had confusion written all over his face.

"No, don't come back in here. Just stay away from me. Please." I said lightly. He recoiled like I had slapped him.

"What?? What is your problem?" He asked seeming a bit hurt. I shook my head defiantly and pushed him.

"Get out!" I yelled then. He stood, still staring at me, and moved towards the door.

"Why are you--" I cut him off mid sentence.

"Get out of my house and take the rest of them with you!! I don't want any of you here from now on!! I'll run my patrols but I want you to stay away from me, give me another partner. Now out!!" I screamed at him. I didn't even mean to, I didn't want to say any of those things. I didn't want him or any of the pack to leave. I didn't want him to stay away from me, but everything came out like word vomit. Uncontrollable.

"Anything you want." He said coldly. Shit. I wanted to go after him but couldn't move. I heard him tell the others they had to go, then shuffling, the door opened…. Then slammed shut. I heard footsteps on the stairs and then my door flew open.

"What the hell is wrong with you??" Seth of course. He was the only one I had "allowed" to stay.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"Well you need to figure it out!! You have been acting like a psycho!" He said folding his arms.

"I have not!! How?" I asked folding mine mockingly.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs and hit the button on the answering machine. It played back my conversation with Sam from earlier… but with no Sam. It was only me. I suddenly felt sick, I ran to the sink and puked my guts out. Seth behind me holding my hair.

"Ugh. I think something is wrong with me." I joked. He didn't look pleased.

"Call Jacob and tell him to come home." He said it like this was actually Jacob's home… which I guess it had been for the past three months. I stood hunched over the sink for a few minutes before Seth took it upon himself to bring the phone to me.

"I don't know Seth…" I hesitated, not wanting…… nor did I feel like….. Arguing at the moment.

"Leah please, he didn't do anything you had no reason to be such a bitch." He said with a pout present.

"I SAW her Seth, why are you taking his side? Jared even told me! I saw her sitting in his lap, you were right beside him!!" I said still not understanding… well… anything.

"Okay… I'm taking you to Carlisle. Lets go." He said before lifting me up and carrying me out the door.

The whole way there I was half heartedly yelling at him to put me down. I didn't have the energy to fight him, I was so tired. I didn't want to do anything accept sleep. We reached the Cullen's front door and Seth knocked loudly. He put me down carefully on the steps holding me by the arm I assumed to keep me from running. Edward answered the door.

"Hey Se-…….. oh… bring her up the stairs to the study. Its been more like a hospital room since Bella had… well… just follow me.." I assumed he read Seth's mind. Seth picked me up bridal style and carried me into the study/hospital room where Carlisle was waiting patiently.

"What seems to be the problem?" He greeted very doctor like. Seth explained what had happened and I filled in what he left out.

"Hmm… well some of it I think I know what the problem is… but I need to run some tests for the other symptoms." Symptoms? God I sounded like a nut case. I remembered then why I hated doctors.

He made Seth leave the room and put me on the "exam table". After that I really didn't know what happened, as hilarious as it is, I fell asleep almost immediately after lying down. I woke what I later found out was two hours after that in a bed room. As soon as I woke Edward, Carlisle and Seth entered. Various expressions spread throughout.

"Well the hallucinations and dreams can certainly be blamed on Abaddon, he is obviously still in your head. But everything else… well… Seth, Edward… can you two give Leah and I a few minutes?" Uh oh, vampires in my head I could handle, some freaky disease…. I don't think so.

"Leah…. I found something rather interesting and I think you should know immediately…" He stopped to take in my expression. How much did my life suck… Jacob broke up with me… just like Sam… everyone in the pack was on his side…. And I….

"Your pregnant." I…. what?

"Excuse me?" I breathed.

"Yep. I tested it like seven times, its for sure." He said smiling. Not funny.

"Is this your idea of a joke? Is it like fuck with Leah day or something??" I said glaring.

"No… I'm not messing with you Leah. I have the results if you want to see." My mouth was hanging to the floor.

"That's impossible remember? I went to like fifty different doctors when my period stopped, they all said it would be impossible for me to EVER get pregnant!" I said in a whisper/yell, not wanting anyone to hear… although I'm sure they all could.

"Well they are _human _doctors, meaning they are looking only for _human_ problems. They don't know how a female shape sifter works….. Neither do I….. I just know that after examining you everything looks fine. It could be various different things, your body just may not function like a regular person's but still functions all the same. Or your partner could play into it a great deal, you might have to have a specific type of partner. I doubt we'll ever know. Your four weeks today. Its still really early and we don't know how your body will react, or how this is going to work out, so I want you to take it easy." ……. I don't even know….

"Uhh…. Okay?" I didn't know what to say… I was dumbfounded…

"Seth you can come back in." Carlisle said as he got up to leave, he turned back to me throwing a wink and mouthing congratulations.

"So how you feel Lee?" Seth asked with a worried expression.

"I'm pregnant." I said simply, still in complete shock. I think I was telling myself more so than him.

"Ha ha your so funny… seriously…" He said laughing lightly. When my expression didn't change his eyes bulged out of his head.

"_**WHAT???**_ How is that even possible?" He yelled. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Holy shit… that's…. awesome!" He said, his expression changing from shock to excitement.

"Jacob is gonna flip out dude!! I hope it's a boy, I can relate better to a---…. oh shit we have to tell Jacob!!" He said acting like he was going to go bounding out of the room.

"No!! Seth not yet. Just give me a little while to let it sink. I'll tell him I promise!" I said…well… pleaded with him. He folded his arms looking questioningly at me for a moment then nodded.

"Okay I guess there's nothing wrong with that." He said smiling. The door opened slightly and Carlisle peeked his head in.

"Oh, your due on October 17. That's really just a guess since you technically don't have a missed period for me to go on. But that's exactly thirty seven weeks from now, we had to minus the four." He smiled brightly before closing the door.

Seth and I left the Cullen's house, not before Carlisle ordered me back for an ultrasound in a few weeks, and began our walk home. He had told me phasing wouldn't hurt the baby seeing as how I'd been phasing for the past four weeks and its perfectly healthy, but Seth wanted to walk. I was glad because as soon as we did everyone that was running patrols would see what just happened. It was so strange, I had no doubt in my mind about anything anymore. I knew that Jacob and I were still together, he wasn't leaving me, and that he defiantly wasn't anything like Sam. The way I loved him was completely different than when I was with Sam. We went through the motions and were happy most of the time, but Sam just wasn't an emotional person. He didn't like to show affection, especially in front of people. He didn't like talking about how we felt, or telling me what he was feeling or thinking. He would say things that resembled how he felt in private, but never wanted to bring it up again. He used to get pissed when I would hug him in public or while we were at someone's house. It was ridiculous. Jacob was so passionate about everything, he wanted you to know exactly how he felt and exactly when he was feeling it. He would get pissed if I _didn't _hug him in public, he wanted people to know we were together. He wanted to make sure that everyone knew that I was his. Thinking about it brought me back to the fact that I had kicked him out of my house and told him I wanted him to stay away from me… I was so dumb. What in the world was going through my head…. Well apparently a vampire was.

We reached the house and when we entered through the front door the whole pack was in the living room. They turned to look at us and we both froze, curious to what brought on the family gathering.

"Uh… hey guys??" Seth said sheepishly. OHHHH… they were pissed because we didn't tell them we were going anywhere and it was late and blah blah.. Got it.

Jacob stood then, obviously fuming.

"Where they hell were both of you? Neither of you showed up for patrol and we come here and its fucking empty…." He was yelling, I don't blame him if it were me I would be pretty angry.

"Well… Leah got sick, so I took her to Carlisle. He fixed her up and… here we are. I'm sorry I should have called or something…" He said still sporting a sheepish grin. I heard the door creak and before I could turn around there was a figure standing behind me, head in my hair.

Seth's face was enough to tell me it was one of the two people we had been hunting all that time.

"Now, now, now… everyone calm down." The familiar voice said into my hair, he was using me as a shield, how polite.

"I mean no harm, to anyone. You calm down and I'll step away from her…" He said harmonically. They all sat down, accept for Seth who was still close beside me.

"Now I just came to apologize to Miss Clearwater here for the trouble I have caused her the past few days, and to announce that it wont be happening again." He said stepping out from behind me facing the pack.

"She caught my interest. I was only having a little fun, no harm intended and none done. I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving and only Nahuel will remain. I have nothing to do with his stupid games." He said still in the calmest of voices. Jacob rose, a wary expression present.

"How many have you killed?" He asked eyeing him carefully.

"None. In my old age I eat very rarely. I can help you find him, if you give me something in return." He said with a crooked smile. Jacob folded his arms.

"If you let me come back in the future with no hassle, only to see how things have turned out for everyone, I will give you his scent." What a weirdo.

"You will give up one of your own kind just for a free pass to see how _were _doing? What is it to you what happens to us?" Jacob asked suspicious of his intentions.

"With all of this free time I have been given and my bloodlust almost absent, I don't have much to do. So I seek things that interest me, your wolf pack does so and I would just like to see how it has progressed in a few years, without someone attempting to maul me of course. As for Nahuel, I don't believe in killing in mass the way he is doing. When I do eat I only pray on the sick or dying, we are nothing alike." He said smirking.

"Done. Just help us find him." Jacob said sounding annoyed.

"I will return tomorrow night, I'll take you to him then." As soon as Jacob nodded he was gone.

The boys all started getting ready to leave.. Oh yeah… I did kick them out…

"Hey guys, your welcome to stay here…. I was off my shit earlier… please don't go." I said mimicking Seth's sheepish grin. It didn't take much, they spread out all over the place just like usual. Accept for Jacob, who just pushed past me to the front door. I followed him onto the sidewalk, grabbing his arm and pulling him to face me.

"What Leah?" He asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Jacob I'm really sorry, I don't want you to go, or stay away from me… or whatever else I said." I said honestly.

"You had no reason to flip on me like that…. I didn't do anything." He said defensively. No, I just saw a fake girl sitting on your fake lap in a fake time zone… no biggie.

"I know and I'm really sorry." I poked out my lip and gave him one of those over dramatized puppy faces. I saw him grin slightly, finally greeting me with his eyes.

"I guess since you had some freaky vamp in your head I can forgive you….. You know all you had to do was tell me what was wrong and I could have told you that it was just one of your crazy episodes…" He said letting a full smile break onto his face.

"Oh shut up, he's gonna leave me alone so its not like they are gonna be an all the time thing!" I said slapping him lightly in the arm.

"What are you talking about you have always had crazy episodes!" He said laughing. I rolled my eyes and he pulled me into an overdue hug. It was then I remembered what Carlisle had told me.

"Hey Jake….. Uh…. There's something I kind of need to tell you…." I said, really not wanting to have the conversation but since Abaddon was leading us to Nahuel tomorrow night I didn't have a lot of time to procrastinate.

I decided the sidewalk wasn't exactly a good place so I grabbed his hand and drug him to my room, pushing him onto the bed and slamming the door. I sat down facing him and folded my legs crisscross, and immediately began fidgeting with my fingers. I looked up and of course his eyes were glued on me, a questioning look on his face. I decided just to dive in, I mean I had to tell him so what the hell right? Its not my fault we had bad timing.

"Soo…. You know how Abaddon had me acting all funky and shit? Well I started getting headaches and throwing up and stuff and when I went to see Carlisle he said it wasn't just Abaddon that was messing with me……" I stopped, not really sure how to say it. I wasn't even used to the idea yet…

"And?" He pushed me to go on.

"Well basically… I'm pregnant… with a baby….. _our_ baby……"

****hahaha. Funny stuff. This ones a little shorter I wanted to go ahead and get this out of the way before the whole Nahuel mess or whatever. Much loves!! R&R.****


	20. Super Shrimp

****Chapter 19! So a lot of great reviews on the last chapter thanks so much to everyone who liked it. (: This chapter is kind of slow, I wanted to get in some reactions and interactions between characters about the pregnancy and what not. Nahuel and Sam next chapter. Leah's POV. R&R!!! Enjoy.****

**Chapter 19. Super Shrimp.**

****Picks up right where 18 left off.****

_For the strength of the pack is the wolf_

_And the strength of the wolf is the pack._

"P-Pregnant?…. How… I thought…." He stuttered, still looking completely dumbfounded. It was actually quite adorable.

"Well everyone thought it was impossible…. Carlisle said that we would never really know how it works with me… but he said that everything looks fine…. I'm four weeks…" I said a little awkwardly still afraid of his reaction. The confused expression vanished from his face and was immediately replaced by one of his signature gleaming smiles. I could feel myself relax as he pulled me into a hug, kissing my hair and forehead repeatedly, causing me to giggle into his chest.

"Well that's great!! Right? I mean you thought you couldn't…. and you can…. And we _ARE!! _WE, are having a** _baby!!_** Is that crazy or what?? Oh man I hope it's a--" I cut off his rambling with a kiss. I couldn't even begin to explain how relieved I was that he was excited about it. I was so worried that he was going to be upset… or angry… or something. Even thought I knew Jacob wasn't like that even the least bit, I still couldn't help worrying. I mean the fact that I really was pregnant was enough to send me over the deep end. I was almost worried that it was a cruel dream, that Abaddon was still in my head and playing some sadistic game with me. Even though I was young, and Jacob and I were still pretty new, I was still praying that it was real. It was something I thought I would never have, with anyone. And the fact that I was being told that I not only _could _have children but that I was actually having one…. Well lets just say that I was about as excited as they come.

"I know I get it!" I said still laughing lightly. His smile seemed to only grow as he pulled away and placed a hand on each cheek. I met his gaze and his eyes were smoldering. Those perfect chocolate pools had completely melted, leaving a thin layer of water built up around the rims of his eyes. He kissed my forehead sweetly, then my nose, finally moving to my lips.

"Were having a baby…" He whispered into my mouth. Hearing it from him only made it seem that much more real. I felt like crying, I could only think of one other time that I wanted to cry just because I was _so_ happy… and that was when Jacob told me he loved me. It was the same overwhelming sense of pure happiness that had previously been so unfamiliar to me, and now seemed to come in twos.

He broke eye contact and looked down, placing his hands on my still flat stomach. Leaving them in place he pulled me down with him so that I was on my back and he was to my side facing me and began rubbing it softly, nuzzling his head into my hair.

"When are you due?" He asked quietly.

"October 17... Well that's about right. He said he cant tell for sure because he doesn't know how my "gestation period" will work. He said that if I carry normally then that's pretty accurate." I felt him smile into my hair.

"October 17.… when do you go to get one of those pictures?" He asked still rubbing my stomach.

"He said when I'm six weeks he'll do an ultra sound." He nodded.

We laid there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, both trying to let it sink in. Of course it seemed to be a sin for us to have a moments peace.

"LEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!! The pups ate all the damn food again! There's nothing to eat!" I heard Seth whine from the bottom of the stairs. I couldn't help the explosion of laughter that erupted from me, Jacob following close after. We drug ourselves out of bed and made the thirty minute drive to Wal-Mart, leaving with four buggies full of food. When we returned home the rest of the pack helped us unload and put the mound of groceries away. I hadn't decided on when to tell the pack. But of course, someone made my mind up for me.

"Leah are you gonna tell them or what? Its driving me insane!" Seth said from the kitchen table. I had sat myself on the countertop, Jacob standing in between my legs sharing his sandwich with me, and Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry had scattered themselves around the kitchen.

"Tell us what?" Jared looked concerned. Jacob turned his head slightly shooting Seth a disapproving glare only receiving a sheepish grin and shrug from my asshole of a brother.

"Ugh…." I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose between my fingers. I really didn't want to hear the shit they were about to give.

"Leah's pregnant." Jacob said unbelievably calmly, still picking at his sandwich and feeding bits of it to me. Their mouths dropped… as expected…. Yet their initial reaction wasn't quite what I had pictured it like.

Jared's smile seemed to go for miles, with the rest of theirs not to far behind.

"That is hilarious!!! Awesome… but hilarious. HAHAHA. You thought you couldn't have them then you get a little bit of the big bad alpha and your eggo is super fucking Prego!!! Its classic!!" Paul roared out with laughter, clutching at his stomach as tears began forming. Jacob chuckled quietly pretending to be fascinated by his half eaten ham and cheese.

"Dude, I swear to god, that has to be some kind of record! "Strange she-wolf infertile…. UNTIL…. Super alpha wolf Jacob Ephraim Black swoops in and saves the day. Super sperm wanted for further testing!!" HAHAHA that would so be the headline!!" He continued his little comedic tirade, tears full out cascading down his cheeks at that point. Okay so his reaction was pretty much on cue.

"Holy crap, a little Jacob or Leah running around?? Ugh… were in so much trouble." Quil said rolling his eyes playfully. Jacob still continued with his sandwich breaking me pieces off and listening to their stupid comments, a large grin set in place. I just sat silent, waiting for them to finish.

"This is gonna be freakin sweet! Damn isn't it gonna be like a super wolf? I mean both parents with full wolf genes… wow… It better be a boy! He's gonna be our little prodigy. Super shrimp! That's what I'm gonna call him… until he's bigger than me that is…" Embry said thinking about the little boy growing to be Jacob's size… which was quite large. Seth was smiling brightly, listening to everyone's reactions. Obviously pleased with himself for making us tell. Of course fate gives me no breaks because as soon as Jared decided to pipe in and say his piece, I spotted my mom standing behind him and Paul in the doorway.

"Man, now we all have kids on the way, well…. Accept for the three stooges over here." Referring to Embry, Quil, and Seth of course. As soon as he said it my mom's eyes darted to mine, then my stomach, then my eyes again. She cocked her head in question, and although I was afraid for my life at that point I nodded. Her eyes bugged out of her head and before anyone else could even notice she was there she jumped in between them screaming.

"OHHHHHH!! That is AMAZING!! I thought I wouldn't get grandchildren… no offense Seth…. But now here we are!!! How far along? Have you been to a doctor? When are yo--" Jacob cut her off laughing.

"She's four weeks, due October 17, she's seeing Carlisle in two weeks for an ultra sound." He filled her in still laughing loudly, the others following him. She put her hands over her mouth still bouncing up and down excitedly, then pushed Jacob out of the way and hugged me around my waist. Then of course she had to take it to far and started kissing my stomach in a ridiculously over dramatic way. I pushed her off stifling back my laughter and jumped off the counter. I ran and hid behind Jacob to avoid any more attacks. Good or not, they were suffocating me.

"Alright that's enough you guys, she's going to bed." Jacob said grabbing my wrist and pushing past everyone. The pups in the living room all had wide eyes and were staring at me intently.

"Yes I'm pregnant!! Jesus why don't you all just go broadcast it!" I said throwing my hands up in defeat. Jacob pulled me up the stairs to the safety of my bedroom and closed the door, I could tell he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Haha. Its sooo funny isn't it?" I said with a crooked smile.

"You have to admit it is pretty amusing. I thought they were all gonna flip out or something. They actually took it really well. Especially your mom, I thought she would kill me. Hell she didn't even acknowledge I was there till' she had to push me out of her way." He said chuckling. I couldn't help the series of giggles that escaped me thinking about my mom's reaction. It was quite funny.

"Alright, you get some sleep." He said kissing my forehead.

"Where are you going?" I asked, feeling my face drop.

"I have to go run patrol. I don't want you out right now, not until we take care of Nahuel." Oh great. Now I was gonna be treated like I had some kind of handicap.

"Jake that's not fair! I can still run patrol! Carlisle said I can do everything I've been doing I just need to make sure that I get enough rest!" I said in almost a child like whine. He folded his arm across his chest and I knew almost immediately I wasn't going to win.

"Yeah and Seth told me that he also said until you come back for a check up he wants you to take it easy. Something about early stages of pregnancy and him not knowing how yours is going to work." He said cocking an eyebrow, I had forgotten all about that small detail. He took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply, running his hands under my shirt and up my back. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed our bodies as closely together as I could manage. His breathing became heavier and I could feel his hold on me tighten before he pulled away completely.

"I have to go. I'll be back in about two hours I promise. Most of the pack will still be here, I'm leaving Paul and Embry here with you and the pups. I want you to get some sleep!! Don't make me command you!" He said playfully, kissing me one more time before heading for the door.

"Oh!!" He said rushing back over to me.

"I almost forgot…" He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed every inch of my face.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear…

"and you too" He dipped down and kissed my stomach before rushing out the door. I heard the front door close and joined the others downstairs. I climbed on the couch with Paul and Embry, my head in Paul's lap, feet in Embry's and allowed myself to get comfortable. They were treating me like I was five, though at that moment I was to tired to give a shit. Paul threw a cover over me and they tucked me in tightly under it, both of them pretty much shielding me from anything and everything. I rolled my eyes at their dumb overprotective ways, but at the same time was thankful that they cared so much. After about two minutes into that movie Pineapple Express I was dead asleep.

****Jacob's POV****

I ran along side Quil at a steady pace, sniffing every inch of territory for something…anything out of the ordinary.

"_Dude… Sam is gonna freak…. About you and Leah having a baby I mean…" _Quil stated matter-of-factly. That small statement was enough to make me see red. The thought of him fucking with Leah was enough to make me kill him, the thought of him fucking with Leah while she was carrying _our_ child…. Words would never be able to describe. The mere thought made me want to run to his house and tear him apart.

"_Chill man, he wouldn't do anything stupid….. I don't think anyway…. You two __**have**__ been acting pretty psycho about the shit.. Well more so him than you. I guess cause you got her." _He said barking out a laugh.

"_I need to tell my dad. I think I'm gonna run over there real quick…. After I finish up here." _I announced to everyone who was running with us.

"_I dunno man, Quil is right… Sam is gonna flip when he ears and I don't know if you two alone in the same area when he finds out is a good idea…" _Jared spoke up immediately.

"_Look, first of all I'm not worried about Sam in any way. Second I'm not gonna tell him, I'm going to my dad's why would he be there?" _I said knowingly. Well I guess Sue probably did call Emily and tell her as soon as we went upstairs….

"_EXACTLY. You know that's exactly what she did…. Maybe we should go with you. Well me anyway, Seth and Quil can go on back to the house." _Jared proposed. I agreed, knowing that he was probably right.

After our shift was over Jared and I headed to my dad's house, I knew he would be excited. He loved kids. He was a little worried when I told him Leah and I got together, he said our "true alpha gene" wouldn't get passed down. I just told him I didn't care…. That I loved her. He didn't say anything else about it after that. I walked through the front door not even thinking about knocking and found my dad at the kitchen table, a stressed look on his face. Someone was sitting across from him but the wall was blocking my view. I sniffed around and caught Sam's scent immediately, damn, I guess Jared was right. I stalked into the kitchen and made eye contact with Sam instantaneously.

"What are you doing here?" I asked loudly. My dad rolled himself a few feet back when he heard my tone.

"I'm visiting. Is that a problem?" He asked with a smirk…. He didn't know. Oh boy this was going to be fun….

"Nope, please have a seat. I came by to give some good news to my dad here. Your welcome to listen in, you will find out anyway I'm sure." I said cockily, folding my arms and leaning on the door frame. My dad cocked an eyebrow surely because of my sudden change of attitude and looked at me with a questioning expression.

"Uh… what's the news Jacob?" He asked warily.

"Well dad you know how Leah and I have been dating for a few months now…" I started. Sam automatically piped in.

"Oh hell you two are NOT thinking about getting married!??!!?" He asked already annoyed.

"Nope, even better. Leah went to the doctor earlier this evening and she's pregnant. Four weeks to be exact. She's due October 17 and goes in two weeks for an ultra sound." I said proudly. My heart was ready to explode, just talking about it pumped excitement heavily throughout my body.

"Ohhhhh boy…." I heard Jared mumble behind me.

"OH SON THAT'S GREAT!!! I'm so happy for the two of you! You know how I love children and I always hoped I'd see the day when my only son had his first child." He said beaming happiness. I stole a glance at Sam…. Who was pretty much about to phase in his seat.

"Sam… seriously…. If your gonna do this…. Go outside… your ruining everyone else's high." I said sarcastically. I looked at the clock and it read 3am. What the hell was he doing here this late anyway, my dad was never up this late.

"Uh dad, why was he here? It's late as hell." I said looking to him.

"Well, he and Emily had a bit of a….. fight I suppose. He came here afterwards to cool down… obviously not the right place huh?" He said trying to hide a grin. I looked at Sam and he was slowly trying to get out of the chair and move to the back door.

"Shit I should call Leah…. I'm a bit late…" I said thinking about how pissed she'd be if she waited up for me. I dialed her cell number.

"H-Hello? Yeah.. Hello?" She stumbled over her words, she was asleep.

"Hey baby, I just wanted to make sure you were asleep. I didn't want you waiting up. I'm at my dad's I'll be home soon…" I said softly into the phone.

"Oh okay, me Paul and Embry fell asleep on the couch. Move me when you get home will ya? I don't feel like getting up." She said groggily. I couldn't help but chuckle. A few months ago she would have never asked me to do something like that, she'd have killed me for trying.

"I will. Go back to sleep, I love you." I said looking directly at Sam. Yeah it was low, but hey…. Sometimes situations call for a few low blows.

"I love you too." She said before hanging up. Sam stormed out of the house almost taking the door with him. I burst into laughter followed by my dad and Jared.

"Alright dad I just wanted to tell you the news… oh and that vamp that was in Leah's head… he agreed to give us Nahuel. I don't know if its gonna work out the way we hope but…. I had to try, it was our only option." I said getting aggravated at the thought of making deals with non-Cullen vampires.

"Do what you have to do son. And congratulations, everyone will be thrilled to hear the news." He said smiling widely.

"Take care of her son, she'll need you these next few months. Trust me." He said in a more serious tone. I nodded and gave him a hug before helping him to bed then leaving for home…. Shit…. Home. We couldn't live in her mom's house with the entire pack around all the time. They would drive her insane.

I thought about my options. I had some money saved up from odd jobs I'd done with peoples cars over the past few years, and some money the Cullens had given me for something… I couldn't quite remember what. Either way it was a pretty good bit. I could get a part time job at that garage in La Push, the owner Tim loved me and would hire me no problem. I could most defiantly get a house by the time she had the baby, hell maybe a few months before. I just needed to find a house. No it wouldn't be like a brand new model home or anything, I would most likely have to fix it up. But I mean I have an entire pack of dudes with nothing to do…. I think we could manage. Jared picked up on my thoughts..

"_Hell yeah man, I know the perfect place. Its close to the beach, its four bedrooms two bathroom and its not really expensive. We would have to fix it up though. You want me to set up a meeting with the guy that owns it? Kim's dad knows him…"_ He finished and I was about ready to jump for joy as corny as that may sound.

"_Yes! As soon as possible… just not tomorrow night…."_ I said remembering our meeting with Abaddon. Shit. I almost forgot about it.

We went in through the back door trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. I tip toed over to the couch where Leah was sprawled out across Embry and Paul who were sleeping sitting up. I tried to muffle my laughter. She was tucked in all nice and comfortable looking, while they were sitting strait up, arms across her, heads fallen over to the side. It was pretty funny. As I was picking her up they woke up and looked like they were going to attack me for a minute.

"Hey hey hey! Guys its me. I'm taking her to bed!" I whisper/yelled at them. They calmed down immediately and both passed out on either side of the couch. I creped up the stairs and placed her gently in under the sheets, crawling in beside her and wrapping myself securely around her. I laid there wondering what the next day would bring. We had the meeting to track Nahuel, Sam was unbelievably pissed about Leah and I, and I wanted to surprise her with a house within the next few months. I wasn't to worried about Nahuel. If I found him I would easily be able to kill him. I was growing pretty tired of the whole Sam thing, I had originally hoped it wouldn't come to us fighting again. I planned to talk to him and if that didn't work then I was just going to have to challenge him, as much as I hated it, it was the only way to get some kind of peace back in the pack. As for the house, well, I was going to get it. Someway or another I was.


	21. Hormonal Much?

****Chapter 20!! So I'm glad you guys loved everyone's reactions! I still have some more to add to this one like Emily and the other girls. This chapter deals with Nahuel and the problem with Sam heightens so I hope you enjoy!! I'll be wrapping this one up after a few more chapters. ): I have already started another one for when I'm finished though so no worries. Lol. Starts in Jacob's POV. R&R, Enjoy!!!!****

**Chapter 20. Hormonal Much??**

****Monday February 8. Morning after everyone found out about the baby.****

_Love works in miracles every day: _

_such as weakening the strong, and stretching the weak; _

_making fools of the wise, and wise men of fools; _

_favoring the passions, destroying reason, _

_and in a word, turning everything topsy-turvy._

I felt Leah shuffle and woke up immediately, I brushed her hair away and kissed the back of her neck earning a soft chuckle.

"Good morning gorgeous." I whispered into hear ear.

"Morning handsome!" She said playfully. I loved it when she woke up in a good mood. It usually meant we would be able to get through a day without her trying to kill someone… mostly Quil.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked her as I rolled her over to face me, running my fingers across her face.

"Well since we have that meeting with Abaddon tonight I figured we'd just take it easy." She said pulling at a string on the pillow under her head. Great, she's going to be pissed when I tell her I don't want her to go…

"Well Lee.. I don't really think tha--…." Just as I suspected her eyes shot strait to mine and narrowed, she sat up and leaned against the headboard glaring at me mercilessly.

"Jacob Black don't you dare try to tell me I cant go! I'm a part of this pack and I'm not leaving you all to deal with this yourselves! In case you have forgotten, you and I pretty much _share _the alpha position so I don't thi-…" My turn.

"No I haven't forgotten. Nor have I forgotten what Carlisle said _YESTERDAY_. Leah you know as well as I do that if you come with us I'm going to spend the whole time worrying about you. None of our heads will be in the right place because the rest of the pack will be as distracted as I will be. Its dangerous… for everyone…" I finished and her facial expression had noticeably changed. She didn't look to mad anymore, just a little annoyed.

"Fine." Oh great, the famous "fine". Every time someone says something is "fine" its just code for "I'm mad but I'm not gonna tell you. I'll just act all sad and defeated until you cave." Well I wasn't going to cave… not with something like that anyway.

"Don't be like that Lee. I want you to go but its just not safe. We wont be long baby I swear and I'll send someone back to you before we go after Nahuel to let you know everything went okay…" I said cupping her face in my hands.

"I said fine." She said pushing my hands away and getting up off the bed. She stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door…. Hard. Great was this shit starting already??

Paul opened the bedroom door and peeked his head in.

"Dude what was that?" He whispered. I heard the shower turn on so I figured it was safe to talk.

"She's pissed about not being able to come tonight.." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh geez… hormonal much?? Your in for it dude if she's already acting like this. Haha. Your so screwed."

He was such an ass sometimes. Everything was a joke to him, either that or his temper was at boiling point, its one extreme or the other with Paul.

"I'm sure its just because she feels like she cant help. You know how she is with pack shit, she doesn't like being left out… or doesn't feel comfortable not being there when stuff goes down.." I said knowingly.

He nodded and looked towards the bathroom.

"On a serious note man… I'll chain her to the fucking toilet before I let her out of this house while there's a bunch of leeches running around." He said with a serious expression. Maybe I was wrong… maybe there is something in between with him.

"Yeah I know, I knew she'd be mad when I told her… but oh well. I feel like it's the right thing." I said running my hand through my short hair.

"It is. It's not safe, she'll understand once she cools down." He said before winking and leaving the room.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and she stalked in wearing only her bra and underwear. She didn't look at me, just went rummaging through her drawers. I sat patiently watching her, waiting for her to speak. And it didn't take long.

She turned and faced me, arms crossed over her chest. She didn't look mad, in fact she had a small grin on her face.

"Okay you were right! I know I shouldn't go, I just hate being left out of stuff. I hate not being able to help!" She half yelled, letting a full smile spread across her features. I shook my head and smiled back at her. It still caught me off guard sometimes when she would tell me how she felt about something, she used to be so closed off and pissed all the time that the most I would usually get was "fuck you Black!!". I sat still, not speaking just watching her and listening to whatever she was going to say. When I didn't move she cocked her head and gave me a questioning look. Then grinned and started stalking her way over to me slowly, dropping the clothes she had dug out of the drawers. She crawled on top of me, planting kisses from my waistline up until she reached my mouth. She ran her fingers up my stomach, letting her lips linger over mine.

"I suppose this means your not mad at me anymore?" I said while gripping her thighs tightly. She put her finger to her mouth pretending like she was thinking, then kissed me softly.

"Now how could I ever be mad at _you_?" She whispered. I pulled her into a deep kiss, rolling her over so I was on top. Of course before anything could advance someone called Leah's name. God forbid we have five minutes to ourselves right?

"Leah! Come downstairs someone is here to visit you!!" Seth yelled loudly. Leah rolled her eyes and I helped her up off the bed. She got dressed and I put on one of the only full pair of jeans I had left, and even decided to put on a shirt. It was just a plain black T-shirt but hey… it was a big deal for me. I was usually half naked.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and I almost had the mind to grab Leah and take her back to the bedroom. I heard Emily's sweet little voice and almost puked, I had come to hate the sound of her voice almost as much as Sam's. Shit… Sam… was he here?

"Emily is Sam here?" I asked with a firm tone, causing her to lose her smile and look to me.

"No, he stayed home. I just wanted to come see Leah. I heard the news and CONGRATULATIONS! I cant believe it. I'm so happy for you guys!" She shrieked and hugged Leah tightly. Judging by her facial expression I knew this wouldn't last long.

"Yeah… uh…. Thanks Emily. Could you let go please?" She asked her politely.

"Oh of course I'm sorry." Emily said while pulling away and taking a seat on the couch. Paul and Embry had a strange look on their faces, both were standing in the corner of the room wearing scowls. I caught their eye and gave them a questioning look. They just nodded toward Emily and Kim and rolled their eyes.

"So Leah when are you due?" Kim asked excitedly.

"October 17.… well about that time anyway. You cant be to sure what with me being half wolf and all." She retorted with sarcasm dripping off her words. Kim's smile didn't falter however, she just continued to question.

"So you have to see Dr. Cullen right? Why is that exactly?" She was asking these questions like she was a news reporter, and getting on my nerves while doing it.

"Hmm… it might have something to do with the fact that I'm HALF WOLF! Like I just stated two and a half seconds ago!! You know pulling your head out of your ass will help immensely with your hearing problem…" She said venomously. And it begins….

"Alright girls… I don't want to be rude but this isn't gonna work. You wanted to say congratulations.. You did… if your just going to sit here and drill her with questions then your going to have to leave. I'm not listening to this shit today." I said loudly.

Jared stood and motioned for Kim and Emily to follow him out the door. Rachel had entered at some point and was leaned against the wall watching.

"Leah is my cousin and I want to talk to her! This is a big deal since just a few days ago nobody even thought it was possible for her to have them! Your being ridiculous Jacob." She said curtly.

"Yeah and you were all about rubbing that shit in my face so don't sit here and try to act like your all happy for me Emily. Everybody knows you're a bitch so you can quit with the innocent act, I mean were all very sorry that you finally see Sam for the douche he is… and I'm very sorry that he spends his time pining over me.. I know that must be hard and all…. But I don't need your congratulations and I don't need you telling him he's ridiculous just because he gives a shit. I have plenty of people here to be happy for me, so you can run on back home to that psycho husband of yours and take your bullshit "I'm happy for you" mess with you. Maybe you should be spending a little more time trying to assess Sam's mental state rather than worrying about my business." And the tears begin to fall.

Paul and Embry began snickering in their little corner, along with Rachel and a few of the pups. Kim was hugging Emily as they left the living room, loud sobs erupting from Emily's chest. I looked to Leah who seemed pretty satisfied with herself. Jared shook his head, trying to hide his amusement.

"Jared are you coming?!?!" Kim yelled from the doorway, hands on her now very large hips. Carrying a baby was not kind to her body… at all.

"I'm sorry Kim I cant, we have a meeting tonight and I have to be there." Now she looked pissed.

"You spend all of your time here! I rarely see you anymore, you don't even care that were having a baby!" She yelled, tears apparent in her eyes.

"That is NOT true! I'm here because there's fucking VAMPIRES running around killing people and its _our_ job to make sure they get taken care of. You live with your parents, how exactly do you propose that I stay with you?? I would think that instead of bitching at me all the time you would be a little more concerned with the fact that were all going out to fight some crazy ass leech tonight and one of us could be hurt… but no please continue with your selfish bullshit. I'll remember that next time you want me to pretend I care about some of your dumb ass crap." Okay Leah's little rant had been expected, but Jared rarely ever raised his voice at anyone… let alone Kim.

The two girls stormed out crying leaving all of us quiet and a bit stunned at how quickly things had blown up.

"You okay Jared?" Paul asked him, stepping out of his corner and to the middle of the room.

"Yeah.. Yeah I'm fine." He said seating himself back in the arm chair. Leah stood and I followed her to the kitchen, Rachel hot on our tails.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I'm really happy for you… its so exciting." She said smiling at us both. Leah nodded but didn't speak, she just pulled herself onto the counter and began eating an apple.

"Thanks Rachel." I said throwing an approving smile in her direction.

"So… your not going tonight…. Are you Leah?" She asked with obvious concern.

"Before you blow up on me and tell me its none of my business and that you can handle yourself… I'm just asking because I'm worried about you. I know you hate this sappy shit and you know I'm usually never the one to initiate it but… this is my niece/nephew were talking about here.. My baby brother's kid….. And one of my best friend's… meaning YOU!! So don't freak on me okay? I just want to make sure your safe and that everything goes okay.." We both looked over to Leah who was still on the counter with her apple.

"Its fine Rach, I understand. And I appreciate it. No I'm not going. I'm staying here." She said with a half smile.

Rachel and Leah talked in the kitchen for about an hour while me and the boys played some stupid video game. Jared still seemed frustrated by his little spat with Kim, but we just left it alone. I looked at the clock and noticed it was five thirty. I wanted to be outside by the time the sun set.. Which would be soon.

"Hey Rach, were getting ready to leave. You can stay here with her if you want, I don't care." She looked at Leah who had seemed to lighten up a great deal and smiled brightly.

"No, she's tired and I don't want to keep her up. I'm just gonna head home. Paul I'm leaving!!! Love you see you later! And be careful!" She said before leaving through back door. I walked over and knelt down beside her, placing my hands on her thighs.

"You okay?" Knowing that she would say she was.

"I'm tired. That's about it." She said putting her forehead to mine.

"Please be careful tonight… and take care of Seth… and the pups. And Paul…. And Jared….. And Embry…. And Quil…. And Colin….. And Brady….." I chuckled while she named off the pack, a pleading tone in her voice.

"You know I will. I'm not gonna let anything happen to any of them. I promise. Have I broken a promise yet?" I asked, kissing her gently.

"No.. but I still worry." She said simply and I knew what she meant. I always worried more about one of the others getting hurt rather than myself.

Leah and I laid on the couch for a little while so the others could get ready. By the time they said they were it was six fifteen. I rose from the couch, Leah gripping my shirt and letting me pull her with me. I hugged her tightly kissing any exposed skin from the neck up. I pulled away and she folded her arms, full pout present. I chuckled at her frustration, knowing nothing I said would make her feel any better… well…. Maybe…

"Calm down. Remember what Carlisle said." I whispered in her ear, hoping she would comply.

And she did, taking a deep breath and resting her head on my chest. I smiled triumphantly and moved to the front door where the rest of the pack waited patiently for me. Embry and Paul both moved to Leah and hugged her, both telling her everything would be okay. Jared following suit. The pups attacked her with kisses and I had to practically drag them off of her. Earning a fit of laughter from her.

"You guys be careful. You know if you come back with injuries I'm gonna kill you, not help you." She said grinning. We all nodded and started out the door.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna send Paul back after we meet with Abaddon to let you know what's going on. I figured he'd be able to get back here then to us quicker than the others…. Plus he volunteered first." Paul grinned proudly. It was a little strange seeing his sudden shift in behavior towards her, they had gotten along a lot better since the wedding it seemed. Not that I was complaining, any sort of newfound peace was good with me. We hit the woods and phased, following Abaddon's scent religiously.

****Leah's POV. An hour after the pack left. Seven fifteen-ish.****

I wanted to go with them so bad, and I had tried everything to get my mind off of it. I just kept having this awful feeling that something bad was going to happen. I couldn't imagine one of them getting hurt. Especially Jacob or Seth. Talk about stressing out… I would have a full out fit. I sat there, watching sponge bob, fidgeting ruthlessly. It had been an hour since they left, I hoped Paul would have been back by then to give me some news…. But there was nothing. I heard no howls or signs of distress so I tried to relax and trust the fact that Jacob knew what he was doing. I had full confidence in him but even he cant be everywhere at once. He cant protect an entire pack by himself. But then again I knew the older members were trustworthy, they would easily sacrifice themselves for any of the others. Ugh… either way I thought about it I got sick. So I tried to get lost in the idiocy that was sponge bob… failing miserably.

I heard the back door creak and jumped up immediately hoping to find Paul…. Instead I got a very unpleasant surprise. Sam.

"Hey Lee-Lee." Not a good way to start a conversation, but thinking back to what happened last time we were alone… and the fact I was carrying mine and Jacob's child…. I decided to play it safe.

"Hey Sam. What's going on? You okay?" I asked trying to seem compassionate, he looked as if he were taking the bate.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay. I was just checking on you. I heard Rachel tell Billy you were alone tonight." He said smiling and taking a step forward. I was trying to keep my cool, I didn't want to seem nervous. But with all my insane emotions running wild and raging hormones fueling them, I was having trouble. I took a step back, meeting the wall.

"That's really nice of you Sam… but not necessary. Paul will be back in a few minutes to fill me in and stuff." I said still smiling.

"Why doesn't Jacob come fill you in? I mean you are _his _girlfriend, shouldn't he come check on you?" His smile was different… almost menacing… his eyes were wild. I knew that those alpha hormones had them out of wack but I didn't know it was going this far… he looked insane.

"Well he didn't want to leave the pack alone while they were hunting Nahuel, so Paul volunteered." I said trying frantically not to show any emotion.

"Oh how noble of him huh? Big bad Jacob Black, he took my pack, and my female. I guess that just makes him wolf of the year doesn't it?" He said, his smile fading into a deep frown.

"Sam it's not like that. He didn't mean for the whole pack thing to end up this way, it was supposed to be temporary but they like it with him…. And I wasn't yours anymore…" I said almost shyly. Trying not to fuel to big of a reaction from him.

"You know Lee…." He started, taking two big steps forward leaving only a small space between us.

"You could still choose me… I mean its not to late to get rid of his… thing…. You have there… I could replace it with mine… We could have what we always wanted together…." I was getting really upset… and afraid… He was talking like a fucking psycho. I smiled and moved past him to the fridge and opened it pulling out two cans of Dr. Pepper.

"You thirsty?" I asked politely while moving to the table and taking a seat. His frown only grew deeper.

"No… I'm not. Did you hear what I just said?" He said moving to the table. I nodded while taking a large swallow of the drink I had gotten myself. I could feel tears begin to form, not like me in anyway, but then again I wasn't quite my usual self at that moment. I placed the can on the table and my stomach began to turn as he inched closer. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek… maybe this was the unsettling feeling I had earlier….

"Leah…. What's wrong?" He asked, his face still blank.

"Nothing I'm just not feeling to well…. that's all. I think I'm going to head to bed…" I said, not moving.

"Hmm… your not afraid of me are you??" He asked me quietly. I nodded my head slowly and truthfully.

"He's turned you against me, just like he has everyone else!!!!" He said flipping the table and sending the two cans flying across the room. I jumped slightly but stayed put.

"Sam he hasn't done anything! Your just not acting like yourself!" I trying to calm him… to no avail.

"NO!! I have been trying to get you ever since that night… when we fought… you wont have anything to do with me… WHY???" He screamed almost in my face… tears were coming frequently then… staining my cheeks.

"Because I love him Sam… not you." I knew I shouldn't have said it, but I didn't know what else to do. The nice act wasn't working and he was going to push it either way. He grabbed at me and I moved quickly backing away from him towards the living room. He stomped towards me flinging the chair I had been sitting in across the room to join the table that laid in pieces.

"Leah you love me weather you think so or not!! He's manipulating you! He's using you!!" He screamed louder, shaking violently. I didn't know where to go, if I ran outside he would most likely catch me, if I ran upstairs I would be trapped….

"Sam, he's done NOTHING. I love him. I LOVE _HIM._ Even if he didn't love me back I still would. I've chosen him Sam. Were together for life." I didn't quite understand the severity of what I had just said, or the situation I was in… until that moment.

He closed the space between us and grabbed my shoulders shaking them violently before slamming me into the wall. I put my hands up to try and push him away but as you can most likely guess… that didn't work. He was pushing me into the wall, one hand on my chest, one around my throat. I could feel my wind pipe faltering as he sunk his weight onto me. I felt the dry wall behind me caving and cracking under our weight. I was trying desperately to get words out but could find no air. I couldn't yell, I couldn't scream or cry, I was trapped. I lifted my foot up and kicked him as hard as I could right above his groin causing him to fall back slightly, not enough though. He pulled back and punched me dead in the face, I felt my nose and cheek crack immediately. He grabbed my face and squeezed hitting it against the wall, placing his other hand back on my throat.

"Your not gonna do this to me Leah, he wont fight me so I'm taking you, I don't need permission." As soon as he said it I heard the front door. To say that I was screaming a nice big thank you to any sort of higher power available at the moment… quite an understatement.

Paul appeared in the doorway, his expression changing to horror instantaneously. Sam let go abruptly and ran out of the back door. What a puss. I fell to the ground as soon as he let go, gasping for air. Paul didn't go after him, instead he was by my side in less than a second.

"Come on lets get you to the bathroom.." He said guiding me through the living room and down the hall to the only downstairs bathroom.

I caught site of myself in the mirror and it was pretty scary. My hair was fucked to hell and back… along with my face… my clothes were all wrinkled and my neck was bruised and red.

"Jesus Christ Lee are you okay??" He said while gently wiping the blood from my face.

"Yeah I think so…." I said trying to get a grasp on my current state.

"What the fuck happened??" He said running his hand through my hair.

I told him everything that was said, everything that Sam did, and everything I had done to try to avoid the reaction that I got from him. Paul was angry to say the least.

"Come on I have to get you to Carlisle.." He said taking my hand. Normally I would have argued but at that moment I was just as worried as he was. Passing the kitchen I saw the shape of my body dented into the wall, leaving rubble and dust all over the floor beneath it. The whole ride there Paul held my hand, rubbing it lightly with his thumb. It was very non-Paul behavior, but then again he had been pretty nice to me since the wedding.

"How you feeling?" He asked worriedly. I had my head rested against the window, tears were still forming, I could feel sobs in my throat begging to come out. I didn't know why I was still upset.. But I was.

"I'm okay…" I choked, fighting back the ever growing whimpers. Making me feel even more pathetic.. I just got my ass handed to me by Sam fucking Uley, and now I'm sitting in the car on the way to the leech's house getting ready to bawl my eyes out. Lovely.

"Leah.." He started softly..

"you can tell me…. Are you sure your okay??" He almost whispered. Ugh, niceness was so gross… but felt so good at times…

"NO!!" I said letting everything that had been building up go. I put my face in my hands and started weeping uncontrollably. He moved his hand to my hair, stroking it softly.

"Its alright Lee, nobody is gonna mess with you. I'm here." He said still in the softest of voices. Maybe once I regained my composure I could pick on him about being such a sap… then again I am crying my eyes out… never mind.

We reached the Cullen Manor and instead of letting me walk myself in he ran around the car and picked me up, carrying me to the door. We were greeted immediately by Edward who wore a worried expression.

"Is she alright?" He asked quickly.

"No, Sam just beat the shit out of her!" He said it like we were brawling or something… I mean he only hit me a few times.. And choked me…. And tried to make me apart of the wall…

They took me strait to Carlisle's study where he examined every inch of me thoroughly and carefully before finally speaking to me.

"Okay, everything seems fine with the baby. Your pretty banged up but you should heal in a day or so. Just expect to be really sore and bruised." He said looking relieved.

"Your SURE the baby is okay??" Paul stressed, still looking worried. How sweet.

"Yes I've monitored the heartbeat for thirty minutes now and its steady, I've taken ultra sounds and everything looks perfectly normal. You have my word. But Leah in the next few days if you have ANY cramps or pains in your sides or stomach call me immediately!! I know I said take it easy before but I'm stressing it now, we want to be sure there was no damage." He said the words and I felt my heart twist.

We left the Cullen's and were headed back home. I leaned my seat back and felt myself easily fall asleep, trying to forget my psycho evening, tears still streaming relentlessly...

****Paul's POV.****

She fell asleep on the way home, I had put off calling Jacob for obvious reasons… he was going to lose his shit when I told him. Abaddon had kept up his end of the bargain, and they were taking care of Nahuel when I went to check on Leah. I could have killed Sam, I wanted to, but I was to worried about her at the moment. I pulled out my cell and reluctantly dialed Jake's number..

"Hello?" He sounded so calm, they must have got him.

"Hey man…. Where are you?" I said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Uh, on the way home. We took care of him, he's dead. You guys okay?" Shit. I felt a knot form in my throat.

"No. Actually… something happened.." I didn't want to drag it out but I knew he was going to be upset… and worried beyond belief.. I hated begin the one to tell him.

"What??? Paul what happened???" He yelled into the phone.

"When I got there man, Sam had her pinned against the wall and she was bleeding and shit…. I took her to Carlisle and the baby is fine!!! So is she…. She's just pretty banged up… I--…" He cut me off, I could hear it in his voice… panic, anger, frustration… almost every emotion jumbled into one sentence.

"Stop. I want her to tell me. I'll see you when you get here." He said then hung up.

Well… this was about to take that expression "the shit has hit the fan" to a whole other level…..


	22. Bye Bye Beautiful Body

****Chapter 21!! Okay so everything that happened with Sam in the last chapter was just like spur of the moment. I started writing and just let it play. (: I'm glad you guys liked it. This chapter is mostly a filler chapter leading up to ch. 22 so I'm super sorry if it's a little boring. So this will start in Jacob's POV, R&R hope you enjoy!!****

**Chapter 21. Bye Bye Beautiful Body...**

****Clearwater home Paul and Leah are on their way.****

_Anger is never without reason,_

_But seldom with a good one. _

As soon as he said the name I felt as if I were going to explode. When he called me I can honestly say that I didn't expect to ear anything like what he started to tell me. Of all the things I was ready for, all the things I was worried about happening…. Sam attacking Leah _again_ was not one of them. Maybe because beneath all of this alpha bullshit I didn't think he had it in him to do it again, maybe I thought because I had told him myself that she was _pregnant_ that I never in a million years thought he could…. Or would… do that to her. Or me. During all of the time we had been fighting, all of the insane emotions and angry thoughts and words we've had towards one another, I never actually _wanted _to hurt him. And I would NEVER have laid a hand on Emily. Which just proved to me that we were completely different, that beneath all of his proud and noble bullshit he's nothing but a low life, just like his father. He wasn't meant to be alpha of any pack and neither was Sam. At that moment I truly hated him, there were no more doubts, no more "well maybes". I was through with him and as I waited for Leah and Paul to arrive I had already made up my mind. As soon as I was sure she was okay I was leaving. If he wanted to challenge me, fine. That's what he was going to get.

I sat on the couch facing the front door, the rest of the pack surrounding me, waiting for them to get home. Everyone was fidgeting and nervous, scared and upset…. I was just pissed. I sat back on the couch listening to the eerie silence that had settled amongst us.

"Jacob…. What are you gonna do?" Brady asked quietly.

"What do you think I _should _do? He's leaving me with limited choices…" I said in the same tone.

"I think you should kill him." He said bluntly. I looked up and found all of them looking at me nodding their heads. Never thought I'd see the day when Sam's entire pack wanted him dead… well honestly I never thought even in my wildest dreams that I would be the one making that decision.

"We'll see." I said still quiet.

"I agree with him, he's crossed the line. Once was bad enough, this…. Its just…." Jared spoke up but I cut him off…

"I know… but I also know how I felt before Leah and I were together…. How out of my mind I felt trying to make her "mine". I don't know if that's still the case… but either way… this was to much. He's got to face some kind of consequence. If he wants to fight me…. Then so be it." I was staring at the door, listening to every car that drove past.

"Are we going after she tells you what happened??" Before I could answer we heard a car pull in the driveway.

"Sit still everyone, don't bombard them. Keep calm." I said knowing it would just make her uncomfortable if we all attacked her at once.

So they sat and we listened carefully as one set of footsteps came up the steps and to the front door, knocking lightly. Embry answered it revealing Paul holding her bridal style with a solemn look on his face.

"She fell asleep in the car…" He half whispered while entering the crowded living room. He carried her to the couch across from me and sat her up. Her eyes opened slightly but we could tell she was still mostly asleep by the way her body was hunched. Seeing her I just couldn't imagine _her _body making that huge dent in the wall. I didn't want to. We all sat quietly letting her wake up, she looked around and grinned.

"Aw, you guys are so cute with your stupid little worried faces on…" She said almost laughing. I couldn't force myself to smile… or even grin. I was so upset and angry at that moment I couldn't see anything as being funny. I just rested my elbows on my knees and my chin on my closed fists, waiting for her to initiate the conversation.

"Leah its not funny, are you okay?" Seth said seriously, obviously mimicking my current mood. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Seth, he said I'm just a little banged up but other than that everything is okay.." She said nonchalantly. I knew it was bothering her, I could see it in her features. Her tear stained face and tired eyes, she hung her head that was usually held so high. I was losing patience quickly just sitting and thinking about it but I didn't want to go about it the wrong way and have her either snap on me or not want to talk to me about it. So I just waited… and of course it didn't take very long at all.

After seeing that nobody was quite in the mood to play, and that the situation was going to be discussed before any normal conversation would be possible she turned to me. Her face was bruised horribly bad, sporting finger prints on her cheeks and neck. Her left cheek was swollen along with her nose. I had to stop myself from looking at the details and just turned my attention to her eyes.

"Jacob can I talk to you alone please?" She asked quietly. I knew she had said everything was okay… but hearing those words made my heart stop. I tried to control my breathing as I shook my head in agreement. I looked to Jared as if to give a signal to get everyone out. He did just that. After everyone was gone we sat across from each other, me in the same position, her shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She folded her legs and began fidgeting with her fingers.

"I know that you most likely want to know what happened…. So I'm just gonna spit it out before I decide I don't want to talk about it…" She said, tears beginning to form. I just nodded, not trusting my voice.

She told me everything. Every little detail from the time he entered to the time she got home from the Cullen's. I sat listening intently, my stomach turning in knots with every word that left her mouth. When she finished she was staring at me, waiting for my response. I stood and walked to her kneeling in front of her and taking her hands. She pulled her hands away and hugged my head tightly, I could hear her quietly sniffing, and felt tears wetting my hair. I wrapped my arms around her and held her lightly, not wanting to hurt her. I rubbed her back gently, waiting for her to release. When she didn't I pulled away and put a hand on each side of her face. The tears that had begun forming while she was telling me what happened were streaming down her face then, tearing me apart in the process.

"Hey… don't cry… its gonna be alright." I tried to reassure her, only earning quiet sobs.

"How could he do that to me Jacob? Its ME… I'm not some stranger or… hell I don't know.. I mean we used to be together he used to supposedly love me… how could he do that? He _knew _I that I'm pregnant… he even said it himself… why would he do that??" She asked still sobbing, a little louder with each word. I had honestly never seen Leah like that…. Maybe one or two silent tears but never in pieces like she was then. I guess I understood, someone who you've trusted most of your life comes in your back door… you wouldn't expect anything… maybe an argument… but how would you feel if your former best friend/boyfriend attacked you out of nowhere? For something as stupid as our situation?

"I don't know Lee… but I'm gonna find out." I said rubbing her face softly. I felt like my heart was being put through a shredder, I couldn't stand seeing her that way. I tried to fight back the pained look that I knew was forming, even when she was almost killed she wasn't that upset. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones, maybe she had been afraid for our child's life, maybe she felt betrayed. I know I felt all of those.. Minus the hormones part. She looked me in the eyes, through her glassy tears, and placed her hands on my face.

"Jacob, I'm not a pussy. I'm a strong person.. I know I am. I don't let things get to me like this… but I'm telling you right now… I'm not gonna live this way. I'm not gonna be afraid to stay home alone for fear of someone that everyone in this fucking village trusts will come try to kill _my child… our child_!!!…. Or me. Either you get rid of him in one way or the other….. Or I'm going to." She said in a slightly firm voice… one I could barely recognize through her crying. I nodded my head and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I'm gonna take care of this baby, I promise." I said letting her rest on my shoulder. I leaned her back on the couch and kissed her belly gently a few times before rising.

"Get some rest okay? I'll be back shortly." When I said it her face fell.

"Quil, Embry, Seth, and the pups are staying with you. I'm only taking Jared and Paul." I said looking towards the kitchen where Paul emerged immediately followed by the rest. I could almost guarantee they heard everything, but if she didn't notice, I wasn't bringing it up. I looked back to her and she nodded.

That was all the permission I needed. She walked me to the back door and I held her for a few minutes, kissing her softly here and there, before heading towards the woods, undressing, and phasing. Paul, Jared and I ran like someone had set our tails on fire. I let myself get lost in that same mentality that had gotten me through the fight with Damien, I had no fear, nothing I was afraid of. Hell he had almost accomplished the one thing I feared most in the world, there was really nothing else he could threaten me with. Because the way I saw it hell would freeze over before I EVER let him touch her again.

I reached his yard and smelt him, Emily, Old Quil, and my father from the wood line. I didn't give a shit who was there to watch, I wasn't going to fight him just yet, but I had no trouble broadcasting what he did.

I stomped up the steps and banged on the door loudly, shaking the frame. Emily answered looking bewildered. I was standing with my fists clenched and jaw tightened and was soaking we from the rain, Jared and Paul mocking my stature. Her expression changed to something resembling nervous and she turned looking around the door to the living room.

"Ummm.. Sam… Jacob Paul and Jared are here to see you…" She said unsure.

Fuck it. I didn't need their permission.

I shoved past her and stalked into the living room where the three men sat, eyes growing wide when they saw us.

"Dad, Mr. Ateara, I'm about to have a discussion with Sam… I don't want you interrupting…." I said firmly, motioning for them to move away from him. They did and left him sitting, staring at me, smirking of all things. Which of course just fueled my anger.

"So let me get this strait… you come into our house, tear up the fucking kitchen, attack my girlfriend… YOUR ex girlfriend, the soon to be mother of my child…. The beta of our pack…. Daughter of a council member…. And your gonna sit here and fucking smirk at me??" I asked a little confused at his attitude when he knew exactly why I was there. I couldn't let myself believe that he just really didn't give a shit…

"Well Jacob, what do you want me to say? You know what happened, what was said, what was done, so why are you here? I still want her, yet she chooses you… she crawled after me for so long… just to forget all about me when you decided that you want to be "special" and break your imprint… _kill_ your imprint… and you expect me just to sit around and watch?" Yeah he was insane.

"**Are you fucking joking me!?!? You ATTACKED her Sam!! You could have killed her! You could have killed our BABY!!! You would do all that just because your pissed that she's with me?? We were brothers! We were friends! How could you do that to her…. To ME!!!! You have a wife…. A child of your own on the way! Why cant you just let her be happy??**" I was screaming at that point, the house was shaking violently, just like I was. His eyes narrowed and he looked confused.

"I love her Jacob and I--…" I couldn't listen to it.

"She loves ME Sam!! Not you. She doesn't want you anymore, she's mine. Were having a baby, were going to get married, were gonna run OUR pack together. Its over Sam." I said very loudly, and very blunt.

His face contorted and he stood up, inching towards me slowly. I didn't give him a chance to speak..

"If you want to fight me for her Sam, then do it… but I'm not waiting. If its gonna come down to that then make your decision now because were doing it in the morning." I said closing the distance and standing face to face with him. He was shaking then, eyes wide with fury.

"Ten o'clock, same place you fought Damien." He said with finalization. I shook my head and backed away slowly.

"Your really off your shit Sam." I said simply, not believing that he was really doing it.

My dad and Old Quil stepped in and took over the conversation.

"Instead of it being just a plain fight to the death, because it's two or our own, were going to do it this way.. You will fight and if someone gives up before one is killed, the other has the choice of what to do with him. Banish him, kick him out of the pack for good, kill him, whatever. I don't want to see anyone die, but…. Sam…. If anyone deserves to, its you." My father said coldly. Old Quil was standing staring at him with disgust. Emily was sobbing in the kitchen, I could see her leaning on the counter. I just gave Sam one last glare and left the house. While running I caught images of everything Paul saw when he found Leah and Sam, I had almost wished I set the date for that night. When we arrived at the house Seth was standing outside waiting for us. We phased and dressed and met him at the back door.

"So… what's going on??" He asked anxiously.

"Were fighting tomorrow morning… ten o'clock… same valley." I said shortly, not really wanting to think about it. He shook his head slowly.

"This shit is insane…I cant believe him… I just… I don't know.." He said leaning against door frame.

"I know Seth… but after this it will be over. All we'll have to worry about is Leah and the baby." I said encouragingly. He nodded and opened the door, leading the three of us through the kitchen. I stopped abruptly and looked back at the mess. Nobody had told Sue…. If she came in and saw this she would flip. Plus I knew if I left it Leah would be the one to clean it up. So I went to the pantry and got the broom and dust pan and began sweeping up the broken glass from the table's center piece, and the shards of wood from the table and chair. After I finished I picked up the table and tried to balance it as best I could… but with no luck. I propped it on the wall and tried to see if I could piece it back together enough to at least get it off the floor.

"You don't have to do that Jake… its ruined." I heard Leah's voice and closed my eyes. She still had such a sad tint to her voice, it made my whole body ache. I sat up and looked at her, she had showered and changed but still looked beat up.

"I know, I just didn't want to leave it such a mess in here…" I said honestly. She cocked her head and she half smiled.

"How in the world did you end up with me? I'm such a mess and your just….." I didn't let her finish.

"I'm not even close to being perfect… hell sometimes I think I've lost my mind completely. You're the only thing that keeps me grounded… the only thing that holds me together… that's how I ended up with you." I said grinning slightly. I could tell she was trying… but she was still upset. I stood and moved to her, she immediately let herself rest on my chest, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I ran my fingers through her still damp hair, resting my chin on her head.

"So what happened?" She finally asked.

"….were fighting tomorrow…." I said reluctantly, not wanting to upset her. She sighed heavily and gripped me tighter.

"Ugh. I figured." Was all she said.

I knew she had to be tired, I could see it in her features. So I kissed her one more time before picking her up and heading towards the stairs. She didn't fight me as hard as she usually would, but protested all the same.

"I can walk you know? I'm not crippled." She said laying her head on my shoulder.

"I know, but you've had a rough night. Just relax." I said softly and felt her cave immediately. We entered her room and I laid her down gently on the bed, placing myself directly above her, forearms propped on each side of her head. She ran her hands up and down my stomach and chest softly, tracing lines and circles with her fingers. I brushed her hair back from her face, and kissed all of the bruises and small cuts on her face. Then I kissed all the bruises on her neck, then moved to kiss the ones on her chest, then pulled her shirt up. I rested my head lightly on her belly, rubbing it with one hand, holding her hand in the other. I started kissing every inch of it and tracing incoherent designs with my fingers. I could have stayed like that forever.

****Leah's POV.****

His head was on my stomach where he was kissing it and tracing things I couldn't place, his other hand gripping mine tightly. That night had been awful for me. Not only had I felt like a complete dork for getting beat up by Sam, but I had cried pretty much the entire night, and was having trouble not doing it at that moment. The fucked up thing was that I wasn't even really upset then, I wanted to cry because he was being so sweet. As if that's even a reason to cry!! I watched him while he calmly rubbed my belly, grinning every once and a while. It was days like those I really noticed how amazing he was and how lucky I was to have him. He was so patient with me through the whole thing, listening and trying to make me feel better. He didn't lose his temper once while we were discussing it, I expected things to be thrown, people to be screamed at. But he just left calmly, and came back just as calm. I knew they would fight, some part of me wanted him to tear Sam apart, the other wanted him just to make Sam leave or something along those lines. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I hated him though, no doubt.

I ran my fingers softly across Jacob's jaw line, then began running my fingers through his hair. He pulled my shirt down after one last series of kisses and pulled himself up so that we were face to face, him above me. He was staring into my eyes, so many emotions running through them that I couldn't settle on one. I knew he was angry about what happened, I knew it was eating at him non stop, but he remained steady. Not saying another word about it.

"Leah?" He said my name almost like a question.

"Uh huh?" I responded while running my fingers over his features, tracing them carefully. He closed his eyes and put his forehead to mine, his breathing picking up slightly. I trailed kisses across his jaw line and planted sweet pecks on his cheek until he nuzzled his head into my neck. Then I moved to his neck, biting him softly. He put his forehead back on mine and shook his head slightly.

"Quit it." He said grinning. I knew exactly what he was talking about and honestly had no idea why I was antagonizing him, I was sore as hell and really didn't want to have sex. But then again… I _was_ talking about Jacob…. Who was probably one of the sexiest beings known to man and or other mythical creatures… who made it quite hard for one to keep their hands and other body parts to themselves… even me.

"Quit what?" I said, letting a smile creep onto my face.

"You know you don't want to play this game with me….." He said playfully. He was right though, he always won. I nodded and kissed him softly.

"I know I know… I always lose." I said giggling slightly. He cocked an eyebrow and let a devious smile spread across his features. Great, he was going to play anyways.

He started with my neck, my weakest area, and started nipping and sucking lightly. He ran his teeth across my ear lobe and started whispering.

"I love you…" What an ass.. He was cheating. But of course I was unable to voice my frustrations and was forced to comply.

"I need you…" He continued as he pushed my thighs apart and pressed his center to mine. He guided his hand up my shirt and under my bra, earning a ragged breath on my part.

"I want you…" He said in a very husky tone. He moved his lips to mine pushing his tongue into my mouth where we began moving together, creating an insane friction. He pulled away for a second, letting his lips linger over mine…

"Goodnight…" He said before rolling off of me a huge smile present. I laid there, trying to catch my breath and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Well…. At least I feel better…." I said laughing. He joined and pulled me to him, wrapping himself around me.

"That was the idea… although you started it…." He said still laughing slightly. I swear he had some kind of magical power that made you forget anything and everything that was bothering you. I let myself get lost in him, his breath, his arms around me, his body pressed to mine, the kisses he was placing into my hair, his fingers that were running up and down my arm.

"You need to get some sleep." He whispered sweetly. I thought about it then… was I going to go watch?

"Hey Jake, do you think I should go tomorrow?… you know when you and Sam fight??" I asked honestly wanting to know his opinion.

"Well… I mean if you want to…. I don't know how much you will enjoy it. I have a feeling it wont be pretty…. He's pretty much lost his mind. But if you think you'll be able.. Then sure. I just don't want you stressing out or worrying…." He said still placing kisses on my head and neck.

"I'll stress and worry if I'm here for sure… I want to be there with you guys, even if I'm just standing on the side." I said remembering how I almost drove myself crazy when they went to meet with Abaddon.

"Okay then, are you going to phase?" He asked sounding a little more curious.

"Yeah. Carlisle said it was fine, and I'll feel better that way." He nodded and we both drifted to sleep shortly after the conversation.

I woke at around four in the morning feeling horribly nauseated. Great, it was going to be one of _those_ pregnancies. I grabbed my phone and went to the bathroom, where I sat beside the toilet. I decided to text Carlisle and ask about tomorrow, mostly about phasing.

_Hey its Leah, Sam and Jacob are fighting tomorrow and of course I wanted to go…. You know just be there for support or whatever… and I was wondering if you think it would be okay for me to phase?_

I sent it and didn't get a text back, instead he just called me.

"Hello?" I said of course already knowing who it was.

"Hey Leah, its Carlisle. I got your text and I think it should be okay but I really don't want you to get worked up. If you feel yourself getting upset then I want you to leave and find a way to calm yourself. Have you had any problems?" He asked all doctor-ish.

"No.. well.. I'm in the bathroom now.. I just felt nauseated." I said honestly.

"Have you eaten plenty today?" Here we go, a million questions.

"yeah, I ate all day up until I came to bed." I said feeling like a pig. I heard him chuckle lightly.

"That's good. Oh there is something I wanted to talk to you about…" Uh oh.

"What? Is everything okay?" I asked, accidentally letting the worry slip from me.

"Oh yes everything is fine. I just wanted to warn you, I'm not sure you will make it to your due date. I looked back over all the pictures I took and it seems to be growing faster than a normal human. Which I honestly suspected given your both half wolf. However, this will come with some down sides. Your going to get pretty big pretty quick, and with that all of the side effects of pregnancy will most likely be heightened… meaning your going to feel like hell…" Ah ha. He cursed.

"You shouldn't be to far off, maybe a couple of weeks, but that also means you will be carrying he or she at it's full size for probably a little under a month…" Oh great, I'll be fat and carrying around an extra eight or nine pounds… peachy.

"Ugh. Alright… I guess…. that's fine." I said hesitantly. I heard another chuckle escape him and couldn't help but return it.

"I know it sucks but it's worth it. Just enjoy it as much as you can. And please, remember what I said, any cramps or pains in your sides or stomach let me know _immediately._ Okay?" He stressed.

"Oh alright!! Geez I'm not five. I get it." I said quickly. We said our goodnights and I stood up to see if I would be able to go back to bed. I stood in front of the mirror and pulled my shirt up, great…. I could already see it. Bye bye beautiful body…


	23. Soft Spots Are Useless

****Chapter 22!! (: (: Alright so thanks for all the great reviews!! This chapter deals with mostly Sam, of course a lot of pack interaction will be thrown in. All in Leah's POV. R&R hope you guys enjoy!!****

**Chapter 22. Soft Spots Are Useless.**

****February 9. Clearwater home. Morning of the fight.****

_One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though ... betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope. _

I had woken up several times since I called Carlisle, either being sick at my stomach or to sore to get comfortable. So by seven thirty I had pretty much given up all together. Every time I woke up Jacob woke up with me, he said he was making sure I was okay but I had my suspicions that he had never really been asleep. He was by that time, but was tossing and turning, sweating and grunting. It seemed to be one of those times when your asleep but you never really get any rest. I was watching him as his breathing sped up, then slowed down, he'd toss violently, then settle back into a calm position. I was tempted to wake him because he seemed so uncomfortable… but then again he had a long day ahead of him and needed any kind of rest he could get. So when my stomach started screaming at me for the neglected past hours, I got up and headed down to the kitchen, where I found Jared and Paul already awake and sitting in two chairs… with no table. When they saw me they looked surprised I guessed I _was _up a little earlier than I usually would be.

"Hey Lee, you okay?" Jared asked sincerely.

"Oh yeah I was just starving to death so I came to make me something to eat." I said throwing them a smile.

"Is Jacob awake yet?" Paul asked seeming a bit solemn.

"Nah, I think he just got to sleep not to long ago… I'm not gonna bother him till it gets close to that time.." I said not really wanting to think about ten AM.

They both just nodded and went back to chit chatting about a bunch of nothingness. I made eggs, pancakes and biscuits my absolute favorite three breakfast foods…. Well besides hash browns, but that's to much work. When I finished I saved some for Jake and hopped up on the counter to eat, since there was really nowhere else besides the living room and that was covered in pups. Jared and Paul kept throwing me funny looks, avoiding eye contact.

"Alright you two, what is it?" I asked with a mouthful of food eyeing them cautiously.

"Nothing, I just cant believe Sam did that to you…" Jared said honestly, I had forgotten about my face. In fact I hadn't even been in front of a mirror since I realized my stomach was poking out a bit… which made me giggle just thinking about it.

"I know." Was all I could really say.

"This sucks. Jake's gonna have to pull another Renesmee. Cause you know Sam isn't gonna give up, so he'll most likely end up having to kill him… I swear man… something must be in the water. Everyone is going ape shit for no reason. I mean look at everything that's happened in the last three months or so… its just ridiculous." Paul said getting frustrated. I knew how he felt, thinking about how things would end just made me want to puke. Thinking about Emily and the baby…. With no Sam..

"He brought it on himself though, he crossed a line he cant come back from. We tried so many times to talk to him, so did Jake. He just… I don't know what the hells wrong with him…." Jared said staring at the floor, a tinge of sadness on his face.

I finished eating after our depressing conversation and jumped in the shower. That was probably the longest shower I had taken in a while, the hot water made me feel so much better, so seized the opportunity. When I got out and dried off I decided to at least make myself look decent, brushing all the knots out of my hair and putting on just a teensy weensy bit of makeup. I dressed myself in some black shorts and a white scoop neck. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed the same thing I had the night before, the slight bulge that stuck out of my once easy fitting clothes. It wasn't normal, I was only like four weeks and a couple of days. Of course I would be the one to get super freaking fat.

I dialed my phone.

"Hello?" He said after about two rings.

"Carlisle… listen I'm already showing… this isn't normal." I said eyeballing my belly. He laughed pretty hard when I finished.

"Leah I told you that you would get big quick, it doesn't necessarily mean the _baby_ is getting really big but you have a lot of fluid in your uterus, its almost like bloating. So for every inch the baby grows you have to add three or four inches for the fluid." He said it like it was no big deal.

"Oh right you can be all calm about it… your not the one growing like six inches every other minute!! I'm bigger than I was last night!!!" I yelled at him, earning a few more snickers.

"Look, you'll get pretty big quickly over the first few months, I guarantee it will slow down towards the middle, then will pick back up again towards the end. It will be fine, I promise. Your body can handle it, plus you heal rapidly which means you wont really be effected by the pregnancy or birth. Not like a normal woman anyway…" He said trying to reassure me, which was working pretty well.

"… okay…. I believe you. I'm gonna beat your ass if it doesn't work that way!!" I said loudly. We both laughed and said our goodbyes. I stood in front of the mirror for another good five minutes before exiting the bathroom and heading back to the kitchen for a twenty minute after breakfast snack…

"Back already?" Paul asked chuckling.

"Wow…. I thought you weren't that far along…" Jared asked wide eyed looking at my stomach… great! This was going to be so much fun.

I explained to them everything Carlisle had explained to me and they just listened looking quite amazed. When I finished they were both starting at my belly, smirks present. What losers.

"That is pretty damn amazing." Jared said still staring. I turned around and Jacob was standing in the doorway, a tired look on his face.

"What's for breakfast?" He said groggily. I handed him my leftovers and he ate it in like two seconds standing in the same spot. He threw the plate and fork from his position into the sink causing a loud crash, luckily nothing broke.

"Dude check this shit out, your baby is like super spawn." Paul said yanking my shirt up as I walked by to the trash can. I just rolled my eyes and looked to Jacob, whose eyes had popped open and were eyeing the bump with wonder.

"Holy hell, when did that happen??" He said moving towards me and dropping down to feel it.

Paul continued on to repeat what I had told them and Jacob looked just as amazed as they had. He had a huge smile spread across his face, still rubbing it softly.

"So he said you wont make it to your due date?" He asked me after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah he said it would only be maybe a couple weeks off. It really depends, he said he'd know more when I came in for my next check up." I said, finally pulling my shirt back down and throwing away what I had originally went to toss.

"You can see it through the shirt, everyone is gonna be staring at you today…" Paul said with realization. Ugh they were so annoying!!

"Yes! I know! I'm the one wearing it you don't have to remind me!" I said throwing an apple at his head… he caught it of course. Jacob and Jared laughed as they watched Paul and I begin our first argument of the day.

We were cut short by the phone. Jacob answered and his face immediately hardened.

"Yeah, alright I'll be there shortly." He said before hanging up. We all gave him questioning looks and he leaned against the door frame.

"That was my dad, he said Sam is already there… we should get going…" He said quietly. We just nodded and followed him in waking the others up quickly and getting out of the house. When we reached the trees I undressed and tied my clothes around my ankle… I was a little hesitant about phasing, even though Carlisle had said it was fine I was still nervous. But me being the awesome person that I am, I sucked it up and phased like a champ, catching up with Jacob after only a few seconds.

"_Remember Lee, no matter what happens, keep calm. If you cant then I want you to head to my dad's house. K?" _Jacob broke into my head as we ran. I felt so many emotions coming off of him, I knew it had been bothering him but I didn't really know how much until then.

"_I will I promise."_ I said trying to make him feel better about one thing at least.

When we reached the valley everyone was already there, I spotted Sam pacing back and forth huffing and puffing a few feet from the wood line. Emily was standing beside the fire pit we had created when the Damien situation was under way, she looked broken. Like she had been crying for days. I almost felt sorry for her.

"_I do feel sorry for her…_" Jacob interrupted my thoughts.

"_Why? She's been nothing but nasty to us this whole time…_" I said a little confused at his sudden change of heart.

"_Yeah… well I'm the one about to have to kill her husband, the father of her unborn child. I don't feel bad for her because I like her. I feel bad for her because I'm about to tear her world apart._" Ouch. He was right.. I hadn't really thought about it. In fact I was really trying to forget about the whole situation until I HAD to deal with it. I found I could keep myself calmer that way.

"_I'm sorry Jake I--…_" He cut me off.

"_Its okay Lee, its not your fault. Just don't worry about it._" He said flashing me a wolfy grin. My mother approached me and patted my head.

"Well hello there my o' so pregnant daughter!! And my favorite son-in-law to be!" Oh dear god. She was so embarrassing sometimes. I heard Jacob bark out a laugh and just to get her back for her insane comment I laid a nice wet lick across the entire side of her face. Causing her to scream bloody murder and run back to Charlie. Ha. I was great.

"_What the idea of us getting married is embarrassing?_" He asked me, changing to a sitting position beside me.

"_NO! I mean…. its not…. Well… its not like that… I just don't…" _My thoughts betrayed me however. I had really not wanted to say anything about getting married seeing as how its kind of a big deal and were kind of a bit young, but that didn't mean I hadn't thought about it. I mean why would I not? I'm the happiest I've ever been with him, I know he loves me, I love him like an unexplainable amount, were pretty much having a baby together, were supposedly like "mated for life"… so…. I mean it did make some sense.

"_Wow Lee…. If I ever need something to make me feel better I'll just phase with you and mention marriage. It'd be nice if you said at least some of that stuff TO me ya know?_" He said still grinning widely. I rolled my eyes, trying to keep from smiling. It was easier to hide while phased.

"_Shut up. You know I love you. I just…. Stuff like that sends people running most of the time. I kind of just like to let things play out…_" I laid down placing my head on my paws, and he followed, letting me snuggle into him.

"_Yeah well, I'm not running anywhere… besides when I patrol. I have no reason to. I love you, I love our baby, and I'm gonna marry you. No questions._" He said while rubbing his head against me. Ah, wolfy love… how sweet.

"_You guys are making me sick!!_" Seth interrupted before I could respond, causing us to both laugh uncontrollably.

"_Oh Seth don't be jealous just because your sister gets more action than you… maybe one day bro… one day…_" Paul said snickering.

Jacob stopped laughing abruptly when he noticed another set of thoughts that had been lingering behind everyone else's. Shit.. We forgot Sam could hear us. Well that was awkward….

"_Lets get this over with._" His thoughts directed strictly at Jacob. He only nodded.

"_Alright guys… remember.. if Leah gets upset... get her out of here." _He said looking to me. I put my head back down, really not wanting him to go. He nudged me with his snout and licked my face softly, then completely covered me with his head, resting it there for a few minutes. When he finally rose I followed him and for the first time in my life I licked another wolf…. The thought of it was enough to make me gag…. But it wasn't so bad when I did it to him. It was so strange how we reverted to acting so much like the wolves we phased into, it was almost like second nature… well… damn… I guess it kind of was.

"_Awwww. That was so sweet! I knew you were a softy deep down._" He said nuzzling my neck playfully with his giant dome of a head.

"_Shut up or it will never happen again!_" I said laughing slightly. He rested his head on my neck for a split second more…

"_I love you Leah._" Jesus he was being dramatic.

"_I love you too!! Now quit your making a scene!_" I said still giggling and looking to the crowd of onlookers waiting for Jacob.

He finally broke away from me and began walking towards Sam. His posture completely changed when he left us behind. He did the same thing he had done with Damien. He stood so tall that most of us had to look up to him, his fur was bristled, ears forward, tail up… you know the drill…

"Alright you two, you both know the rules… good luck to you." Jacob's dad said loudly. Speaking to the two gigantic wolves in front of him.

It didn't take long to begin. They circled each other for a moment then Sam stepped to close and Jacob immediately grabbed hold of the side of his head, snapping down and flinging him across the field. Both of their heads were clouded, nothing really coherent available for us to read. Just jumbled thoughts here and there, until Jacob flung a series of memories strait at Sam. They had begun biting and clawing at each other but Sam stopped abruptly when Jacob did it. We all saw Sam carrying Bella out of the woods, helping Jacob and the others with their phasing process, being a kind and caring leader, sitting around the table cutting up and eating with the pack. Being a calm and sensible alpha to everyone. He then shot images of Sam helping us fight the newborns and Volturi, them coming to a generous understanding and working together. He continued to go through different images of when Sam was… well… normal I guess you could say. Not this crazed person he had been lately. Sam began shaking his head violently and backing away, then shot Jacob only one image. It was me. Jacob reciprocated quickly with images of Emily, them being all lovey dovey and junk, then images of her being pregnant. How excited she was and how he had been acting towards her, then her crying in the kitchen when Jacob went to confront him about what happened with me. Sam stepped forward and snarled loudly.

"_It's not the same Jacob! I cant stop… all I see are you two together… all the time. I don't even care about Emily anymore…_" He said coldly. Jacob hunched a little and sighed.

"_Sam please.. I don't want to hurt you…_" He sounded so pitiful when he said it, almost defeated. Sam bared his teeth and lunged at Jacob and bit down on his throat shaking it violently and slamming him into a tree. The tree almost completely caved, sending branches and wood chips flying everywhere. He hit the ground with a thud and light whimper. We all stood then, not amused with his sudden softness. Sam didn't give any lee way and jumped on top of him ripping and tearing at anything he could get his teeth on. He looked rabid, it was scary, and disgusting. Jacob didn't even seem to be fighting very hard… which was pissing me off to no end, and apparently I wasn't the only one.

"_Alright Jacob cut the shit, now isn't the time to feel sorry for him!! Get your head back in the game!!_" Jared yelled loudly… and very firm.. Very un-Jared like.

Sam grabbed hold to the back of his neck and lifted him off the ground, only to slam him back down… over and over and over and over. He finally threw him back into the same tree, this time the tree fell and Jacob fell with it. Leaving him lying very still on top of the jagged stump that was left behind. His breaths were light, almost unreadable. He moved once and yelped when he did so, causing all of us to almost mock his exact sound. Nobody spoke, we just watched intently as Sam approached him. Slowly stalking around him, his mouth was foaming a repulsive white foam mixed with blood that covered his entire face. His eyes were wild… he was quite intimidating. I was so confused.. I didn't understand…. Jacob could beat him, he HAD beat him, he had beaten someone ten times worse than Sam with ease and barely a scratch. Yet here he was barely breathing, a bloody mess, on top of a stump.

"_so what now Sam? You gonna kill me?"_ He spoke and his words were rough and raspy.

"_yep_" he popped the "p".

" _I'm gonna kill you, take your pack, get rid of your child and replace it with mine_" Okay so if I hadn't believed he was absolutely nutty before then… my mind was cleared of all doubt with that one sentence.

"_I don't want to believe you would really do that Sam… I know you…. We all know you… this isn't you…."_ Jacob pleaded with him… only earning a few creepy chuckles from the nut case. Jacob sighed a long heavy sigh and pulled himself up off the stump, reverting back to his original stance.

"_Fine. I tried, nobody can say that I didn't. If this is how it has to be… then so be it."_ He said with finalization.

He lunged forward and they began beating the hell out of each other until Jacob caught hold of his neck and slammed him to the ground, just like before. He bit down… **hard**…. And squeezed tightly.

"_Alright Sam. Give up now and we'll work something out._" He yelled into Sam's head.

"_No!"_ Jacob squeezed tighter and we could hear the bones beginning to crack. Emily yelled out in horror, covering her face and sobbing loudly.

"_Look at her Sam!!"_He did, and for a split second we thought he was going to give up. His mind traveled back to when they first got together and when they moved in to their house and blah blah, but soon switched back to his strange crazy mind set. He lifted his back paw and ran his claws from Jacob's chest all the way down his stomach leaving a horribly large gash with massive amounts of blood pouring out… which was illegal in a council organized "alpha challenge". No shots allowed to the underbelly, as they called it. The goal was to get to the neck. Jacob let out a ear piercing, pained howl that boomed through the entire forest. Old Quil stepped forward immediately.

"Sam!!! You know the rules! Your disqualified and must leave La Push." He said fuming. But that had apparently been it for Jacob, he had been trying the whole time to reason with him and find a way around hurting Sam… buuut he was pretty much pissed then and was seeing nothing but red. Which when it comes to wolves.. Is a very bad thing.

He jumped up and grabbed hold of Sam's neck and began shaking it violently, we could hear ripping and tearing as he drug Sam around in a circle by his neck. He was snarling and growling loud and menacingly, letting go every few seconds to bite back down and get a better grip… causing crunching and cracking noises. We all looked on in horror as he flung and flailed Sam's body around, never letting go of his neck. Billy had rolled halfway to them, but was stopped when it only got worse.

"Jacob! Jacob he is disqualified!! Let him go, he is banished… please son…." Billy said his last words quietly but had caught Jacob's attention none the less. He stopped, still holding on, to look at his father.

"Come on son, its over, you know you don't want to kill him. You will only regret it greatly later on." Jacob's eyes softened slowly, causing his grip to loosen. He was still breathing rapidly, and shaking so hard we could almost feel it where we were standing. Billy watched him intently as he slowly released and moved away from him. Sam whined and whimpered while crawling around on the ground before finally rising. His feet were very unsteady and he was wobbling horribly bad. He was coughing and hacking, blood streaming profusely every time. It was absolutely disgusting.

"Come on Jake, lets just get you home…" His dad still pleaded with him, trying to get him to move to us and away from Sam. He began limping towards us and was almost there when Sam came up behind him and jumped on his back, tackling him to the ground and grabbing his neck, latching on furiously.

All of the council members were screaming at that point, just as we were in our heads, no matter what we weren't allowed to interfere. It was between alphas. So we watched as Sam ripped at his neck, with no intentions of letting go. I couldn't breathe, I had already begun crying… everyone that was watching was. It wasn't fair, he was cheating, he had already been disqualified and Jacob had let him go. Yet there was nothing anyone could do, the council members would be hurt or killed if they tried, we were bound by invisible laws and couldn't set foot near them. Just when it looked like Jacob had stopped moving completely.. We heard a loud bang, a yelp, then a thud. Sam fell to the ground, leaving Jacob on his side bleeding and breathing raggedly. I searched for the source and found Old Quil standing about ten feet away from them with a shot gun, eyes wide, breathing heavily. We all stared at him for a second before reacting. Everyone phased and dressed then ran to the two remaining wolves. Sam was still alert, but wasn't able to move. Jacob… well…. He wasn't moving…. Or doing much of anything else. His eyes were closed and his breathing movements were so few and so light, we almost couldn't see them at all.

"Mom call Carlisle!!" I screamed at her as I knelt down and picked his head up, resting it in my lap. Jared was beside me, a hand on Jacob's chest.

"We have to get him to phase back, you know that's the first thing Carlisle will tell us to do. We should start trying now, it will save time once he gets here.." He said and so we did.

"Jake, come on baby I need you to phase back, that's all you have to do. Please…." I was sobbing almost uncontrollably while whispering in his ear.

"Come on I did it for you… now do it for me…" I said thinking back to when I was in a similar situation.

We were getting nothing from him, no twitches, no signs that he could hear us. Paul had joined Jared and I.

"Jacob fucking Black!!! I swear to god you better wake your ass up!" Paul screamed at him, he was upset, I could see the tears he was trying so hard to hide.

"Jacob please!!!" I pleaded, I could hear myself screaming please over and over again, still sobbing.

I felt a shallow trimmer underneath us, it picked up and what had been a wolf's head resting on my legs a few seconds before was replaced with his. He was completely covered with blood, a gigantic gash all the way down his torso, indistinguishable holes, cuts, and lacerations all across his neck. His body was bruised and limp, he looked so helpless. Something nobody had ever seen Jacob Black look like before. He was so strong, so aggressive and abrasive. He always came out with the lesser of the wounds. I guess that's why they say soft spots for anything are useless in battle, and his for Sam might have gotten him killed.

Carlisle arrived and only glanced at Sam before moving to Jacob. He skimmed over him, wiping away some of the blood.

"I cant do this here…" He said quietly.

"We'll take him to your house then… lets go!" Paul said standing.. But Carlisle stayed knelt.

"No, I'm going to have to take him to the hospital. I don't have most of what will be needed to keep him alive." He said looking to me.

"We'll have to come up with a story…" He told us.

"He has a motorcycle, he rides it a lot… we could use that…" Billy spoke up. Carlisle nodded his head, then a strained look spread across his features.

"We have to at least slow this bleeding." He said placing a large cloth on his neck and pushing on it.

"Leah keep the pressure here.." My hands took his place. Paul and Jared were assigned the gash on his upper body, and everyone else had to help carry him.

The whole way there I talked to him, saying anything and everything. Not caring how insane I might have looked. I couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard I tried. When we reached the hospital the nurses flocked to Carlisle immediately and he started spouting off instructions. They placed him on a bed and wheeled him to a room with a large window where we all stood watching. They hooked him up to iv's and other machines. It was like a bee hive in there, they were all moving so quickly. I honestly couldn't keep up with what was going on, I couldn't think at all. I just stared at him, like everyone else. Nobody knew what to do…. There was nothing we could do….

Seth hugged me to his chest where I continued to sob silently, Paul rubbing my back. I took a peek at the rest of the pack and everyone was crying. Jacob's dad was sitting with his head in his hands, I could see his back moving violently. I looked back to the room for a second to see one of the nurses close the curtain, and my heart shattered.


	24. Flowers and Cake

****Chapter 23!! I'm pretty excited about the reviews from last chapter, I wanted to make it a little more interesting and that's what I came up with. (: So as you can imagine this chapter probably wont be very exciting, it will mostly deal with Jacob in the hospital and what they are going to do with Sam. Again mostly in Leah's POV, might switch up towards the end. Not to sure yet. R&R hope you enjoy!****

**Chapter 23. Flowers and Cake.**

****Wednesday, February 10. 3:30 AM. Hospital.****

_Most of the important things in the world _

_Have been accomplished by people _

_Who have kept on trying _

_When there seemed to be no hope at all._

It had seemed like forever since we arrived at the hospital. We had all spread out in front of the room they had him in, some in chairs, some on the floor, me in Seth's lap. There was still no news at that point, we hadn't seen Carlisle since we arrived and hadn't been able to see inside the room since that bitch of a nurse closed the stupid curtain. I wasn't supposed to let myself get worked up, I was supposed to stay as calm as possible to avoid any pressure on the baby… but at that point it was seemingly impossible for me to even stop crying, let alone be relaxed. So I sat in Seth's lap, my head on his shoulder and eyes closed, trying my hardest to go to sleep… anything to get my mind off of what was going on.

"Leah sweetie, are you hungry?" My mom asked quietly, a sad expression displayed.

"No." Was all I could manage to say. She gave me a sympathetic look, you know the ones that make you want to punch someone because you don't want them feeling sorry for you.

"Please honey, you have to eat something…." She pleaded with me.

"I'm not leaving." I said sternly, facing her then.

"I'm not asking you to, I'll bring you something… will that be okay?" Great now we were negotiating.

"I don't care." I ended the conversation burying my head back into Seth's shoulder. Billy had been in the same exact spot the entire time, either with his head in his hands or staring at the door.

"This is all my fault…." He said sadly to whoever was listening. Jared's head snapped up and he looked at him questioningly.

"How do you figure that?? Sam fucking cheated, it was nobody's fault!." He said a little to loud.

"I shouldn't have intervened, I should have just let him finish it… deal with it in his own way…" He said still staring solemnly at the door. An understanding expression flooded over Jared's features.

"Billy you know it would have eaten him up. He loved Sam, like an older brother, and I know for a fact he would have had a lot of trouble dealing with it in the long run.." Jared stated matter-of-factly. Billy only nodded.

Only a few minutes after Billy's depressing comment, the door opened and Carlisle stepped out followed by a school of nurses. He positioned himself in front of us while the nurses all entered the women's bathroom. Everyone that was asleep woke up, everyone that was laying down stood up, and everyone that had already been standing stood taller, all waiting for him to speak.

"Well, he's alive." Carlisle stated seriously, lifting a small weight off my shoulders.

"And he's stable." A little more…

"His neck wounds were the worst, and I've gotten all of them cleaned and sewed or patched up. He's lost a lot of blood and his body took quite a beating. From what I can tell he'll be okay… when he wakes up…" I exhaled heavily, letting a small smile cross my face.

"Were moving him to a regular room, he'll have to stay here until he wakes up and I make sure that there was no other damage done." He finished causing everyone to rejoice a little.

They moved Jacob to a decently sized room equipped with two couches, an arm chair and a pretty nice TV. After they had him all the way moved Carlisle pulled me aside.

"You can stay in there with him. But I want you to eat something, and get some rest. One of those couches pulls out into a bed, I've already put sheets and pillows in there." He said calmly with a hand on my shoulder.

"He will wake up off and on I'm sure, when he's able to stay awake page me and I'll come take a look at him." He said before walking away to go check the ex rays he took of Jacob's entire body.

I stood at the door hesitantly, nervous for whatever reason. I finally sucked in a deep breath and entered, walking strait over to the bed. I pulled the armchair as close as possible and sat down beside him. He looked terrible. He was all swollen and blood had stained most of his skin. He had a tube coming out of the side of his neck draining a disgusting liquid, an iv hooked up to like two or three different bags, and stitches seemed to cover his neck and the top of his chest. Some spots only had patches on them, others looked as though they weren't bad enough to call for stitches so they used that slimy glue junk. I placed my hand on his forearm, rubbing lightly with my thumb. I almost didn't want to touch him, he looked so fragile. Everyone took their turns coming in and out visiting and bringing me food and stuff, but only Billy and I stayed. I slept on the pull out couch and Billy slept on the other one, both of us a little more at ease being with him.

At what my phone told me was seven thirty in the morning he woke up for the first time. I didn't notice at first due to his lack of noise, but when I got up to go to the bathroom his eyes were opening and closing as if he were trying to blink sleep out of his eyes or something along those lines. I walked over to the bed and took his hand.

"Hey, your awake." I whispered stating the obvious. He looked to me weakly, giving me the sorriest smile I had ever seen come from him. He didn't move very much, his eyes still seemed heavy.

"Hey Lee." He said in a horribly raspy voice, it sounded nothing like him. I had to lean closely to hear anything he said.

"How are you feeling." I asked not really knowing what to say.

"I've been better." He said simply, wincing from what I could only guess was pain. I stroked his hair softly, earning another sad smile. We sat looking at each other for a few more seconds before he drifted back off, his grip on my hand disappearing. I sat back in the chair, wishing I could wake him back up. I looked to Billy who was still sleeping soundly and sighed. I went to the bathroom then before exiting to go lay back down puked my guts out randomly, waking Billy in the process.

"Leah are you alright???" He asked from the room worry apparent in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, it happens every once in a while." I said honestly. When I came back into the room he was sitting up waiting for me to come out.

"Are you sure?" He said still seeming a little unsure.

"Yes, honestly. I've already told Carlisle and he said it happens to most Prego chicks." I said smirking and plopping myself down on my little pull out bed. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before so I let myself fall back into a deep slumber…

**Saturday, February 13. Mid afternoon, hospital.**

I never left the hospital. I stayed on that insanely uncomfortable pull out couch for three and a half days, watching TV and hanging out with whoever came to visit him. I was there beside him every time he woke to keep him company, for whatever that was worth. The council decided to let Jacob determine what to do with Sam so he was forbidden to be near any of the pack or imprints until Jake woke up. Quil said his dad told him that Sam wasn't even allowed into town, that Emily was the only one allowed anywhere. My guess was that Jacob would only make him leave, he had taken a serious beating to avoid ending Sam's life, I doubted he would change his mind. I was sitting on the couch looking down at my stomach that was noticeably bulging out of my shirt, I couldn't button the shorts I had on… the growing rapidly thing was getting ridiculous. I had watched so many episodes of Everybody Loves Chris and Malcolm in the Middle that I was sure I had seen at least most of them… I was so bored. I had read all the magazines, they had no internet of course, mom brought me a few books but they all sucked, so I just sat, staring at the stupid TV. I heard a loud groan and looked over to see Jacob trying to get up.

"Uh.. What are you doing??" I asked moving over to him and putting my hand lightly on his shoulder.

"I'm getting up. I'm sick of laying down, my ass and back are sore." He said seriously in a more Jacob like voice. The wounds on his neck were noticeably better, the one on his torso was still huge, and very deep.

"Well.. You cant get up yet. Not until Carlisle takes a look at you…" I said just as serious, pulling out my cell and sending him a text telling him to get his ass in there. It took about four seconds…

"Well good morning Mr. Black!" He said smiling widely, moving to the bed and checking all the little gadgets and such around it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked turning his attention to Jacob.

"Like shit." He replied honestly. Letting a small smirk appear.

"That's to be expected. Well… I suppose if you feel well enough to get up, you feel well enough to go home?" He asked still smiling. Jacob nodded and Carlisle removed the bandage covering his chest and stomach revealing the large wound. I had seen it many times over the past three days when they would come in and clean it, but I never got used to it. Jacob winced, pinching the bridge of his nose as Carlisle began cleaning it. I rubbed his shoulder softly, watching with disgust as Carlisle finished and rewrapped it. He told us to wait a few minutes while he rounded up everything he would need to keep his wounds clean and junk, and he had to get the discharge papers and such. When he left Jacob sat up completely, letting out a loud grunt while doing it.

"Well hello beautiful, long time no see." He said turning to me with a full smile present. I couldn't help but return it.

"What you didn't dream about me??" I asked faking a pout, causing him to laugh lightly.

"Of course, but nothing beats the real thing. How is our little…. What did Embry call it…. Super shrimp?" He said still half laughing. I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly.

"Oh god, don't call it that!!! And he or she is fine enough to make me fat." I said smirking. He cocked an eyebrow so I stood and pulled my shirt up getting a surprised look from him.

"How long have I been here??" He asked loudly.

"Three days, crazy isn't it?" I said laughing. I put it down and returned to my seat.

"Gah, that's… I--.." He stopped abruptly and his face hardened.

"Where is Sam?" He asked out of nowhere.

"He's okay. Carlisle took care of him after he made sure you were alright. He's at his house, he's not allowed to go anywhere until you decide what to do with him.." I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't get to worked up about it. He shook his head and sighed.

"Great. Why couldn't they deal with it?" He asked sounding a little frustrated.

"They said that since you were the one he was fighting its your place to decide his fate, because he broke the rules and was disqualified." I said rubbing his shoulder.

"Broke the rules??? He fucked me up! I spared his life and he tried his hardest to end mine, twice I could have killed him and twice I tried to reason with him. Leaving him in one piece, well mostly." He said rolling his eyes. Carlisle knocked and entered carrying a large black bag and a handful of papers.

"Leah, the bag is for you. He'll need help cleaning and bandaging those wounds, and I assume you will be the one helping.." He said smirking at me.

We left the hospital and when we got home everyone was there waiting. Mom and Rachel had made an ass load of food that was neatly put together on the new kitchen table. The boys were all gathered in the living room, excitement apparent. I entered first, Seth immediately taking the stuff I had piled in my arms. Jacob slowly limped in the door getting bombarded by the pups and their stupid little kiss ass comments. Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil and Seth shoved them all out of the way and stepped forward.

"Man… you scared the hell out of us! Don't ever do that shit again or I'll kill you myself!" Of course Paul couldn't just tell him he was glad he was alright, he had to make a threat out of it. Jacob just smirked and patted his shoulder.

"My dad is waiting for your call.." Quil piped in. Jacob nodded half heartedly and began to speak but was cut off by my mother.

"Oh now you boys get in there and eat! Leave him alone he needs to sit down!" She said taking his hand and leading him to the couch. Nice, she never did any of that shit for me when I was hurt.

"Are you hungry sweetie? I'll go make you a plate, we made all of your favorites!" She said excitedly running into the kitchen. I stepped in front of him and he smiled, patting his hand on the seat beside him. I sat and that's where we stayed for pretty much the rest of the day. We both ate and chatted with everyone, giggling and cutting up. We heard the doorbell at about eight o'clock.

Quil opened it revealing Beth with a huge grin on her face. She rushed into the living room to Jacob and handed him a huge bouquet of flowers and set an enormous chocolate cake down on the coffee table.

"I made you a cake! I figured you would like chocolate, cause I mean who doesn't right? I am so sorry your hurt!! How are you feeling?" She asked kneeling in front of us. I looked over and he was giggling.

"I'm alright, and thank you for the flowers and cake. I love chocolate." He said happily. She clapped with excitement.

"Oh good! I was a little worried about that. If you need anything you just let me know!" She yelled before getting up and hopping into Embry's lap. Jacob and I went to bed early, both of us probably asleep by ten-ish. It was hard laying with him, I was so worried about bumping his chest or stomach and hurting him. But we managed.

****Jacob's POV. Saturday, February 20. Clearwater home.****

I had put off dealing with Sam. We set up the council meeting for February twentieth, which happened to be that day. Leah had been, against my better wishes, taking care of me since I got home from the hospital and was being extremely nice. I appreciated it but I hated feeling helpless, if that cut on my upper body hadn't hurt so insanely bad I would have refused it no doubt. I was watching her while she tried desperately to get one of her last fitting pair of shorts to button, sadly to no avail. I tried to muffle my laugher, having about as much luck with that as she was with the shorts. She turned to me with her hands on her hips glaring menacingly.

"Something funny?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry… I cant help it…" I said bursting into a fit of laugher, hurting myself more than anything. I stopped abruptly as the pain through my chest started becoming a bit overwhelming. Her expression immediately changed and she moved to sit beside me on the bed.

"See, that's what laughing at me gets you.." She said smirking. I rolled my eyes playfully and nudged her arm.

"So, your six week check up is tomorrow" I said smiling widely. She looked at me surprised.

"You remembered that?" Oh great, I could see how much faith she had in me.

"Uh. Duh. Why wouldn't I?" I said a little offended.

"Well, a lot has happened and I just figured that with Sam an--.." I cut her off.

"Yeah whatever, none of that shit is important." I said getting up. It had gotten noticeably easier to move around.

We rode with Sue to my dad's house, I smelled Sam about two seconds after pulling in the driveway. I could feel myself tense and suddenly all the pain was gone. I couldn't feel anything, the only thing I could think about was what he did. We got out and I put my arm around Leah as we walked to the house, she was giving me a strange look, probably because I wasn't limping or anything even close. I was standing tall and walking normally, like nothing was wrong. I'd probably regret it later but at that moment I didn't give a shit. My dad opened the door when we reached it and we entered finding Emily on the couch with Sam, Old Quil and Paul standing side by side on the wall in front of them. I walked around the couch and sat down on the loveseat, Leah held as close as I could manage. Sue joined my dad and Old Quil on the wall, Paul sat down in front of Leah placing himself in between her legs against the couch. That expression "you could cut the tension with a knife" was well in play.

"Alright, everyone knows why were here. Jacob is going to decide what to do with you Sam, your actions have been absolutely horrifying and are unforgivable in my opinion, but like I said its up to him. If you have anything to say do so now before he speaks." Sue said sternly. I looked at Sam who had been staring at the floor, he looked up and caught my eye.

"Jacob…. I just want to say…. That I am so, extremely sorry. I never meant to hurt you, or Leah and I know that I've done both. I don't expect you to forgive me, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted me dead… I deserve it, no doubt. I've hurt everyone I've ever cared about. I've treated my wife like shit, and I've disgraced the pack. I cant take anything that I've done back but I want you to know that you were right. That wasn't me, and I know I realized it to late. I honestly cant tell you what was wrong with me…. What was going through my head…. I have no idea. I just know that I'm awake now, and I cant tell you how horrible I feel. You guys are everything to me, all of you, and I have to live with everything I've done for the rest of my life. You may not believe me but that's a form of torture in itself, it tears me apart to think about it and I want you to know that I'm willing to do anything to make it right. If you want me to leave I'll do it, if you want me dead then so be it, if you want me to spend the rest of my life kissing you guy's asses I will. I'm here now, me, and only me. What I'm trying to say is that I'm backing down. I'm finished with whatever that was, its over." He finished and I was pissed.

"Oh right, your finished _now._ I tried the entire time we were fighting to get you to say just that, yet you wait until I end up in the fucking hospital to listen?" I asked loudly. He lowered his head and nodded.

"I know Jake, and I will never be able to explain why…" Was all he said. I sighed heavily, putting my head in my hands and looking at the floor. Leah was rubbing my back softly, calming me down a bit. I didn't know what to do. He seemed genuine, he seemed like Sam. I just wasn't sure if I could believe him, but then again I didn't want to make a mistake and send him away when there was a chance for us to fix everything. To go back to the way things were for the most part, all of us together again. I looked to Leah, who had already been looking at me. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Should I let him stay?" I asked almost incoherently. She rubbed the side of my face while speaking.

"Its up to you Jake, we'll back you no matter what." She said at the same level. I nodded and returned my attention to Sam who had turned back to the floor.

"Sam… I want to believe you. I want nothing more than for things to be okay with all of us… nothing can ever make up for what you did… but I'm willing to let you stay, with a few conditions.." I said firmly. His head shot up and his eyes seemed to be watering.

"Anything!" He responded enthusiastically.

"I don't want you anywhere near Leah until I feel comfortable with it, your not allowed anywhere alone with her, if she's where you need to be then you better make sure someone else is there or don't go. I don't want to see you treating Emily anything like what you've been doing, you need to fix your shit at home before you worry about anything else. You have to check in with the council every week to make sure you haven't lost your fucking mind again. You aren't allowed in the pack for now, everyone is still pissed at you but maybe one day if I feel like your back to your normal self then I'll think about letting you back in. If you fuck up ONCE, your out. You have to leave La Push and your never allowed back. Period." I said sternly.

I saw a single tear fall from his eye as he hugged Emily tightly and jumped up, extending his hand to me. I shook it roughly, but didn't smile.

"Thank you so much Jacob, thank you for everything. I know you could have killed me and I know that you had more than one chance to do it. I promise you I wont mess up." He said excitedly holding his hand out to Emily who reluctantly took it.

"I'm gonna go now, if you need me to do anything just call me. Anything!" He stressed before saying his goodbyes then leaving.

"You did the right thing…" Old Quil spoke.

"I hope so." Was all I could say. We ate dinner at my dad's, then returned back home. Leah and I went strait upstairs, she cleaned my stupid wounds then we dressed down and crawled in bed. I was relieved that I had gotten all that shit with Sam taken care of but at the same time I was afraid I had made a mistake by letting him stay. The only thing I could really do was wait and see how things played out.

"I think you were right, I think that all of that alpha shit just got to his head. I think he's back to normal now, he seemed like himself tonight." Leah spoke up while rubbing the places on my upper body that weren't cut up.

"Yeah, he seemed alright. I don't know I guess we'll just have to see. Get some sleep, we have to be at the Cullen's early in the morning." I said trying to avoid the conversation. She nodded and we both went to sleep shortly after.

**Sunday, February 21. Cullen home**

When we got to the Cullen's Carlisle was still on his way home from the hospital so we sat in the living room with the rest of them, talk about awkward…

"So guys, what are you hoping for? Boy or girl?" Alice chirped at us. Leah rolled her eyes but answered anyway.

"I don't really give a shit." She said sounding annoyed already. Emmett laughed a loud booming laugh that echoed through the house.

"Jesus, I hate to see what your like when those baby hormones kick in!" He said still laughing. She joined him for a short second before retorting.

"Well maybe one day you'll be lucky enough to see and I can rid the world of the last living ogre." She said grinning, earning another loud laugh from him. They were all pretty excited about the "wolf cub" as they called it…. All but Bella. She had been sitting across the room from us glaring from the moment we got there. I could only imagine what she was thinking. It wasn't so bad when Leah supposedly couldn't have kids, she would never have what Bella had at one point, she would never be able to experience being a mother. At least Bella had that to comfort her. Now though, now Leah and I were having a child of our own, after killing hers. I couldn't even grasp what that probably felt like. We hadn't spoken since that night, I hadn't even seen her.

"Jacob can I speak with you a second?" Edward spoke from the doorway, I figured he had been listening to my thoughts. We entered the kitchen and he turned to face me.

"She's still very upset about it, she was furious when she found out that Leah was pregnant. I don't think that she would ever do anything to hurt either of you but I think it would be advisable to stay away from her for the time being…" He said sadly.

"I'm sorry Edward, I know that you and I haven't always got along, but I never wanted to do anything like that. I had no other choice…" I said mimicking his tone.

"I know Jacob, I don't blame you. She made her choices and although it pained me to see her leave us, I know there was no alternative. It is your job to protect the people here and that's all you were doing. If it were one of us I would have expected the same thing." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

Carlisle came in through the front door smiling very brightly.

"Come on Leah!! Lets do this!" He yelled into the living room excitedly. I laughed at his enthusiasm. She appeared in the foyer and held her hand out to me, I took it and we followed him up the stairs to the study. He already had everything set up, the ultrasound machine and all that junk. She hopped up on the bed and he began his exam. When he started the ultrasound I was amazed to say the least, that was the first time I had seen it. I could see the flicker from the heartbeat and it moving around everywhere. Carlisle was letting out a series of "oooo's" and "will ya look at that's" and "just as I thought's" as he moved the little wand around her stomach taking pictures from all angles. Leah was giggling at him the entire time, he wasn't trying in the least bit to hide his amusement with the little cub. When he was finished he printed us out a few pictures and gave them to Leah.

"Well everything looks great! It's growing like I thought it would be, he or she has gotten quite a bit bigger since our last visit. Next time we'll be able to determine the sex for sure." He said happily. I wasn't sure who was more excited, us, or him.

When we finished we joined the rest of them downstairs and Esme cooked us spaghetti for lunch. She continued on to tell us how much she missed Seth and the other boys, and how she had nobody to cook for. We got home mid afternoon and pretty much just lounged around the house, her being tired, me being tired and sore as hell. I was anxious to see how Sam was going to act, if he was going to continue to be more like himself or if he was going to revert back to his lunatic ways. I was even more anxious to find out what the baby was, he wanted her to come in for an eight week instead of twelve. He said he would have to monitor it more closely with the way it was growing. Thinking about that reminded me that I wanted to get that house Jared was talking about, that would be my project for the next few weeks… in fact…. That was where I could use Sam. If he really wanted to prove that he was better, and I wanted to be sure myself, what better way then to do something like that together?


	25. Thousand Year Old Virgins

****Chapter 24! Thanks for all the reviews! (: This chapter skips ahead a bit, the last few chapters really are just going to be dealing with the pregnancy and what not. A little bit of drama will be thrown in of course but nothing to serious that I know of at this point, I might change my mind, who knows? (: Oh yeah and some of you said that Sam got off easy and I agree but I really wanted things to end okay with the story and sort of distinguish the fact that Jacob still cared a lot about Sam since he was the one that helped all of them with the transformation and was their alpha and blah blah. Sorry if it seemed a little slack. Of course I want to know what you guys think so R&R!! Oh it starts in Jacob's POV. Enjoy!****

**Chapter 24. Thousand Year Old Virgins.**

****Thursday, February 25. Clearwater Home.****

_The brightest futures will always be based on a forgotten past,_

_You cant go on well in life without letting go of past failures and heartaches. _

_Time heals grief's and quarrels _

_For we change and are no longer _

_The same person. _

I had been counting the days till we went back to see Carlisle, for whatever reason I wanted so bad to know what it was. I had thought about asking Alice if she could maybe see the baby with someone like Sue or something, but Leah said that was cheating and that I had to wait just like her. That week had been almost wonderful, besides me still being a bit sore, and Leah starting to really feel the side effects of pregnancy, everything else was great. It was like the pack had done a complete one eighty. Everyone helped and pulled their weight, cleaning, helping cooking, chipping in for groceries as much as possible. We were all getting along better than we ever had, even Leah and Quil. They had come to some kind of silent agreement that she would lay off of him and he would do the same. He even made her lunch once. Sam had already checked in with the council once and they said that he seemed to be himself, Emily even called me and said he was taking care of her and what not. Jared and I had talked to that guy about the house and he agreed on a pretty low price, then spread it out over a few months so that I would have the money to fix it up. Needless to say I was pretty excited, things seemed to be working out better than I would have ever been able to believe a few months before. I even had a job lined up for when I healed completely. This guy Gregg that was good friends with my dad owned a garage and said he'd hire me whenever I was ready. Of course I was only allowed to do part time since I would always have patrol and pack shit to deal with, but he agreed to work around my "schedule". Overall, the way things were going had put me in an overly chipper mood. Leah… not so much. One, she didn't know about the house or my job, two, she had grown a pretty decent bit over the past four days or so and her back had started bothering her… amongst other things.

Since our last visit to the Cullen's she had really just been taking it easy around the house, she ate… a lot…. And slept almost as much. I had called Carlisle once or twice reporting her behavior and he would just laugh and say that he had told her things would be amplified and that she would feel like hell, and that I shouldn't worry just take care of her as much as she would allow. Which wasn't very much at all. It was actually quite frustrating, she was still trying to cater to _me_, when she probably felt worse than I did at that point. In fact I felt almost one hundred and ten percent better, my neck had pretty much healed completely and the marks were disappearing rapidly, while my chest and stomach were getting closer to that point daily. I had decided to ask Sam to help me with the house, I wanted to keep an eye on him over the next few months and that was a way to do it without having him and Leah in the same vicinity, she still didn't feel comfortable with him which was completely understandable. Hell, I didn't either for the most part. I mean my safety was no concern because…. Well…. I was by no means afraid of him. And like I had told him this was his only chance and I wouldn't be showing any more mercy towards him if he fucked up, but I would rather him fuck up while with me than her. I figured I'd call him, Leah was in no mood to be left alone with the dumb asses we had piled in the house that day, apparently none of them could find anything to do. So I dialed his number…

"Hello?" He answered sounding pretty relaxed.

"Hey Sam, its Jacob. I needed to talk to you about something.." I said calmly.

"Yeah sure, what do you need?" He sounded a little excited, probably because someone other than Emily was talking to him. I noticed Leah entering the kitchen so I ran out the back door, hiding behind the porch.

"Well, to put it simply, I bought a house and I need help fixing it up over the next few months. I figured this would be a way for you to prove that your not gonna be freaking out or whatever, and for all of us to do something… together." I said bluntly, feeling a little cheesy.

"Yeah man that sounds great! I'm open everyday just let me know when you need me. When did you buy it?" He asked curiously.

"At the beginning of this week. I'll give you all the details and junk when I get everything we'll need and all that. I have to think up an excuse for all of us to be out of the house a few hours a day…. And find someone to stay with Leah to warn us if she starts getting suspicious or something." I said suddenly thinking about the last few details.

"Well I know Leah and Emily don't get along but what about Rachel.. Or better yet… Beth. She likes her. How about you meet me at Billy's tonight and we'll think of something to tell her." He dished out his idea about Beth and I automatically agreed with it.

"Hell yeah Beth is perfect, and that sounds good. Be there at ten thirty, Leah will be in bed by then." He agreed and we hung up. After talking with him I was pretty confident that I made the right decision, but only time would let me be sure. We'd have plenty of that over the next few months.

When I got back in the house Leah was doing the dishes so I put the phone on the hook and joined her.

"You don't have to help me, I'm perfectly capable of doing dishes." She said not looking at me.

"Its okay, I want to." I said simply, not wanting to start an argument over dishes.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked in the same irritated tone she had been displaying from the time she got up.

"Sam." I wasn't intentionally being short, I just didn't know what to say.

"What did you guys talk about?" And the lying begins…..

"Nothing to much, I was just checking up on him. Making sure he wasn't going ape shit or anything." I said staring at the plate in my hand.

"Hmm. I assume since your not yelling and making a big deal that he is doing fine." She stated more so than asked. I just nodded and we finished the dishes soon after. I felt sort of bad lying to her… but then again I was only lying because I wanted the house to be a surprise. I followed her up to her room where she laid down and began watching The Nanny, that was like our trademark show of boredom. It was always on and we always seemed to end up putting it there after skimming through the channels for thirty minutes.

"So listen, I'm going to my dad's tonight at about ten thirty-eleven-ish. I just wanted to let you know now since you would most likely be asleep when I leave." I said cautiously, not to sure if she would drill me with questions and I would have to lie my ass off, or if she would just let it go.

"Why are you going over there so late?" She asked turning her attention to me, well I could already tell keeping it from her wasn't going to be easy.

"I talked to him this morning and he said he wouldn't be home until then." She nodded and turned back to the TV.

I walked over slowly and laid down beside her, snaking my arms around her and pulling her into my chest… which hurt pretty bad, but was ignorable. I kissed her forehead and started rubbing her back softly, trying to get her to chill out a little. She had been so uptight for most of the day, it was starting to spread. Whenever she would act a certain way for an extended period I would find myself mimicking her behavior, which wasn't excusable on my part to anyone else because I wasn't the pregnant one. I could feel her slowly relax under me, and she began tracing lines on my chest and shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" I dared to ask.

"I don't know, alright I guess. Everything is just sore, I don't feel like doing anything. I had to force myself to do the dishes and I still have my laundry, its retarded." She said pouting slightly. What a dork, she had an entire house full of bored boys, yet she let stuff like laundry and dishes ruin her day.

"Are you kidding? That's it, I've been patient and I've tried a thousand times to talk to you about letting us do stuff like that for you when you don't feel like it. So from this moment forward, I forbid you to do anything unless your sure you feel well enough to do it. NO your not crippled and YES we all know you can do things by yourself, but why bother yourself with stupid little things like dishes and laundry? Carlisle said you would feel like shit and you should take it easy when you do, its not like this is forever! You only have a few more months of it so why don't you just enjoy it instead of letting yourself be all frustrated and pissed about shit we can all take care of. Your not the only person in this house, ya know?" It wasn't an order, but I was pretty sure I was clear. I mean good grief, there was no point in her being miserable for no reason am I right?? She stared at me for a moment before letting a large smile spread across her features.

"Thanks Jake." Was all she said before burying her head into my shoulder and snuggling her body as closely as she could get it. Geez, if I knew that would be all it took to get her to chill out then I would have done it three or four days ago.

We spent the rest of the day lounging in her room watching pointless TV shows and eventually settling on sponge bob which we both loved, and was playing like back to back all day. When dinner rolled around Paul and I went into town and picked up pizza, wings and drinks. I most likely don't have to tell you how much that cost given the fact that we were feeding sixteen starving shape shifters. However, the fact that Jared's dad had left him a small fortune when he died and that Mrs. Clearwater left us money everyday for food made it a little less depressing. We got back to the house with the mounds of food and drinks and it was gone in a little under thirty minutes. I could eat three pizzas and about a hundred wings on my own, but I didn't, just to be sure everyone got some, which being the greedy little pigs they are, most defiantly did. I went and laid down with Leah until she was asleep then Paul, Jared and I left for my dad's house.

Sam was already there when we arrived and we immediately bombarded my dad with questions on how to get out of the house without Leah being suspicious.

"Well… I suppose you could tell her Sue and I have you all fixing up a house for Old Quil or something like that. I mean that's telling her about the house just not that its for her, and she would have to keep quiet about it because we don't want him to find out… how about that?" It didn't seem good enough, but given the fact that I wanted to have it done by the time the baby came…. And that it was growing a million inches a minute…. And that there was a lot of work to be done on the damn thing…. I was going to need to get started immediately. So we agreed then we stayed and talked to Sam for a while about how things were going with Emily and blah blah before finally headed back home. Embry had already asked Beth if she would stay with Leah for a few hours a day and she of course agreed, I don't think that girl knew how to say no to anything that was asked of her. She was so sweet and freaking adorable, we all loved her. Which was a relief to Embry who didn't want to end up in a situation like I was and have everyone hate his imprint. I entered the bedroom, which just so happened to be empty. The only other place she would be was the bathroom and after about fifteen minutes I went in to check on her. She was in the bathtub… at almost one in the morning. I stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame with my arms crossed and most likely a confused look on my face.

"I couldn't sleep." She said simply, resting her head on the side of the tub. I just nodded and sat on the floor, leaning on the side of it.

"So me and the boys will be out for a few hours everyday starting tomorrow. Sue and dad have us fixing up a house as a surprise for Old Quil." She moved her head to the other side of the tub so that she was leaning towards me and I began running my fingers through her hair.

"Well that's sweet. Is it nice……. Other than the parts that need fixing up?" She seemed to believe me… then again why wouldn't she.

"Yeah it is, its like right off the beach and has a huge yard with like a sectioned off garden and junk. The house itself is huge. Its pretty great." I said getting a little to excited about it. She started laughing.

"Your such a goof sometimes. How long you think it will take?" She asked sitting up and ringing her hair out.

"Um, a few months at the most if we do it for like five ours a day." I said confidently, having already went over the house and what needed to be done. She nodded and I helped her get out and dry off. Seeing her stomach made me chuckle every time I saw it without something over it. It looked so strange, but at the same time it was gorgeous. We snuggled up in the bed and she was asleep in minutes, me following not to far behind her…. Only ten more days till we found out.

****Sunday, March 7. Clearwater home, Leah's POV****

I was in the shower, getting ready to go to the Cullen's for my eight week check up. I was pretty damn excited. Carlisle said we'd find out what it was and of course I wanted to know, but I was more ready for Jacob to find out so he would shut up about it. That's all he had talked about since my six week, he even mentioned asking Alice to try and find it with my mom or something. He was so crazy. Okay he was crazy, but he had made my life so much easier over the past two weeks. Ever since he said that they would start doing things for me when I didn't feel good… and I agreed… I was sooooo much more comfortable. I didn't have to worry about anything and they were constantly picking up after themselves and Jacob did our laundry and they all chipped in with the dishes. It was awesome. They had been going to work on that house for about a week and three days…. Yes I was counting…. And I had to admit that things were so much calmer with them gone for a little each day. I was actually glad to see them when they got home, but at the same time got time for myself… well and Beth. I wasn't complaining about her though she was amazing, she was absolutely hilarious but at the same time she would just sit around and chill if she saw I wasn't in a playing mood. I loved having a girl to talk to other than my mom. Then again Rachel had started coming by the last two days or so and hanging with us so it was like _extra_ great. We had our girl time then when they got home we had time with our boys. Rachel would hang out with Paul, Beth with Embry, and of course me with Jacob and we would find time for the pups and other losers in between. Jared would usually get home a few hours later than the others because he had to go see Kim, she was getting close to her due date so he was pretty anxious. At the same time he was a little nervous, she had been acting kind of shady and wasn't calling him as much or asking him to come see her. He was a little scared that she would break up with him and not let him have anything to do with the baby. Emily and Sam found out they were having a girl, Kim didn't want to know, she liked surprises or some bull shit.

So it was my turn, Jacob and I got to find out what our little pup was going to be. I got out of the shower and put on some black shorts, ones with the stretchy waistline of course, and a pink t shirt from one of the restaurants in Seattle we had visited last year… it was one of my only shirts that fit. I had grown an insane amount over the past two weeks, it was a little depressing but cute at the same time. I mean I wasn't like one of those women who got huge all around, my wolf hormones made sure that everything else stayed in tact and for that I was eternally grateful. I was a little anxious about seeing Bella, I knew she was still upset and I felt horrible about going over there and flaunting it in her face. Jacob had told me about his and Edward's conversation about it and I only felt worse. Jacob got home from working on the house and took a quick five minute shower and rushed me out the door. We phased and reached the Cullen's in record time. Carlisle was standing at the back door waiting, a huge smile present.

"Alright boy and girl, lets to see what we are working with here!!" He said in a very cheery tone. We just nodded and headed upstairs.

He did his little routine checkup before pulling out the ultrasound machine. When he did Jacob grabbed my hand and winked at me, grinning a ridiculous grin. I was smiling too though so I had no room to talk. He started moving it around my stomach and taking pictures from all the different angles and stopped to show us the face and hands and feet etc. before finally stopping and chuckling.

"What's so funny??" I asked giggling myself.

"Emmett won the bet." He said shaking his head. Jacob and I both looked at him questioningly.

"They all bet on what the sex was…." He was staling on purpose, seeing how fidgety we were, he seemed to find it quite amusing.

"Well… what is it??" I asked losing patience.

"Alright alright, it's a boy." He said trying to hold back a laugh. I saw a giant smile plastered on Jacob's face and was sure that I was wearing a matching one.

"YES!! I WON! THAT'S WHATS UP! PAY UP BITCHES!" I heard Emmett yelling downstairs. Carlisle shook his head and printed us our pictures then began putting everything away. When we got downstairs they were all standing in the living room… apparently waiting for us.

"Oh my goodness congratulations!! I'm so excited.. I was hoping for a girl… but its still super exciting! A little Jacob!" Alice shrieked. Emmett hugged me and started kissing the side of my face furiously.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!" He repeated over and over in between kisses.

"Alright hulk, release my head before I take it off!" I yelled, half laughing.

"I'm happy for you guys, I bet fido over there is pretty ecstatic about having a mini him running around." Rosalie said grinning. Jacob just nodded at her and we turned to find Edward and Bella standing in the door.

Shit.

"Hey Edward, Bella." Jacob greeted them, a sympathetic expression obviously displayed unintentionally.

"Hello Jacob, Leah. How are you feeling?" He asked me calmly.

"I'm hanging in there." I said winking at him, earning a soft chuckle from him. Bella just stood and stared in any direction but ours.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you, you are Emmett's she wolf after all." He said causing everyone to burst into a fit of laughter….. Accept Bella of course. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, letting a huff escape her. Edward put his arm around her only to have it shoved back off roughly.

"Don't touch me." I heard her murmur. Everyone's mood died down into a state of tense awkwardness and I suddenly felt the need to get out of there.

"Okay so, I guess we'll see you guys in two weeks?" I said heading for the door.

"Oh no please come by anytime! Let me know before hand and I'll cook you something. Please bring Seth next time, I miss him so." Esme chimed from the kitchen. I giggled and agreed without even thinking. Carlisle walked us out and stood on the porch while we made our decent down the stairs.

"Now Leah, remember, I want you to take it easy for now. Your still not that far along although I'm sure it seems the opposite what with how he's growing." _He's_. As goofy as it may sound when he said it I couldn't help but giggle, Jacob picked up on it immediately and started laughing too.

"No I understand, I will I promise." I said still giggling uncontrollably. Carlisle had joined us in our little laugh fest and soon I could hear the rest of them laughing inside the house. All but one. I heard a door slam and the laughing stopped, Carlisle waved and went back into the house with a frown.

We phased and my head was flooded with nothing but excited happiness radiating from Jacob's mind. He started barking out laughter and I nudged him.

"_Why are you still laughing?_" I asked trying to stifle mine.

"_Because I can see it poking out when your phased now!!"_ He said almost falling over. I just rolled my eyes and sped up. We walked in the front door and were greeted by the whole pack, Sam and Emily, Kim, Rachel, Beth, Billy, my mother and Charlie, Old Quil, and a few of the pups parents. Great.

"Well????" My mom jumped up and down excitedly as they all stared intensely at us. Jacob nudged my back, pretty much telling me that if I didn't say something he was about to blurt it out.

"Okay calm down!! Geez……. it's a boy." I said smiling widely as their faces all lit up and some started jumping up and down. What tards. My mom ran over and hugged us both violently, tears building up.

"Oh god mom don't cry, your being insane!" I said rolling my eyes and pushing her off of me. Billy rolled over to us and had the same expression, they were starting to make me nauseous. Jacob bent down and hugged his dad, followed by me.

"This is so exciting! Oh goodness now we can plan the baby shower and everything accordingly!" My mom was still bubbling with excitement, and when I looked to the others for maybe a little more calmness I got nothing of the sort. When Jacob entered the herd of oversized dorks they all started yelling and slapping his back and hugging him all rough and junk. I never understood men's logic on that, why would you hit and yank someone your trying to congratulate? Why not just a bro friendly hug and "congrats" or something along those lines. Nooo.. They were going nuts. It was ridiculous.

Afraid of what they would do to me if I dared to enter, I instead headed to the kitchen where I knew there would be food. I heard Embry yelling….

"Yes! Super shrimp is a boy!!" I tried in vain to block out the rest.

"Dude we are gonna make him like the baddest little mini wolf ever!" Paul yelled excitedly.

"You guys act like he's the only one that's ever gonna have a boy…" Quil pointed out.

"Well Jared's might be, but if not whose gonna have a kid? Your still a pedophile and will be for like fifteen more years, and the rest of our pack are a bunch of dweebs who will probably never get any…. Ever…. In like five eternities…. Thousand year old virgins!" Paul exclaimed, earning a quiet laugh from me.

I made myself a plate, Jacob and a few of the others not far behind, and made my way to the couch. I was almost through eating when I saw Sam and Emily approaching, Jacob was right beside me so I allowed myself to stay calm. Sam knelt in front of me after silently asking Jacob's permission and put a hand on my knee.

"Leah, I wont ever be able to fix what I've done…. But I want you to know that I truly am sorry. I never meant to hurt you and I don't know why I did, but it will never happen again. I'll stay away from you as long as you wish it. I just wanted to say congratulations, I'm so happy for you. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy and I'm glad to see that you finally are." He finished and I felt all emotional and junk, like sappy and sincere. It was sickening.

"Its okay Sam… well…. What you did isn't…. but I accept your apology and I hope that we'll all be able to hang out and stuff soon. I'm just not quite ready for that yet…" I said honestly. He nodded with an understanding expression. He stood and moved so that Emily was in front of me.

"Congratulations Leah. I…. wanted to apologize too, you were always right, Sam and I did you wrong. And I was wrong to ever blame you for anything. I know we wont ever be able to be close again, but I hope that you will believe me when I say that I'm sorry." She said fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"I accept yours too, but your right, we wont." I said sternly, earning only a nod and exit.

After everyone left Jacob, the pack, and I helped my mom clean before heading to bed. I laid down and he moved to my stomach, pulling up my shirt and planting kisses softly all over it. He ran his fingers up my belly to my chest, then my face, sending shivers up and down my body. It was insane the kinds of effects simple things he did like that caused. He kissed my face tenderly, moving to my neck and shoulder, then biting my collar bone lightly.

"We, my dearest Leah, are having a baby boy." He whispered while running his teeth over my ear lobe and stroking my hair.

"I know." I said softly, feeling that grin back on my face. My face muscles were a little sore from all the smiling I had done that day, yet I couldn't manage to stop.

"What are we gonna do about a crib and all that?" I asked suddenly thinking about everything we didn't have.

"Don't worry babe, I've got everything." He whispered.

***Okay I know this one was kind of slow, this one was mostly for finding out what the baby was. I have some stuff lined up for next chapter so don't be discouraged! (: The next few chapters will be pretty spread out over the length of her pregnancy, not sure how many are left, not to much longer. ): Reviews=love!****


	26. Brownie Points, Anyone?

****Chapter 25! Okay so this one skips ahead a few weeks. Leah is now 14 weeks Prego and has had a ten and twelve week checkup. I'm starting this off in Jacob's POV to get an idea of everything he's got done and blah blah. Tiny bit of drama in this chapter that will lead up to the last issues in the story coming in the next few chapters. I wasnt to sure about this chapter when I finished it so I want to know what you guys think, let me know! R&R, enjoy! (:****

**Chapter 25. Brownie Points, Anyone?**

****Sunday, April 18. Clearwater Home.****

_All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another. ~Anatole France_

It had been about six weeks since we started the house and it was going perfectly. Most of the tools we needed were leant to us by our dads and Sam had a ton of them himself, so we saved a lot of money that way. We had already sanded down the outside completely and replaced any chipped or rotten boards, we tore off all the window shades and took out most of the panes of glass to put new ones in, and actually planned on replacing most of the doors. Both porches were finished and all we had left to do on the outside was paint. The roof was still in really good condition but we went ahead and replaced any shingles that looked worn. We had assigned the pups to the yard which given their inexperience looked great, but really there's not much to cutting grass, trimming trees, and transplanting shit we wanted moved. That day they had started painting the fence, and due to their large number were getting it done rather quickly. Sam and I were putting in the new windows we had gotten that morning and Quil and Embry were doing the shades. Paul and Jared had begun painting the back of the house much to their dislike, nobody wanted to paint. I would have rather sanded the entire house again, which was a bitch by the way, then paint anything.

"Alright guys I have to go pick up Leah, were supposed to be at the Cullen's in about an hour. You can quit whenever, we'll come back tomorrow morning." I said while leaping off the roof.

"Kay, we'll be at the house waiting for an update when you get home." Embry said laughing.

He wasn't lying though, every time we went for her checkup everyone was there when we got home to bombard us with questions on how the baby was and all that mess. I waved and said my goodbyes before hopping in the rabbit and heading home. Leah had gotten…. Well…. Pretty huge over the past six weeks. It wasn't so much the baby as it was the baby and everything around the baby. Carlisle said it was strange how much water she was retaining or something like that. He said it wasn't a bad thing though, so I didn't worry to much about it. She really hadn't been that bad like mood wise, as long as we continued to help around the house and she didn't have to much to worry about she was fine. At the last checkup Emmett had decided he wanted to hear the baby and sat with his ear plastered to her stomach for like fifteen minutes and broke away disappointed that he only heard the heartbeat. I wasn't quite sure, nor did I want to ask, what he had expected to hear. I found myself acting a little strange with Leah the last few weeks, it was like the bigger she got and the more real the whole thing became, the more oddly protective I became. I didn't like anyone play fighting with her…. At all….. Like not even a friendly punch in the arm, and I couldn't stand it when she phased. For whatever reason it made me nervous as hell. Of course I never voiced my frustrations to her because she would rip my head off, and I knew Carlisle had actually told her to continue phasing, but it still bothered me. She had gotten a lot better about letting me do things for her, since I was completely healed and she was only getting worse. I never believed anyone when they said pregnant women had a glow, but the further along she got the more I saw it.

When I got to the house Leah was in the bathroom brushing her obviously just washed hair. I moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, rubbing her stomach gently. She smiled at me in the mirror then elbowed me in the ribs.

"What was that for??" I asked a little out of breath from the blow.

"You need a shower before we go, your all sweaty. You can hug me when your clean." She said giggling. I rolled my eyes playfully but did as I was told, washing all the wood chips from the house and insulation from that stupid air conditioning unit I had _finally_ gotten fixed. I met her in the kitchen where she was sitting in one of the chairs eating a mango, I had to hand it to her, eating healthy was one thing she had taken to quickly and easily. I rested my chin on the back of her head and began massaging her shoulders and back, brownie points anyone??

"Your gonna put me to sleep." She said quietly, resting her head on my stomach while I continued, a large smile present.

"That's okay, I can still get you there." I said chuckling. She stood and turned to face me wrapping her arms around my neck and snuggling her head into me. She sighed contently while I continued even from my new position to rub her back.

Yep, I'd say I earned about 20 points. A smile, hug, snuggling, _and _a content sigh? I was doing pretty good that day.

"You ready to go?" I asked into her hair, she just nodded and I put my arm around her as we exited.

"Car or phase?" I asked hoping she'd say car.

"I haven't phased today, so we'll run there." Of course we would….

We both tied our clothes to our ankles and sort of jogged to the Cullen's house. I say jogged because we weren't really running but we weren't so much walking either… it was more in between… like a quickened trot… whatever anyway….

When we arrived Carlisle was waiting on the back porch just as he had been the last three times, the same excited gleam on his face, equipped with large smile. We phased and joined him, passing the group of smelly vamps on our way up to the study.

"You don't smell so great yourself, ya know?" I heard Edward exclaim from the living room, causing me to laugh quietly. Leah got on the exam table and Carlisle went through his normal series of examination procedures and what not, then moving to the ultrasound, my personal favorite.

"Okay, fourteen weeks is great. In most pregnancy's babies can do things such as squint, frown, grimace, pee, and in some cases even suck their thumbs. They have developed their fingerprints and they can grasp and make all kinds of expressions, and most of the time have a thin layer of hair that's visible. Like I said that's a normal pregnancy so I'm anxious to see what the little man has in store for us! I just wanted to give you an idea of what to look for." He said turning the machine on and getting that gooey junk to put on her stomach. As he ran the wand around her belly I was completely mesmerized at how much he had grown. And apparently so was Carlisle.

"Wow. Feature wise he has grown a lot, but as for length and things like that I was correct in thinking it would be close to your original due date." He said studying the little guy carefully, taking a ton of pictures. I could see his eyes and all his other facial features perfectly, he had a lot of hair, and he was moving around like crazy.

"Have you been able to feel him kick yet?" Carlisle asked Leah.

"I can feel it but its still really faint on the outside." She explained. He nodded his head and told her it wouldn't be much longer.

He printed our pictures and we finished up in the study/exam room, and returned downstairs to find that Esme had made us lasagna for lunch, along with salad and garlic bread. Seth had come with us for Leah's ten week checkup and she had made like an entire feast for the three of us. It was a little over the top but appreciated none the less. As we ate they had gathered in the kitchen around the table to see the pictures and of course ask a million questions.

"So what's it like having sex with a pregnant chick?" Emmett of course had to ask something like that. I stopped eating and glared at him.

"What?? It was just an innocent question!" He exclaimed holding his hands up in the air.

"Its none of your business." I spat at him, causing Leah to nudge my arm. I looked at her and she was giving me a questioning look. That's what I was talking about, things like that wouldn't have bothered me a few weeks ago, but now all of the sudden I'm tripping over nothing. I sucked in a deep breath and decided to answer him.

"Sorry Emmett, its really not that much different." I said honestly. He nodded and was looking at us with an intrigued expression.

"What about you she demon? Is it any better… worse?" He asked grinning at her deviously.

"Its better." She said grinning back with the same expression.

"it's the hormones, they make the experience better and you want it more often." Carlisle said all professional like. Great, this was really the conversation I wanted to have with a bunch of damn leeches, while eating to top it off.

I heard Edward chuckle from the other end of the table and I shot him a bird. We finished eating but lingered around the table chatting about nothing specific with them, laughing and joking. I heard the back door fling open and Bella entered, a hard expression on her face.

"Why are they still here?" She asked folding her arms.

"Esme cooked them lunch, we were all just talking. I'm sorry I should have told you." Edward apologized and was by her side in a second. He tried to put his arm around her, just as he had every time we had seen them together, and just like every other time she shoved it off. Scowling at him viciously.

"Well don't you think its time they left?" She asked loudly.

"They will leave when they are ready." Rosalie said coldly. Staring at her from across the table. Bella recoiled like she had been slapped, and shot her a very surprised and hurt glare.

"What are you all like best friends now or something??" She asked almost yelling.

"Were friends, yes. I don't see why that's such a big deal." She shot back at her, folding her arms to match Bella's. Rosalie never ceased to amaze me, she'd scowl and yell at me one minute, then defend me the next. She was a strange creature, very complex, but overall she was a good person… thing…. Whatever..

"Oh yeah lets just all rejoice about the stupid fucking cub and forget all about what happened right? That's what your all doing! Pretending that they didn't kill my daughter, _our_, daughter!" She shot to Edward who had stepped away and was wearing a very tired expression. I was sure she did this after every time we visited, and I was also sure that it got pretty tiresome.

"Bella, please. Lets not do this now." Esme cooed from the sink.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I inconveniencing them? Why don't we just get them to move in, huh? Lets just rub it in my face a little more, right?" Her chest was heaving, I had previously thought vampires couldn't cry, but at that moment I knew without a doubt she was. She leaned forward with a pained expression and began sobbing against her own will. As you can imagine, I was ready to go at that point.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure its time for us to go…" I whispered to Carlisle who wore the same expression as Edward. He nodded and we went out the front door to avoid any close distance with Bella. We phased without speaking and began our trot home.

"_Does it still bother you?_" She asked me breaking the silence.

"_I mean I feel sorry for her, but its not something that crosses my mind often.._" I said honestly.

"_No, I mean Renesmee._" Hmm, wasn't expecting that one.

"_No, I told you when it first happened that I knew it was the right thing, and I still believe that._" I said wondering why she would ask. I didn't push the conversation, partially because we were approaching the house that was no doubt full of people. Of course proving myself right, we entered finding the usual bunch gathered in the living room waiting. They stopped what they were doing and eyed us excitedly, Leah however, stomped strait to her room and slammed the door.

"Bella made a scene today." I answered their silent question. Seth stood up immediately.

"What did she do? Did she try to hurt one of you?" I tried not to laugh at his worry.

"No, she was just upset. She has been staying away when we are there, we stayed longer today and she wasn't expecting us I don't think." I said only guessing at the cause of her outburst. He nodded and returned to his seat.

"Well how does the baby look?" Mrs. Clearwater asked anxiously.

"He's great. Lots of hair and movement. Carlisle said everything looks wonderful and he is pretty sure she'll land right around her original due date." I explained, a little distracted by the lack of noise from Leah's room. Usually when she was mad she threw things and yelled at nothing, the calmness disturbed me. I heard her mom spouting of shouts of excitement but I couldn't take it anymore and excused myself to Leah's room.

I opened the door and she was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. She hadn't turned on any lights or the TV, had I been human I would have had to feel my way to the bed. When beside her I placed a hand on her belly and one on her head, silently asking what was wrong.

"I feel terrible for her Jake." She said knowingly. I sighed heavily, not quite knowing how to approach the situation. I felt for her too, but at the same time I knew there was nothing to be done, nothing I could do that would make it better. I had already apologized and explained myself, I mean I knew it wouldn't help, I didn't expect it to. But I didn't know what else to do.

"I know babe." Was all I said, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

"I hate it because I shouldn't care. I've always hated her, besides that she's a fucking leech… then again I've pretty much befriended the whole Dracula clan over there the past few months so I guess that doesn't matter. Still, I hated Renesmee and I hated Bella, yet I feel awful… it makes no sense." She vented loudly into my chest.

"I know Lee, but there's nothing you can do…" she cut me off before I could finish.

"Maybe if we talked to her, maybe I coul--…" How about hell no?

"Uh, I really don't think that's a good idea. Leah she'd be more likely to try to kill you than to listen to anything you had to say, I know you feel bad and want to make it better but…. Now just isn't the time. Your not in a position to be provoking a grieving vampire and if I even glanced at her she'd flip her shit, she blames me. Maybe after you have the baby and things settle down, give it a little more time." I said calmly. She nodded reluctantly and settled into me, tracing my face with her fingers.

****Tuesday, April 27. Sam's house.****

It had been a little over a week since our visit to the Cullen's and Leah's little sympathy trip for Bella, which ended quickly… next day to be exact. I was at Sam's grabbing a few more paint brushes for the guys and myself. We were starting on the inside that day and had picked out colors for each room, since we knew the baby was a boy we had all cleverly picked out quite a hilarious and amazingly awesome theme for the nursery. Yes that meant we had all gone shopping together, as quirky as that may sound. The nursery theme was quite perfect given what we were, the paint for the wall was a light forest green and the actual theme of the bedding and decorations were wolves, baby wolves of course, but wolves all the same. Once we saw it our minds were set, nothing fit us better. We had purchased all the small details that I'm sure we would have never thought of before, like the border for the walls, the little stickers and rug for decoration, the little diaper hamper thing, the curtains and little valance thing….like I said… we would have _never_ thought about most of it before. Emily entered the shed that I was rummaging through and leaned against the wall.

"Its really sweet what your doing for her…" She said softly.

"Yeah well, she deserves nothing less.." I said honestly, still not to happy with Emily and the way she had acted. Sam and I were on a lot better terms, he had completely flipped back to the way he was, maybe even a little better.

"She's really lucky to have you." She said causing an eerie silence to settle between us. She moved closer to me then, sitting on the small bench beside the cabinet I was digging through, freaking me out a little in the process.

"So… uh… Sam is doing a lot better, huh?" I asked trying to steer away from whatever conversation had cause the uncomfortable position. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I guess, I mean he's just Sam… the way he was before." She said sounding annoyed, great this conversation is headed nowhere good.

"Right well, I'm headed back to the house, I got everything I need s--…" She cut me off by standing in front of me a confused look on her face. Good god, maybe Paul was right and there was something in the damn water, cause everyone around here seemed to have lost their minds.

"Why are you leaving? You don't have to leave." She said as I tried to maneuver around her only having her step in front of me each time.

"Sam and the boys are waiting on me, were starting the inside of the house today. I really have to go." I said loudly pushing past her and rushing to my car.

What a freak. I knew Sam had gone alpha-hormone-crazy at one point but I didn't know it could spread to others. I drove away quickly and was pretty surprised when I got to the house. They had already almost finished the kitchen and let me just say… it looked _amazing._ I looked to the counters… that were not the original counters… and I hadn't bought them…

"Where did these counters come from?… and the cabinets…. And the floors….??" I asked taking a good look around and noticing the brand new accessories the kitchen was bearing.

"Well… I figured since I wouldn't know what to get you guys for the baby shower besides diapers…. Or what to get you for a house warming gift…. Or what to get you for being such a good alpha and friend… I decided this would cover all of the above." Jared said smirking from the doorway.

"Wow… thanks man I really don't… know what to say… it looks…. Great…" I said hating it when we had to do those stupid little cheesy moments between pack members. It was ridiculously uncomfortable.

"Hey, don't mention it. Its not like you've never done anything for me right?" He said honestly. I nodded in agreement and we continued on with our work, eventually calling it a day and heading back to the house. I was pretty content with how things were going, I guess our lives didn't have to be _completely_ insane all the time right?

****Leah's POV. Same day.****

They would most likely be back from working on the damn house soon, and I had to say for the first time in a while I _didn't_ want to see them. There were words to describe me at that moment, angry… to light… furious… not even close… steaming…. Nope… fuming….. Still not quite getting it.

I could have sat and spouted off names in my head for hours and never being able to come up with one that could describe my current mood, they apparently hadn't created such a word in the English language yet. So I just sat, staring blankly at the TV, wanting nothing more than to phase and rip that stupid whores face off. How dare she come into my house and tell me that shit right?? I mean come on, I may be pregnant, but that doesn't mean I'm helpless.. Or stupid for that matter. Rachel had quickly intervened when Emily barged in and began spilling some bullshit about how Jacob had in some way or another confessed his attraction to her earlier that day while picking up paint brushes. Yeah, right that sounds so much like him. He just broke his imprint, fought a psycho wolf, battled it out with her husband for months leading to both of them injured, oh and gotten me pregnant only to decide somewhere between the two times he'd seen her in the past few months and now that he wanted her…. RIGHT! And I was Queen Elizabeth. I could honestly say that Quil and I were more likely to have sex than Jacob was to even glancing twice at her. I wasn't an arrogant person, but I knew I was prettier than her…. And I carried a baby a hell of a lot better too. She was just a fat, scarred up, useless, weak, pathetic, whiney, rid--…" I heard someone cut into my internal rant…

"Leah.. Are you okay?" Beth was standing over me, a worried expression present.

"Fine. Is that bitch out of my house yet?" I asked trying not to be to harsh with her..

"Uh.. No.. she wont leave…" She said the words and I felt myself involuntarily get up from my seat and storm into the kitchen where her fat ass sat with a mocking expression.

"Alright _Emily_…" I spat her name.

"I'm going to put this quite simple for you… seeing as how you apparently cant understand whatever the fuck Rachel has been trying to imply… **GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE….. **or I will drag your huge ass out by the hair and leave you crying in the dirt…" I said letting an evil smirk appear.

Before she could respond we heard the front door and she smirked at me before forcing a fit of tears and sobs. What were we three again?? Sam came in and of course immediately asked what was wrong, being back to his normal cater-to-Emily-because-she-is-the-only-person-I'm-allowed-to-fuck self. I rolled my eyes as she dug her head into his chest and continued her loud sobs.

"Leah was yelling at me and---…" I stopped listening after I heard it, I couldn't or I would explode.

"Alright Sam, I know were supposed to be on good terms right now and I'm cool with you being around or whatever but you _have_ to get her the fuck out of here or I can honestly swear to god right now that I'm gonna freak out and tear her to pieces…" I said with a very eerie calmness. Jacob and Seth were standing at the counter, eyes wide, shooting back between Emily and I.

"What happened I'm sure we can--…" Again… couldn't listen.

"Sam! I'm serious, more serious than I have ever been. You can come back for dinner if that's what you guys had planned but she cant stay, and she cant come back." I said in the same tone I had before.

He looked to Jacob who instantaneously shook his head and motioned to the door.

"Okay, I'll see you guys at dinner." When he said it I felt nothing but satisfaction. Emily's head shot up and she glared at him, fake tears and all.

"Your coming back??" She asked obviously surprised.

"Well yeah, Jacob invited me for dinner. Come on we'll talk about this at home.." He said calmly escorting her out of the house.

My chest suddenly felt heavy, my lungs felt as if there were suspenders on them, tugging roughly. I sat down at the kitchen table and put my head down.

"What the hell was that about?" Paul asked entering and I felt all of their eyes boring into me.

"Beth do you mind?" I asked her knowing that she would gladly tell the story for me, seeing as I was out of breath at the moment.

"Of course!" She responded in a very chipper manner and continued on to tell about the afternoon's ridiculous events, and emphasized the fact that I in no way believed her and that only caused her to antagonize me further. Jacob had moved to the seat beside me and was rubbing my back gently.

"Is there no such thing as peace around here?" Jared asked sarcastically after Beth finished the story.

"I always knew she was a crack pot, no wonder Sam went ape shit, he has to live with the bitch." Paul of course.

"Are you alright?" Jacob whispered into my ear, my head still rested on the table. I turned slightly to take in his expression and immediately felt the need to answer seeing the concern he was trying by no means to hide.

"Yeah I'm okay, I think I'm gonna go lay down for a little while." I said quietly, standing and exiting the kitchen. I could feel Jacob following me, he always did. When I plopped down on the bed his face appeared above me just moments after.

"What's wrong?" Ugh, how annoying is it when someone knows you so well that they can _always_ tell when something is bothering you?? If you don't know…. Its VERY annoying. Through my frustration, anger, and annoyance at his amazing ability to sense my emotions, everything dissolved when he began running his fingers through my hair. I felt my body relax instantly and let myself melt into him, just like I always did. We cuddled into the sheets and he rubbed anything and everything he could reach, sending me into a state of alleviation. I forgot all about Emily and her idiocy… well until he brought it up…

"I really hope you didn't believe her…." He said trailing kisses along my neck and collar bone.

"Of course I didn't, that's not why I was so pissed. I was pissed because I knew she was lying and I knew she was only trying to start more drama knowing that everyone was trying to take it easy because of Sam and everything. She's such a bitch I swear I coul--…" He cut me off with his lips, kissing me deeply.

"I know, its okay. Don't worry about it she's not coming back over here and the only one that has to deal with her is Sam. He can handle it. Just get some rest. I love you." He said before settling his head into the pillow and pulling me tightly to his chest, letting his arms envelope me.

Later that night I woke to a sharp pain, shooting from my pelvic area all the way up to my chest. I felt sick, and weak. My breathing had gone all erratic again and I was finding breaths quite difficult. I rose from the bed trying not to wake him and entered the bathroom. I splashed water over my face, only getting another series of jolts through my abdomen. I didn't want to make something out of nothing, so I jumped in the shower and let the hot water run over me for a little while. I thought about calling Carlisle after it failed to happen again after twenty minutes or so, but was so tired that I returned to bed falling asleep immediately. I was sure it was nothing, things like that happen right? I'd call in the morning.


	27. Abducted

****WARNING: **_**extreme**_** fluff. Okie Dokie… here is chapter 26. This one skips pretty far ahead, putting her at 24 weeks. I know your like WTF, but like I said before this one is coming to a close and I don't want to add any more drama so close to the end. Emily and Bella are currently the only sources of drama and those are easily resolved so I really hope you like this one and if it doesn't answer any questions you have about the last chapter then just send me a message or review and I'll gladly answer. Like I stated above, this one is quite mushy, its more of a filler chapter skipping ahead a bit to set up for the next one. (: Starts in Leah's POV, R&R and enjoy of course! Oh and thanks so much to all the reviewers! Love you guys!****

**Chapter 26. Abducted.**

****Sunday, June 27. Clearwater Home.****

_The miracle is not to fly in the air_

_Or to walk on the water_

_But to walk on the earth._

I had completely forgotten about waking to that intense pain, after waking the next morning there was nothing to remind me. I didn't hurt anymore and went in for a check up that next Sunday and according to Carlisle everything was fine. So it never entered my mind again, until the night before my twenty four week checkup. Jacob and the boys had come home extra late from working on the house and I had fallen asleep on the couch, leaving them to fend for themselves for dinner. Nobody woke me, nobody bothered me. I hadn't even realized they were there until I felt, who I assumed to be Jacob, pick me up and carry me to bed. After about thirty minutes I woke up with that same sharp pain up and down my abdomen, causing me to double over. Jacob had been downstairs watching TV with the others so I went to the bathroom and got in the shower like the time before. The only difference between the two times was that the first only came and went about twice, I was in the shower an undetermined amount of time but counted it happening no less than seven. I thought about the first time we felt the baby kick, Jacob had flipped out and wouldn't take his hand off my stomach for like an hour. It had gotten a little more painful for me when the baby would kick certain areas or turn sideways because over the past few weeks he had surpassed Carlisle's original guess on size and was growing more rapidly everyday. I was currently…. HUGE…. And found myself having trouble standing from the couch or bed. He said that it was of course normal in the last two months or so, sometimes earlier, for humans but he wasn't sure how much bigger I would get before I "popped". I had thought maybe the pain was just the baby pushing of kicking something important, or maybe turned in an awkward position and that I should wait a few minutes before telling anyone.

After the pain became more consistent and wasn't letting up I started worrying a little more and decided to go ahead and go to the Cullen's.

"Hey Jake! Get up here!" I hollered from the door of my room, seeing his head pop up immediately. He bounded up the stairs meeting me in my room and shutting the door.

"What's up? I figured you'd sleep throu--….. What's the matter?" His expression changing rapidly as he took in my obvious non casual mood.

"I need to go to Carlisle's." I said simply, bracing myself against the wall as another wave of torture flowed up and down my upper body.

He didn't even respond, he just grabbed my hand and we casually walked down the stairs and to the front door. He knew I wouldn't want the others to know just yet, in case it was no big deal. I hated worriers.

"Hey guys, she forgot something over at the Cullen's. We'll be back in a little bit." He said, his voice unfaltering. They of course thought nothing of it and we got in the rabbit and he sped towards my vampire doctor.

"What happened?" He finally asked, glancing over to me with a concerned look.

"I don't know, I just woke up and it hurt like hell. I got in the shower to see if maybe it was just him moving around or something but it hasn't eased up, its only gotten worse." I said honestly, gritting my teeth and squeezing the door handle trying my best not to scream. It was ridiculous how bad it hurt. I felt like someone was completely rearranging my insides, slowly, and more frequently by the second. He only nodded and allowed me to focus on keeping calm, offering his hand which I gladly took. He seemed relaxed for the most part, he wasn't babbling or speeding, he wasn't fidgeting or constantly jerking his attention to me. He just let me squeeze his hand, asked me every once in a while if I was okay, then turned his attention back to the road. Now weather it was only an act to help me stay calm, or if he was really just handling it extremely well was beyond me. I didn't really care, his calmness was helping me immensely.

We pulled in the driveway and Edward immediately showed up in the door, concern apparent. Jacob walked around and helped me out of the car, and we began walking towards the house pretty slowly. We reached the porch and of course Edward piped up.

"What happened?" That's twice so far someone has asked, lets see how many we can get in one night, huh?

"I'll explain when Carlisle asks, I don't want to tell the story fifty times." I said glaring at him. He smirked and nodded. Carlisle was with us only a few seconds after and they took me to our usual exam room. He did his regular check, then ultrasound, then began pushing on my stomach feeling for something unknown. I explained the pain and where it was, then how often it was happening and how many times it had happened, minus the time I had forgotten about of course. He listened intently and when I finished shook his head.

"Well the baby has grown an amazing amount over the past two weeks, the only thing I can guess is that he's putting a lot of pressure on your body. Pushing on organs, your ribs and pelvic bone, the walls of your stomach. Your not in labor…. So…. Unfortunately I think this is just going to be a regular occurrence until you actually being contracting.." Oh that is juuuuusssstttttt wonderful.

"How will I know the difference?" I asked hoping he didn't say what I was thinking he would.

"You can take this pain and multiply it by about a million, when it feels like that, then you know." He said giving me a sympathetic smile.

"The only advice I can give is to take it easy of course, and when it happens stop whatever your doing and climb into a steaming hot bath, soak for a while and use heating pads, things like that. Massaging it might help move him from whatever position he's in that's hurting you… other than that….. There's really nothing to be done. The drugs I have wont work on you, and I cant get any from the hospital without raising suspicion. Then again admitting you will too because if anyone went over my notes and the timeline of your pregnancy they would raise a flag immediately." He finished and I just nodded not really knowing what to say. I was to tired to be a smart ass, and in way to much pain to hit him. So we just said thank you and left after he lectured me about calling him if the pain got unbearable or something like that, as if it could get any worse than it was.

Jacob hadn't said much since we left the Cullen's, only offered his hand and would respond to whatever I said. Other than that he was pretty quiet. When we got home we went strait to my room to avoid any questions, but when we got there he stopped in the middle of the room and turned to me.

"Okay… I wanted to wait…. But since I really don't know how much longer you will actually be pregnant I think I'm gonna show you now…" He said smiling.

"Okay… what is it?" I asked curiously, sort of afraid of what it might be.

"Its not here, I have to take you there, I know your tired but its not to far… I promise. You can sleep in the car if you want, you'll be blindfolded anyways…" He said getting really excited. I reluctantly agreed and we returned to the car and were on our way. The whole ride was black of course what with me being blind folded, I didn't mind though. It was actually a pretty warm night so our windows were down, so I just sat letting the wind blow over me, enjoying the fresh air. When the car stopped I heard him get out and come around to my side, open my door, and take my hand leading me to god knows where…

"You ready?" He asked standing behind me, hands on the blindfold.

"As I'll ever be…" I said giggling slightly. He removed the blind fold revealing a pretty impressive house, I figured it was the one they were working on for Old Quil.

"Wow… you guys did all this? Its… beautiful…" I said staring at the large white house. The yard was gorgeous, flowers and trees scattered all over it, a fence surrounding the property. I saw a gate in the backyard leading to the beach…. What a lucky old man.

"Wait till you see the inside.." He said with a cocky look on his face as he led me in. He took me on a tour of the house showing me the living room and kitchen, dining room and bathrooms. They were all painted and polished and looked like something off of one of those damn home remodeling shows. He finally led me down the upstairs hall to the end where we stood in front of a cracked door. I cocked an eyebrow and he gave me probably the brightest smile I had seen in a while.

"This one is my favorite, we put a lot into it." He said watching my face carefully, then moved behind me and put his hands over my eyes and pushed the door open. When we were at what I figured to be the middle of the room he removed his hands. I opened my eyes and… well…. I was surprised to say the least..

I turned to him and gave him a confused look, not to sure if it implied what I thought it did. He leaned forward and put his lips to my ear.

"Surprise." Was all he had to say to confirm what I had been thinking..

"You mean this is our house… you weren't really fixing it up for Old Quil??" I asked trying not keep my cool, the smile however I couldn't hide. I looked around and they had gotten everything, crib, clothes, diapers, and had even picked out a theme. I took a step towards the crib to get a better look at what was on the bed set.

Wolves.

I wasn't ever one to cry because of something like that but come on! I wasn't exactly having the easiest time, give me a break, huh?

It was probably the single sweetest thing I had ever encountered. Nobody but us and the pack, our big wolfy family, would ever know the meaning behind those silly little wolf cubs on the bed and walls and other little miscellaneous décor around the room, and that's what made it so special.

"Jake… I… don't really know…. Thank you so much …. I can----." I couldn't quite find the words, as you can probably imagine, so he stopped me.

"I'm glad you like it, now there's one more tiny detail…" He said grinning widely before motioning towards the crib. I hated surprises, so much. I hesitantly walked over to the adorable little crib that had all the sheets and blankets and little mobile and junk in place and perfect, then leaned over the rail. A single present sat on the mattress, my name on a tag underneath the bow.

"Really Jacob? As if this isn't enough?" I asked looking around the beautiful room. He just folded his arms and nodded his head, grin still in tact. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes, a pleasant smile featured the entire time.

I picked up the package and opened it slowly, removing the bow, then flipping it over and carefully removing the tape and perfectly folded flaps, staling as long as possible of course.

"Just open it." He said laughing. So I did. I removed the paper and stared at the small box, my stomach twisting in knots. So… the house, unexpected, but this…. hadn't thought of at all. I was nervous, without need of course, I mean it was Jacob. I only spent my everyday with him, he had seen me at my worst and very rarely my best. I shouldn't have been nervous, but I couldn't help it. It was more like anxious and excited… it just felt like nerves I'd guessed. I opened it up and it held a small ring, beautiful, quaint, and the only engagement ring I would have picked out myself. It was perfect.

"It was my mom's." He said still in the same position. And that did it, I felt the tears then, building up angrily behind my eyes. I couldn't imagine giving away anything that was my dad's, which only made the notion that much more emotional.

"Its beautiful." Was all I could say as I stared at the small silver piece of jewelry that held so much more to him and his dad then I could ever imagine.

"So…" He started, moving to me and taking it out of my hand.

"Will you marry me?" Dear god, who in all of heaven and earth would have ever thought that I, Leah Clearwater, would be hearing THOSE words from Jacob Black. Not I, that's for damn sure. My mind had stopped working of course but I managed a smile, and an animated nod. He cocked an eyebrow…

"Yes, Jacob, I will marry you." I said knowing what he wanted. He grinned and placed it on my finger, where it sat perfectly. He pulled me into a gentle hug, planting kisses all over my head.

"So, how do you like the nursery?" He said looking around.

"I love it. Its perfect. I cant believe you guys did this by yourselves… not because I don't think any of you are capable or anything… its just that its so… detailed." I said honestly, walking around and looking at all the cute little things that filled the room. They had gotten a changing table and dresser for the clothes… all kinds of stuff. The closet was full of clothes and lotions and bath stuff and some toys, and everything MATCHED. The pack had gone crazy, I was sure of that then.

"I know, didn't think we'd pull it together quite like we did. Most of the furniture is used, accept the crib, all our families gave a little. The crib, now me and Sam picked that out. Oh yeah… and I picked this out too…" He said leading me out of the room and into another, flipping on the light and showing what could only be our room… our room…. Man, crazy isn't it?

"Just to let you know, everything in here was unfinished, which is why I was able to get it cheap. Meaning that I did all of it… not trying to brag or anything…. Just putting it out there.." He said half laughing and running a finger over the seemingly brand new dresser equipped with huge mirror.

"And by the way, this house was a pain in the ass. We didn't know how to do most of it so we had to learn by trial and error…. NEVER a good thing." He said huffing and rolling his eyes obviously thinking about how hard it all was.

"Well… you know I'm not good with words… but thank you Jacob. I love it, all of it. Its all perfect." I said looking around our room then entering the bathroom to find everything already in place. Towels, rags, mats, shower curtain, even shampoo and toothpaste.

"You really planned this out didn't you?" I turned to him smiling, earning a nod from him.

"How did you pay for all this?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Well like I said everyone's family gave a little, Sam helped out a lot, I had a pretty decent amount saved up, Jared gave us the kitchen as a gift, and as for like bills and what not I.. uh… got a job. He's willing to work with me on hours, like as long as I call him or whatever. He doesn't know about us but he has an idea and he understands." He said rubbing the back of his neck and giving me a strange look.

"Wow… you got… a job? Good grief Jake your making me feel guilty, I mean I don't deserve all of this! Its not f---." He of course wasn't having any of that.

"Don't even start, you deserve it more than anyone. I know you wont believe me, but we both know he does." He said poking my belly softly.

"I love you both unconditionally and making you guys happy, makes me happy. So shut it." He said kissing my cheeks and grinning.

"We don't have to move in right away, whenever your ready.." Maybe he didn't know me that well.

"Are you kidding!? I'd stay here tonight if I had all my stuff!" I said laughing.

We decided we'd start packing the next morning, seeing as how it had gotten super late. When we got back to the house the rest of the pack was in the living room watching TV of course.

"Hey where you guys been?" Seth asked looking up.

"I showed her the house…" Jacob said still smiling.

"For real!? So you like it or what???" Paul asked excitedly jumping from his seat. All the pups turned their attention to me, eyes wide with anticipation.

"I loved it guys thank you SO much." I said sincerely. Earning a lot of "YES!'s" and "I KNEW SHE WOULD'S". We went to bed shortly after getting home, and eating of course. The nights ooey gooeyness was intoxicating, sending me into a rare state of affectionateness. I couldn't even go to sleep, I just wanted to play and goof around. So we wallered in the bed, kissing and tickling and laughing uncontrollably until I finally passed out.

****Tuesday, June 29. New house.****

We had packed everything up of mine from my mom's house, and everything of Jacob's from Billy's and were slowly moving everything in. When we told everyone we were moving in the house together they were excited… now when we told them we were "engaged" they flipped. _Especially _my mother. Jacob had told me that we didn't have to get married until I was ready to deal with it and that he was in no rush, so I didn't let myself worry about it. My mother on the other hand had brought me booklets of dresses and cakes and blah blah blah. Things I had no interest in of course. We were currently in _our_ house, unpacking… well Jacob and Seth were, they made me sit and watch. So I just sat there and told them where to put stuff when they pulled it out of the boxes. I started feeling that familiar ache in my stomach, the one that leads to those insanely painful episodes Carlisle cant explain. I stopped moving, hoping deep down it would just go away…. Having no such luck of course. It hit me like a fucking freight train, causing me to bend over and grip the couch I was sitting on. I could hear myself quietly grunting, trying to muffle the screams I knew were coming. It had happened only one time after we visited Carlisle, and Beth and I were the only ones home, so I ran my own bath and blah blah. I did quite well seeing as I was in an unbelievable amount of pain. This time though, was not so easy. I felt him kick once and it gave me an idea of where he was positioned, completely sideways of course. Every time he moved or kicked while like that sent waves of horrid cramps up and down my sides and stomach. By the time Jacob and Seth were back in the room I was in complete agony. I heard Jacob tell Seth to sit with me for a minute. I saw him leave the room from the corner of my eye and that only made it worse, I didn't want him to go, I wanted him with me. As whiney and baby like as that sounded, I couldn't help it. I needed him, he was like my anti venom. Before I could say anything he was back in the room and lifted me up with ease, carrying me down the hall and into the larger of the two downstairs bathrooms. I heard the water running as he sat me down on the counter softly.

"Raise your arms." He said gently, pulling my shirt up slowly as I did what he said. The cramps seemed to be coming in twos then, it hurt to sit up, but when I laid down it only made it worse. I felt the baby move, but instead of repositioning himself in a decent way, he stayed sideways and moved up so that all the pressure was off my lower stomach and pushed into my ribs and chest. I could hear myself yelp when he did so, trying my hardest not to scream, knowing it would only scare them. He removed my shorts and pulled my hair up in a clip before lifting me again, this time placing me slowly and softly into the tub of hot water. I was glad he left on my underwear seeing as how Seth was in the doorway, obviously with no intentions of leaving. The hot water helped A LOT, calming most of the muscles in my body enough for me to relax a little.

I watched Jacob as he removed his shirt and jeans, leaving only a pair of gym shorts. He pushed me up a little and positioned himself behind me, wrapping his arms around, placing them on my belly. He felt around carefully until I flinched when he reached the spot I already knew the baby was.

"Carlisle showed me this the other day, if it starts hurting to bad tell me and I'll stop." He half whispered into my ear. I leaned back into him and gripped his legs, preparing myself for whatever Dr. Fixes Everything had showed my overly strong fiancé or whatever the hell you wanted to call him. He positioned his hands cattycornered on either side of my stomach where the baby was, then pushed up on one side, down on the other. It hurt like a bitch, but I gave it a minute, hoping it would move. After trying a few times I finally felt it shift slightly, taking an immense amount of pressure off my ribs. He was still high up so my chest wasn't so lucky. Before the words exited my mouth Jacob had already started pushing down with a little more force then he had used before, getting a better result with it. Everything lifted and I exhaled with relief, letting my whole body go limp. My head was rested on his shoulder and his arms were still wrapped securely around me, we didn't say anything for a little while, nor did Seth. We just sat and I let myself fall completely at ease.

"Feel better?" He asked softly into my ear.

"Yeah, thank you." I said in the same tone, turning my head so that I was looking up at him. He smiled and kissed me sweetly, causing Seth to exaggerate gagging noises and walk down the hall.

"I was thinking…" I started, not sure how to go about these kind of things.

"About the baby's name…" I said watching his expression carefully.

"And…" He pushed while kissing my forehead and hair.

"Well… I like Mason…." I said having heard the name on TV a few days before. After I heard it I couldn't stop using it, every other name I thought of ended up being before or after Mason. I wasn't sure why I liked it, it really wasn't anything different, but I did. It stuck with me.

"Hmm… Mason Seth…" He said shooting me a grin…

"Really?" I asked sitting up a little, knowing my brother would flip out if he was serious. He nodded and I finished the name for him..

"Mason Seth Black." I said with finality. His smile grew and he rested his forehead on the side of mine.

We exited the tub and dressed ourselves in dry clothes, him with another pair of gym shorts and black t shirt with some construction company's name written in yellow in the corner, me with a pair of white shorts and one of his shirts. When we got in to the living room we found Seth, watching TV, as always.

"So were naming our kid after you." Jacob said nonchalantly. His eyes popped out of his head and to say he was excited was the understatement of the century, he grabbed Jacob and squeezed him tightly, swinging him in the air. Then put him down and sat down to catch his breath.

"OH MAN this is great! Thank you so much!" He said with one of his signature smiles.

"His name is gonna be Mason Seth Black." I said grinning at him.

"I love it! I'm so excited, wait till mom hears!?!?" He said jumping up and grabbing his cell phone before running to the front porch. What a goober…

****Wednesday, July 28. Jacob and Leah's home. Jacob's POV.****

It had been about a month since we moved into our house, and about a months since I first discovered how to move the baby around when she was hurting. After that it happened quite often, leading to her being in the house most of the time, and me not wanting to leave her. The bigger the baby got the worse the pain was when it happened, and the harder it was to move. I felt myself having to use more and more force each time, making me quite uncomfortable. I didn't want to hurt either of them and I felt like if I applied anymore pressure than I had the last time I would crush her ribs rather than move the baby. Carlisle had been keeping a close eye on her, the council had okayed me to allow the Cullens onto our land for the time being because he was the one treating her and they helped him a lot, so he was over every week. More recently every other day. He said the baby probably weighed about nine and a half pounds at that point and she was only twenty eight weeks (and three days), he wasn't sure how much longer she would physically be able to carry him without damaging herself, but also wasn't sure if he was as developed inside as he was out. That's what worried him the most, underdeveloped lungs apparently weren't good things. I had been working at night so that I would be with her all day while she was up and moving around, that seemed to be when it happened most. I showed Paul and Jared how to do it so that when I was gone they could if needed. Paul had done it once. I would have showed Seth but he'd be to afraid to hurt her, she was his sister after all.

I was off that night and it was a typical Wednesday, we picked up pizza and wings and were watching reruns of Law and Order SVU, everyone piled in the living room. I was lying on the couch, Leah in my arms. That seemed to be where she was most of the time at that point. She didn't like me leaving her, she didn't like being ten feet away from me. I didn't say anything because I knew she'd think I was calling her clingy, which I wasn't, I didn't mind at all. It was just strange to me because I was so used to her being as "non-clingy" as possible. She hadn't been feeling good since her twenty eight week checkup, so she had been using me as her personal cushion. Anywhere I was she leaned on me, laid on me, propped herself on me. Again I didn't mind, I wanted her to use me for whatever she needed…. But again… It was very unlike her. She had been SUPER lovey dovey, which you can imagine freaked me out. She always had her hand on me, weather she was holding mine or resting it on my shoulder it was ALWAYS there. If I were standing talking to someone, she'd come up and hug me for as long as I was standing there. It was like she had been abducted and replaced. It was so strange. I figured it was because she was scared, she'd never admit it but the further along she got and as more complications arose the more I could see it..... Then again…. Quil always brought out the old Leah with no problem. Usually anyways, he had been trying all night to get a reaction out of her but she just laid silent, watching TV.

"You okay Lee?" Paul asked from across the room, watching her intently just like everyone else had been.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She said quietly, never taking her attention from the show. He nodded and glanced at me.

"You hungry?" I asked her trying to get her to step out of the room so that I could watch her a little better. I felt strange saying and doing things like that but I was only following Carlisle's instructions.

"Yeah." Was all she said before attempting to get up, I helped her of course and we made our way to the kitchen. I hoisted her up on the counter and opened the fridge.

"So what do you want, sweetheart, we got left over pizza and wings, I could make you some pancakes or hash browns, or whate---." She cut me off randomly.

"I don't feel good…" She said pouting, a sad look on her face. I closed the fridge and stood in front of her taking her face in my hands.

"What's the matter baby?" I asked sweetly, almost as if talking to a child as funny as that sounds.

"I don't know, I just don't feel good." She said wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning into me.

"What do you need me to do?" I whispered into her ear.

"I don't know what you _can_ do. I just want to go to bed…. You can stay down here if you wa---." Yeah right.

"Nope, if you want to go to bed, that's what we'll do." I said smiling brightly and sounding as chipper as possible.

"I feel bad dragging you around and always making you take care of me.." She said pout still in tact.

"Oh please, you know I don't mind. That's what I'm here for." I said before lifting her off the counter and making my way to the stairs.

Before I took the first step I heard the door bell, I froze and waited to hear who it was. When I did I couldn't believe it.

"Jacob! Bella is here to see you and Leah!!" Colin yelled from the door… great… as if we needed that at the moment…


	28. No More, No Less

****Chapter 27! Soooo (: Some of you questioned why Leah didn't feel good so I figured I'd answer here. Due to the sudden growth and size and blah blah Carlisle doesn't think she will be able to physically carry the baby if it gets much bigger and is worried about it because he's not 100 percent sure the baby's lungs and such are fully developed. SO, the large size and weight are putting an extreme amount of pressure and all that great stuff causing her a lot of pain. Hope that answered your questions. If not just message me or ask in a review. (: Starts in Jacob's POV. Hope you love this chapter, R&R. Enjoy!!****

**Chapter 27. No More, No Less.**

****Wednesday, July 28. Leah and Jacob's home, Bella just arrived.****

_Patience and perseverance have a magical effect _

_Before which difficulties disappear and obstacles vanish._

I heard him say the words, and immediately wanted to pretend I wasn't there. I didn't want to talk to her.. I didn't want to see her, and I was sure Leah didn't at the moment. I was taking her to bed because she didn't feel good, Bella drama wasn't exactly on the doctor's friendly list with Leah's current condition.

"Go ahead upstairs, I'll take care of her." I said setting her down and turning to the living room.

"No, we'll both go." She said taking my hand and leading me to what I knew could quite possibly end up as a complete disaster. When we reached the threshold I saw her standing against the doorframe, scowl present, arms folded.

"How can I help you Bella?" I said as friendly as possible, yeah I felt kind of bad for her, but that didn't merit me being comfortable with her in the same room as my future wife and unborn child.

"Oh you know, I volunteered to come and check up on Leah.. No big deal. Carlisle wouldn't have been able to come until later due to some problems at the hospital, so I came for him." She said smirking.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm fine. I'll see him at my next checkup." Leah said bluntly, earning a fake state of shock from my former best friend.

"Oh goodness Leah, I was just trying to help. No need to be snappy…" She said very sarcastically. I could feel the tenseness radiating off the others sitting around watching, eyes glued to Bella.

"Aw. Your so sweet Bella really, I almost forgot how much of a bitch you are. A few more good deeds and you'll only have your slut title to get rid of." Leah said acidly causing a few of the pack members to chuckle softly. I sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Alright you two that's enough. What do you want Bella?" I said with frustration, trying my best to stay calm.

"Nothing, Carlisle made me stop by and tell you that he'll be over later. Like I'd ever really willingly come here, this place stinks like dogs. See you around." She said before turning and exiting. Well, not as bad as I thought that's for sure. Leah rolled her eyes and turned for the stairs, paying no mind to me or the others.

"What the hell was that about? She could have just called.." Paul said from the chair he had been in for over two hours.

"I don't know. Just in case though, you and Jared run some patrols tonight and make sure she hasn't been hanging around. I'll take over in the morning." I said before heading to bed myself.

At about three in the morning I heard a faint knock at the door.

"Yeah… uh… come in…" I stuttered, still mostly asleep. Just as I thought, it was Carlisle.

"Man… was a three am home visit really necessary?" I asked a little surprised at the time.

"Yes I believe it is. How has she been feeling?" He asked quietly, watching Leah while she slept..

"I don't know, she's been really… uh… well…. Up my ass I guess you could say. I don't care of course but its unusual for her. And tonight she didn't eat much, and when I tried to get her to right before Bella got here she said she didn't feel good and wanted to go to bed. She was really sad looking. I don't know, just weird things like that." I said trying to think of any little things that would be useful to him. He nodded and put his hand to her forehead as if feeling for a fever. He pulled the covers back and began pushing on her stomach to see where the baby was. Nowadays you really had no trouble finding him, he was pretty big. When he found him he started feeling around the area, I guess getting an idea of how he was positioned and all that.

"Well, he's low, and his head is facing down. He's in the right position so if she went into labor I think everything would be fine. I just wish I could get a better idea of how his lungs are doing…. There's really no way to know for sure so we can only hope for the best. Judging by how she sounds I'd say no more than two weeks and we'll be delivering. Just be patient with her. She needs to start thinking about details and making arrangements for someone to be home and able to bring her to my house at all times. I need to get you, her mother, and at least two other people over to learn what to do if the baby comes suddenly. Think of a day and get back to me, Okay?" He asked still watching her.

"Yeah, I'll call you in the morning after I get in touch with her mom." He nodded and left, leaving me in the realization that I'm most likely going to be a father in no more than two weeks. The thought of that was scarier than anything the supernatural world would ever be able to throw at me, I was sure of that.

The next morning I woke early, my mind still stuck on Carlisle's words. I gathered the pack in the living room while Leah slept and told him what the doc had told me.

"Wow… that's crazy man…. Awesome though!" Seth said smiling widely.

"I need a few volunteers though, Carlisle said someone needs to be with her at all times from this point forward and they will need to know what to do in case the baby comes to fast to get her to Carlisle." I expected minimal volunteers, but they surprised me like usual. Every single one of them raised their hands and when I began to try to pick only a few they protested.

"Come on dude, that will be even better if we all know what to do. That way there's no chance that something will happen." Brady spoke up. I rolled my eyes and okayed it, then called Sue and Carlisle to tell her about the "class" and let Carlisle know that he'll have a full house. I then called Beth and Rachel to come stay with her while we were gone, both immediately leaving and making their way to our house. I heard footsteps upstairs and met her at the bottom of the staircase.

"Good morning beautiful. How you feeling today?" I asked happily, hoping to set the mood for the day.

"A lot better, now move I'm hungry." She said loudly and playfully punched me in the arm.

Thank. You. God.

I followed her into the kitchen where she began making an ass load of grilled cheese sandwiches and about five boxes of Velveeta shells, obviously cooking for more than just herself. Seth approached her, a brave move for someone other than myself, and pulled her head to his chest.

"What do you want?" She said suspiciously while still wrapping her arm around him.

"Nothing! Geez, I just wanted to be nice to my sister." He said as if offended. She laughed and went on to wipe an entire spoon full of cheese across his face. Causing everyone to begin howling with laughter, including Seth.

"Nice Leah… reallllly nice." He yelled while trying to get it off his face.

"Man Clearwater, I didn't think you still had it in you…" Paul said playfully from across the room.

"Is that so?" She said turning around and chunking an egg at his head, a successful shot of course, him obviously not expecting it. We all doubled over laughing uncontrollably, including her, at his yolk covered face.

Her cheery mood carried on until it was time for us to leave.

"You sure your okay with me going?" I asked really not wanting to deal with another angry-at-Jacob-night.

"Yep, I'll be fine. I have Rachel and Beth to torture, we'll have lots of fun." She said smiling brightly at the two girls who were staring at me horrified.

"Oh god, I thought I'd be rid of the evil Leah at least until the baby was potty trained.." Rachel whined.

"Sorry sweetness, no such luck." Leah said still smiling. I kissed her goodbye and the boys and I phased and ran to the Cullen's. When we got there I spotted Charlie's car and figured he came with Sue, when I said Leah had been up my ass a bit… it was NOTHING in comparison to her mom and Charlie. It was down right creepy. We entered the house without knocking, us who were most comfortable stood in the front, letting those who hadn't been with the Cullen's much linger in the back.

"Well good morning to all of you, Seth! I'm so glad you're here!!! I cooked a huge meal just for all of you!!" Esme exclaimed while pulling him into a hug. He laughed as she squeezed him tightly, making up for what she said was time without her dearest son. Carlisle entered followed by Edward and put in a dvd. That's pretty much when everything went down hill, I had originally been calm. After seeing the video, however, I was a little grossed out. As were the rest of the hoard of young men that sat with me in the large living room. Carlisle then went on to make us practice, which was very uncomfortable, and then made us go over everything all over again just to be sure. It was a lot more complicated than I had first believed, and there were actually _plenty_ of things that could go wrong, which only made me more nervous. When we were finished I had trouble eating. I kept seeing that damn video playing in my head. One of the parts of the video involved a couple that couldn't make it to the hospital and they had to deliver in the back of their car, another was in the middle of a parking lot, then one at the girl's mother's house. Apparently the video was to educate in a harsh way because those were all stories in which things went wrong and either the mother or child died. The last excerpt on the dvd was one that was done properly and both mother and child were safe. If he was trying to use a scare tactic….. It worked. He had my full attention. I saw Edward smirking from across the table, I just shook my head and tried to finish my food. My cell phone rang and the caller id read Rachel.

"Hello?" I said quickly.

"Hey Jake its Rach." She said hesitantly, not a good sign.

"What's going on?" I said firmly, demanding an explanation with only three words.

"Well…. I just talked to Kim…. You should probably tell Jared to get to her parent's house like ASAP. She's not in labor or anything but she's talking about breaking up with him and leaving to go live with her grandparents like two hours away from here…." She explained quietly, hoping to keep others from hearing. I was partially relieved because it wasn't about Leah, then again I was pissed and upset that Kim would even consider doing that to Jared. He was going to be heartbroken. Imprint or no imprint, he loved that girl.

"Alright Rach, I'll see you when I get there. Were about to be on our way, have you guys eaten?" I looked around at the mass of leftovers that non of us had any room in our stomachs for.

"No not yet. Are you bringing us something?" I looked to Edward mentally asking if we could take all of it and he nodded.

"Yep. We'll be there shortly. Bye." I said before hanging up.

I told the Cullen's we had to get back to the house and would see them at the next checkup, then led the pack out the back door. As we all headed for the woods I decided I needed to talk to Jared before we got home and he found out some other way.

"Hey Jared…. Hang back for a sec I need to talk to you." I said earning a few confused glances from Seth and Paul. He waited for me then we began walking at a much slower pace than the others.

"Alright listen, I'm not good with these kind of conversations so I'm just gonna get it over with. Rachel called and told me she had talked to Kim and she was talking about breaking up with you and moving to her grandparent's that apparently live about two hours from here…" I said watching his face. He stopped abruptly and stared at me surprised.

"What the fuck? I just talked to her last night and we were fine. I have to go…" He said quietly, looking to me for permission. I nodded and he phased and took off towards Kim's place. I pulled out my cell and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" He sounded a bit frustrated.

"Hey man, what's going on? Kim's like trying to go all AWOL and shit, Jared is headed over there now." I said hoping Emily had told him something.

"I know. Emily has been talking about moving back to her parent's. I don't know what their deals are…. Well I suppose Emily could still be pissed at me for going insane or whatever…. But I don't know about Kim. They have been even more bitchy than usual, maybe its just the pregnancies I cant be sure." He said sighing heavily towards the end. I rolled my eyes thinking about the two girls that were once so close with all of us.

"Is Emily there with you?" I asked hoping he said no.

"Nope she's out doing…. Well….. Whatever… I dunno." What a bitch.

"You wanna come over to our place, we got plenty of food." I said smirking, knowing food was the magic word for any of us.

"Yeah! Sounds great! I'll meet you there." He immediately perked up, and we both hung up.

****Wednesday, August 18. Leah and Jacob's house.****

It had been almost three weeks since Jared got the news that Kim was breaking up with him, which she did, and moving to her grandparent's, which she didn't. He was completely broken up about her leaving him but still relieved that she stayed in La Push, she was currently in the hospital being induced because she was having issues with the baby. He had been there for about a day at that point and called every once in a while to let us know how things were going. We all hoped she would change her mind after she had the baby and take him back, that would make our lives a lot easier that's for sure.

Leah had been going in every week for a check up instead of every two weeks, the last being her thirty first. Carlisle couldn't believe how big the baby was, and that she was still able to carry him. I didn't mind as long as she was okay and she had been in a great mood ever since that day we went to Carlisle's "class". I was watching her peel an orange at the kitchen table, laughing at her complete lack of patience as she began banging it against the table violently. I walked over and seated myself beside her, taking the orange and peeling it with ease.

"Oh your just soooo cool, huh? Mr. Big Shot Alpha can peel an orange, all hail the mighty fruit peeling master!!!" She began bowing as best she could and chanting. I couldn't help but laugh, I loved it when she said stuff like that, that was Leah….. No more no less.

"Yeah yeah. Aren't you the one marrying that all mighty fruit peeler?" I asked knowing I would get an interesting reaction.

"Oh come on! You cant us--." She was interrupted by a knock on the front door and we both sat still waiting for someone to answer it, which they did soon after and when I heard the voice I felt sick.

Emily.

"Hey guys! Oh Leah you look great to be so far along! I look like a cow… I'll be popping any day now!" She said giggling and waddling into the kitchen.

"What the fuck do you want?" Leah spat at her wasting no time. Emily's face twisted and she only looked to me.

"Jacob I was wondering if you could come to my house and help me with some things.." She asked sweetly. What in the world was she doing? I may have been alpha but nobody ever taught me about controlling a hormonal, emotional, and very angry Leah Clearwater.

"Um, where's Sam?" I asked trying not to look at Leah who I was sure had a very hurtful glare pointed in my direction.

"He had to go check with the council today, and you know with me being so pregnant I just cant do a lot nowadays." The look on her face was so strange, she had such a confident expression and an almost mocking smirk plastered across her features. Leah didn't say anything, she was letting me answer the questions, as odd as that was….. I was glad.

"Well as you can see…. My fiancé here is just as pregnant as you are if not more, my place is here. Get one of the others to go with you." I said placing my hand on Leah's thigh trying to calm the storm I knew was building. Emily's face fell, and she stepped forward.

"Jacob, I'm asking _you_ I don't want one of those idiots to do it. Please." She was almost pleading with me, fucking freak, I'd never understand why whatever power made us imprint forced Sam to spend his life with her, it was like another version of hell.

"No Emily, I just told you. I'm going to stay here and take care of MY family, go home and wait for Sam." I said firmly, wanting her to leave and take her psycho bullshit with her.

"I don't want to wait for Sam!! He's fucking crazy, what do I want with someone like him? You saw how he was, I need someone who can think strait to do these things." She said tears beginning to build, everyone in the house had gathered at the two entryways to the kitchen watching her with confusion.

"Emily he's fine now. It was just all that alpha shit, its over, he's Sam again. There's no excuse for you to come here and just expect me to bend to your every wish. I'm not him and I have no obligation to you, you need to leave." I said almost yelling at her getting pretty frustrated with the situation.

She stood staring at us for a second before she began walking to the front door. We were all watching her intently, almost expecting her to like freak out or break down or something. She opened the door and lingered for a second then left, slamming the door behind her. Suddenly half the kitchen burst into laughter, and I felt Leah chuckling beside me.

"OH MY GOD! That was the funniest shit I have ever seen, what a fucking wack job. Poor Sam." Paul said before returning to the living room. I turned to face Leah, hoping she wouldn't yell or scream at me for not letting her take care of Emily in "her way". She seemed calm enough though as she began eating the orange I had so professionally peeled for her.

"You are quite good at peeling these things, I think I'll have you do it all the time." She said smirking.

"Is that right? What do I look like, your servant?" I said returning the playful expression.

"Yes, actually you do. I don't believe you'll tell me no about anything. Your pretty much a pathetic little girl when it comes to me." She said almost laughing.

"Your crazy, I tell you no all the time… I think. I know I can though." I said folding my arms and pretending to be offended. She began laughing and threw one of the peels at me.

"Jacob will you--" She stopped talking and I waited for her to finish, finally turning to her when she never spoke back up. She had a pained expression on her face, and had placed the orange back on the table that she was gripping roughly.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, already knowing the answer. Her face told me everything.

"No…. actually I'm not….." She said gasping for air after she spoke. I didn't want to push her, knowing how she was the best thing to do in those kind of situations was to let her come to you. I waited patiently as I watched her go through a series of breaths and expressions, finally settling on an almost panicked one.

"Yeah I think we should go." She said before letting out what was almost a scream and doubling over.

I kept myself calm, and rose from my seat taking her hand and pulling her with me. When she stood she actually did scream and buried her face in my chest, latching onto my arms with extremely painful force. Seth came into the kitchen and looked to me with confusion.

"Tell Paul to pull the car around front, you call Carlisle and tell him were on our way." I said very calm and very quietly as she continued to scream into my chest. I had one hand on the back of her head, pulling it under my chin, and the other on her back.

"What do I tell him? I mean is she like actually in labor or---." As if I knew…

"I don't know Seth I'm not sure, just tell him she's in a lot of pain." I said as I began moving her towards the door, she stopped me halfway.

"No no no… stop I cant move." She said almost sobbing… I thought back to when Carlisle said to take the pain from the baby being in a bad position and multiply it by like a thousand and she'd be in labor… that seemed to be what was going on. I could have either tried to get her to walk or carry her…. Carrying her seemed so much easier.

"I'm gonna pick you up, okay? If it hurts to bad just tell me and we'll find another way…" I said into her ear, she nodded and I slowly picked her up bridal style and made my way out to the car, positioning her and myself in the backseat.

The ride seemed like it lasted for years. She was laying across the backseat leaning into me and nothing ever let up. Every two seconds she was screaming and would begin crying into my shirt, I felt around her stomach to see if he was in some kind of fucked up position but when I found him he was VERY low and I figured that only meant one thing. I thought back to everything Carlisle had said…. He wouldn't have any medicine he'd be able to give her and she'd need all her strength for the labor process because he had NO idea how long or painful it would be, so… she needed to calm down. At that rate she'd be passed out in another fifteen minutes. I took her face in my hands and pulled it close to mine.

"Leah listen to me, you have got to calm down. I know it hurts, but your gonna wear yourself out. Do whatever you have to do, bite me, pinch me, pull my hair, whatever. Just try to calm down a little, alright?" She rested her head on my shoulder and I could feel it every time she'd start hurting, her whole body would tense and she'd grip my arm as hard as she could. Eventually we worked out a system. The most comfortable position for her was sitting strait up, so she climbed in my lap straddling me, wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. Whenever a contraction would start, she'd grip my neck and I'd push on her back with equal force, however hard she squeezed was how hard I would push. Apparently it relieved some of the pressure. She was still almost screaming every time she had one but our little system was working wonders, by the time we reached the Cullen's house she had stopped sweating and was controlling her breathing through every contraction.

"I don't want to get out…" She said into my ear when she heard the car stop. I looked at Carlisle and Edward explained what we had going, he nodded and pulled the seat up far enough so that I could get us both out without making her get up. I exited the car very slowly and very carefully, holding her tightly to me.

When we got into the study Carlisle told her he needed to get her undressed and into a gown, then examine her. She was still gripping my neck tightly and didn't respond.

"Come on Lee, the sooner you do it the sooner it will be over.." I whispered trying to reassure her.

"Your staying right?" She asked almost as if she actually thought I'd leave.

"Of course I am, as soon as he's done we can go right back to doing things the way we were." I said setting her down on the exam table and pulling away slowly. She nodded and I helped her get undressed, having to stop every time a contraction came. After she was in the gown he laid her back and I stood up by her head trying to distract her. I could tell it wasn't working, as soon as he started I could see tears welling up and coating her eyes. She covered her eyes with her hands, breathing heavily, so I bent down and pretty much covered her head with my arms and upper body. She peeked at me and grinned slightly.

"Thank you." Was all she said before closing her fingers. When Carlisle finished I sat down in the arm chair and she returned to her previous position and focused on controlling her breathing.

I had thought since it came on so fast and the contractions were so close together that it wouldn't be long…. Wroonnngggg again….

"Well… I had previously said that some things could be different due to her being a shape shifter… and throughout her pregnancy everything was pretty normal besides the baby's quickened growth. Apparently this is where things get complicated. She's contracting every three minutes or so now, but she's not even close…" He said folding his arms. Leah groaned and I just told her to keep concentrating.

"So what its just gonna be like this the whole time? Horrifyingly painful….. AND long…?" I wasn't looking forward to it at all.. Not even because I didn't want to deal with it… but because she was having to go through it. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed…

"Well… lets just say its going to be a long night… maybe a long day or two… who knows at this point…."

Wonderful.


	29. Happy

****So, here's chapter 28. So you pretty much know what happens with this one. (: . I had to do A LOT of research for this pregnancy and for the labor process and all that. *Whew* I worked so hard ;) ha ha. I really hope you like it I'm so excited about the baby and stuff. Its so cute. Okay I'll stop, here's the chapter!! R&R!****

**Chapter 28. Happy.**

****Wednesday, August 18. Around 10 PM. Cullen Home, Jacob's POV.****

_By far the most common craving among pregnant women, is to not be pregnant._

It had been almost two hours since we first arrived at the Cullen's. We had sat in the same spot for about an hour and she was doing great, she had steadied her breathing and was able to talk and even joke a little. Over the past thirty minutes the contractions had eased up a good deal, only coming every six minutes or so. Carlisle said he had no idea when they would pick up again or why they slowed down but we were all quite thankful. I lifted her and laid her down on the bed brushing her hair from her face.

"How you feeling?" I whispered as Carlisle began another exam.

"As good as expected I guess…. How about you?" She asked chuckling lightly, tracing my face with her fingers.

"I'm perfectly fine, a little anxious.. But fine." I said grinning widely, almost unable to stifle my excitement. I heard a loud crash downstairs and stood immediately. I looked to Carlisle who had halted whatever he was doing and he nodded towards the door.

"I'm gonna go make sure everything is okay, I'll be right back." I said kissing her forehead, she caught my hand a worried look on her face.

"Promise?" As if anything would keep me from her at that moment.

"I promise." I said as I exited the room. The house was eerily quiet, most of the lights downstairs were out. A sick feeling began creeping into my stomach as I quietly shuffled down the stairs.

"Rose! Alice! Emmett!….. Where are you guys?" I yelled through the house, receiving no answer. I walked into the kitchen where I found broken glass all over everything, the table flipped and chairs scattered. My heart started pounding and I ran to the back porch where I found Rosalie talking to Paul…. Odd….

"Uh.. What the fuck happened?" I asked a little annoyed that they seemed so calm.

"Bella." Was all she had to say.

"What now??" I asked already frustrated with the situation.

"She's pissed because she asked Carlisle not to deliver the baby… she said that she's family and your not. That we should take her side. We tried to explain that it wasn't about sides.. That weather she or even you like it or not we consider your pack family and he's going to do all he can to make sure she has the baby safely." I nodded just as Edward emerged from the trees. When he caught site of me I could see the worry stretch across his face.

"Everything is fine Edward, I was just checking on things down here." He sighed and nodded.

"I don't know Jacob… she's not getting any better…. Her behavior is really beginning to worry me…" His eyes were filled with sadness, his voice pleading. He shook his head and quickly made his way up the porch patting me on the back.

"Just head back up to Leah, she needs you…. We'll deal with Bella when she comes back. I'll let you know if things get out of hand."

I walked back in the room and found Leah pacing back and forth across the floor, hands placed firmly on her stomach.

"Everything okay?" I asked looking to her then Carlisle.

"They seem to be picking back up, not as bad as before, they are about five minutes apart and dropping. She's still only six centimeters dilated… with the way she's progressing I'd say she's still got a while.." I nodded and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her weight on me, her head dug deeply into the crook of my neck.

"How about you just knock me out… like punch me as hard as you can in the face…. And then I should be conscious again by the time Carlisle gets the baby out…" I pulled away and looked at her to see if she was actually being serious…. You can never be sure with Leah Clearwater. She was smiling, a sweet expression on her face.

"I'm just kidding… I don't think Carlisle would appreciate the lack of effort on my part." She said giggling and looking to Carlisle who was nodding animatedly.

"Yeah it would be quite difficult to deliver a baby with an unconscious mother without cutting it out… and I know you don't want that…" He shot at her smirking, knowing she couldn't stand the thought of surgery. Anytime we mentioned him having to rearrange her ribs when Damien's little henchmen attacked her and Renesmee she'd get pretty pissed.

"NO! no no no. I'll just deal." She said still laughing under her breath.

At around one ish in the morning things started picking back up. She was then seven centimeters dilated and entering what Carlisle said was the "transition stage"… which according to him was the worst part of labor in regular human pregnancy, sometimes even more painful than the actual birth. So I probably don't have to tell you that all the previous screaming and partial sobs had come back into play. She was doing a lot better than when it first started though, she seemed a little calmer about the whole thing…. Probably because she knew what was coming rather than it just sneaking up on her. She was doing a good job distracting herself by talking to me and Carlisle about random things, keeping herself focused on something other than the pain. Until she ran out of casual things to talk about and in her current emotional state decided to ask a few personal questions.

"Carlisle were you mad at us when we killed Renesmee?" She asked turning to him. I could see it took him by surprise, we had never really discussed anything that happened that night.. We sort of just pushed it aside and continued on with how things were.

"Uh… no… I wasn't mad at any of you. When I found out it was her that was killing those people I knew she had messed up.. And I knew that she would have to pay some kind of consequence. She knew the rules just like we all do… it was really just to much for her, being without human blood I mean. The only time she had ever tasted it was when she was smaller and we gave her the donation packets. Once a lot of vampires kill their first human they cant stop…. I'm almost sure she wouldn't have. Most of us understood what had to be done… we don't blame you." He voice wasn't sad, his eyes showed no sign of hesitation, I could tell he was being completely honest.

"When you say most of you….. You mean everyone but Bella?" She was laying her head back against the bed, watching him intently.

"Yes. Edward, like myself, knew what was going to happen. I believe that she did too, she just didn't want to accept it." Before she could carry the conversation further a contraction came on, it was just like the others but this time she couldn't seem to control her breathing and her heart rate was shooting up and down frantically. Carlisle moved to her trying to calm her down and when he couldn't he decided to check and make sure everything was okay. He hooked the baby up to an internal monitor, he said it kept a better track of the baby's heartbeat and state of health. When he hooked it up the worry only seemed to spread when the monitor didn't start beeping the way I assumed it should. He looked to Leah who was still breathing short and ragged breaths, sweating profusely, and flipped the bed upside down. He put an oxygen mask on her face to help her breathe then positioned himself, back facing her head, on her stomach and began shaking it in different directions. Pushing downward, then pulling up, moving it from side to side until we finally heard the machine start beeping rhythmically to the baby's heartbeat. He sighed and got up, leaving her upside down.

"I'm going to leave you in that position for a few minutes to let everything settle back down. I think the cord might be wrapped around the neck, I'm HOPING that's not the case. The only other thing it could be is that you don't have enough fluid left for the baby, and in that case all I would have to do is replace it. What I want to do is go ahead and give you a drug called pitocin, its used to induce or speed labor along. In your case we want to speed things up just in case there is a problem. For now I'm just going to pump you with some more fluids and do a quick ultra sound and internal exam to make sure the cord isn't wrapped." He said looking mostly to me since she had her eyes closed and was still trying to catch her breath.

After he did the exam and ultra sound he said that it looked like it was just the fluid and that after the drug things should begin picking up quickly. My cell phone vibrated in my pocked and I pulled it out finding Paul on the caller id.

"What's up man?" I asked hoping he wouldn't have any bad news.

"Dude you need to get down here, Bella is going ape shit and like trying to attack Seth." He sounded a little panicked and I figured he wouldn't have called if it wasn't a big deal.

"I have to go help Edward real quick, I'll be right back… I promise. Alright?" I kissed her softly and she nodded, releasing my left hand that she had been holding for almost two hours. I walked downstairs finding Seth and Bella across the room from one another both glaring viciously.

"Seth what's going on?" I asked quickly.

"You know I'm not one to fight Jake but I'm sick of her running her mouth about my sister." I had to hand it to the kid, if nothing else could get him worked up…. Someone talking about his sister sure could. Hell I think you would be better off talking about his mom.

"Bella what is your problem??" I almost yelled at her, growing really tired really quick of all the drama she was causing. I shouldn't have had to be downstairs playing referee, I needed to be with Leah… she was only having _our_ child right? Of course thinking about it only made it worse.

"You know what my problem is Jacob, I'm surprised you even had to ask." She said trying to shoot daggers at me with her eyes… of course failing miserably. If there was one thing Bella was NOT… it was scary.

"Bella… I apologized… I know it doesn't make it better… I know its not gonna bring her back. But neither is any of this. Your only making things harder on everyone. I mean we all lost her to ya know? You may not believe it but I did still care about her. She was my imprint, my girlfriend. Even though we didn't work out the way we were supposed to that doesn't mean that she meant nothing to me. Don't you think it was hard fro me to do that? Your not the only one that was hurt in that situation. What about Edward? She was his daughter and yet you act like you're the only one that's hurting. Don't you think its time you started trying to move on?" It all just sort of came out, I really hadn't meant to say some of it, but you know how that works. She just stared at me, like I had punched her in the face. She stood, motioned for Edward to stay, then left.

"Well that's just wonderful. Is this going to go on all night? Am I gonna have to keep coming down here to deal with her crazy ass or would it be possible for me to actually be present for my kids birth? I mean I don't think that's so much to ask, huh?" I directed my statement to Paul and Embry who were sitting with Seth in the corner.

"Uh… no….. sorry man I just didn't wanna get blamed if Sethy poo over here mauled Mrs. Cullen… you know…" Paul said sheepishly, Embry mimicking his expression. I rolled my eyes before hearing Carlisle yell my name. I of course made it up the steps in record time, bursting into the room like someone trying to escape a burning building.

"Apparently the medicine worked better than expected, she's nine and half now, its gonna be like… within the next few minutes." He said looking at his watch.

I seated myself beside her, taking her hand and resting my head beside hers.

"Well, at least its almost over huh?" I said hoping for a non violent response. She turned to face me and smiled weakly.

"Yeah thank god. Is everything okay down there?" She asked curiously. I rubbed her face with my hand and kissed her as softly as possible.

"Everything is fine, don't worry about them." I hugged her head and began stroking her hair with my fingers. After a few minutes like that the contractions were so close together she couldn't even sit still. Carlisle began getting everything ready, saying that it was about that time.

"You ready?" I asked smiling, receiving one in return.

"As I'll ever be." We shared a kiss for as long as the contractions would allow, then the doc began spouting instructions to her…..

****Leah's POV.****

The past few hours had been excruciating, I was so tired, and dizzy… and hungry…. And nauseated…. And weak…. Obviously I wasn't exactly feeling to well. The contractions were so close together at that point it seemed like they never stopped… it was just like a continuous wave of pain surging through my entire lower half. Jacob had helped me so much throughout the whole thing, he was the only thing keeping me grounded. I had heard and read about how painful labor and birth were… but nothing actually prepared me for it. So there I was, legs in stirrups, sitting strait up and listening closely to what Carlisle was telling me.

"I don't have to tell you much, your body will do that for me. You'll feel an urge to push and every time you do I don't want you to hold back. Grip the handles or bed and pull, push your upper body forward, and lean completely into it every time. Jacob and I will push your legs back for you, just tell me when your ready." I had previously been in a wimpy mind state.. You know the ones… "oh god I don't want to do this, just put me to sleep, get me out of here, I don't want to do it anymore…" you know what I'm talking about. But after he said it and I felt that first surge, I forgot all about it. He had given me a mission, something that I had to do, something for me to focus on. So I did. I did exactly what he said every time I felt it. They were both talking to me, giving me instructions, encouraging me, whatever. I wasn't really listening though. When I tell you it hurt, I mean it fucking HURT. Every time I pushed I could have screamed. After about the seventh time I was exhausted, I was breathing heavy and my arms were burning from all the pulling. I dropped back down and laid for a second trying to catch my breath. Before I realized what was going on things started to spin, the lights were taking over my vision and everything was blurring together. All I could see was white.

"Leah…. Leah can you hear me…" I could hear him, I just couldn't respond. I felt myself drifting in and out, then I felt what could have only been freezing ass water dumped all over my head. I felt the pain again and sat strait back up, gripping the handles just like before.

"Alright, I want you to push as hard as you can this time. After that only a few more and your finished I promise." Great, now were making promises.

"How the hell do you know I've been doing this for fucking ever! I'm tired as hell." I said in exasperation, trying to catch my breath. Carlisle chuckled lightly.

"I know it sucks, but your almost finished. I can see the head all you have to do is get it out then its smooth sailing." UGH. The next time I felt it I just let it all go, any frustrations I had, any anger I had built up I put it all in that push. Not only did I feel like one hundred times better afterwards physically, emotionally it was like some sort of very painful very stressful anger management exercise.

"Okay, one more." One more, one more, one more, one more, one more….

Then it was over.

After that last one I was finished, and in front of me, sitting on my stomach was a little baby. Squirming around and making funky faces.

Carlisle picked him up and cleaned him off, then went on to do his little doctor stuff. I heard the crying and couldn't help but giggle, then he brought him back to me all bundled up in a soft blue blanket.

"You got blue?" I asked smirking at him.

"It was a boy right? I wanted to be prepared." He said smiling back at me. He laid him down in my arms and I took a good look at him, he looked so much like Jacob already I couldn't believe it. Jacob was leaning over us grinning, pushing the blanket back so he could see. He rested his head on mine and just stared, brushing the baby's hair softly.

"So what's the name, I need to go get started on birth certificate and social security stuff." Carlisle said still smiling.

"Oh yeah, his name is Mason Seth Black." I said feeling a little goofy for not informing him before. He nodded and began heading out of the room.

"Thank you Carlisle… for everything… can you tell Seth to come up here in about ten minutes?" He nodded and left the room.

We both just sat staring at the.. Well sort of tiny person I was holding… for what seemed like forever. The end weight for him was ten and a half pounds.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked looking to Jacob who was still transfixed.

"Yeah!" He said happily, picking Mason up like he had done it a million times. I watched him as he rocked him slowly back and forth, their faces almost touching. I leaned back and let myself relax, I was so close to passing out it wasn't even funny. I heard a knock on the door and knew who it was.

"Get in here!" I said playfully. Seth appeared in the door and his eyes darted strait to Mason, a huge grin plastered on his face. He walked over and began examining him, pride radiating from both of the large boys standing side by side.

"He's freaking adorable! I have to say though…. He already looks identical to Jacob…" He said laughing and turning to me, hugging me tightly.

"How are you?" He asked trying to sound all serious and concerned. I laughed half heartedly and shrugged.

"I'm pretty good. Better than about fifteen minutes ago that's for sure. Hey you can tell the others they can come see him if they want." I said knowing they were all probably down there pulling their hair out. He jumped up and ran down the stairs and returned quickly with a huge crowd of wolves, vampires, my mom and Charlie who had apparently just arrived. Some crowded around Jacob, some around me, and after about twenty minutes of people holding him and hugging Jacob and I Carlisle came in and broke everything up.

"Alright you guys, they are all tired, leave them alone." He said laughing at everyone's excitement. They all groaned almost in unison and exited the room apart from my mom who was sitting on the small couch cuddling with the baby, talking and cooing little this and that's quietly.

"So I usually wouldn't allow this but seeing as I know you wont want to stay here for the next four days and I know there are others who will want to visit with you and the baby, I'm going to allow Jacob to take you and the baby home. I must warn you though I'll be coming by once in the morning and once at night to check on the both of you. The birth certificate and social security stuff will get mailed to the hospital, I'll pick it up and bring it to you. My family and I have bought you some things, such as bottles and formula… the healthiest kind for the baby of course, and a few other things… I hope you like them. I'll see you soon." He said before helping Jacob get everything ready, then they got the car seat my mother thankfully brought installed in our car, then Jacob and Seth gracefully hauled me carefully downstairs and into the car. Laying down was bad, but sitting was like fifty times worse. I moaned and groaned the entire ride, shifting and moving constantly. I looked to Jacob who had the most content look on his face, the same grin still in tact.

I knew how he felt. I caught myself staring at him… not before he did of course.

"You okay?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah… sorry… I dunno I'm just..--."

"Happy?" He finished for me. That was the only word I could think of to place how I felt, everything had sort of come together. I had everything I thought I'd never get, everything I thought was taken away from me.

"Yeah, you could say that." I punched him playfully in the arm. When we pulled in the driveway I saw my mom and Charlie's cars, and a few others.

"I don't feel like doing this…" I said honestly, to tired to even think about socializing. He nodded and I saw some of the boys come around the side of the house.

"Hey could you guys clear it out in there for a minute, she wants to go to bed." He yelled to anyone of them who was listening. Seth ran in the house and a few seconds later motioned for us to come in. Before I could protest Paul was carrying me in the house, and Jacob was right behind us with the baby. When I entered the house I was taken aback by the appearance. There were balloons everywhere and a TON of presents stacked all the way through the living room and into the kitchen, everything was so colorful and bright. We reached our bedroom and there was a basinet set up across from our bed.

"Where did that come from?" I asked having never seen it before.

"Oh, that's our gift from Esme. They all got us something. You can go through everything when you feel better." Jacob said getting the baby out of the car seat and holding him close to his chest. I grinned at him and laid down.

"I don't really wanna go to---."

"Get some rest. I'll take care of him and everything else, I promise. Don't worry about anything. I know where the food and bottles and diapers and all that mess is. Take a shower, a nap, watch TV, whatever you want. Just take it easy, I'm just gonna be in the living room… holler if you need me." He kissed my forehead and left the room, I could hear everyone in the living room waiting to see Mason. I took his advice and hopped in the shower, my whole body sore as hell. When I was finished I stole a quick glance in the mirror, Carlisle was right, everything was back to the way it was…. Thank god…

I didn't even bother to dry my hair, I fell strait asleep, completely at ease.

****Jacob's POV.****

Leah had been asleep for almost three hours. Mason had been asleep for almost one. He had fallen asleep on my chest after being snuggled and played with by our entire pack and his grandparents for like two hours strait. We had no trouble getting him to eat, where as a normal baby would only eat about two ounces right after it was born, he was eating four. Obviously he had our appetites. I had already checked on them like a thousand times, I kept trying to talk myself out of it when I'd head for the bedroom, but I couldn't help it. I sat down on the couch with Sue and Charlie, the rest of our little hoard spread all over the place, and tried to watch whatever they had on TV. It wasn't working, I kept wanting to go back in there with them.

"You can go take a nap Jake, if the baby wakes up we'll take care of him." Sue said sweetly, rubbing my arm. I thought about it for a brief moment before getting up and heading to the kitchen. I made a glass of water and took it with me to the bedroom.

"Hey, you thirsty?" I shook Leah lightly, knowing she had to be both hungry and thirsty. She nodded groggily and downed the whole glass. She snuggled into my chest and we both drifted quickly.

The clock read six PM when I finally woke up, and I was still tired. Leah was still sleeping soundly. I got up and walked to the basinet….

_I've got him in the living room Jake, he woke up a little while ago and I didn't want to disturb you two. Get some rest. _

_Sue._

I grinned at the note that was placed in the middle of the little bed.

The rest of the evening was really relaxed. I found myself not wanting to part myself from the little minime I had acquired, and noticed how very un-new born baby like he was. You know throughout Leah's pregnancy I found myself wondering often what a newborn baby was like so I did my research and he was most defiantly nothing like the ones I saw. He was super alert and wanted to be involved in everything. When Carlisle stopped by he said that his motor function skills like in his arms and stuff were a lot more developed than they should be, I took it as a good thing. He already seemed to know who I was, every time I would go to pick him up I could see him get excited, which caused me to get excited of course. I was laying with him on the couch feeding him when I heard the doorbell. Sue answered it and Sam walked in, which was fine, followed by Emily, which was not. Sam spotted me and the baby and approached us smiling wildly.

"Good god he's you, only smaller." He said rubbing Mason's head. All I could do was smile, every time someone said that I felt like my chest was going to explode. I looked to Emily who was standing beside the TV pouting.

"Hey could you move, I cant see the TV." Embry said from the floor beside the couch. She glared at him and walked into the kitchen . I let Sam hold the baby and we all just sat around talking for a while, everyone was relaxed, everything was cool. Then Jared came through the front door. His eyes were red and puffy, his face was completely tortured. I was so afraid to ask… I heard someone on the stairs and watched as Leah approached him. She took his hand and led him upstairs. There were only a few things that could have been wrong. Kim decided to leave. She wouldn't let him see the baby. OR, and I was praying this wasn't it, something was wrong with the baby…

****I'm gonna do at least two more chapters, maybe a few more, to close some things up. I was thinking about doing a sequal, I left a storyline open that I thought about playing on, so I wanted to set up just in case. (: I hope you guys liked this chapter, the next one is sort of sad so dont be mad at me. Lol. Thanks so much to all the followers and reviewers on this story and my new one, love you guys.****


	30. Starting Over

****Alright so I finally got this one finished. (: It took me a little longer because since this one is slowing down I've been leaning more towards my other story, the beginnings are always more fun than the ends. Lol. I AM doing a sequel to this one, so be watching for it. I don't have a title or anything figured out yet but I did finally decide for sure. Alright well I decided this will be the last chapter ): Wedding and such included, I made that part a little long but hey, humor me!! I've been waiting the whole story to put that in and I finally got to. Lol. … I hope you enjoy it. This one starts in Leah's POV. Of course I always want to know what you think so R&R!!****

**Chapter 29. Starting Over.**

_The pessimist complains about the wind._

_The optimist expects it to change._

_The realist adjusts the sails._

****About a month after the baby was born.****

It had only been a month since I had Mason, but so much had changed. We were almost functioning like a normal family, yeah we still had a ton of men that morphed into giant wolves in and out all the time… but hey… nobody is perfect. Our schedule had changed drastically since we were able to cut down on patrols and I was no longer under a constant state of surveillance. Jacob had switched back to dayshift and working a few more hours than he had been. He was able to work a regular five days, eight hours. He loved it at the garage, it wasn't like one of those jobs you have to get to support your family, then end up hating. He enjoyed going to work everyday and never minded staying over if needed, of course the pay didn't hurt the situation. The day we brought Mason home Jared came over obviously upset, I took him to my room and he told me Kim was talking about leaving again, this time she seemed quite serious and was of course saying she was taking the baby with her. He said he had barely been able to hold the baby before she started bitching at him and telling him she and the baby were going to live with her grandparents. Leah had spoken to her as best she could, so had Jacob and Sam, but they weren't having much of an effect. She was still being pretty wishy washy on the subject but Jared had gotten a lawyer ready just in case. The council members were raising hell about it, saying she couldn't because the baby was a direct descendent with a pure wolf gene and they couldn't risk her being raised elsewhere then phasing one day out of the blue and maybe hurting someone. That was the only thing that had kept her in town for the month she had stayed.

Although the baby was a girl I was living proof it could happen.

Mason and I were living pretty comfortably, I was almost completely back to normal, and he was growing like crazy everyday. When I tell you he loved his daddy and the other pack members… I mean he LOVED them. Every time one of them came in the house he started giggling and going crazy, reaching for them no matter what he was doing. I was with him all day everyday but as soon as Jacob walked through the door he was his for the rest of the night, I couldn't pry him away if I tried.

"Hey, were not doing anything tonight right?" Jacob asked me entering through the front door.

"Um, no… why?" I asked a little afraid of his answer.

"Well Sam wants us to come see the baby, we still haven't been to see her and I think I've put it off as long as I'll be able to without offending him…"

Precisely what I didn't want to hear of course.

"Jakeeee…. Cant you just go see her…" I said putting my head on the counter. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Come on Leah, were not doing it for Emily. Sam really wants us to come…. Every one is going to be there so its not like it will just be us and them… I'm going to get in the shower real quick. Please start getting ready, I told him we'd be there in like thirty minutes." He said with a pleading tone, obviously frustrated with my reluctance to see the baby we'd been promising for like two weeks to visit. Sam came over often to check on us, of course some one was always with him. He was doing good keeping his distance from me when nobody was around, I sort of felt bad. Sam had completely changed, I guessed after realizing everything he had done while all that mess was going on he felt horrible and was doing anything to make it up. He and Jacob had become really close the last few months after working on the house together everyday.. When it was finished Jacob found any excuse to have Sam over, and vise versa. It was cute in its own strange way, then again it also triggered my gag reflex.

I moved slowly up the stairs and checked on Mason who was down for a much needed nap, then continued on to dress myself and brush my hair out.

"Have you tried to talk to Kim again?" Jacob asked as he came out of the bathroom, soaking wet wearing only a towel…. A key reminder of why we were getting married.

"No, not since last week. When I did she yelled at me and said it was none of my business." I said almost laughing remembering her angry temper tantrum.

"Ugh… I've tried… Sam has tried… the only thing keeping her here is the council." He said sounding both angry and a little sad about the subject. It really did suck, Jared actually hadn't seemed to care much about Kim leaving he just wanted her to leave the baby if she did. I didn't see the issue with that, ever since she had it he's been the one taking care of it. We had set up the guest room for him and the baby and when he'd stay here instead of at her parent's that was their room. He bought a crib of his own and had everything he needed, he just needed her to say it was okay.

"Well, Sam's already texted me, we better go. You gonna wake him up and change his clothes and stuff or just move him to the car seat?" I thought about it for a second and remembered he still had on his play clothes.

"I need to change him, he got that disgusting baby cereal all over his shirt before he laid down." I shivered thinking about the all but appealing food he'd been upped to.

Baby formula just wasn't doing it for him so Carlisle moved him up to formula plus baby cereal, and said that if he still wasn't satisfied to start giving him the actual jars of baby food. The little booger could eat that was for sure.

Jacob ended up getting the baby up and changing his clothes and all that while I packed the eighty ton diaper bag we had to take everywhere. Before we could get out the door my mom walked in, smiling as usual.

"Where's my sweet baby?!?!" She exclaimed, scrunching her face in excitement. I pointed upstairs and watched her bolt up them, then listened for it….

"OH LOOK AT YOU!! YOUR JUST GETTING SO BIG!! COME TO GRANDMA!!" and there it was…

Jacob hit the bottom of the stairs looking absolutely gorgeous, shaking his head at my mothers enthusiasm.

"She wants to know if he can ride with her." He said looking a little annoyed. I thought he'd done pretty good so far dealing with all of the extra visits from my increasingly overbearing mother, but seemed to be wearing a little thin on patience. She came down the stairs carrying my equally gorgeous son kissing his face repeatedly.

"Mom, he's riding with us okay?" I said sternly, knowing she wouldn't protest. I wouldn't have usually minded him riding or going with her, but it seemed every time we were going somewhere together she would want to butt in, which annoyed Jacob to no end.

"Alright, alright. We'll see you there then." Was all she said before handing Mason to his daddy and leaving for Sam's.

"He is getting big. I guess we know what Bella and Edward felt like now, huh?" Jacob said looking at our son who was already holding his head up on his own. Carlisle said it could only be expected seeing as Jacob and I are both shape shifters, of course Jacob's is a lot more dominant than mine since it's the "pure alpha" gene or whatever, but having mine only makes it that much stronger.

"Yeah….. It sort of sucks… but then again I was expecting it in a way." I said moving to both of them resting my head on Jacob's shoulder. He only nodded.

"Alright lets get this over with!!" He said faking excitement.

When we arrived everyone was already there, including Jared and Kim. We entered the house and our poor baby was immediately stolen from us by Billy and my mom, leaving us to "socialize". I went strait to Jared of course.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked sincerely giving him a tight hug.

"Okay I guess, Kim and I have actually been talking and stuff. I don't think she's going to leave. We stayed up most of the night last night discussing it and I think I finally got her to agree. She still doesn't want us to be together though… which is fine I guess. I just don't want her to take the baby." He said with relief, I hugged him again and gave him the warmest smile I could muster up.

Before to long I found myself being drug across the house to do what I had been avoiding the entire evening. Paul had taken my hand and was pulling me over to Emily who was sitting on the couch with the baby wrapped in her arms, he let go and pushed me to her landing me square in front of the two of them.

"Hi Emily. I came to see the baby." I said bluntly. I looked to Paul who actually seemed quite anxious, motioning his head for me to look at the little girl, after shooting him a questioning and fairly annoyed glare, I leaned down and pulled the blanket back.

"Oh… wow…. She's uh…. Beautiful…" I had to force it out. I glanced back at Paul who was still staring at me nervously.

"Excuse me for just a moment…" I moved to him and pulled him out the back door of the small cottage.

"SHE. LOOKS. NOTHING. LIKE. HIM!!!!!!" Paul yelled in a whisper, repeating what I was thinking.

"I know but Paul its none of our business, I mean come on, she could just look more like Emily's side of the family…" I said trying to yank him from his little fit.

"Um Leah….. I know they say your not stupid…. But I'm going to put this simply for you anyways. There is a pattern… you see…. Us wolves have like super genes, and when we have babies, they tend to look like us. Some more than others, yes. But look at the two that were just born, yours is like a little replica of Jake, Kim's is like a female version of Jared, only prettier… you and Seth both look like your dad, Jacob looks nothing like his mom did, basically…. I'm telling you that is not his daughter!" He said angrily.

I stared at him for a moment, knowing he was right, and shook my head.

"We don't need this right now. I know its… well…. It sucks… but you know as well as I do that Sam is doing really good and he DOES NOT need that on his plate. None of us do… things are just starting to slow down.." I said peeking around the corner at Emily who was showing the baby to Jacob.

"I don't think we should tell Jake right now…." I said after thinking it through.

"Are you kidding me? He'll kill us both if he finds out and we knew." He said looking surprised by my sudden secretive solution.

"I know and I'll take the wrap if he does…. Its just that they have gotten really close and I know he wont be able to keep it from Sam.." Paul nodded and sighed.

"It doesn't feel right…" He said shaking his head.

"I know but do you have a better idea? One that doesn't involve someone going ape shit?" He rolled his eyes, silently agreeing, and we both reentered the house, earning suspicious glances from most of the pack. We did the usual, ate dinner, sat around and chatted, the boys beat each other up, then people started leaving. I was more than done with our little visit. They had finally told us the name of the baby, they named it after Emily's mom Denise. I had stayed away from her the entire night, unable to look at her without feeling guilty. In some ways I wanted nothing more than to tell him, get her in trouble for her obvious unfaithfulness, then again I had to take the child into consideration. If I told, Sam would most defiantly leave Emily… which meant he'd leave the baby. I may have wanted Emily to suffer but the baby had done nothing wrong, she deserved a good father, a nice family. She'd have that with us, even if her mother was a scandalous whore. At around eight I decided to pack it up and take Mason home, he was beyond tired and ready for bed. We said our goodbyes and piled into the car.

"You okay?" Jacob asked noticing my distraught behavior.

"Oh yeah, I'm good. Cute baby, huh?" I asked trying to be inconspicuous.

"Yeah… I dunno she doesn't look right. BUT! I'm not gonna pry, that's their business, not mine." He said shaking his head. Precisely why I didn't say a word, I knew that was how he'd feel.

By the time Mason was six months old he was crawling, sitting up, eating real food, and even saying a few things. He could say momma and daddy real good, and could say ball and dog. Any other words were mostly incoherent. I was back in school and Jacob was taking classes through his job to become a certified mechanic and they were paying for him to take things like body and exterior design, all in which would earn him a large raise for each graduated class. I had decided to do nursing school, yeah it took four years but I started thinking about the future and that was something I would enjoy doing that pays good enough to support us if needed. I for whatever reason started worrying about something happening to Jacob… I mean our lifestyle wasn't exactly the safest. Vampires, other wolves, and who knows what else all out there waiting for the right moment. It was a little scary thinking about those things with Mason around, so I figured if anything were to happen to Jacob I would need to have a way to support us. The wedding was only a few days away, landing on a Saturday, that day being Thursday. My mother, Charlie, and Billy had all went in with the Cullens and booked a week vacation in Hawaii for us. Personally I had thought they went a little over board, especially since the Cullens had no reason to help out….. Well according to me anyways. They on the other hand said they considered us family and owed us their lives on more than one occasion. We were having it…. Get this….. At our house in our back yard. Not because we were being cheap but I loved our yard, it looked over the beach that was walking distance and was more than big enough for a ceremony. The council agreed to let us invite the Cullens, we knew they would of course. I mean yeah they were vampires but they were more like friends at that point, Carlisle had done so much for us and it just seemed wrong for him not to be there. Of course I had grown to love him and Esme's adopted children…. Sure they were retarded most of the time….. But they were my retarded vampire brood none the less.

So there I was, being fitted one last time for my dress.

"Mom I already told you…. My body DOESN'T CHANGE! It fits exactly the same as it did last week!" I complained as she walked in circles around me, examining every inch.

"I know I know, I just want to make sure its perfect for your special day. I'm so excited…. My baby girl is getting married!! We have so much to do to your house, decorations and all that. I have Rachel and the others working on food and such… I cant wait!" I rolled my eyes already annoyed with the wedding and it hadn't even started. I was impressed with my dress though. It clung to my upper body then draped over my legs, leaving a long train for me to drag. Of course being me I would most likely trip on it… I was wearing high heels after all.. But I figured if I could make it through Emily's wedding without falling I could do my own. I guess she had expected me to make her my maid of honor… because she was quite upset when I gave that position to Rachel. Rebecca had already flown in and I asked Beth to be a bridesmaid, which she accepted of course. So it was Rachel, Rebecca, Beth, Emily, and I purposely left Kim out. Jacob's groomsmen count was off the damn chart, he said he didn't feel right leaving any member out…..

"Leah you can step down now, I'm finished. Hurry up and change I think Jacob's home." She said rushing me from the kitchen.

I returned to find Jacob in the floor with Mason, letting him crawl all over him.

"What are you two doing?" I asked standing above them. They both smiled at me and Jacob pulled me down to lay with them.

"I was just telling him how beautiful you were going to look walking down the isle." He said smirking, knowing that was not a subject I wanted to discuss. I rolled my eyes and he looked to Mason.

"Tell her!" Mason turned to me and started babbling some foreign language.

"Momma!!" He yelled at the end, grinning his daddy's grin. Jacob started laughing uncontrollably at his compliance.

"Oh yeah you two are just hilarious, huh?" I asked before exiting to the kitchen.

"Yes… yes we are… aren't we?"

"Daddy!!" Mason yelled as he jumped on Jacob's head, earning another loud series of laughs from his mostly child like father.

****Day of the wedding.. Jacob's POV.****

Everything was surreal. I had almost everything I could possibly have asked for, and the last thing on my list was about to be given to me. I had a beautiful, strong, healthy and quickly growing son, a beautiful girlfriend that I was about to make my wife, and a huge family that I knew I could always depend on. Nothing could have made my life any better than it was, other than maybe having my mom there to see it.

"You almost ready?" Sam asked from behind me.

"Yeah, it about that time?" I turned to face him and he was giving me the largest smile I had seen on him in a while.

"Yep, she's all ready and so are the others. Just waiting for your word…" I nodded and we walked through the back door to take our places at the podium. I made Seth my best man, though I think him and Sam were sort of sharing it. Sam and I had grown close, but one thing I could say about Leah's little brother is that he was always on my side, always there for me, and that I believed was best man material. After everyone was seated, my dad and Sue in the front row with Mason… along with Carlisle and Esme, we heard the music begin and the bridesmaids and groomsmen began walking down the isle. It seemed like it took a thousand years, maybe because my list of groomsmen included the entire pack, or because my nerves were all over the place…. I'll never really know.

After they were all out of the way that famous song started to play, and with Charlie by her side, a gesture I was very shocked that she agreed with, she began making her way down the seemingly mile long isle. I made eye contact, and I can honestly say, for the rest of the ceremony we never broke it. I took her hand when she reached me and we stood facing each other as the pastor started the ceremony.

"We are joyfully assembled here today to witness and celebrate the joining of two lives in marriage."

"Jacob and Leah have asked us to be with them and rejoice with them in the making of this important commitment. The essence of this commitment is the taking of another person in his or her entirety as lover, companion and friend. It is therefore a decision which is not entered into lightly, but rather undertaken with great consideration and respect. Jacob and Leah have come together in the hope that the love which brought them to this union may go beyond itself into the lives of others. Yet, they know it is not easy to build a deep, personal relationship, even in marriage. Thus, we ask that the promise and hopes of this union be realized. "

"Grant these two the patience to listen, the capacity to understand, the compassion to give comfort, and the joy to laugh and to be. Let their marriage make a home where neither person is a stranger. Let it offer illumination and growth. Let it bask in the joy of giving and in the excitement of shared discoveries. Let it be large enough to endure the darkness of things. May silence and despair never separate them; may they always return to each other."

He turned to me then, so I figured I was going first….

"Jacob Black, do you take Leah Clearwater to be your wife and equal, will you share your life openly with her and strive to love, honor and stand beside her in times of celebration and in times of sadness, in times of health and in times of sickness, in times of joy and times of conflict?"

"I do." I said it loud and clear, wanting to broadcast it to the world. The only thing I had ever been prouder of was our son.

"Leah Clearwater, do you take Jacob Black to be your husband and equal, will you share your life openly with him and strive to love, honor and stand beside him in times of celebration and in times of sadness, in times of health and in times of sickness, in times of joy and times of conflict?"

"I do." She was still smiling, holding my hands tightly.

"A circle is the symbol of the sun, the earth, the universe: of wholeness, perfection, peace and of unity. Like circles, your rings have no beginning and no ending. They are tokens of the growing relationship you have come here to celebrate and confirm. Jacob and Leah will now exchange rings. Each will offer the ring by placing it on the other's finger. Each will accept by putting it in place."

Seth handed me my ring, Rachel handed Leah hers. I took her hand and slipped it gently on her finger, letting it take its place beside my mother's. Leah had decided to wear it with her wedding ring, which was fine with me, I loved seeing my mom's ring on her finger. She followed my lead and slipped the ring on my finger, chuckling lightly.

"You have joined together and together you shall go forth. But let there be space in your togetherness and let the winds of the heavens dance between you. Love one another, but make not a bond of love; let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. Fill each other's cup, but drink not from the one cup. Give one another of your bread but eat not from the same loaf. Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each one of you be alone, even as the strings of a lute are alone though they quiver with the same music. Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping. For only the hand of Life can contain your hearts. Stand together, yet not too near together; for the pillars of the temple stand apart, and the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow."

"Jacob and Leah, you are now husband and wife. Go in peace; as two yet one. May your unity last through all your lives together, through the trials and triumphs that lie ahead, so that at the end you may feel just as you do now – happy to be in love and married. Go then, in peace, and live more and more in the present which is beautiful and stretches beyond the limits of the past and the future. You can kiss her now…." He finished smiling, sensing our impatience.

I grabbed her face and kissed her as deep as I possibly could without earning a punch in the face, she kissed me back and we turned to make our way down the isle. It was like a damn concert hall it was so loud, and we were outside! Of course the pups had to throw something, I made them use rice so there wouldn't be anything to pick up when they were finished. Our house was more than big enough for the reception so we all headed inside to eat and dance and all that fun stuff. We had cleared out the living room to serve as the "dance floor" and had replaced our dining room table with one of those long ones with the fold up chairs.

When it was time for our dance I had to practically drag her out of her seat, she tried to use the baby at first, then her mother took him. After that we played a low key tug of war that I was having no trouble winning. I finally got her out there and they put on some slow song I had never heard before, Leah and I had been quite shady on working with our families on the details, neither of us really cared.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, and she wrapped hers around my neck placing her cheek on mine.

"So, did it kill you?" I asked knowing how unenthused she was about the whole thing.

"Nah, I made it…. So far anyways." She said letting a grin form.

"I knew you would, Mrs. Black." I didn't really want to make her mad or annoy her, but that one was irresistible. She looked at me and instead of freaking out, only smiled.

"I guess that's my name now…. I don't really want to leave…." She said randomly after crushing my attempt to get a reaction out of her.

"Why? You're the one that originally wanted to go somewhere for our honeymoon." I said honestly, I knew I didn't really care, a few nights alone at the house with her would have done it for me.

"I know and I do.. I just don't want to leave him.. We'll be gone for an entire week…." She said glancing over at Mason who was currently smacking Charlie in the face, much to our amusement.

"We can do this one of two ways, stay here and never go on a honeymoon and miss probably our only chance to EVER leave the state seeing as were sort of tied to this place for all of eternity…. Or we could go for this one short week, enjoy ourselves** ALONE** for once, and then we would never be able to do it again…." She looked at me for a second, her face scrunched, then nodded her head slowly.

"I guess it is only a week…. And we will NEVER be able to do it again… hell we'll probably never be alone again after that… so okay… I guess we'll go. When do we leave?" She asked having obviously ignored her mother when she gave her the details.

"Tonight. We got the late flight…" She rested her head on my chest after nodding.

"I'm gonna go spend some time with him then before we have to go, what about our clothes and stuff I haven't packed.. I--"

"Already taken care of, Alice is here remember?" I told her thinking about Alice picking out our clothes, then feeling a sudden sense of horror thinking of what she put in there. I heard the story of her packing Bella's honeymoon bag….. However it was a much more severe situation with me seeing as Leah was the one with me and she was more likely to kill me than wear whatever was in that suitcase.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine. I wanted to talk to Sam anyways." I reassured her and pushed her over to wear Mason was sitting.

The rest of the night was pretty decent, Leah and I danced with most everyone and when it was time for us to leave we took Mason to put him in bed before we left for the week. We changed his diaper and clothes and played with him for a second before setting him down in his crib.

"He's so damn cute…" She said smiling at him while he watched us, obviously aware something was going on.

"I know. He is my son after all…." I told her laughing slightly while saying it. She rolled her eyes and picked him back up, hugging him tightly and kissing his forehead. I took him from her and did the same, beginning to feel what Leah was obviously feeling.

"We have to go, before I change my mind…" I said placing him back in his bed. She nodded and placed one more kiss before tucking him in, of course then we did the whole goodbye, I love you thing to him and everyone else that was waiting to see us off downstairs.

"Please don't come back pregnant….. We just recovered from your last pregnancy… don't do it to us again so soon… I'm begging you…." Paul fake pleaded with Leah, bending down and hugging her waist. I smacked him in the back of the head and took her hand to lead her to the car. She turned around to Seth and her mother who were watching the baby for the week and began spouting already well known orders..

"I change his diaper every hour…. And he likes to eat early in the morning so don't wait to feed him when he gets up… oh and if he's going to play make sure he's in something comfortable…. He's to fat to get around good in jeans…. And he doesn't like it when you----."

"Sweetie, we get it. He'll be fine. I promise. What in the world do you think could happen with all these brutes around??? Go have a good time, call me when you get there. We love you, now go!" She said pushing Leah the rest of the way into the car. She kept turning around and looking at the house as we drove away, and already started checking her phone.

"Do you want me to turn around?" I asked slowing the car down, I mean really, what sort of fun could we have if she was going to worry the whole time? I didn't really want to leave him either but that's what we had decided…. I just dealt with it.

"No… go ahead.. I'm sorry." She said positioning herself strait in the seat and resting her head on the window.

"I'm just tired I guess." I took her hand and we made our way to the airport.

When we arrived at our hotel we went strait to the beach. The temperature of everything was so different then what we were used to, the air was warm, the water was warm, the sand was like a damn heated blanket. I loved it, and I could tell she did. We laid down right above where the water was coming in and stared up at the sky, not speaking for a good while.

"You think everything will stay how it is?…. So peaceful and… sort of normal?" She finally asked me.

"I hope so. I mean of course we cant say for sure. I can only guess that there will always be something…. Someone…. That will want to hurt anyone of us. Weather it's the Cullens or our pack, our family or our friends, I think it will always be something. Do I think there will be long spaces of time? Yes. How long it will be between now and then…. Who knows. But, when it does come, I know we'll be ready. I don't want you to worry about Mason. If there's one thing I can promise you, its that I will NEVER ever let anything happen to either one of you. I'd put my life on it." I pulled her close and hugged her, swimming in the honesty of my words.

****Leah.****

He had promised me he'd never let anything happen to us, that he'd put his life on that…. Which is exactly what I didn't want to hear. I kept feeling a strange pull in my stomach, something I kept trying to remember, something my mind kept trying to worry about but couldn't place exactly what it was. I looked up at him, to his eyes. They were those usual chocolate pools, the ones I'd fallen in love with not so long ago shining just as bright as ever. Inviting me in, enveloping me and surrounding me with comfort, chasing my fears away. They were so full of confidence and strength, it was hard to believe that anything could ever hurt him without him allowing it to happen, that something could actually get to him. Which was probably the reason why I couldn't let myself worry, because I knew he'd always be there, always watching, always waiting. Even when we had no idea that something was wrong, he was always ready for it. If something did catch him off guard, he dealt with it all the same. I knew that he was right when he said there would always be something wanting to hurt one of us, something or someone that would always be waiting for us to let our guard down, but right then I wasn't worried. I let all my doubt and fear slip away and allowed myself to fall into him, his warmth and comfort moving to me.

"Come on, lets go swimming." He broke into my thoughts, standing and grabbing my hand.

"Uh… its kind of late don't you think?" I asked knowing it was well into the early morning, he gave me a "duh" expression.

"We have NOTHING to do tomorrow… or the next day… and so on… we can do whatever we want who cares what time it is?" He said laughing and pulling me to the water. It was so strange to think I was ever without him. That at one point, he was with someone else, and I was completely miserable. It seemed like so long ago that we had started all this, Damien, Renesmee, Sam, Bella, Emily… all these problems we were put in front of, and none of them ever kept us apart. He fought so hard to be with me, and I did a total one eighty from what I had become to be with him. I watched as he threw his shirt carelessly to the side and went strait in, turning and waiting for me. I didn't know how things would turn out, or when the next insane animal or undead creature would come looking for us, but I had confidence. Thinking about our family and our pack, our lovable vampire brood, and Jacob…. I knew we'd figure it out. So I shook my head of all other thoughts and left only him, pulling off my shirt and shorts and running to greet him. That night I started over, pushing everything from the past aside, I started a new life with a new family, new friends, a new me.

_So now you see, why I'm scared._

_I cant open up my heart without a care._

_But here I go, its what I feel._

_And for the first time in my life, I know its real._

**End.**


End file.
